Mama's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Cowboys
by xsparklesthemagicalunicornx
Summary: "So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han/OC Pre Tokyo Drift
1. In which Juliet meets Romeo

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Note: **This story has nothing to do with the HOME series (there may be one still in production) but was a whim that I ran with. All opinions, reviews, etc. are appreciated. Enjoy!

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

**Playlist: **

Wild World- Cat Stevens

Tokyo (Vampires and Wolves) – The Wombats

**Chapter One- In which Juliet meets Romeo**

_If you love me let me go  
>Back to that bar in Tokyo<br>Where the demons from my past  
>Leave me in peace<em>

_**The Wombats**_

It was hard to believe it was seven o'clock at night Juliet mused as she sat on her motorbike at the intersection. Bright lights lit the streets up ahead of her as she watched the lights on the other side change from green to yellow as a black SUV pulled up beside her, rap music playing loudly.

"They just don't stop having gangsta's in Japan." She muttered to herself and put the bike in gear and slowly eased off the clutch as the light flashed to green. Turning the throttle she shot forward away from the car and with ease moved in front of him.

By the time she reached her apartment building it the SUV was out of sight. Easing off the throttle she cruised down the ramp into the underground carpark and parked the bike in her spot. She sighed with relief of being home she undid the helmet and propped it on the handlebars of the bike before taking the keys and making her way towards the stairwell.

Her heavy boots slapped on the concrete stairs as she made her way up to the first floor and pushed the door open. The dodgy red carpet that lined the hallway was stained with all kinds of suspicious substances and the fluoro light above her head flickered as she stuck the key in the lock.

Kicking off her boots, Jules hit the playback button on the answering machine and unbuttoned her jeans, throwing them on the leather sofa in the corner figuring she'd clean it up later, even though that had been the plan for the last two weeks.

"Jules, hun, its mum. Checking to see my youngest is still alive. I love you darling." There was a loud beep and Jules stripped off her shirt.

"Jules- its me." Her cousins voice sang on the speaker, "please please please come out with me tonight. I'll pick you up at ten . Love you long time." Jules smiled as another beep followed. Looking down at her watch Jules sighed before heading to her bedroom and throwing the rest of her clothes in the washing basket before turning the water of the shower on in the her bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Jules?" Juliet stuck her head out her bedroom door as her cousin opened the front door and walked in.<p>

"Coming!" She yelled and looked in the mirror. The navy sequined bodice hugged her curves perfectly, stopping just short of her leather skinny leg pants. Pulling on her black suede heeled boots she grabbed her handbag and pulled her long dark hair up into a high pony tail. "Hey Neels." She said walking into the kitchen and hugging her cousin tightly. "How was school?"

"Boring as usual. How was work?" She asked as she tugged at the hem of her pale blue mini dress under her leather jacket.

"It was good- we cast the Calvin Klein models today." She grinned at the younger girl.

"Oh, I am so jealous." Neela laughed. "So are you ready? " Jules nodded and smoothed over her shirt.

"Come on lets go." She laughed and grabbed her keys before making her way out after locking the door.

* * *

><p>The music could be heard from the bottom storey of the multi-plex carpark as Neela drove her car in and wound down her window to speak to the guy at the gate who then flicked a switch and let them in.<p>

It was only Jules third time at the races since she'd arrived in Tokyo six months ago. Neela's boyfriend Takashi was the king of the races- a recent title-win. Until three months ago it had been held by another guy, until he took Takashi on and ended up ploughing into the side of a shopping mall. And that was my first races experience. Since then Drift King was a well-defended title now, with no one game enough to take him on.

Neela moved the baby blue Mazda RX-7 through the carpark easily and pulled up beside a crowd of kids about her age. The cars they were parked near were beautiful sleek machines of all different candy colours. She was in awe of the designs, most of them Nissans and Mazda's like Neelas. The Skylines were her favourite. They didn't have many of them back home, it was amazing to see so many in one place.

Jules walked beside Neela over to the group tugging self-consciously on the sequined bodice. "Guys you remember my cousin Jules." She said gesturing to her and Jules gave a small wave, making the bangles on her wrists jingle with the movement.

"Hi guys." She said quietly, suddenly feeling very out of place.

"Oh the Australian gal, I remember you. " The Japanese kid with the English accent said and Jules laughed.

"Yeah that's me."

"Come on, lets go find Takashi." Neela said and the rest of them followed her towards the two men leaning against the red Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution as Earl and a girl Jules vaguely remembered as being called Reiko argued about the credibility of the Evo. Neela was leaning into her boyfriends chest by the time they'd reached them . Takashi was talking to a bleach blonde haired guy about Neelas age and Jules realised that at sixteen in this country they were practically treated like adults.

"So Jules, love, where are you from down under? " Jules turned to answer him but stopped dead as she spotted the guy leaning against the blue Nissan Skyline behind Earl. Seeing her gaze Earl turned to look briefly at the person.

Jules had seen him the other times she'd been at the races, but he'd never spoken to her, and she hadn't been game to go near him, but there was something about him that drew your eyes to him. The thin, barely dressed girls hanging off him proved that. His jet black hair was short and pushed back off his face. There was a small grin on his face as he chewed on crisps that he was pulling one by one from the packet in his hand. He wasn't Japanese, she was sure of that, maybe Korean. She felt like the wind got knocked out of her as he turned to look in her direction, his brown eyes clashing with her hazel ones.

"Oh now we've lost her." Jules's head snapped back with embarrassment to Earl who was talking to Reiko.

"Huh?" Jules stammered.

"I said, close your mouth Jules. You're drooling." He teased. "That's Han Lue. He's a legend in these parts." Jules's eyebrows went up and she chanced another look at him, but he was talking to someone else and didn't see her.

"I was not drooling." Jules muttered and the two younger ones in front of her laughed in her face.

"That's what they all say." Was the last thing mentioned about Han before the race started.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Jules found herself on the dancefloor amongst a group of people who were grinding and jumping to the music in the VIP room of some club that Neela had dragged her to.<p>

"Hey Jules!" She heard her name called and turned around to see her cousin holding onto her boyfriends hand and waving her over. "Come on!" Pushing her way through the crowd Jules followed Neela and Takashi to the back of the club where they pushed through door and into a massive loft, filled with people. There were couches and bunks everywhere, people occupying every single one.

"Now the party's started." A slightly tainted American accent yelled and the three of them turned towards the couch where Han was sitting, his arms stretched along the back of the couch. "You want a drink? We've got beer, wine and everything in between." He said as a brazilian looking girl came and perched herself at his side, sipping on a champagne glass.

"You want anything?" Neela asked and Jules shook her head. She had to work the next morning and she could easily stay up all night and survive the next day as long as she didn't drink.

"Hey Neela who's your friend?" The blonde from earlier, said leering at Jules and she tried to hide the shivers that ran down her spine.

"Jules- Morimoto, Han and Gia." Neela said gesturing to the Brazillian girl on Hans lap. "This is Jules." Neela said gesturing to her and Jules smiled as sweetly as she could and waved , "Han owns this place." She added as an afterthought.

"Hey."

The room was soon engulfed in noise and Jules used the opportunity to head out onto the balcony out the back. She didn't realise how high up they were until from a spot a metre from the rail she could make out the people milling around in the city like little ants. She stuck her hands in her pockets to stop the shaking and stepped back another step. She'd always been incredibly afraid of heights, but she was enjoying the cool breeze that was whipping around her. It made her skin which was damp with sweat sting slightly so she dug her hands further into her pockets.

"It's hard to see way back there. " A voice said and she spun around to see Han standing behind her. She prayed that he couldn't hear her heart thumping out of her chest.

"I'm fine back here." She replied and looked back out over the city. Han walked past her, a packet of something in his hand and leant on the rail, looking over the edge.

"Suit yourself." He replied and plucked a crisp out of his bag and ate it, chewing slowly. Jules considered turning around and going back inside, but there was something about him that intrigued her and she hardly knew the guy. "So you're from Australia?"

He turned around to face her, his hand stuck in the packet of crisps.

"Yeah." She replied and shifted her hands in her pockets slightly.

"Where?"

"Queensland, Surfers Paradise." She muttered and shifted foot to foot. Jules hated talking about herself.

"I hear it's a pretty intense scene over there." He said coolly, the expression on his face never shifting far from bored.

"Nothing like here." Jules replied as Han held the packet of chips out to her and her eyes flickered from the bag up to his brown eyes which were watching her with interest. "Is this part of some weird initiation ritual where you decide what kind of person I am if I take the chips or not?" She asked finally getting a smile from him.

"Just offering." He said and went to retract his hand.

"No, wait." She was starving, she hadn't eaten anything for lunch and the chips were looking better and better by the minute. Hesitantly she stepped forward and stuck her hand in the packet before stepping back.

"You don't like heights?" Han asked as she put a chip in her mouth.

"What's to like?" She asked through a mouthful and covered her mouth quickly, realising how rude she was being, but Han still had that smirk on his face.

"The view." She smiled slightly at his answer and swallowed the food.

"Can see fine from back here." She repeated from earlier.

"Sure you can." He turned back to face the railing and leant against it, his elbows sitting on the top of the railing. "Just fine." He seemed to murmur as an afterthought and Jules was tempted to walk over and stand beside him. But she reasoned, if there was anything scarier than heights, it was strangers and heights. He could be a serial killer for all she knew, she told herself. But he was so good looking, and mysterious she rationalised. "You want something to eat?" Han stood up straight and knocked Jules out of her thoughts as he rose an eyebrow and waited for her to answer.

"I uh…what about Neela. And your guests?"

"I have a feeling they'll still be here when we get back." Jules let him lead her back into the loft and down the metal staircase to the garage below and Jules tried to hide her fascination with the amount of beautiful cars that were sitting there. Han opened the door of the blue skyline and gestured for her to get in. Jules paused briefly looking over at him with an amused smile on her face.

"I don't usually get into cars with strangers." A smile finally broke through on Hans face and perfect straight teeth were evident peeking out of his lips, which tilted up to one side.

"Who said anything about strangers?" He asked before getting in the car and turning the ignition over. Jules laughed, she could understand why people liked him so much now. Climbing in the car she shut the door just as Han spun the car backwards and they were driving out of the garage in a blur, Jules clinging to the door.

When they finally pulled up Jules let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding. Han didn't say anything, just opened the door and got out, leaning against the side of the car until Jules came to stand beside him. Then he was striding off across the road and she had to jog to keep up with him. Leading her into a restaurant and up to the counter he spoke to a big man behind it quickly in Japanese. Jules could pick up a few words he said. Big, shellfish and friend. But the speed was to hard to keep up with. Finally holding two boxes in hand he led her over to a booth and sat down, putting the boxes in front of him.

Jules sat across from him and took the chopsticks he extended to her.

"I hope you like shrimp." He said and she looked down at the food with an odd look on her face. "What?" he asked, seeming a little unsure of himself Jules noticed.

"Prawns. "

"What?"

"They're prawns." She said using her chopsticks to pick up a prawn.

"No they're shrimp." He replied and she shrugged, chuckling slightly.

"Prawns, shrimp, same difference mate." Jules watched as Han seemed to screw his face up and she failed to recognise it before grinned with amusement.

"Did you just call me mate?" he said it with a fake Australian accent. And caught so off guard by his reaction Jules burst out giggling. When she could finally breathe again she looked up at him again.

"I'm sorry its habit."

"No, it's funny. Neela's never said 'mate'." Han said, putting food in his mouth and chewing slowly.

"Oh so now you're making fun of me?" She asked, stabbing the food with her chopsticks and he shrugged in a silent _maybe_. "So what brought you to Tokyo?" Jules asked as she pushed the bangs off her face and leant on her chin on her hand as she rested her elbow on the table.

"A change of scenery." He replied the cool façade back in place.

"From?" she asked.

"Anywhere and everywhere." She knew when people didn't want to talk about their past, this was clearly one of those moments so she stayed silent. "What about you?"

"Work, I'm an assistant for a clothes designer over here."

"So you knew some of the girls there tonight?" He asked, not looking up from his food.

"Yeah, I've done a few jobs with some of them." He nodded and Jules watched his hair bounce with the movement, before his eyes caught hers, making her turn away trying to hide the blush crawling up her neck.

"And you like it here?" Jules bit her lip, trying to decide the best way to word it.

"I don't hate it, I just haven't experienced a lot of the city. I just work and sleep." She stabbed at her food again.

"We'll have to fix that." He said, pushing the carton away and standing up. He didn't say anything but Jules stood up and followed him back out to the car. Once they were seated he pulled out into the street and was speeding back to the garage.

* * *

><p>AN: If you hate I promise I won't write anymore…if you like it and want to have some input honestly fire away. All reviews are appreciated because Han is really hard to write so I fear there might be a bit of OOC going on in this. Moral of the story- review x


	2. In which Han makes a friend

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary****: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Inspired by the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

I should point out that I know the order of events in the whole series but in my world it goes – first two movies, Fast and Furious, Tokyo Drift, Fast Five. I acknowledge this is the wrong order but meh…my world..

**Thank you! **To my always favourite reviewers **Love Ink, Gingermegs and Mrs LOT. **And of course the eight other reviewers incl. **SuziQ22 **(Thanks for being my first reviewer!), **ShatteredKunai, Ahex-Atheme- Snape, Wizziewoo123, Dark-lelu, Emzy2k11, Mimi, Hans Angel **(I seriously doubt that that is true!) And too all those people that favourite d and alerted! You make me so happy! I hope I don't disappoint.

**Playlist: **

Girl Like That- Matchbox 20

Paper Gangsta – Lady GaGa

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – In which Han makes a friend<strong>

_You've got to think  
>with a girl like that<br>Any luck at all  
>Is better than nothing<em>

_**Matchbox 20**_

Han woke briefly as the sun was coming up. He was lying on the sofa bed in the loft, his arm was draped across the waist of some girl. Sitting up he realised it wasn't some girl. It was Neela's cousin. Jules, the Australian one with the brightest green eyes and freckles that covered her nose and cheeks, giving her a sweetness that the models usually around him didn't possess. He was intrigued by her looks at first. But after talking to her he wanted to get to know her better. She wasn't afraid to admit that she was scared of heights, or strangers. Yet she'd moved halfway across the world for her dream job. Someone with that kind of passion was someone he could use around him. And hell, he didn't mind sleeping next to her at all. Lying back down he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Jules woke her back ached slightly from the uncomfortable mattress she was lying on. The room was incredibly bright and she winced when she opened her eyes to come face to face with a coffee table covered in beer bottles at her eye level. What the hell?<p>

Turning her head she saw Han asleep on his stomach beside her, his arm tossed over her hips, resting on the bare skin of her stomach. Jules eyes widened. She was on a sofa bed in Hans loft, apparently with Han. Slowly she extracted herself from under his arm and glanced at her cell phone which was lying on the floor next to her boots. When the digits flashed across the screen she jumped off the bed with little grace and started pulling on her boots, jumping up and down to keep her balance. She was going to be so late for work.

"Fuck!" She hissed as she fell on the bed while pulling on the second boot. Not caring whether she woke Han or not she grabbed her purse and phone and ran down the metal stairs, the heels of her boots making a loud clanging noise.

Pulling the door open she rushed out into the street and tried to hail a cab. She didn't care that she looked like shit in last nights clothes, all she knew was she was late and there was not a damn cab in sight!

"You need a ride?" Jules whipped around to see Han standing on the curb his hands in the pockets of his jeans, his hair falling perfectly, wearing a red blazer over last nights t-shirt and chewing on gum.

"I'll catch a cab, it's fine." She replied and he shrugged.

"Come on." Giving up her feeble cab hailing attempt, Jules followed Han back into the garage. She climbed into the Skyline and sat back as he pulled out at a dangerous speed.

When they pulled up in the spot that Jules usually parked her bike in, Jules glanced at her phone and saw that she still had five minutes to spare.

"Thank you so much. Sorry I woke you up." She said as she unclicked her seatbelt and went to open the door.

"It's fine." He replied as he too got out of the car and Jules glanced down at her outfit. Definitely not her finest moment. Han saw the look on her face. "Here take this." A second later the red blazer was thrown at her.

"You sure?" she glanced at him warily and he nodded.

"See you 'round Jules." And with that he got in the car and sped away. Jules pulled the blazer on over her bodice and did a few buttons up and rolled up the sleeves before turning towards the main entrance of the building.

"Nice jacket." Lizzie the other partners assistant appeared beside her as she pushed through the doors. Jules smiled knowingly and thanked the girl as they continued up to the lifts and into their offices

Jules made it to lunchtime before it hit her how tired she was. As she leant her elbows on her desk and hung her head she tried to remember why she'd ended up sleeping on the terrible couch in the first place. She hadn't been drinking but all she could gather was that she'd been sitting on the couch with Neela and Han before falling asleep.

"Big night?" Joanna, her boss appeared beside her bed and Jules head shot up.

"Not really." She smoothed her hair over her head and glanced up at the Englishwoman standing over her. "Why don't they make comfortable sofa beds?"

"I don't know hun. Look we're finished for the day. Why don't you go home?" Jules nodded and packed up her purse.

"Thanks."

"You haven't had a sick day since you've been here, it's fine." A few minutes later she was out on the street, hailing a cab and heading home to her apartment.

* * *

><p>Three days later on Friday afternoon as she exited the building with Joanna, sipping on a latte something caught her eye.<p>

At the edge of the parking lot across the road, the blue skyline was parked, Han leaning against the side of it, his ankles crossed as he watched her, chewing on something from the packet in front of him. She had had to park her bike across the road that morning and it sat only a few spaces away from the blue car and its driver.

But as they walked across the road Jules realised that Han probably wasn't there for her as Joanna called his name and walked over to kiss his cheek . Of course he knew Joanna. The designer was a beautiful English ex-model who's long dark ebony hair and long legs made a killer combination. Jules stood back and watched the exchange for a minute but when she realised Joanna and Han were busy she swapped her latte to the hand her helmet was in and fished her keys out of her pocket.

"Jules ." He called out and she looked up at him and saw that Joanna was gone.

"What?" Jules called back, a little pissed off. She didn't know why but it felt like she was second best. Han just nodded his head to the car.

"Get in."

Anyone else, Jules reasoned and she would have told him to fuck off. But she was intrigued still even if she was pissed off.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they drove easily through the street. He didn't say anything just offered her the packet of gummi bears in his hand and she took a handful , letting the process of eating leave the car quiet.

A few minutes later they were in the main part of the city and Han parked the car and got out, leaving Jules to follow. Walking out into the square, she stopped in the middle of all the people and looked around her in awe at the billboards and skyscrapers that surrounded her.

"Wow." She said breathlessly and spun around to see everything, only stopping when she saw Han standing in front of her, an amused grin playing on her lips.

"Come on." He started to walk away and she caught up easily, sticking her hand in the packet of gummi bears in his hand and bumping his shoulder playfully.

"Showing me the city huh?"

"Something like that." He replied coolly and led her towards the mall which were lined with every couture brand she could ever dream of. He walked along and she had to jog occasionally to catch up with him because she was distracted by all the shops.

"This is amazing." She said as they sat in a tiny café on the edge of the mall and sipped at cokes. Han was about to say something when his phone rang and Jules took the opportunity to watch the passers by with interest. That was one of the things about Japan, no one was worried about being an individual and it made for incredible viewing from a fashion perspective.

"I've got something I have to do. Do you want me to drop you back to your bike?" He asked and Jules looked away from the crowd.

"Sure, that'd be great." She replied, pasting a grin on her face, sad that it didn't last longer. "I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything…" Jules said as they drove back towards her bike. Han looked over at her and she took that as her cue to go on, "but why are you making it your life mission to show me around?" she laughed slightly, a little embarrassed.

"I don't know a lot of people with your kind of honesty. " He replied and Jules' eyes narrowed. "Not many people like to admit they're afraid of something." He said when he saw her confusion and Jules tugged at the sleeves of her jacket slightly.

"Okay…" She was about to say something else when the pulled up at her bike which was now sitting in the empty parking lot. "Thanks for today." She said as she climbed out of the car and before he could speed off she stuck her head back in the door and took a deep breath. "You know Han, you're not so bad to hang out with either." Before she could see if that had changed the ever cool expression on his face she shut the door and walked towards her bike as the car sped away.

* * *

><p>DK had the worst timing Han decided as he headed towards his partners office. Not to mention the little bastard had attitude that also had its downfalls. As he'd driven away from the girl at the carpark at her work building he'd considered turning around and going back. But he'd told himself the first time he'd met her that she was the kind of person that he wanted around as a friend. If he spent too much time with her he could see himself getting a bit too attached and soon enough he would be telling her everything from Mexico to the Yakuza. And she was not the kind of girl that should be exposed to that.<p>

"Where've you been?" DK asked as he walked in and popped a piece of gum in his mouth, he'd only had one cigarette today. So far so good.

"Out." He replied and took a seat across from Takashi.

"Morimoto saw you in the city with Neela's cousin."

"What can I say? She's a nice girl." Han said shrugging and DK shook his head.

"Jules is Neelas family, she's part of my family. Don't get too attached is all I'm saying." DK said and Han couldn't help but think that as little as he knew Jules, he knew she would hate being claimed as property.

"Like I said. So what was so important?"

"Ojisan is coming to town tomorrow. I need your cut." (Uncle). Han nodded, he should have known.

"Sure, I'll drop it off later. It that all?" He asked standing up and heading towards the door.

"Han san." He turned to face the younger man.

"Remember what I said about the girl." Han nodded and made his way out to the Skyline. Of course Takashi would want to put in his two cents worth. He had to have everything his way.

* * *

><p>"Where've you been?" The tall Brazilian looking girl said as Han walked into the VIP room where she was getting everything ready for that night, moving around with grace that only a model could have.<p>

"DK." He knew he didn't have to say anymore as he leant over the bar and watched her stock up the shelves of liquor above her head. "I saw Jo today." He said, pulling out a packet of gum at the sight of the packet of cigarettes on the bar. He watched with satisfaction as the brunette turned to face him, her perfect straight teeth gleaming against her caramel skin.

"Really?" she lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth.

"She looks good." Han added.

"Of course she looks good." Gia laughed and turned back to the bottles. "What're you doing in the suburbs anyways?"

"Nothing."

"I hope whatever skank your chasing this time doesn't require being tube fed." She replied and poured herself a drink and turned to lean against the fridges behind the bar and watch Han at the bar.

"That was one time." Han replied. It had been one time. She clearly loved her job too much to want to eat. "And I'm not chasing anyone. She's a friend."

"Oh a friend. Right." Taking a long sip of her drink Gia watched Hans never changing expression of boredom. "Since when do you have friends that are girls?" The girl asked and Han shrugged.

"We're friends."

"You didn't really have a choice in that one gorgeous." Gia swallowed the rest of her drink and put it in the sink behind her.

"She's Neela's cousin." Han said quietly as Gia poured herself another drink.

"Can't say I've had the honour."

"Look I've got a few things to do in the city. Think you'll be right here?" he asked standing up straight and Gia shrugged and opened the till to take out a bundle of notes that she passed over the bar.

"Bye." She replied and Han left the bar, heading back to the loft. He jogged down the stairs and out to the Skyline which he fired up and spun out of the lot, heading into the city. He had things to do, but instead he found himself wandering through the crowd, a packet of pork rinds in his hand. Jules had reminded him why he loved the city so much. The lights and sounds and the people, made it seem like everything was alive. He'd forgotten about it in the last year, the way it sucked you in. But watching the Australian girl looking around awe at the billboards and buildings reminded him how much he loved it.

Finally he pulled himself away from the crowds and drove back down to DK's place. Taking the wad of cash from his glove compartment he walked through the crowd and through the doors to DK's office.

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Review x


	3. The three musketeers take on Disneyland

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you all so much for your reviews-I'm in a bit of a hurry so I can't name you all but thank you all so much! x

**Playlist: **

Creepin Up the Backstairs – The Fratellis  
>Santa Monica – Savage Garden<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: In which the three musketeers take on Disneyland<strong>

_But on the telephone line  
>I am anyone, I am anything<br>I wanna be  
>I could be a supermodel or Norman Mailer<br>And you wouldn't know the difference  
>Or would you?<br>__**-Savage Garden**_

The sun was pouring through the living room window when Jules walked into it from her bedroom. She was silently thankful that her bedroom had no windows and was still pitch black. Running a hand through her long messy hair she pulled open the fridge door and searched for some milk. Hitting the button on the kettle she checked her phone seeing she already had five emails and it was a Sunday morning. She read through the orders for the next week as she poured her coffee.

Just as she took the first sip and turned on her television her phone beeped loudly. Picking it up she saw she had a new message from an unfamiliar number.

_Lunch? 2pm, will pick you up. Han. _

There was a strange feeling of excitement and she couldn't help but smile and save the number in her contacts before typing back a quick reply with her address. Lunch with Han sounds perfect.

Before two she had changed five times and finally settled on a pair of torn jeans, a black sweater and her favourite black heeled boots. Just as she was straightening her hair her phone beeped again and she rushed out to check it.

_Downstairs_

Grabbing her purse and her keys made her way out into the hall and out to the large glass doors at the front of the building where the blue skyline was parked. Han was leaning against the side of it and there was a dark skinned teenage boy jumping on his toes beside him, the beads on the ends of his corn rows hitting together with the movement. He had a wide toothed grin on his face as he watched Jules walk from the building.

"Hey." Jules said shyly.

"Twink, this is Jules, Jules this is Twink." Han said, gesturing between the two of them.

"Man, Han never said you were hot."

"I said she was too old for you." Han replied and Jules laughed.

"Nice to meet you Twink. Are you babysitting Han?" She asked and Twinkie looked up at Han the grin getting bigger.

"Girl, you have no idea." Twinkie opened the passenger door and scrambled over the front seat into the passenger seat as Jules looked up at Han.

"So where are we going?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Sorry about Twink, his parents are out of town- his aunt is a friend." Han explained and Jules shrugged.

"It's alright." She said nudging his side. "Come on, feed me." Han nodded and Jules climbed in the front seat and waited for Han to get in, turning around to see Twinkie still bouncing in the back seat. "So kid, how old are you?"

"Fifteen. How old are you?" He asked and Jules laughed.

"Too old for you."

"Man, hey I was trying to get Han to take us to Disneyland, but he said I had to ask you." He said leaning between the seats as Han climbed in and started the car.

"Oh hell yes." She'd always wanted to go to Disneyland. "Can we go to Disneyland?" She looked at Han with pleading eyes.

* * *

><p>Three hours later Jules and Twinkie were running between rides at Disneyland as Han meandered along behind them, slowly making his way through a packet of gummi bears, having only had two cigarettes so far. One of them that morning the other when Gia had asked him to look after Twinkie for the day. Kids were not his forte. This one was one of the better ones though. The look of enjoyment on both their faces as they rode every roller coaster they could find was worth it though. Han hadn't been to Disneyland since he'd been there.<p>

"Come on a ride Han!" Jules said, coming to his side and stealing some candy from his bag and spinning around to lean on a rail and look at him as she popped them into her mouth.

"I don't really like rides." He stated and Jules laughed, the giggles ringing through the air making Han smile.

"You race cars and you don't like safe, monitored rollercoasters?"

"I can control a car." Han replied, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

"Right." Jules managed to reply before Twinkie appeared beside them.

"Yo, Han, man you gotta come on the next ride." He shouted before taking off ahead of them. Jules and Han started to follow, walking along side by side.

"See even the kid wants you to go on a ride." Adjusting the ponytail on her head Jules looked over at Han. "Can I ask you a personal question and you answer truthfully?" The expression didn't change on Hans face as he walked beside her and she took it as her queue. "What's with the candy?"

Han looked down at the packet of candy in his hand and shrugged. He considered avoiding, but she'd asked him and she was interested. "I recently gave up smoking."

"Should have known. How's that going for you?" She asked and he shrugged again.

"You ever been a smoker."

"Never touched one." She admitted and his eyebrows shot up. Not many people could admit that.

"Believe me when I say it's not going so well." Jules nodded. It didn't appear to be.

"At least you won't die of cancer." Yeah, there was always that. "Come on, I'll hold your hand." It wasn't like Han didn't mind the fact that Jules was holding his hand on the next roller coaster, except it was an incredibly high roller coaster and Jules grip on his fingers was like an iron vice. He'd forgotten that she really hated heights.

Jules loved Twinkie. He went to the same school as Neela and his aunt was an exmodel who knew Han. Trust Han to look after some models nephew, she thought. But the kid was hilarious and he made Han laugh so he must have been good value.

When they got back to Hans garage Jules and Twinkie sat down in front of the plasma and stuck on a movie while Han went to the VIP room where the music could already be heard pounding through the walls.

"Do you ride kangaroos in Australia?" Twinkie asked as he fell down on the couch beside Jules and threw her a soda.

"Yes, we don't have cars." Jules laughed and opened her can, taking a long sip of fizzy liquid. "What do your parents do over here?"

"Army. Both of them." He said unwrapping a chocolate bar and Jules crossed her legs underneath her as the credits rolled on. "You and Han, huh?" He asked, his eyes never leaving the screen and Jules shrugged.

"We're mates. I met him a few weeks ago and we've hung out a few times." She said, sipping at her drink and Twinkie turned to look at her.

"Sure…friends."

"Yes, friends. I'm definitely not Hans type." She laughed, and truth was Han wasn't really her type either. Even if there was something that attracted her to him in the first place, she liked guys that were open and from what she'd gained from other people, didn't have a criminal record.

As if on cue, the door to the VIP room opened and a swarm of people poured out into the loft, Han in the lead of them, his arms looped around two girls as they made their way over to the couches nearby. Jules turned back to the television and felt Twinkie shift next to her. She didn't particularly feel like drinking especially with all those beautiful women.

So she and Twinkie stayed and watched the movie, and when it was finished she went downstairs and hailed a cab to go back to her flat. She was exhausted as she stumbled through the door and pulled off her boots, leaving her jeans in the same pile that was slowly growing on the arm of the couch. A Laundromat run was in order.

* * *

><p>First thing on Monday morning Jules made the most of her day off and headed down to the Laundromat down the street, a pocketful of change. Her woolly coat was wrapped tightly around her as she sat cross legged on the bench in the Laundromat, the sounds of clothes driers making the background noise as she read through a paris vogue she'd picked up on the way.<p>

She was admiring a beautiful pair of Balmain boots when she was shoved and the magazine went flying out of her hands.

"Fuck!" Cursing she spun around to see what had hit her when she saw a guy standing there in a pair of loose faded jeans, a black t-shirt, black leather jacket and dark hair, his blue eyes watching her with interest. Her heart stopped momentarily at the sight of him, he looked so familiar. "Are you right?" She asked, not meaning to sound so bitchy as she stood up and picked up her magazine.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there." His American accent made her eyebrows go up as she straightened and looked up at him towering over her breathing a sigh of relief.

"Clearly." She muttered and wrapped her cardigan back around her, holding the magazine to her chest.

"I'm Jack." He said holding out his hand and Jules contemplated walking away but the mischievous grin playing on his lips stopped her.

"Jules." She took his hand and shook it.

"So Jules, where're you from?" he said sitting down on the bench and Jules sat down beside him, surprised by his openness.

"Australia. You're American?"

"Yeah, New York. I'm over here working." Jules nodded in interest.

"What do you do?" She asked, swearing she could see a slight blush creep up his neck into the five o'clock shadow that was growing on his chin.

"I model. I'm starting on Wednesday." Jules nodded and she could tell her was taken off guard by her reaction. "You're not laughing?" He said surprised and Jules shrugged.

"You're in Tokyo, one of the fashion capitals in the world. Half the westerners here are models." She replied and watched him nod in understanding.

"So are you a model?" Jules' eyebrows shot up and she laughed.

"Do I look like a model?" She asked and could see his eyes roving her body in the familiar way that men in Tokyo always had. She was too short and too curvy to be a model.

"Not really." He admitted.

"I work for a fashion house over here." And just on cue her phone beeped and she looked down to see the familiar number flash on the screen and she couldn't help but grin.

"Boyfriend?" Jack asked as she flipped open the phone.

"What?" Jules looked up at him watching her with interest as the drier with her clothes in it started to beep.

"You looked excited, thought it might have been your boyfriend." He said as she read the message from Han.

"No, just a friend." The drier beeped loudly and she stood up to empty it, sticking the phone back in the pocket of her jeans.

"So no boyfriend?" Jack asked still sitting on the bench watching Jules empty the drier.

"No boyfriend." She replied not looking up from her clothes.

"So you'd maybe be interested in getting a drink sometime?" He asked and Jules bit her lip as she finished loading her basket and stood up straight to look at him.

"I kind of came over here to get away from relationships…" She said, giving him the subtle brush off, she should have just said she had a boyfriend.

"Who said anything about commitment?" Jack replied coyly and Jules shrugged.

"Sorry, Jack. Good luck with everything." Before he could stop her for being so rude she took off out of the glass doors and onto the street. It had been a long time since anyone had asked her out and she'd been taken off guard. But she hadn't lied. She'd moved to Tokyo to get away from men that made her life difficult and the last thing she needed was some gorgeous American man-hunk wooing her. And she mused, that went for the Korean variety too, as the blue skyline coasted up beside her and the window came down. Jules stopped and leaned against the car, looking through the window. "If I didn't know better I'd think you were stalking me."

"You told me where you were." He replied and she shrugged.

"Okay so what brings you here?"

"Thought you might like some lunch." Jules grinned and looked up at her apartment building.

"Let me take these upstairs." Before he could say anymore she walked into the building and down the hall to her flat, throwing the basket on the couch before grabbing her coat and changing her shoes and going back out to the blue skyline where Han was now leaning against the side. Instead of the usual packet of candy or crisps in his hand there was a cigarette. "I thought you quit." Jules stated gesturing to the hand that Han lifted quickly to his lips and inhaled before throwing the butt on the ground and stubbing it out.

"It's been a long day." He replied. Jules didn't say anything just walked around to the passenger side and climbed into the car and did up her seatbelt before sitting back and waiting for Han to get in the car. As soon as he was in Jules could smell the distinctive smell of cigarette smoke coming off his clothes and searching through her bag she pulled out a packet of gum and handed him a piece.

"You stink." She said when he looked over at her. Without a word, Han plucked the gum from her hand and stuck it in his mouth before starting the car and pulling back out onto the street.

He took her to the noodle bar they'd been at the first time they'd met and Jules insisted she ordered this time and managed to explain to the man behind the counter what she wanted in fragmented Japanese, only having to ask Han to help her once before they were handed two boxes and they made their way to a booth in the back corner.

"So what made for such a bad day?" She asked after her third mouthful and looked over at Han who was taking a long sip of his soda.

"Business partners." He replied and Jules nodded. From what she knew, which was very little, Han and Takashi were partners in some kind of business that she probably did not want to know the details of. "So, your family in Australia. What do they do?" Han asked after another minute of silence and Jules looked away from her food and grinned.

"Well…my mums a teacher and my dad's a doctor. And my sister rides racehorses for a living." She replied before looking down at her food again.

"And you all live in Surfers?" He asked and Jules shook her head.

"No, my dad lives in Sydney. They split two years ago. But my sister and my mum live at the coast still." Han nodded and used his chopstick to put food into his mouth.

"Bad divorce?"

"No…" She didn't really like explaining why her parents had split up. It kind of put a dampener on every romantic notion she'd ever had. "They got together when they were really young, and they grew apart. I guess after that long you just want different things." Nodding again, Han kept eating and Jules watched him for a moment before turning back to her own food. "So, you didn't grow up in Japan." She said looking back up at him.

"Whys that?" he asked and she chanced a smile.

"You have an American accent, you tend to pronounce your l's as l's not r's or say words how westerners say them not how they're spelt which indicates that English was your first language not Japanese, or more likely Korean. And your preference for cigarettes is terribly American as is your fetish with hoodies." She finished and pointed to the zip up jacket he had on. Han was watching her, a small flicker of amusement playing on his face.

"You got that all from a few weeks of knowing me?" he asked and Jules shrugged.

"I got that within the first three hours." She replied knowingly and heard a slight chuckle from Han. "You're not easy to read Han, but that much is obvious. You see the thing is the harder you try to hide who you really are the easier it is to see."

"I'm not hiding anything." He replied and Jules laughed and leaned her elbows on the table.

"I bet that every expat here thinks that you're Japanese. And you do a good job at pretending you are." Her voice was just above a whisper and Hans eyes narrowed. She was right and it made him a bit nervous.

"What gave me away?" He asked, still interested in what she had to say.

"Your skin colour was the main one. And to an outsider Koreans tend to speak a lot more aggressively than the Japanese. It comes across when you speak Japanese." She stated and sat back, knowing by the look on his face that she was right. "I went to school with a lot of exchange students, you pick these things up."

"You done?" He asked pointing to the food and she nodded. He picked up her empty container as he stood up and she followed him out of the shop and back out to the skyline. Jules was silent as they drove back to her apartment and he parked out the front.

"Thanks for lunch Han." She said before going to get out of the car but Han grabbed her wrist quickly and she turned to face him.

"I'm going out of town for a week or two. We'll grab dinner when I get back?" he asked and she nodded.

"Sure."

"See you 'round Jules." Pushing the door open and climbing out she looked back down at him.

"See you 'round Han."

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think? I hope it's alright. Please review x


	4. In which convenience is key

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is."

Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings.

Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

**Thanks to LoveInk, Mrz LOT, SuziQ22, Hidansgirl1234, summerlover1 and wizziewoo **and everyone else that favourited and alerted! Makes me feel so loved! Enjoy!

**Playlist:**

Moment for Life – Nicki Minaj  
>I want you too - Weezer<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – In which convenience is key<strong>

_I wish that  
>I could have this moment for life<br>Cause in this moment  
>I feel so alive<br>__**- Nicki Minaj**_

Jules wandered into the garage, looking around for Han. He'd said to meet him at seven she was sure. Glancing at the watch hanging loosely on her wrist she saw she was right on time.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She called out and walked further into the garage. She as just walking past a black Honda Civic with its hood up and looked down at it briefly before looking around for Han.

"Hey!" She looked up at the loft landing as Han came down the stairs rolling up the sleeves of his button up shirt.

"Hi, sorry the door was open." She said gesturing to the roller door and Han nodded as he finished rolling up the other side before walking over and dropping the hood of the Civic.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded as he gestured to the car and she climbed in. They flew along the highway in the dark streets and Jules felt herself relaxing and enjoying the ease at which Han drove. It was nice.

They pulled into a small carpark and Han led her through the small building, greeting people as he went before coming to a back room where they were seated on the ground on red square pillows around low sitting tables. Sitting across from each other Jules could admire Han properly in the bright lights.

"You're lucky I enjoy eating so much." Jules said and Han shrugged.

"Food is always safe." He replied and spoke quickly in japanese to the waiter who nodded an disappeared before bringing in a small teapot and poured them a small cup each of green tea.

"So…" Jules said through a mouthful of rice twenty minutes later, "I've answered every question you've asked about me, I think it's time for you to tell me about you." Han nodded and took a sip of his tea and swallowed.

"My parents are Korean, they moved to the states before I was born…"

"So forty years ago?" Jules teased, trying to get the seriousness out of his tone. He chuckled.

"Yeah give or take fifteen years." He said before continuing, "I got into driving pretty early on and spent a lot of time running from the law."

"Which is how you ended up in the Dominican?"

"Mexico first, where I started running with this crew. Then the Dominican. Then here." He said taking another mouthful and chewed slowly.

"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him.

"No extradition."

"So you're a regular cowboy?" She quipped and rose her eyebrows.

"You could say that."

"Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face.

"She is." Putting her hand down on the table she saw Hans eyes land on the exposed skin of her wrist.

"Miedo?" he asked and she pulled the sleeve of her dress over the tattoo.

"It's Spanish for fear." She replied.

"I know that. Why?" She shrugged and bit her lip, her fingers grazing the risen skin on her wrist.

"You sure you want to hear it?" She asked and Han nodded. "We let fear control everything we do." Smiling slightly she shifted to get comfortable and looked him dead in the eye. "But life is simple- you make your choices and don't look back."

"Really?" he asked and Jules bit her lip.

"Silly huh?"

"I was going to say honest." Han said and Jules blushed. No one had ever said that. A few of her friends thought it was cool, her parents thought it was stupid. No one had ever said honest.

"Thanks. I think." She said, putting her chop sticks down and watching the servers move around the table quickly.

"Come on I want to show you something." Han said standing up and holding out his hand to her. Jules got up and adjusted her dress before taking his hand and letting him lead her out of the restaurant, not even paying because the owner insisted it was on the house.

"How do you do that?" Jules asked, looking back at the restaurant as they ran across the road, trying to avoid cars.

"What?" Han asked, letting go of Jules hand, making her miss the warmth and leaning against the roof of the car and looking over at her, a lop sided grin on his face.

"Make people bow at your feet." She replied and Han pulled the drivers side door open.

"Loyalty and respect." He said and Jules scoffed.

"Bit preachy isn't it?" She asked as she did up her seat belt. Han didn't reply, just smiled and took off down the street.

* * *

><p>Jules sat back and watched the city disappear behind them as they drove into the dark and into the mountains. Driving to the top of it Han glanced at her briefly before turning back down the mountain and Jules felt her stomach plummet as they flew down the mountainside, drifting easily around every bend.<p>

"The kids around here learnt to drift out here in the mountains." He said as he changed gear, "Sometimes I like to come out here and just drive. Forget about the rest of the world." Jules remained silent letting him continue. "A ten second race used to have the same affect, but this…"

"is more?" Jules finished for him, turning her head to face him and he nodded, glancing over at her.

"Yeah, more." Jules would never admit that that moment on the mountain would be a moment she would remember forever.

"Scared?" Han asked as they sped up and Jules laughed out loud.

"Never." She said before he hit the bottom of the mountain and was pushing one-eighty onto the highway.

"Good." Was all he said and pushed the gas up to two hundred.

* * *

><p>When they parked Han pulled up the hood of the car.<p>

"Sorry, it just needs a bit of tuning."

"You're unloading in second and your transmissions shot to hell." Jules said leaning against the side of the car in the underground carpark beside her bike and watched Han play with the car.

"No I'm not." Jules shook her head and walked over to him and pushed him out of the way.

"See this-" She pointed to the spot and Han nodded before she went on to explain what was going on. When she finished she looked up at Han and laughed at the look on his face. "Let me guess- the Australian girl doesn't look like she has a car-related bone in her body?"

"I was going to say fashion designer but yeah…"

"Come on, have a drink before you take your near perfect car home." She gestured towards the door and Han followed her.

Jules laughed as they walked through the door of her apartment and held it open for Han as he walked in and took off his coat. "Does that really happen all the time?" She said referring to the two Japanese girls that were still giggling out in the hall. Locking the door she turned to face him as she took off her jacket and threw it on the kitchen counter before toeing off her shoes.

"Yeah." Han laughed and Jules leaned on the bench, watching his face, watching him smile. He was so hot, she thought, then blushed.

"You want a drink?" She asked and turned to the fridge, pulling out two beers before he answered and popping the tops off them. She took Hans jacket from him and put it near hers and walking over to fall on the couch and cross her legs up underneath her.

"So this is what it looks like in here?" He said surveying the small flat and Jules shrugged.

"It's not much." She said, blushing again and taking a long sip of beer. "So all the models that hang around your place- do you actually know any of them?" Han fell down beside her and sipped at his own beer.

"I do know them. I don't just fix cars you know." He said resting his arms along the back of the couch, his left hand not far from her head.

"I won't lie, I've never actually seen you fix a car until now."

"I've never seen you drive a car." He replied and Jules giggled, nudging his leg with her bare foot.

"Don't be mean."

"So you're saying you can drive a car?" His eyebrows lifted in interest and Jules bit her lip, retracting her foot quickly.

"One day I will show you." She said, using the most flirtatious voice she could.

"I'd like to see that. Where'd you learn to work on cars like that?" he asked, ignoring her comment and feeling stupid Jules sat up straighter and sticking her feet underneath her. It was the last thing she wanted to talk about, but there was something about him that told her she could tell him the truth and not get laughed at.

"I used to go out with this guy who was really into cars." She said and sipped her beer. "He taught me everything I know." Swallowing down the nostalgia with another sip of beer she picked at the label on the bottle. "And after four years he still cheated on me with my best friend. So you know…" Shrugging, she dared to look up at Han who was watching her intently. "I guess I got something from it." The last part was whispered as she was too distracted by his brown eyes darting back and forth on her face.

"He sounds like a bastard." Jules shrugged.

"Yeah…he was in the end." It still hurt a little bit to talk about Jordan. Four years of her life she'd given to him. "My friend wasn't much better. Guess that says something about me huh?" Laughing at her own words she turned away from Han and continued to pick at the label on the beer bottle.

"People have a way of surprising us." Hans voice broke into her thoughts and Jules looked up at him through long lashes.

"That's very philosophical of you Han." A faint smile danced on her lips as she stared at him. "So tell me, how does the ever-wise Han Lue meet supermodels?"

"I have a lot of ties to companies over here that like to give me free tickets to things." Jules shook her head in disbelief. The guy was unbelievable.

"That's very convenient." She laughed and Han nodded.

"It is." Jules bit her lip, she had the overwhelming urge to kiss him then as he watched her every move. But before she could suck up the courage he leaned forward and did it himself. He swept her bangs from her face before his hand was on the back of her neck and he pulled her over to meet his lips. Stunned by the move Jules froze, until she felt his warm lips move against hers and she moaned, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around his neck, opening her mouth to him. His hand dropped from her neck and went to the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

He tasted like mint and candy Jules noticed as she kissed Han for the first time. There was something about the guy that made her whole body tingle as his hands rested on the small of her back and she laced her fingers behind his neck and pulled him as close as she could.

"Holy…" Jules trailed off when they pulled away, gasping for breath as they looked at each other and Jules could feel the blush crawling up her cheeks. "That was…unexpected." She breathed, running her hands down her dress, trying to occupy her hands.

"Yeah." Han said, watching her every move, mesmerised by her swollen red lips and the rosy red to her cheeks. Her green eyes flickered up to his and before he could change his mind he kissed her again. He was rewarded as she pulled him down with him on the couch and kissed him back. Han leant over her, holding himself up on his arms as he kissed her again. So much for just being friends.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo? What do you think? REVIEW x


	5. In which the Dragon is slayed

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Many thanks to **Mrz LOT **(yes, kinda maybe she is loosely based on someone lol), **Gingermegs **(We're friends was never going to last was it? Ha), **LoveInk, Summerlover1, Brebre and Nelle07**- thanks guys the more reviews I get the quicker I update! Please enjoy!

**Playlist: **

Brown Eyes – Lady Gaga

You don't know me – Ben Folds Feat. Regina Spektor

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: In which the dragon is slayed <strong>

_If everything was everything  
>but baby it's the last show<br>Everything could be everything  
>But its time to say goodbye so<br>Get your last fix, take your last hit  
>Grab your old girl with her new tricks honey<br>It's no surprise that I got lost  
>In your brown eyes<br>__**-Lady Gaga**_

"Yo, J, I found you a sweet laptop." Twinkie fell down besides Jules on the couch as she typed on her own laptop. Looking up at him through the dark rims of her glasses she waited for the punchline. "I'll give you a sweet deal on it." He raised his eyebrows and nodded to the lime green laptop in his hand. Jules couldn't help but laugh at the teenager.

"No, Twink, I've got a good computer, as you can see. I don't need that." Twinkie sighed and stuck in back in his backpack.

"Girl, you're missing out." He said shaking his head and Jules nudged his shoulder.

"I know. What're you selling all this shit for anyway?" She asked looking back at her laptop and typing.

"Well I'm going to need a sweet ride now that I've got my licence ." he explained and Jules nodded.

"Cool." She didn't get to say anything more as the door to the VIP room opened and music filtered out. Han walking into the loft, a girl under each arm and a few more following close behind.

"Dude's so smooth." Twinkie said, watching Han with awe and Jules just rolled her eyes, of course Han was a role model.

"Money gets the honeys." She replied and shut her laptop and climbed off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Twinkie asked.

"I'll be in the downstairs office if anyone is looking for me- I really have to get this assignment done." She replied and headed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Jules had nearly finished the assignment when Earl, Twink and Reiko came in, brandishing a bottle of champagne.<p>

"Where did you get that?" Jules asked seriously as Earl popped the cork off and poured four glasses of sparkling liquid.

"Jules, stop being such a killjoy and live. Here." A glass was thrust in her hand and she joined in the toast with the teenagers, knowing she would be in trouble if Han found out she was drinking with the underagers.

Three bottles of champagne later the four of them were sitting on the cement floor of the office drawing on the floor with chalk. The pictures consisted mainly of car parts as the other three tried to teach Twink the basics of mechanics, drunk and with chalk. After the first bottle of champagne Jules had realised she would have to stay the night and groaned as they realised they were out of alcohol and the main party was now in the loft, where they couldn't sneak it out.

"Come on Jules, be a sport, go get us some more." Earl begged.

"Come on Jules." Reiko groaned and Jules sighed.

"Fine, but you get out of the office first." She said, knowing more harm than good would occur if she left them in there unsupervised. Once she had them sitting on the cement behind the Mazda RX-7 she was meant to fit the transfer case to tomorrow she locked the office door with Hans keys and went upstairs in search of her bag. The teenagers needed to be cut off and she needed sleep. Weaving her way through people she had to ask some guy to shift his legs before she could pull her bag out from underneath the couch and make her way down the hall to a room that wasn't occupied.

Pushing a door open she groaned in disgust at interrupting two girls making out and quickly slammed it shut. Before she could get to the next one the door at the end opened and Han stepped out in a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.

"Hey." She said quietly, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. It was the first time they'd been alone since they'd made out like teenagers on her couch.

"Find a room?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Not yet."

"Come on." He gestured to his room and opened the door. Jules paused and looked over at him, biting her lip.

"I could just go home." She said quickly and Han just looked at her. No, he was right, she wasn't going home. Following him into the room for the first time she looked around scanning the contents with interest. The walls were red, much like the other bedrooms in the loft, and there was a huge unmade bed in the middle of the room pushed up against the wall. On the other side of the room a worn leather sofa sat, covered in papers and a laptop, Cd's and car manuals. "You sure there's not someone else you would rather stay here?" She asked awkwardly scanning the bathroom door in the corner and the large walk in wardrobe.

He just stepped forward and cupped her cheek, kissing her on the lips. Jules was suddenly incredibly warm. He tasted delicious , like candy and mint she noticed as she kissed him back opening her mouth to let him in. Her body took all control from her and she stepped forward to wrap her arms around his neck and press her body up against his, dropping her bag in the process with a loud thud on the ground. But that didn't bother them as his hands moved to her waist and Jules pulled him forwards as she backed up to the bed and finally broke contact to climb on the bed and sitting on her knees she reached over and pulled him onto the bed to kneel in front of her, their lips meeting only seconds later as she wrapped her fingers in the fabric of his t-shirt and leant into him. It was like every other thought was gone from her mind and Jules wondered briefly if she had the same effect on him.

* * *

><p>When she woke up the next morning the room was still incredibly dark. Pulling her phone out of the jacket on the floor she saw it was five am. Turning her head she could see Han lying on his stomach, his shirt clad back rising and falling with every breath. She didn't want to move his arm from her hips or get out of the wonderfully warm bed but she knew better than to stay. From what she'd seen, waking up with Han required waking up alone and having to make the walk of shame through all of his friends in the garage. And even though she'd only gotten one out of three hours sleep because they'd spent the two others making out like it was highschool again, she refused to be one of his conquests.<p>

Shifting his arm as gently as she could Jules slid out of the bed and put her jacket and sneakers on. Then she slipped her phone back in her pocket and tiptoed out of the room as quietly as she could.

Somehow in the dark she managed to make it down the stairs as quietly as possible and after zipping up her jacket she started the bike, put her helmet on and five seconds later she was out in the street, on her way home.

* * *

><p>There was a loud knocking on her door and Jules rolled over to see it was eleven am. She'd gotten home and showered before crawling into bed that morning. The knocking started again and rolling out of bed she pulled on a pair of sweats before heading to the front door.<p>

"What're you doing here? " She asked tiredly.

"Nice to see you too, J." Twink pushed past her and fell on her worn leather sofa, still wearing the cap and basketball shorts and jersey from the night before.

"Have you been home yet Twink?" She asked, looking down at the teenager seriously.

"Rentals aren't home this week." He replied and flicked on the television.

"What so Hans sick of you and I get babysitting duty?" She asked, leaning against the kitchen bench and watching him flick through the channels.

"Girl, please. I'm here to drive you. Apparently you have an appointment." Jules rose her eyebrows and Twinkie looked over at her. "RX-7- new transmission. Hey where'd you disappear last night?" He asked suddenly and Jules shrugged.

"I was tired so I went to bed. Let me get dressed and we'll go." She sighed and made her way to her room and shut the door. After finding a pair of ripped jeans, her sneakers and a blue and black flannelette shirt Jules grabbed her phone and purse and walked out to the kitchen where Twink was still lying on the couch watching an old western movie. "Okay I'm ready." She said through a mouthful of juice she'd found in her fridge before following the teenager down the stairs to the street where the black Honda Civic was parked.

"How come you never drive?" Twinkie asked as they stopped at the traffic lights.

"Because I don't like to. Bikes are easier." She shrugged and pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked over at him.

"So basically you can't." He said and Jules laughed.

"As if, I can drive kid. You and Han both have little faith. " She replied, offended,.

"Prove it." He challenged and Jules groaned. She was hardly going to back down to a sixteen year olds challenge.

"Fine. I will."

"Fine." He had a huge smile on his face as they drove into the garage and he parked next to the Mazda that was up on the hoist. "Yo Han!" he called out, causing Han to lean over the loft rail and look down at the two of them. "J says she can drive." Jules looked up and watched the sly grin on Hans face.

"Oh yeah?"

"Wheres the faith?" Jules replied, trying to remind herself this was business and what happened the night before had nothing to do with the amused look he was giving her. Shaking her head she walked over to the black and orange Mazda. "Pricks." She muttered before sliding under the car.

Three hours later the three of them were seated in the Mazda. Before anyone could say anything Jules shifted the car into reverse and hit the gas causing it to shoot back onto the street. Stopping before she went too far Jules shifted it easily into first and took off down the street. Jules couldn't drift to save herself but she had good perception skills, allowing her to take turns easily by letting off the gas around the edge and powering through the bend.

"I think I need to make a few adjustments." She said as they pulled back into the garage and glanced at the other two for the first time. Han in the passenger seat beside her was nodding at her suggestion, but Twinkie was looking pale in the back seat.

"It needs to be smoother." Han said, getting out of the car and Jules followed. As Twinkie scrambled out over the passenger seat Jules couldn't help but smile.

"You alright kid?" She asked.

"I'll be fine…in a minute." Jules watched as he staggered off up the stairs. Turning back to the car her grin grew bigger at the sight of Han leaning against the side of the car, chewing on a pack of lollies. Sitting beside him she took a handful of sweets when he offered them to her.

"You didn't stay this morning." He stated and Jules looked up at him still smiling.

"Didn't want to start any rumours." She shrugged and he let out a small chuckle.

"Scared of a few rumours? That doesn't sound like you." He said, popping another piece of candy in his mouth.

"I don't like being the object of them." She replied and looked down at her hands resting on her thighs. Hans hand reached out and snagged the left hand and held it palm up and pointed to the black ink on her wrist .

"What happened to no fear?" He asked.

"I never said I was scared." She retorted and stood up, ready to get back to work and far away from the conversation. But he still had her wrist in his hand and used it to pull her around to face him, standing between his legs.

"You're not?" He replied and reached up to pull her lips down to his. Jules fell into him easily and kissed him back.

There was a door slamming before someone yelled, "Yo, Han!"

Pulling away quickly Jules blushed and stepped away from him as Twinkie and Earl leant over the railing.

"DK's in the VIP room." Han sighed and stood up, walking past her as she tried to stop her pounding heart.

* * *

><p>It always felt like DK wanted to ruin his life, Han mused as he left Jules leaning against the Mazda and made his way up the stairs. He didn't need to look back to know she had turned around and was looking under the hood of the car.<p>

"Pull you away from something Han?" DK cocked his head to the side as Han walked in and saw he and his punk friend had made themselves comfortable in a booth in the bright room.

"Nope. What's up D?" He asked, leaning over the bar and raising an eyebrow at Gia who was stacking the shelves again. She passed him a beer, her expression unreadable before Han turned back to the two in the corner.

"I told you to stay away from Neela's cousin." DK's voice was low and Han walked over to take a seat across from his partner.

"_Jules_ is a big girl. She can hang out wherever she wants." He replied coolly, trying not to let on how much it bugged him.

"If I tell you to stay away from her, you stay away from her." A door slammed and Han turned slowly to see Jules standing by the loft door, Gia was no-where to be seen, but Jules looked livid and Han could tell that she'd heard everything. "Jules." DK noticed and Han watched the girl visibly stiffen.

"Takashi." She said stiffly. "I was just leaving."

"Jules, come and sit down." DK waved at her and Han watched Jules shake her head and stand her ground.

"No, I've got to go." She growled and went to turn away but stopped and turned back to face the three of them. "And for your information, all of you- I don't belong to anyone, I can be friends with whoever I want, and I am not part of your fucked up little gangster fantasy." Her green eyes fell on Han. "That goes for all of you." Then she spun around and left the club and Han couldn't help but smile to himself before looking over at DK and the other one.

"Guess that's sorted then. You know the way out, D." Standing up Han made his way back out to the loft just as the grey Civic pulled out of the garage and he could see Twinkie at the wheel as Jules sat in the passenger seat, her arms crossed across her chest and a furious look on her face as she glared out the windshield at him. _Boy was she pissed_.

* * *

><p>AN: Hmm what do you think now? REVIEW!


	6. In which American Jack meets his match

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is."

Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings.

Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to all those who reviewed and read- **SuziQ22, cakeface, dark-lelu, Nelle07! **Thank you guys. Quick chapter to keep things rolling- I've finished school for a month so updates will be more regular. A warning that the easy going pace of this story will change very soon – just in case! Enjoy

**Playlist: **

Crying Lightening – Artic Monkeys

Pretty Girls Swear – Regurgitator

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six – In which American Jack meets his match<strong>

_Your past times consisted of the  
>strange<br>The twisted and deranged  
>And I hate that little game<br>you had called  
>Crying lightening <em>

_-__**Artic Monkeys**__  
><em>

Jordan Porter had been the love of Jules' life at the ripe old age of sixteen. His chiselled jaw and steely grey eyes gave him an element of danger, his dark hair adding to his looks. She'd met him at school when he was in year twelve and they started dating just before he left school to become a mechanic. And she'd spent all her spare time hanging out with him and his friends and when she finished school and started university she spent every night around at his house. He was the perfect guy, he had a job, he was gorgeous, he loved her and she could picture them living there on the coast for years to come.

Until the day she'd failed her maths exam and had come home to find him asleep on the couch naked with her best friend. And her whole world had come tumbling down. She'd packed her bags and left, swearing and screaming until someone called the cops before catching the train back to her mothers house, tears streaming down her face and her heart broken. And she knew exactly why it had happened.

Three weeks later she'd moved to Japan.

The six months she's spent by herself in Tokyo she'd been able to focus and decide exactly what she wanted from a man. Jealousy and overprotectiveness were two things that she hated and she promised herself she would never go there again. The moment she heard what DK had said to Han in the VIP room, she knew she had to get out.

And Han had left her alone for three days before he called. As soon as Jules saw his number flash up on the screen she hit the reject button and sighed, leaning on her hands and staring at the computer screen where her sisters email was open.

It was so typical that the moment something bad happened Jordan re-appeared in her life. Her sister, Katie had seen Jordan and the ex- best friend out on the weekend all over each other. Word was they were engaged. Running a hand through her hair Jules exited the email.

"Fucking bitch." She muttered as she packed up her bag and switched the computer off, making her way downstairs to her bike. Her mind was going a million miles an hour as she climbed on and started the bike. Four years she'd spent with Jordan. Four years he'd told her that he never wanted to get married and less than a year later he was engaged to the dirty slut. She was fuming as she pulled out onto the street and started home.

Her anger only hit boiling point when she got home and saw the front door of her flat swinging wide open, light pouring out into the hall. Usually she would have stormed in, but there was something that stopped her, instinct even and she turned and walked out to the lobby and hoped whoever was in her flat hadn't heard her. Pulling out her phone she searched her contacts and dialled. She figured if it was Han in her flat there would be no problem, but if it wasn't, she sure as hell didn't mind if he came over even if she was still furious at him.

"Yeah?" She could imagine he hadn't checked the caller ID before answering because he sounded distracted.

"Hey it's Jules, there's someone in my apartment." She hissed and heard Han tell someone to shut up.

"What?" Glancing back down the hall to her apartment Jules headed towards the glass doors and out into the street.

"I just got home, my doors hanging wide open and the lights are on. No-one has a spare key and I have like three locks on that door." She said once she was outside in the street.

"You outside?" He asked and she could hear the distinctive sound of him starting a car.

"Yeah."

"Stay there." Then the call dropped out so Jules stuck the phone back in her pocket and looked back into the building. She was starting to get cold when she heard the Skyline pull up beside her and turned around as Han climbed out and walked around to her side. "You alright?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied, but he seemed to be distracted by something down the street. Turning her head Jules saw the ugly yellow Lancer that he was looking at.

"Fuck." Before Jules could stop him he was pushing through the glass doors and heading towards the apartment and she had to jog to keep up with him. She only paused momentarily when she saw him pull the handgun from the back of his jeans and walk straight into her apartment.

By the time she reached the apartment Han was inside, his gun pressed to the intruders temple against the fridge.

"Takashi?" Jules asked, stepping around Han to stare at her cousins boyfriend standing there.

"This is how you prove your point?" Han asked coolly and DK shrugged.

"I was just coming to talk to Jules."

"You scared the fucking shit out of me!" Jules yelled but DK never took his eyes of Han.

"You going to shoot me with that Han san?" He asked, his voice cocky and for the first time she saw Hans cool façade slip as his thumb came from the butt and flicked off the safety.

"Maybe." He replied and Jules stepped back behind Han. "Don't come here again." He said pushing the gun into DK's head. Taking the gun away from DK's head Han let him step past before calling out his name. As DK turned around to face him Han hit him in the face with his fist, splitting DK's lip as Jules stood there gaping and DK stumbled out the door, no wise crack, no threat. Just stumbled out the door and down the hall as Han kicked the door shut and put the gun on the kitchen bench before looking over at Jules who had her arms wrapped around her stomach biting her lip.

"You okay?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"I'm not sure." She said softly. "You know this is going to come back and bite you." Han shrugged.

"I can handle DK. He's just a kid."

"Thanks for coming to my rescue like some white knight. I'll have to install a security system." Sighing she ran a hand through her hair and turned away from Han and fell on the couch. "Perfect end to a shit day."

"What happened?" Han asked, walking over and sitting on the other end of the couch.

"The bastard of four years and the backstabber are getting married." Han didn't say anything as she dropped her head back on the back of the couch and groaned. "So, clearly you know why DK is breaking into my apartment." She rolled her head to look at him without lifting it.

"He doesn't like us being friends." Han replied running a hand through his black hair.

"Because he's not in control?"

"That, and he doesn't like someone else having something he wants." His voice was quiet.

"I'm not an object Han. You can't all pretend like you have a choice in what I do." Nodding, Han stood up and walked back to the bench and tucked the gun into the back of his jeans again and pulled his hoodie over the top of it.

"Make sure you lock the door." He said as he went to leave and Jules followed him towards the door, leaning against it as he stepped out and looked down at her.

"Thanks again." She said softly and Han nodded.

"See you 'round Jules."

* * *

><p>"Jules, hun, I need the boys brought in now." Jules waved to Joanna and walked out to the waiting room where there were five men standing around in t-shirts and jeans, looking at the colourful paintings on the walls. One however was sitting down in one of the chairs, his long legs stretched out in front of him. When they heard her enter they all turned to look at her and the one in the chair grinned. American Jack.<p>

"Gentlemen." Jules said, holding the door open and one by one they filed past her into the dressing room, American Jack coming last.

"Jules." He nodded and Jules shook her head at his flirtatious wink before being attacked by Joanna who insisted he whip his shirt off so she could measure him.

Jules couldn't help but admire his body as she pieced together the white shirt on his torso.

"So, have you changed your mind about relationships yet?" He asked quietly as Jules instructed him to hold his arms up.

"Nope." She replied, not being able to hide the smile on her face.

"Anything I can do to change your mind?" He asked and Jules shook her head.

"Sorry." To get the point across she accidently stabbed him with a pin and he jumped. "Oops." She muttered, a small smile of satisfaction crossing her face while he rubbed the spot on his chest. Fancy trying to get fresh with her. "Besides American Jack – I don't date models." She added a few minutes later and Jack chuckled.

"Why's that?" He didn't get his answer as Joannas loud voice broke through the chatter.

"Darling! Finally you're here!" Every head in the room turned to look at the glass door where Han was standing with the beautiful Brazilian girl from the bar. Joanna rushed over and started kissing their cheeks and Han caught Jules' eye from across the room. She blushed before turning back to Jack who was also watching the new comers.

"Who's the babe?"

"Don't know." Jules replied as she went back to work.

"Hey." Jules jumped and turned to see Han standing beside her chewing on something she presumed was gum.

"Hey." She replied, going back to work, oblivious to Jack watching them with interest.

"You alright?" He asked and Jules nodded.

"I'm fine. What're you doing here?" Sticking pins in the fabric suddenly became difficult and she gave up, turning to face him.

"Jo needed a backer. She wanted us to come down and have a look." He replied and Jules smiled slightly.

"Trust you to have a finger in this pie." She laughed.

"Twinkie wants you to help him with some assignment if you can." He said quickly changing the subject. Jules nodded, not sure whether he was asking for Twinkie or himself.

"Sure, tell him I'll come by tonight. Are you busy tonight?" She asked, trying to ask him if they were racing tonight.

"No." he looked over his shoulder where the Brazilian girl was waving to him. "I've got to go. I'll see you." Taking her off guard he leant down and kissed her cheek, his hand grazing the small of her back before he turned around and left.

"That explains everything." Jules was distracted from watching Han walk away by Jacks voice and looked at him still standing there.

"Come again?"

"Well clearly you don't date models when you are chasing the rich Japanese guy." Jack said coyly and Jules narrowed her eyes at him. He had no idea.

"He's Korean." She growled and picked up her pins again. "And he's a friend."

"Sorry all the drooling must have confused me." Jack laughed and Jules ground her teeth before looking him dead in the eye.

"I'm the ones with the pins. Remember that." Just for good measure she accidently pricked him again smiling as he cursed.

"You know, I think you're new love has a thing for the hot chick."

"Like I said Jack, I have the pins." Jules replied, nonchantily. It's not like it hadn't crossed her mind a hundred times when she'd seen the gorgeous beauty with Han. The possibility was very high.

"I'm just saying girl." He replied watching her keep working.

"Anyone ever told you, you're kind of an asshole?" she muttered and heard a chuckle from above her.

"All the time."

"Good, saves me having to say it." Jules replied before walking away from him and going to speak to Joanna. "The american guy is done." She said when she met her boss and took the fabric she was handed.

"Excellent love. This one just needs the coat to be tailored a little more." Pointing to the blonde model standing in front of her and Jules nodded, reaching out to pinch the fabric before setting to work, thankful that this guy was a lot quieter than Jack. "So you know Han Lue." Joanna said supervising over Jules' shoulder.

"We run in the same circles." Jules replied and pinned the suit jacket in front of her. "Does he usually back fashion companies?"

"All the time, hun. He's the best Japanese investor we have." Jules smiled to herself. She had been right.

"Cool. Is this alright?" She pointed to the coat and asked the model to hold his arms up.

"Brilliant darling, just brilliant."

* * *

><p>AN: Well? Review! X


	7. In which shame tastes like whiskey

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you so much for all your reviews guys- **Natz **(Compliment accepted! I try not to make him too OOC but I may fail- let me know =D) **Nelle07, SuziQ22, Mrz LOT, Burrito956, lia and Love Ink. **You guys are amazing! Thank you so much! Warnings for incredible drama in the future! Enjoy!

**Playlist- **

Learning How to Bend - Gary Allan  
>Erase Me (Feat. Kanye West) – Kid Cudi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – In which shame tastes like whiskey<strong>

_Still learning how to bend  
>How to let you in<br>In a world full of tears  
>conquer all our fears<br>Still learning how to fly  
>I wanna take you high<br>Be there until the end  
>Be your lover and your friend<br>Still learning how to bend_

_**-Gary Allan**_

It was cold enough to warrant putting on another jacket as Han left his room and walked out to the loft where there were easily twenty people milling around, but none of them were who he was looking for. She'd said she'd be there but still there was no sign of her.

"Looking for someone?" An Australian accent broke into his thoughts and he turned to see Jules looking up at him with a huge grin on her face. He couldn't help but give her a small smile back. She was wearing a grey pair of skinny jeans and a familiar red blazer over a white button up shirt, her favourite black boots on her feet.

"Another of your observations?" He asked teasingly and Jules laughed the full hearted laugh that only she possessed.

"Maybe. You looked lost. The Han Lue I know never gets lost." He couldn't help but notice the flirtatious nature to her words and nodded.

"I don't get lost." Unable to control his movements he stepped forward and leant over her, their chests almost touching.

"I know." She replied, tilting her head up further and he could feel her breath on his lips. The people around them oblivious to the intense electricity that was between them.

"Yo! J!" Han tried to hide the sigh that escaped his lips at the sound of the teenagers voice, but the surprised look on Jules' face said that he had failed. The teenager came bounding up the stairs and Han gave Jules a quick nod before heading towards the door to the VIP room.

Taking the glass of whiskey that was handed to him over the beer he turned to face the crowd of people dancing. He felt a hand graze his arm and he turned his head quickly, hoping to see her beside him, but it was one of the girls that frequented there. He leant over and kissed her cheek as she started talking to him in Japanese and he spoke when needed as his eyes remained on the loft door.

He didn't know what had come over him. Some girl had shown up at the loft wearing his jacket and suddenly all he could think of was her. The way she smelt of expensive perfume and vanilla or the taste of chocolate on her lips whenever he kissed her, the way she relaxed as soon as she saw him the day DK had broken in, or the way she'd been oblivious to the American shirtless guy staring at her with so much intensity as he'd spoken to her earlier that day. Here he was pining over some girl. A beautiful, intriguing girl that knew everything about him without having to ask him. She was perfect but she was just that, a girl.

He didn't realised how into his thoughts he'd been until there were a pair of lips pressed up against his and his hands automatically went to her waist. As she opened his mouth, there was the distinct taste of white wine on her tongue and tangy perfume filled his nose. His pride overrode the words his brain was screaming at him that Han Lue was a player, he didn't get tied down, he made out with models, until he felt liquid hit his face and the girl in front of him was shrieking and the stench of whiskey was strong in the air, like it was only millimetres from his nose.

Turning his head he saw the shorter brunette standing beside them, a cool expression on her face and he knew she'd picked that up from him and instantly hated it. If he didn't know any better he would have looked back to the model who was dripping amber liquid from her face in his peripheral vision, but his brain had overridden his pride finally and he looked at Jules hand which was being held up in the air the glass that had once held his whiskey was sitting on the edge of her fingertips and as soon as he met her eyes he saw it fall, glass smashing on the floor and a familiar fury burning in her eyes.

"Oops." Her tone was clipped over the sound of the music still pounding around them, the rest of the crowd having not noticed what was going on. Then she spun on her heel and headed towards the door.

Before he could stop himself, Han went after her.

His fingers caught her sleeve just as she made her way out into the loft.

"Jules!" He shouted after her and tugged the fabric and she spun around to face him. The cool demeanour from earlier completely gone, anger replacing it.

"What?" she demanded and Han didn't miss the way everyone in the loft slipped quietly out as they stood glaring at each other. He tried to compose himself and not let the way she was looking at him affect him.

"What was that for?"

"You know perfectly well what it was for." She hissed and Hans blood ran cold.

"Because I kissed someone else?" He asked and she shook her head and he knew he was wrong. It wasn't that he'd kissed another girl. It was that he'd made the rules. He'd insisted they were friends, then he'd broken that rule, he'd led her on. He'd almost kissed her in front of all his friends and then she'd gone out of her way to come and find him in the club and he'd been kissing some other girl. "Jules…"

"Save it, I should have known. Once again I was the stupid one." She threw her hands up in the air and stalked down the stairs and out the roller doors and Han didn't go after her. He didn't know how. He'd never had to chase after someone. But she was wrong, she wasn't stupid, he was.

* * *

><p>Jules was fuming. As she caught the taxi across town, she sat in the back and fumed to herself, cursing Hans name the whole way. By the time she pushed the door of her flat open she was crying.<p>

_How could she have been so stupid _she asked herself over and over again. She hadn't known Han for long, but she knew well enough that he wasn't the kind of guy that just picked one girl. And when you had all that money and power why would you? Slamming her door shut behind her she walking into her room and ripped the jacket she was wearing off, realising it was Hans she threw it in the corner before undressing and pulling on an old t-shirt and some shorts and climbing into bed and turning her laptop on.

She smiled as she opened her instant messenger and saw her sister was on webcam. Connecting to the site her sisters name popped up.

_**xKT-hearts-BJx –** "J, mama bear insists your presence at Christmas"_

Jules had to laugh at her sisters IM name. BJ was her boyfriend of the last two years, Blake Jameson, and Jules had had to remind her sister that her IM name made people think she loved blow jobs…but Katie didn't care.

_**Jlovestokyoandcandy –** "will be home for Christmas" _

The webcam popped up and she could see her sister sitting on her bed typing as her own webcam kicked into gear.

_**xKT-hearts-BJx –** "What's with the sad face?" _

_**Jlovestokyoandcandy-** "Bad night" _

_**xKT-hearts-BJx –** "Did you finally tell the hot guy you lurveeeeeed him : )?" _

_**Jlovestokyoandcandy-** "Fuck off. And he kissed some other girl." _

_**xKT-hearts-BJx –** "Sucks JJ. He so wasn't worth it. What happened to USA guy?" _

_**Jlovestokyoandcandy –** "Thanks shorty. USA guy is cute… : )" _

_**xKT-hearts-BJx –** "Male models- yum! Spaz face cheer up. Have 2 go! Love you!" _

Her sister waved at her through the webcam before another figure appeared in the shot and waved at her. Jules waved back at Blake and typed her goodbyes before her sister appeared offline. Her sister was right – what had happened to the American guy? She'd made the resolution not to get attached to some guy again, and besides Han clearly didn't hold any worth to whatever they'd had.

Flipping her phone open she searched through her contacts and found Jacks number and sent him a message quickly.

_Wanna catch up tomorrow night?_

She shut it just as quickly and threw it down beside her as Neelas name popped up in Katakana.

_**Neela –** What happened with you and Han tonight? Fight?_

Before she could change her mind Jules shut her laptop without replying and put it on the bedside table and climbed off the bed. She was halfway through brushing her teeth when her phone beeped loudly and Jules flipped it open to see Jacks number popped on the screen.

_Sure, meet you at Viper?_

Yeah, Jules thought. That was a good plan. Definitely better than going and facing the embarrassment that lay at Hans now that everyone knew they'd been fighting. She replied with a yes before climbing into bed and attempting to go to sleep. It didn't come easily though and what felt like an eternity later her alarm went off telling her to go to work.

The longer Jules thought about it during the day the more upset she got. Han hadn't tried to call or text like he usually would. Instead her phone had remained silent for most of the day except when Jack had messaged again to confirm their night. The rest of the day was spent with her staring at the computer screen, not really taking in the orders she was making or the phone calls she was taking on the office line. The only real thing that she noticed was it was a month until her visa ran out. But she'd organised it so that she could be home two weeks before Christmas and New Year.

Until then she had to stay in Tokyo and work, and avoid Han. The voice in her head was continuously telling her that she needed to move on. Getting attached to Han was a bad move and as if she could ever match up to the gorgeous Brazilian model that he usually had on his arm. She didn't stand a chance and she should have realised it and stopped being so stupid.

No news by the time she closed down her computer and waved her goodbyes to Joanna before leaving work for the day.

And none still when she caught a taxi to the nightclub on the other side of town hours later and pushed her way through the crowds in her black dress and black heels. She didn't miss the looks she was given by other women in the club and remembered that these women were just normal citizens in Tokyo, not the models and fashionsta's that hung out at Hans. She was finally in her element.

"Hey!" She heard his American accent as she made her way to the bar and turned around to see American Jack standing behind her wearing a black t-shirt and loose jeans, a smug smile on his face as he appraised her.

"Hey." Jules replied, having to shout over the noise and Jack gestured to the bar and she nodded, seconds later a colourful cocktail being put in her hand.

"Come on!" he gestured for her to follow him over to a booth where a group of people were talking and laughing and Jules realised that she was wrong. Of course there would be the fashion elite here somewhere. They were all expats, americans and English and she swore she heard a south African accent come from the stunning blonde beside her as Jack introduced her.

"Jules? You're Joanna's assistant right? We had a shoot there last week." The south African blonde said and Jules nodded, trying to remember the girls name.

"Lolita." She said extending a perfectly manicured hand and Jules shook it. "And this is Becky." She pointed to the brunette beside her.

* * *

><p>The books were not getting done. Han ran a hand over his face and sighed. It could practically feel DK breathing down his neck, he had staff to pay and all he could think about was Jules storming out the night before. Hence the reason he was holed up in his office on a Friday night of all nights, staring at the papers in front of him. It was no secret upstairs what had happened the night before, everyone knew Jules and him had had a fight and she'd stormed out, but most of them assumed it was over what DK had done weeks ago. No one knew that he'd screwed her over or that she was the reason he had turned his phone off and left it upstairs. Avoiding temptation.<p>

Begging her forgiveness had been his first plan but he'd never begged for anything in his life. He'd never had to. Everything had fallen easily at his feet. From his parents who'd brought him into upper middle class America, to the women in the clubs. Until Jules, he'd worked tirelessly to spend time with her. Why was he hung up over some girl?

* * *

><p>AN: It's a bit short- if I feel energetic I will put another up promptly.


	8. In which coke and candy are confused

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Update for **Nelle07 and SuziQ22- **Just because you asked so nicely.

**Playlist:**

Chemical Party- Gavin DeGraw_  
><em>Erase Me – Kid Cudi (I know but it suited both chapters so well!)

**Chapter Eight – In which coke and candy are confused**

_I think she hates me deep down  
>She wants to erase me<br>She said  
>I keep on running<br>Keep on running  
>I can't get away from you<br>I keep on ducking  
>Keep on ducking<br>And nothing helps  
>I can't stop missing you<br>- __**Kid Cudi (Feat. Kanye West) **_

The music was causing the walls to reverberate around them as people squashed into the small night club. People were packed in there as Lolita and Becky dragged Jules up the stairs by the hand, each of them with a peculiar coloured drink in their hands. Jules followed, glancing at her phone briefly. She was still waiting for a call, or anything from Han to show he actually cared. But there was nothing. _Oh well, that's why I'm here _she thought, she'd come to have fun and get away from Han and all the other shit that she'd spent the last six months trying to get away from.

"Another round!" Lolita shouted as they walked towards the bar of the VIP room, which was dark unlike the VIP room at Hans, Jules noted. Seconds later they were passed more drinks and they all lounged around on the couches. After an hour or so of drinking someone appeared with a little bag of white powder. Lolita and a few other girls took turns passing the rolled up note around the table until it got to Jules.

She swallowed thickly as she felt the tiny pipe be placed in her hand. She'd tried coke once, back when she'd been with the douchebag in Surfers, and she swore it wouldn't happen again. But she was with friends right? Looking around the table at the models that were laughing hilariously and that's what she wanted- to be happy and not be thinking about some guy that she hardly knew. Taking a deep breath she leant down and lined up the tube with the white powder.

* * *

><p>Jules woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Opening her eyes slowly, her head pounding she realised she was on the couch in her living room. The pillow underneath her cheek was damp and she groaned realising she'd passed out drooling. Throwing her arm out she grabbed the phone off the coffee table and flipped it open.<p>

"Hello?"

"Jules, babe! Did you make it home okay?" Lolitas voice was cheery down the phone.

"Yeah, I did."

"Fab, now we've got a party tonight so be fabulous by ten and I'll pick you up. Kay hun? Fuck I gotta go!" Then her phone clicked off. Looking down at the screen the bright numbers told her it was two pm on Saturday morning. She felt like crap, but the three missed calls on her phone were demanding to be checked.

All of them were from the bar phone at Hans, but there was only one voicemail. Hitting the button she held the phone to her ear. She'd gotten the message at nine am that morning.

"J, girl, you were meant to be here an hour ago to help me with my assignment. I was just checking you're still alive." Twinks voice was down the line and she sighed, flipping the phone shut and threw it on the table and sat up again. First thing was first she needed some serious painkillers for the party that was being held in her head right now.

After showering she called Twinkie.

"Hello?" Someone answered the phone at the bar in english and Jules ran a hand through her hair.

"Hey its Jules, Twink around?"

"Nah, he went out with Earl and Reiko a couple of hours ago." _Right. _

"Thanks." She replied before hanging up and heading out her front door in search of some coffee and greasy food.

* * *

><p>Sunday afternoon Jules woke up with a similar headache and a strange taste in her mouth. This time she was on her bed, in her clothes, shoes still on and once again her phone was going nuts underneath her.<p>

"What?" she groaned.

"Someones chipper this morning." Neelas voice came down the line.

"I had a bad night." Jules replied, sitting up and pulling off her heels.

"So I guess a late lunch is out of the question." She asked and Jules sighed.

"Sorry hun, what about tomorrow?"

"It's Sunday Jules, I've got school tomorrow." Neela said sadly and Jules climbed off the bed and attempted to unzip the dress she was wearing.

"Next weekend I will spend a whole day with you- I promise." She swore and heard Neela agree before saying she had to go. Looking down at her phone she saw only two missed calls that morning. No voicemail. She tried to the bar again and there was no answer. She could have rung Han, but that wasn't something she felt like doing.

She still had another day of her weekend and she had every intention of cleaning the apartment that had morphed into a pig sty since Friday. But for now it was a shower and more sleep. Around six Lolita called again insisting she needed a quiet one and that they should go and get dinner together.

* * *

><p>Monday morning was the worst. Waking up at eight am she was in a huge double bed, her dress was around her waist, there was an arm draped over her chest and as she sat up she realised there were two other people in the bed. The guy in his boxers and the girl in her underwear. Looking around the bed she saw her bra was lying at the foot of the bed and wondered how the fuck it got there.<p>

"Fuck." She muttered as she picked up her discarded items and snuck out of the room. Somehow she got out onto the street and hailed a cab.

When she woke in her own bed hours later her phone was going off again.

"Fuck me." She groaned and flipped it open. "Lo?"

"Where the fuck are you?" A voice came down the line and Jules winced at the pain in her head.

"In my fucking bed. What's it to you?" She growled back at Han.

"Twink was hoping you would help him with his assignment on Saturday." Han snapped back and Jules imagined strangling him for making her head hurt so much. "It was due today."

"Unless you've got something important to say to me Han, can you let me sleep." She hung up then and threw the phone on the floor and pulled the blankets over her head and went back to sleep.

Tuesday morning was hard- she was still tired and headachey which she told Lolita on the phone at lunchtime. Lolita insisted she had the perfect remedy and on Wednesday morning when she got up she made the most of the remedy, one thin line of white powder straight up the nose.

It worked wonders until the late afternoon when the headache set in and she felt like punching someone. Guess that's what it felt like on the way down.

By the third week life was better, so she thought. She didn't feel the pain that had been there the past few weeks with all Hans issues and everything else. The letter on her fridge was forgotten, she still had a month until she was headed home again. Away from Han, away from everything. But until then, everynight was spent out with Lolita and the other models, making the most of everything. She didn't even realise she'd miss her shopping date with Neela until she got another phonecall from Han.

"Jules!" he shouted down the line one morning.

"Han!" she shouted back just as loudly as she poured herself a coffee before work. She felt like shit, and here he was yelling at her. "Why are you still calling me? I don't want to talk to you."

"Neela and Twink said you haven't answered their calls."

"I've been busy." She replied.

"What's going on Jules?" She hated his caring tone, it sucked.

"Like you give a fuck." She flipped the phone shut and stuck it in the pocket of her jacket and zipped it up before making her way down to her bike.

* * *

><p>Han hung up the phone defeated. Jules had never been pissed off at him before, but this seemed a little bit extreme even for her. He walked out of his bedroom and saw Neela and Twinkie sitting on the couch.<p>

"Shouldn't you two be at school?" He asked, noticing their school uniforms.

"Have you spoken to Jules?" Neela asked, looking up at him hopefully and he could see the worry on her face.

"Yeah, I just got off the phone from her." He said, trying not to sound too defeated.

"Is she okay?" Twink asked and Han nodded.

"You two go to school, leave Jules to me." He said, throwing Twinkies backpack to him. "Go." The two of them took off and Han was left standing staring at the phone in his hand. _Yeah he would deal with this. _

Walking back into the bar he found Gia stocking up the bar with bottles.

"Hey hun." She said, spinning around on the spot and grabbing more bottles from the bench behind her. Han leant against the bar and looked for her packet of cigarettes that would be sitting there somewhere. Once he spotted them he reached for the box. "Hey, hey, what're you doing? You quit!" She said, snatching the pack from his hand.

"Come on G." He said, holding his hand out and Gia took one look at his face and succumbed, slapping the pack in his hand before sliding onto the bar and looking at him seriously while he shook one out of the pack.

"What's going on gorgeous?" Gia said, pouring two glasses of whiskey.

"It's eight am, G."

"Do I look like I care?" Gia asked, placing one of the glasses in front of him and swallowing her own before topping up her glass and looking at Han. "Spill sweetheart."

"Somethings up with Jules."

"The pretty little Australian thing you like?" Gia asked, propping a heeled boot up on the bar, in an elegant way that only she could pull off.

"We're friends." Han said, sipping at the whiskey.

"But…"

"We hooked up a few times and then I hooked up with this girl. Jules got pissed, I guess." Han said and Gia's eyebrows shot up.

"That would do it." Gia said, swallowing the next lot of whiskey.

"Somethings wrong G, she's not the kind of person to ignore her friends. She's been helping Twinkie out with school." He could see Gia thinking and she sighed loudly.

"I'll ask around. If you're thinking what I think you're thinking- I'll find out. Okay?" Han smiled slightly. Gia always came through for him.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll call you later." She said, slipping off the bar and sauntering out to the front bar and to her car, pulling on her leather jacket as she went.

Han took a deep breath and leaned against the bar, the cigarette playing idly in his long fingers. How was he going to fix this if it's what he thought it was?

* * *

><p>"Hey Jo." Gia leant against the desk in the fashion designers office and crossed her arms across her chest as she looked down at the Englishwoman in the chair beside her.<p>

"Gia, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm helping out a friend. One who's worried about a girl." She said and Joannas eyebrows went up.

"Always willing to help G." Joanna said, leaning her elbows on the desk and looking up at the Brazilian looking girl.

"Who've you got on your payroll, model wise these days?" Gia asked, not making eye contact with the other woman.

"Melody Harper, Niki Tanner, Kurara Sun, Lolita Taylor and Becky O'Malley." Joanna rattled of the names still looking up at Gia.

"Lolita Taylor? Wasn't she in rehab like not so long ago."

"Yeah, hun I know, but good models are hard to find at the moment." Gia rolled her eyes.

"Jo, you and I were both in the industry together- we both know that's bullshit."

"What's going on Gia?" Gia shook her head, she knew what she was looking for now.

"Nothing for you to worry about Jo. I've got it sorted." Standing up Gia stuck her hands in her pockets. "I'm working over at Hans these days if you ever decided to drop by too." She said coyly, winking at the designer and sauntering out. She didn't miss the sight of the young brunette leaning back in her chair with her head tilted back and her eyes closed. "Hey." She called out and the girls head shot up. She looked a mess, her eyes were rid rimmed and her eyes were bloodshot. She was glad Han hadn't seen her. "Han's been worried about you." She said and the girls eyes narrowed at her, trying to figure out who she was.

"Han doesn't care about me. Can I help you with anything else?" The girl said with a bored tone and Gia's eyes narrowed.

"If he didn't care he wouldn't have me traipsing around this fucking city trying to find you." She said leaning over the desk and glaring at the girl. "So spare me another visit and stop hanging out with Lolita Taylor because fuck me if I have to kick her ass again." She picked up one of the cards off the desk and scrawled her number on it. "You want to fix this you call me- if I don't hear from you in a few days, I'm telling Han. Got it?" She threw the pen and card down in front of the shocked looking girl. She nodded slowly and Gia shook her head.

"What's going on?" Joanna was at the door of her office staring at the two of them.

"I was just leaving." Gia said and sauntered out of the building, dialling her phone quickly. Finding Jules was easy, Lolita was another story.

* * *

><p>The beautiful woman that had just abused her had Jules sitting at her desk staring at the card in her hand.<p>

"You know if somethings up you can always talk to me." Joanna's voice came from above her and Jules' head shot up.

"I'm fine really." She said softly.

"Gia doesn't get upset easily, believe me. Whatever's going on, you should talk to her about it at least." Jules nodded and slipped the card under her keyboard.

"I'm handling it." She said softly and Joanna sighed loudly.

"Okay, if you say so love." Once she retreated into her office Jules pulled the card out from under her keyboard and put it in her wallet for safe keeping. Gia had scared the crap out of her, the thought of Han finding out was enough to scare her out of anything. If that didn't reinforce the message, the black eye Lolita was sporting that night sure did.

"Fucking dyke smacked me in the face." Lolita sneered as she sipped from a cocktail in the back of the bar out of the sight of photographers. "Can you believe it?" Jules bit her tongue, she didn't want to tell her friend about the warning she'd gotten earlier so instead she sipped at her cocktail and let the girl ramble on about the incident.

Waking up on Saturday morning was a hard one. It took all her effort to get her out of bed, but she had a show on Monday night and she had to finish organising it and going through the dress rehearsals. She still hadn't called Gia. And she didn't plan to. Not yet anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: Is it crap? Let me know!


	9. In which Han loses his cool

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to all the reviewers – **Nelle07, SuziQ22 **(I totally understand what you mean – it seems unlikely but it kind of gets explained soon. But if it doesn't work for you let me know =D) **Love Ink **(I know it's a totally easy mistake between coke and candy lol.) **ILuvOdie, CrissYami and CoffeeJunkie33. **You guys are awesome! As are the others that read and alert! Let me know what you think! Review x

**Playlist-  
><strong>Walnut Tree – Keane  
>Grenade- Bruno Mars<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine- In which Han loses his cool<strong>

_I'd catch a grenade for you  
>Throw my head on a blade for you<br>I'd jump in front of a train for you  
>You know I'd do anything for you<br>I'd go through all this pain  
>Take a bullet straight for my brain<br>Yes I would die for you baby  
>But you won't do the same<br>__**-Bruno Mars**_

"You look hot." American Jack whispered as Jules added a stitch to the jacket he was wearing and she tried to fight the grin that was tugging at her lips. "Come out with me tonight." He continued and she never took her eyes off the needle.

"I have things to do." She replied, avoiding his blue eyed smile but smiling all the same.

"I'll make it worth your while." Her eyes flickered up to him and he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Jules bit her lip. She knew what he was implying and she was tempted. Very tempted. "Hey, rich asshole at the door." He hissed and Jules looked over her shoulder as Han and Gia walked through the door. She glanced over at Lolita who was being dressed by Lizzie and watched the models nose wrinkle in disgust at the two of them.

Before Han could spot her Jules snapped her head back to her work and pretended not to feel the eyes that were on her back.

"What's that guys problem?" American Jack asked as Jules continued to work.

"Don't piss him off, he's the only way we get paid."

"Don't you piss him off, he's coming this way." The American said before disappearing back to makeup and leaving Jules to pack up and pretend she couldn't see Han heading her way. She felt a hand wrap around her arm and let go of the pins to stand up straight and be turned around to face him.

"Can we talk?" Her eyebrows shot up at the rhetorical question.

"I ah…" She stuttered before Joanna rushed over.

"Han, Doll, we're about to start. Jules, finish pinning up that skirt." She said gesturing to a girl fiddling with the hem of a models skirt and Jules pulled away from Han and took off before she could be stopped.

What was Han thinking? He couldn't just come in here and order her around.

"Fucking arsehole." She muttered as she fixed the models skirt and ushered her into line with the others. Jules couldn't ignore the fact that Han was sitting in the front row as she sent model after model out onto the catwalk, following Joannas commands as they went. The music pounded loudly through the venue and as the last model went out an applause went up so loudly that the walls shook. Jules watched on as Han said something to Gia and clapped slowly.

* * *

><p>The last time Han had spoken to Jules she'd yelled at him. He'd tried going around to her place but the door was never answered and her bike was never in its park. When he'd seen her in the back room he felt like his whole body was in rigor. And it wasn't just because she was stitching the pants on the shirtless American punk that had a smug grin on his face as he looked down at Jules. And the grin on Jules' face as she looked up at the model only added to the anger that burnt through his entire body soon after and had him striding across the floor to her and grabbing her arm.<p>

In the few seconds before he spoke he managed to take in her appearance. His eyes didn't miss the dark circles under her eyes that were covered with makeup or the gauntness of her cheeks, underneath her striped dress he could see her clavicle looking more pronounced than it had last time he'd seen her.

"Can we talk?" he bit out and watched her eyebrows shoot up, her lips parted as if she was about to say something before Joanna came strutting over and told him the show was about to start. He didn't miss the force by which Jules yanked her arm out of his grip, but he must have missed something because when he came to find her after the show finished her friend Lizzie informed him she'd left with the American and some of the models. He couldn't ignore the panic that ripped through him at her words.

Gia saw the look on his face as she spoke to Joanna and looked over at him. He watched, he didn't miss the smile slip from her face and cringed. _Oh she knew_.

The skyline had pulled out with ease as he contemplated all the places she could be. He hadn't seen her in weeks. She was partying, and hard by the looks of it. Most of the models and fashion associates in the city partied at his. The only exception being the ones that wanted to party that bit harder. Running a red light he pressed down the accelerator and headed towards Viper.

He nodded to the doorman and walked straight in, bypassing the line and pushing through the throng of people. He hadn't been there since he'd first moved to Tokyo. Viper was trouble, and he had learnt the hard way. His eyes flickered up to the VIP room where he could see Huang standing in the glass windows, watching his every move. Well this would be a road block he didn't need. Before he could even take another step two of Huangs bouncers were standing in front of him.

_Just great. _

"Han san, I thought we had an agreement." Huang said as he was pushed into the VIP room minutes later.

"You know me H." he said shrugging and pulled out a packet of gum he had in his jacket pocket to try and calm down. Losing his cool with Huang was not a good plan.

"You know the rules, Han, you and DK stay away, we stay away. Keep uncle Kamata out of my business and all that." Huang said, sipping on a flute of champagne and sticking his hand in the pocket of his pinstriped dress pants.

"I'm just trying to find someone." Han said. "I thought she might have been here."

"Always getting yourself into trouble over a girl." Huang tutted and Han forced himself to remain calm and not remember when Gia was one of the girls that frequented at Viper.

"Just help him out Huang." A thick accented female voice interrupted and Han looked over his shoulder to see Gia standing there in the doorway.

"Why should I do that G?" Huang said, eyeing up the girl.

"Because sweetie, if you don't _I _will pay uncle Kamata a visit and maybe mention the little hostess side project you have going on in Hiroshima." Han felt a small sense of pride in the leggy brunette as she stepped up to his side.

"You wouldn't…" He went to step forward but stopped himself and let out a loud sigh. "Okay, okay, who's the girl?"

"Brunette, Australian, about this high-" Han held his hand out flat just below his shoulder.

"Yeah I know her, sweet little thing. Nasty little habit though."

"Just tell us where she is Huang." Gia growled and the man nodded to the two bouncers.

"I haven't seen her up here yet, but her yank boyfriend was mouthing off earlier down in the front bar." Han thanked him quickly before taking off towards the stairs not hearing what else the man had to say.

Making his way into the front bar Han searched the crowd for the American from earlier. Pushing his way through the pulsing bodies he could feel Gia shadowing him until he spotted the guy leaning against the bar talking animatedly to a bunch of girls who were all giggling and flirting with the blue eyed man.

He ignored the protests from bystanders as he stalked in and grabbed the American by the collar and threw him against the bar.

"Where is she?" He hissed and the American laughed, winded.

"What're you on about man?"

"Where's Jules?" Han hissed through gritted teeth and pushed the guy into the bar again.

"What's it to you?" He yelled back, "Don't worry man, I'm taking care of her." Han didn't miss the undertones of the boys words and before he could stop himself the kid had a split lip and blood was running down his chin.

"Where is she?"

"She's gone man, she saw you come in and took off, alright?" Han let him go then, letting him fall back into the bar and tenderly touched his lip. "She's better off without you." Han grabbed the collar of the models shirt again and yanked him up close to his face so that he really got the message this time.

"You so much as think about Jules let alone give her coke again, you'll need a new face." He threatened, "see how your modelling career goes then." He dropped the boy on the ground and he had to stumble to regain his footing. Han turned back towards the door and saw Gia, Huang and the two bouncers standing there.

"Yo, Huang, did you see what he did?" The American shouted at the owner and Han turned to narrow his eyes at the younger man before turning back to Huang who snapped his fingers and jerked his head towards the American.

"Get him out of my club." Huang muttered before turning on his heel and going back up to the VIP room, leaving Han and Gia to watch the American get dragged out by the bouncers.

"I'm going to go by her apartment, see if she's there." Han said to Gia as they walked out into the night air.

"Babe," Gia grabbed Hans arm and turned him around to face her, "playing knight in shining armour really worth it for this girl?" She asked softly and Han shrugged.

"Worked for you didn't it?" he said and Gia nodded.

"I'll go and see if she's turned up at yours." Han nodded and watched the girl climb into her car and take off from the curb leaving him to travel the streets alone.

There was no reply when he banged on her door twenty minutes later and he considered picking the locks but he remembered the security system she'd had installed not so long ago. He waited for a little while then gave up and drove home. He wasn't going to find her if she knew he was looking for her.

Gia was sitting on the couch with a few other people when he walked into the loft. He could see Twinkie asleep on the far side of the loft, Reiko and Earl drawing something on his face, but he didn't have the energy to snap at them about going home. He was tired, tired of worrying about Jules, tired of her hiding from him.

"No sign?" Gia asked when he walked up and he shook his head, leaning over her and snatching the packet of cigarettes off the table and she didn't even protest as he walked out to the balcony and lit one up, instantly enjoying the calming sensation the nicotine had on him.

He leant over the railing at the empty lot below him. As he took another puff he smiled in memory at Jules telling him he should buy the lot and turn it into a basketball court or something. He didn't really like basketball, he was more of a football guy.

She'd laughed in his face.

_Soccer, its called soccer._

He tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette and looked down at the concrete lot. Yeah, maybe one day he would buy it.

When he finished he sighed and walked back into the loft, not being able to see Gia anywhere so he opted for going to his room and closing the door and stretching out on his bed.

His mind was going a million miles an hour. It had only been a month ago that they'd been here together. How could things have possibly spun out of control so quickly? Four weeks ago she'd laughed at him and teased him and blushed. She had been so level headed and calm all those weeks ago- hooking up with the American and doing coke had not been on the cards.

He sat up quickly his brow furrowing in confusion. Levelheaded maybe, but he'd seen her angry – she had a quick temper. She'd said so when she'd told him about her ex, how the cops had been called because of it. But did having a temper really constitute a what she was doing? It had taken Gia months to end up in the same state that Jules was in now. He doubted that him hooking up with someone else was the cause for such a reaction. But what the fuck makes a girl like Jules take up with the American jackass and the coke-whore models of Tokyo?

* * *

><p>AN: Dah dah dahhhhhh. Let me know what you think! x


	10. In which Juliet finds the poison

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you so much to all the reviewers – **Dark-lelu, Nelle07, ILuvOdie, CrissYami,SuziQ22 and First Lady Lestat** you guys are awesome! Thank you so much! x

**Playlist:**

Set Fire to the Rain – Adele  
>You and Me – Lifehouse<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – In which Juliet finds the poison<strong>

_It's you and me  
>and all of the people<br>With nothing to do  
>Nothing to lose<br>And I don't know why  
>I can't keep my eyes off of you<br>-__**Lifehouse**__  
><em>

The long thin lines of powder looked mesmerising on the glass top of the table in the back room of the fashion show. The music was still playing in the change rooms and the party was about to move out as Jules and Lolita grinned madly at each other.

"You first!" Lolita clapped and Jules took the rolled up American dollar note from her and leant down to the table, laughing at the excitement on Lolitas face. The last thing on her mind was Han or Twinkie, the people that had been waiting to see her for a month now. Unfortunately for her they weren't the only things she forgot about as the night became a blur. The last thing for certain was Lolita snatching the dollar note from her and following her lead and letting out a loud whoop.

"Let's party!"

* * *

><p>Gia was chatting to a beautiful blonde in a tight black dress when she got the call on her cell. Excusing herself from the group, avoiding Hans watchful gaze she made her way out to the loft and answered it.<p>

The last few days had been dicey. She'd spent most of her time dodging Han and his questions since she'd dealt with Lolita and Jules. The last thing she wanted to tell her friend was that his girl was high as a kite with one of the most notorious models in the city. But the Australian girl hadn't given her much more time. Until she heard the voice on the end of the line.

"Gia? It's Jules. I need help." She didn't tell anyone where she was going, just went to the address Jules had managed to mumble down the line.

When she found her she was sitting outside a club, her short dress riding up her thighs as she sat slumped against the wall. Gia had to admit she'd seen worse, but it still sucked to see such a sweet girl in such a bad situation.

"Jules?" Her head lifted to stare at Gia blankly, her eyes not really focussing.

"Gia?" She rasped and Gia reached down to pull the girl to her feet. As soon as she took her arm she could feel the shakes in the girls body.

"Can you walk, hun?" She managed to half carry the girl over to her supra and put her in the passenger side before going back for the purse and shoes sitting on the sidewalk. On the way back to the car she noted the address on her drivers licence and made her way through the quiet streets back to the apartment.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Jules mumbled as they stumbled through the doors of the building and made their way to the door of her apartment.

"Because, despite popular belief at the moment, you're a good girl. Just in a bad place with bad people." She muttered as she searched the girls purse for keys.

"Han told me that the people you surround yourself with define who you are." Jules replied as she slumped against the wall and Gia continued to search for her keys. "It's unlocked." Jules managed to say and Gia pushed open the door, shock evident on her face as it swung open easily into the dark flat.

"Well you used to hang out with Han a lot sweetie, he's a good guy." Gia pulled her into the apartment and closed it behind them, flicking the locks and pushing the girl towards her bedroom. "Now get in the shower." She ordered, turning on the shower and making sure it was warm before leaving the girl alone. Shutting the bathroom door she took in the bedroom. It was a mess. There were clothes and bottles everywhere. Clearing off the bed she made it ready for Jules to sleep in before heading out to the rest of the apartment. Dirty dishes filled the sink and there were empty packets everywhere. She didn't miss the white lines that were still on the kitchen counter and reminded herself to clean them up before she called Han.

The shower shut off minutes later and Jules stumbled out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and underwear and fell on her stomach on the bed.

"Are you okay, hun?" Gia asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Fine." Jules muttered. "Thank you for coming to get me." Her voice was muffled by the pillows but Gia still heard her and smiled.

"That's okay," Walking back out into the living room she made herself comfortable on the couch and dozed off to sleep.

The next morning when she woke up there was no movement from Jules' room so she left, dialling Han on the way.

"I found your girl, you need to get around to her place." She heard him curse, "Han, remember this girl is important to you, don't abandon her." Then she hung up and got in her car. She was in the best hands now.

* * *

><p>Han was woken by his phone ringing and he sat up quickly, hoping it was Jules, but instead saw Gias number flash across the screen. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.<p>

"I found your girl, you need to get around to her place. "

"Fuck! Is she okay Gia?" He asked frantically as he climbed from the bed and pulled on some clothes.

"No, she's not." Han swallowed the lump in his throat. "Han," Gia's voice broke in, "remember this girl is important to you, don't abandon her." Then there was a click and Han put the phone in his pocket and headed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Twink asked as he walked past the kid sitting on the couch on a laptop.

"I've got some things to take care of." He replied and jogged down the stairs and got in the skyline, pulling out as quickly as he could.

He parked the car next to Jules' bike and ran up the stairs, banging on the door loudly when he got there. There was no answer so he turned the door knob and the door popped open. Gia must not have locked it when she left he figured as he strode into the flat and straight to Jules' bedroom and pushing the door open.

* * *

><p>The loud banging would not get out of her head and Jules pulled the pillow over her head and tried to block it out, but it just kept up.<p>

"Fuck off!" She screamed and burrowed under the covers and her head went silent. Thank god.

Then she was cold.

Snapping her eyes open she lifted the pillow off her head and looked up to see Han standing at the side of her bed, looking down at her with a bored expression on his face and the comforter at his feet.

"What happened to you Jules?" He asked as she pulled the pillow back over her head.

"Fuck off, can't you see I'm trying to sleep?" Her voice was muffled as she yelled at him and she heard Han shift. She didn't see him walk out of the room and go for the front door, the only thing stopping him was the piece of paper stuck to the fridge with a magnet, the date highlighted in the middle paragraph. He walked over and pulled it off the fridge and shaking his head went to put it back when he saw the kitchen bench. He couldn't believe he'd missed it.

The paper scrunched in his hand as he turned and walked back into Jules bedroom to see the bed empty, but on the white pillow case was a dark bloodstain. Something crashed in the bathroom and Han turned from the bed to see her at the vanity holding tissue after tissue to her nose, tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw him standing there and looked down at the soaked tissue in her hand.

"Why won't it stop?" She sobbed and stepping forward Han took the tissue from her and pushed her back to sit on the toilet and tore a heap of paper off before holding it up to her nose.

"This is what happens when you snort coke all night." He replied and held her in place as she struggled to get away.

He almost forgot about the paper in his hand until he instructed her to tilt her head back and retracted his hand from her shoulder to see it scrunched in his hand.

"Your visa ran a week ago." He said and she dropped her head and stared at him with bloodshot eyes.

"Huh? I've got two more…" She trailed off when he shook his head and held the paper up to her face.

"No, Jules. You're officially illegal." He said pointing to the highlighted date, his voice angry and she slumped forward, still holding the paper to her nose.

"Fuck." She groaned and clutched her head. "Fuck."

"Here get up." He pulled her up before she had a chance to object.

"What're you…"

"You're covered in blood Jules." Once again moving too quickly for her he whipped off the t-shirt she was wearing and threw it in the hamper near the sink. Jules quickly wrapped her arms around her stomach and across her chest trying to cover as much as she could as she was left standing there in front of Han in her underwear. "Can you shower?" she nodded as Han turned on the shower, all the fight leaving her. "I'll be out here. " He said gesturing at the bedroom and she nodded again before he left her alone and walked out to the bedroom, closing the door behind him. The piece of paper in his hand crinkled with the movement and he looked down at it.

A month ago she'd been excited about going home for Christmas. Sometime between then and now things had gone terribly wrong and he knew it had a lot to do with him. He chanced a look at the bathroom door again and patted his pockets. Crap, he'd forgotten his wallet. He found his cell phone and dialled Gias number, mentally reminding himself to thank her when they got out of this mess.

"I'm asleep." She mumbled into the phone and Han could hear a voice in the background. Was that a british accent?

"G, can you get my credit card?" He heard a loud sigh and waited patiently as Gia went towards his room he guessed then he heard a positive reply. "I need two plane tickets booked."

"I don't recommend shotgun weddings Han, Vegas always ends in tears." The girl said around a yawn and Han would have laughed if it weren't for the circumstances.

"Two tickets to Australia G." He sighed and heard her mutter something.

"I'll call you back." She hung up quickly and a few minutes later his phone began to vibrate again. He glanced at the bathroom door where he could still hear the water running and flipped the phone open.

"Yeah?"

"Two hours- Tokyo to Sydney." Han frowned, he was sure Sydney wasn't anywhere near where Jules was from but he knew someone in Sydney that could definitely help. "Anything else you want done?" she asked with a slightly bored tone and Han could tell she wanted to get back to bed.

"No, thanks G. Could you get someone to run my wallet over here?"

"Goodnight gorgeous." She replied despite it being about ten am and the phone clicked. Han took the opportunity to go through his contacts for someone that had helped him out when he was a teenager. From what he'd heard she'd moved to Sydney. No harm in trying.

After speaking with Jeanne Taylor he hung up the phone and looked back at the bathroom door where the water was still running. He walked over and knocked gently. When there was no answer jolt of panic ran through him and he pushed the door open to find her sitting on the ground with her legs crossed and her hands covered in blood as with half her face. He knelt down beside her.

"Jules?" She was staring at her hands and tears were still streaming down her cheeks.

"He wanted this." She mumbled as she turned her hands over to stare at the back of them. Hans brow furrowed. "I should have known, I should have been smart." She kept mumbling and turning her hands over and over.

"Jules." He reached out for her face but she ignored him, continuing to repeat words over and over again. He thought about trying a different name, but babe and baby wouldn't get him anywhere. "Angel." The word slipped past his lips before he could stop it and her head snapped up so their eyes met. Inside the apple green depths he could see her pupils were dilated and she seemed to be still coming down.

Her brow furrowed at the silence that followed and Han watched her forehead crease as she watched him.

"Have you ever seen this much blood?" She asked softly and Han swallowed the lump in his throat. He had. "I have…" She didn't wait for his answer before she started speaking again, her eyes never leaving his, "It was twelve weeks old, just a blob, you know, but there was so much blood." She was rambling again. "Just a blob with no name with no daddy and no home." She said wistfully leaning her head dangerously to the side until she started to slide against the furniture. Han wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him. "He said good riddance, and the doctor said no more babies. No more. Poof!" Her hands made an exploding action and Han watched in horror as she fell apart in his arms. "Silly Juliet, with no babies and no home." She mused, chuckling slightly.

"You have a home Jules." He said softly pushing the bangs from her face and her green eyes flickered up to him again, glassy. "Here in Tokyo, with me." He wasn't sure where the statement came from but in that moment he meant every bit of it.

"With all the pretty ladies and all the money in the world." The crazy look was back on her face.

"No Angel," he didn't know why he'd chosen the name but it fit, "you and me." He slipped his arm out from her shoulders and knelt in front of her with the palms of his hands on her cheeks as her head began to loll. "Come on, Jules, don't fade on me now." He begged. He looked up at the still running shower and pulled her to her feet and dragged her towards the shower. It was so small that he didn't think the both of them would fit in there so he opened the door and pushed her in, holding her arms so she didn't slip.

She didn't flinch or show any recognition of the freezing water that was pelting down on her. His arms were starting to go numb when she seemed to become more lucid. He didn't fail to miss the smattering of bruises that covered her pale skin on her thighs and stomach. She must have been pretty out of it when she got most of them. He knew the grazes on her knees were from the night before when Gia had found her but the whole scene started to look a lot better when the blood was washed away. He wrapped her in a towel after shutting off the taps helped her out to the bedroom where he let her lay down and sleep for a little while, at least until he could sort himself out. By the time he returned to the kitchen he was a shaking mess.

* * *

><p>AN: Little bit dramatic I know. I'm sorry- Review!


	11. In which there is an uncanny resemblence

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

So thank you all who reviewed- I got a lot of feedback on that chapter and I hope it wasn't too bad. Thank you to **ILuvOdie, Love Ink, Chocolate and diamonds, Mrz LOT, Evenlight, SuziQ22, hidansgirl1234,CrissYami and dark-lelu. **You guys are awesome- and I hope I don't disappoint!

**Playlist:**

Eyes Wide Open – Gotye  
>Comedown – Bush<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – In which there is an uncanny resemblance <strong>

_Some people offered offences  
>We made out like we heard<br>They were only words  
>They didn't add up<br>To a change in the way we were living  
>And the saddest thing<br>Is all of it could have been avoided_

_-__**Gotye**_

Jules didn't know how she ended up waking up on an airplane somewhere over the ocean.

"What the-" she jumped up and swung her head around, stopping dead still when she saw Han staring at her from beside her. "What's going on?" She asked, her brow furrowing as she tried to remember what had happened.

"I'm taking you back to Australia." He said and Jules eyes widened.

"But I've still-"

"It expired a week ago, Jules." He said shortly and Jules fell back in her seat and stared at the seat in front of her.

"How did you get me on here?" She asked, looking down and cringed at the grey sweats and black hoodie she was wearing, a pair of ballet flats on her feet. "God my head hurts." She groaned.

"You were pretty out of it. It was pretty easy really." He said and waved to a stewardess who handed him a bottle of water which he unscrewed the lid off and handed it to her. "There's a connecting flight from Sydney as soon as we land." She drank the whole bottle not realising how thirsty she was.

"Have you ever been to Australia?" she asked and he shook his head. "Sorry it's not under better circumstances." She said and Han shrugged.

"I'm not coming to Queensland with you Jules." He said and she looked over at him confused, "There's also a rehab in Sydney that can help you out. I'll take you there, or you can go to Queensland by yourself. " He said and Jules bit her lip.

"You're serious?"

"Can you remember how you got here?" He asked and that's when it hit home. He was right, she didn't remember it. She didn't remember the better part of the last month. "I'm sorry." She muttered and Han nodded.

* * *

><p>The flight out of Sydney was tempting as they walked through baggage claim. And she probably would have caught it if it wasn't for the hand that gripped her own tightly and led her towards the taxi rank.<p>

As they weaved through the city Jules used the opportunity to point out the landmarks to Han in the dark. The harbour bridge and the opera house that looked surreal in the darkness with their bright lights and fancy designs. And in return her held her hand tightly the entire walk up the stairs at the front of the brick building and introduced her to the lady who greeted them with an American accent and at some point Jules was thankful for Hans many contacts.

The bedroom was hardly spectacular, but it had a single bed and draws and a couch and Jules swallowed hard as she walked in and turned around to face Han standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry." She said as he pulled her into a hug and she gripped his jacket tightly in her fists. She sobbed and Han nodded into her neck.

"I have to go and do something, I'll come back before I leave." He said and felt her nod into his shoulder and sniffle.

"Okay." She mumbled and he pulled away to kiss her forehead before nodding to the nurse and heading out the door back to the airport. The flight from the coast was just landing when Han reached the baggage collection. He waited patiently, hoping that he'd recognise them when they turned up. And he did.

She stepped away from the baggage claim and walked in his direction, a tall blonde guy walking beside her, carrying a duffle bag over his shoulder. She was wearing a pair of short denim shorts and a white t-shirt with a pair of flip flops. She was attractive, but the real kicker was that she was almost identical to Jules, the same length hair, the freckles, a similar smile. The only things that were lacking were that she was a good few inches shorter than Jules and was petite, not curvy and her eyes were blue. It was like looking at a carbon copy, but not.

"You must be Han?" She said as she reached him and the blonde guy took her hand.

"Nice to meet you Katie." He nodded and she shrugged.

"Nothing like getting hooked on coke to bring a family together huh?" She asked, humour in her voice.

"Yeah..."

"Like I said, family is family. This is my boyfriend Blake." She said gesturing to the man beside her and Han nodded to him as well. "Well lets get this show on the road. Where's my sister?" Han led them out to the taxi rank and they all climbed in before the taxi sped off into the dark. "Thanks for bringing her home." Katie said after a few minutes and Han looked at the girl.

"It was me that got her in this mess."

"If there's anything about my sister it's that she makes her own decisions. And I'm glad she has you to help her because I know having Blake around helped me." She said, reaching over to her quiet boyfriends hand and squeezing hard and Han could see how much he adored the girl beside him. "Jules makes out like she's had this perfect life." Han nodded, from what he gathered from all his questions was Jules was pretty happy. "If supporting your baby sister through a drug addiction and putting up with her mothers alcoholism as well as having a miscarriage to the asshole who cheated on her as soon as he found out she was pregnant was perfect then yeah…so take it from me, you did not cause this." She said softly, sensing Hans shock at what the tiny girl had just said to him.

"She never said anything."

"She wouldn't, that's her thing- don't look back." Katie said and Han nodded, that he'd heard. They pulled up at the rehab not long after and Han led the way in. Jules was still in her room sitting on the bed when they appeared.

"Katie?" She said at the sight of her sister and jumped off the bed and rushed into her arms. "What're you doing here?" She asked and Katie hugged her back.

"You're not in this alone, spaz face." The smaller girl replied and Jules hugged her tighter, looking up at Han standing behind them.

"Thank you." She mouthed to him and he nodded before she pulled away and looked over at Blake standing beside Han. He didn't say anything just walked over and pulled her into her chest and Jules hugged the guy she'd always thought of as a brother tightly.

"My flight leaves in an hour." Han said after a few minutes and the other two looked at each other before leaving Jules and Han alone.

"I'm sorry." She said as he pulled her in for a hug and she clung to him tightly, trying to imprint the sound of his voice and his smell into her mind forever.

"Just get better Jules." He replied and pulled away before pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. She unfolded the letter that had been on her fridge. "That's for when you have to renew your visa. If you still want to." Then he pressed a kiss to her forehead and left.

* * *

><p>Katie went out of her way for a month to look after Jules. She lied to both their parents, insisting that she was staying at Blakes parents for Christmas and that Jules had been asked to go to London over the Christmas for work. And a week after she was discharged they went back to Queensland and took a whole two days before Katie came home with the visa forms in her hand.<p>

"I don't know if I can go back." Jules confessed to her baby sister as they sat on the bed and stared at the forms.

"You have a job waiting there for you-" Katie smiled at the surprised look on her sisters face, "I took the liberty of hacking your email. I'm sorry but I think you're a little old to be using our dead dogs name as your password. And I told Joanna that there was a family emergency. She said that Gia- whoever she is – had told her. All is well." Jules gave Katie a grateful look but still hesitated. "He flew to Australia for you, babe, he paid for rehab. He cares about you. He wants you to come back." She said referring to Han.

"How did he find you anyway?" Jules asked before putting pen to paper.

"He said he searched your phone." She said. Jules cringed, he'd seen all the messages between her and the others about Han, about work, about everything. "You should at least go back and thank him. Its no mean feat going through rehab you know- hello been there done that. You got out lucky if all you had was memory loss and a bloody nose." Jules cringed at the memory of her drug addled baby sister. The panic in Blakes voice when he'd called her from a highschool party years ago when the two of them had just been neighbours and she'd nearly died.

"Thank you Katie."

"Fill out the damn form already!" Her sister replied as she picked up the stack of magazines beside her sisters bed and flicked through them. "I can't believe you keep all these old magazines." her sister said holding up a Vogue Australia from six years before and pointing to the date on in. "I'm so glad we're beyond the nineties." She muttered and Jules looked up at the cover of the magazine her sister was flicking through. "I mean, these girls are ridiculous. And so daggy."

"Hey!" Jules said looking intently at the cover with the picture of the Brazilian girl on the front in a bathing suit standing next to a designer she recognised instantly as Karl Lagerfeld. "I know that girl." She said and Katie closed the magazine and looked at the cover.

"You mean you wish you knew that girl. Even I know that that chick is probably modelling in Paris or something now that she's on the cover with Karl Lagerfeld." Katie laughed and Jules shook her head.

"Or in Tokyo with Han." She replied and Katie looked back down at the girl.

"No way." Flipping through the pages her sister started reading through the article for the models name and burst out laughing.

"What is it?"

"Please don't tell me you were jealous of her." Katie said and Jules narrowed her eyes at her.

"The chick is hot, of course I was."

"Well let it be known that Gia however-you-pronounce-that is leading the campaign for gay rights my dear sister." Jules gaped.

"You're kidding?"

"Not even. Wow she is hot though. I would have been jealous too." Katie said appraising the cover again. "Hows the visa going now?"

"Better." Jules replied as she scrawled her name in all the boxes, a small glimmer of light at the end of the tunnel.

"I like Han." Jules looked up from the form at her sisters words. "He's nice." She added and Jules laughed. That's what she'd thought too when she first met him. She hadn't realised that he wasn't like that with all people at that point.

"He's not always like that- he must have liked you too." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking up at her little sister.

"He told me it was because we looked so alike." Katie replied, still flicking through the magazine on her lap. "Personally I don't see it."

"Me neither." Jules muttered and looked back down at the form.

"Well come on, that was your prompt to talk about him." Katie encouraged and laughed at the horrified look on her face.

"I don't want to talk about him, he led me on and that's that."

"I don't expect you to talk about that, I mean, tell me about the first time you met him. Were there sparks? Please tell me there were sparks." Katie bounced up and down on the bed and Jules sighed and put the form down.

"Fine, but only because I haven't talked to anyone else about it."

"Yay!" Katie clapped her hands like a little child before sitting up straight and waiting for her sister to continue.

"So it was like six months after…well you know. Neela dragged me out to this party as Hans place and I was standing on his balcony –" Katie waved her hand briefly to pause the conversation.

"First up- what was Neela doing at a party? Isn't she like twelve. And second of all- what were you doing on a balcony?" Jules laughed and gave her sister a look.

"Neela's seventeen and I was right back from the actual edge." She explained and Katie nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Go on."

"So he just started talking to me. And usually, Han doesn't speak to anyone, then he took me out for noodle and I don't know, we've been friends ever since. He took me to Disneyland." She smiled fondly at the memory.

"And you kissed?

"Oh yeah that…like a couple of months after we started hanging out we went out to dinner one night and we kissed on my couch."

"Where there sparks?" Jules didn't need to recall the memory to know her answer.

"Hell yeah."

"I don't understand how a guy you assume doesn't like you would fly all the way over to Australia to help you?" Katie asked seconds later and watched her sisters face contort with concentration.

"Me neither."

"So you acknowledge he likes you." Jules shrugged. He might have liked her, at some point before the drugs and the partying and the swearing. Briefly.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Well lucky you have your visa and your next ticket out of here so you can go and find out." Katie said picking up the form from the bed and checking all the boxes were filled.

"I think I'll just give it time, try to remember what it was like in Tokyo P.H." Katie grinned madly at her older sister.

"Pre-Han I like it. Don't leave it too long, boys like that are stupid enough to forget about girls like us." Her words caused Jules to laugh and nod in agreement.

"Okay BJ lover."

"I know you're not referring to Blake when you say that."

* * *

><p>AN: Well? REVIEW x


	12. In which a difference is made

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you so much to **Mrz LOT,hidansgirl1234, Nelle07, dark-lelu, ILuvOdie. **You guys rock my socks! Woo! This ones a bit of a filler but it was fun to write the sisters together!

**Playlist: **

Cry me a river – Justin Timberlake (If not a fan the Lost Prophets did an awesome cover)  
>Before He cheats – Carrie Underwood<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – In which a difference is made <strong>

_Tell me you love me  
>Why'd you leave me all alone<br>Now you tell me you need me  
>when you call me on the phone<br>That bridge just got burned  
>Now it's your turn to cry<br>So cry me a river__**  
>-Justin Timberlake<strong>_

Han had landed in Tokyo sometime during the night and found the Skyline still parked in the carpark at the airport. On autopilot he made his way back to the loft and fell onto the bed, not getting changed or anything, just flopping on his stomach and going to sleep.

He jolted awake twelve hours later and picked up the phone that was going off beside his bed. Not thinking to check the caller ID he flipped it open and muttered a greeting.

"Who's this?" An annoyed female voice snapped and Han rubbed his eyes and looked down at the phone in his hand. This was not his phone. The screen said _Lolita_, and Han realised that he'd answered the phone he'd taken from Jules two days ago.

"Sorry, I ended up with Jules' phone." He grumbled and sat up, running a hand through his hair.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Look Jules isn't here – can I take a message?" He asked, ignoring her.

"Where is she?"

"Australia. She went home for Christmas." He replied.

"She didn't say anything about the other night." Lolita said and Han shrugged, from the state of Jules that morning he highly doubted Jules was able to string two words together the night before.

"Can I take a message?"

"No, I guess not." Then the line clicked and Han sighed as the screen went blank. Jules had nice friends.

"You look like shit. How was Australia?" Gia asked when he walked out into the loft half an hour later.

"Didn't get to see much of it." He replied, taking the cup of coffee she offered him.

"What were you doing in Australia?" Han turned slowly to see Twinkie standing behind him, not in his school uniform.

"I took Jules home." He took a long sip of coffee before raising his eyebrows at the teenager. "Why aren't you at school?"

"He's sick." Gia said from behind him.

"He looks it." Han replied, looking at the perfectly healthy looking teenager in front of him.

"I am."

"Go and watch something kid." Gia ordered and Twinkie rolled his eyes and walked over to the couches and flopped down.

"Doesn't he have a home?" Han asked looking at the kids aunt.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Gia replied and walked past Han and into the bar.

* * *

><p>"And I said to her 'Honey Shania Twain is not your forte.' And she was all…" Katie snapped her fingers in front of Jules' face. "Hello, earth to JJ?" When she noticed the look on Jules face Katie turned her head to see what she was staring at her jaw dropped. In the back on the restaurant, standing up hand in hand were the bitch and the asshole.<p>

Jules felt her blood run cold at the sight of them leaning forward to kiss each other and the crowd started cheering.

"Excuse me." She turned to see Katie snag the sleeve of a waiter.

"What are the happy couple celebrating?" she asked sweetly and the waiter looked over to the gathering.

"They're getting married." The waiter said and Jules spun right around in her chair to face her sister again.

"Just lovely." Katie said sarcastically and sipped at her wine. "My moneys on he got her knocked up." Jules nodded but didn't like the chances. Getting pregnant didn't make any difference to him. "Look Silent Bob, just go up there and slap the ho now or I will…once I finish this." She said sipping her wine again and Jules looked over her shoulder at the couple.

"Her parents are pretty loaded." Jules said softly and shrugged, she was better off without Jordan Porter. If anything he'd been a waste of her time. "Maybe they're buying his love."

"Maybe he doesn't have a heart." Katie replied and shrugged at the roll of Jules' eyes. "I'm just saying you've got to contemplate these things. The guys clearly has no brain hence the ho, no guts hence you being over here and him hiding over there and lets just say, by the looks of the choke hold of that Hilfiger tie, he's been dressed by her and has misplaced his balls." Jules had to smile at her sisters words. Katie had a funny way of putting things into perspective. "Besides, if he's going to look like his father, I would totally back out of that one." She added pointing to the balding man with the pot belly making his way over to the table with a beer in his hand and his shirt half untucked.

"Okay, point taken. He saved me a whole lot of drama, I get it. "

"Oh shit." Jules watched her sister bite her lip and turn back to look at her, holding her wine glass up to the side of her face. "Don't look now, he's spotted us."

Awesome.

"And he's coming over." Katie gave Jules an apologetic look before Jules had to take a deep breath and calm down at the sound of footsteps.

"Hey Jules." Looking up at him from behind her sunglasses, suddenly thankful they'd chosen to sit outside, she gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Hey Jordan."

"Hi Jackass." Katie sniped from her spot and Jordan gave her a brief look before turning back to Jules.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Jules replied calmly.

"Did you come home for Christmas?" Jordan asked and Jules nodded.

"She came over with her _boyfriend_." Katie spoke for her sister and Jules raised her eyebrows at her.

"Oh, he around?" Jordan asked, looking around and Jules shook her head, sending glares her sisters way.

"No he had to jet back to Tokyo to manage some things." Jordan nodded and Jules couldn't help but recognise the jealous streak starting to shine through as the bitch appeared beside her fiancé. Katie gave Jules a nervous look and Jules just kept on smiling.

"Hun, Jules was just telling me about her boyfriend in Tokyo."

"Oh hello Jules."

Tiffany Callihan, in all her brunette and brown eyed glory teetered on heels that she'd never learnt to walk properly in. She'd been Jules' best friend for years until she'd decided that Jordan was better suited to her than Jules.

"Hello Tiff."

"So you've got yourself a boyfriend? How lovely." The nervousness that she got around Jordan was gone as she glared up at the girl.

"He's in the stock market. Very rich." Katie said.

"And I didn't steal him from anyone." Jules added in a cheery voice. "I hear you guys are engaged. Fabulous. Couldn't think of a better couple." She cocked her head to the side, noticing the grin growing on her little sisters face.

"Yes in May."

"Lovely. Just lovely." Jules scrunched her nose in effect. Bitchiness one-oh-one from Joanna had taught her that.

"Are you still living in Tokyo?" Jordan asked and Jules nodded.

"Yeah I head back tomorrow. Got a runway show next week." She replied sweetly. "What're you dong these days Tiff?" Nothing would be Jules' guess. The last time she'd seen Tiffany work it was flirting with a bartender to get free drinks.

"Not much, you know- I've got a wedding to plan." She replied, wrapping her arm around Jordans waist. "Should I send you an invite?" Jules sucked her bottom lip in contemplation before shaking her head.

"No, you save yourself the paper. I won't make it."

"I'll take one." Katie said raising her hand and Tiffany took notice of her. "There is _no way_ I am missing it."

"Oh, hey Katie, didn't see you there. You're so tiny." Jules tried to stifle a laugh at the look on Katies face.

"Oh fancy that, Tiff, you not looking down your nose at someone." Katie took another sip of wine and leaned back in her chair, giving a heart winning smile. Tiffany was pissed now.

"How's your coke habit?"

"How's your lipo habit?" Katie retorted and Tiffanys jaw dropped and both sisters started giggling.

"Well we better get back to our guests." Jordan said tugging on her fiancés hand.

"Yes, our guests." Tiffany replied, composing herself and turning to walk away with Jordan. Jules couldn't help herself as she called out Jordans name and he turned to look at her.

"Just remember when you get sick of her, stick her back on the corner where you found her." She snarked and watched with sick satisfaction as Tiffany came stalking towards them blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I was never a hooker."

"I remember you got paid for sex. I'm pretty sure that's called being a hooker." Jules replied matter of factly.

"You dirty…"

"If you say hooker, I'm going to say hypocrite." Jules replied as their guests started to notice the scene on the outside of the restaurant.

"I was going to say slut." Tiffany replied, looking down her nose at Jules.

"Nope, that's you again. Try I don't know, what do you call someone that gets stabbed in the back by her best friend." Jules looked over at Katie whos eyes were widening at what was happening.

"Come on Jules, leave her alone." Jordan said, wrapping an arm around Tiffanys waist.

"Oh yes, Jules leave her alone, because she's innocent, we're both so innocent. Just leave us alone Jules." Jules mocked knowing that if Jordan was a dog his hackles would have raised.

"We were just being polite." He said and Jules shrugged.

"Sure you were."

"Tiffany, darling…oh hello Juliet." Mrs Callihan, much like her daughter, teetered in heels too high and skirt too short as she stepped over to them.

"Hello Maggie." Jules replied. She was on a roll. She watched the woman's eyes narrow at her briefly before looking over at Katie.

"Nice to see you Katelyn."

"Wish I could say the same Mags." Katie replied and Jules laughed in shock at her sister who calmly sipped at her wine again and winked at the older woman. Mrs Callihan turned back to her daughter who was still pouting nearby.

"Come on darling, lets go inside, away from the riff raff." She said quietly and Jules and Katie exchanged a look. Both sisters knew that they each made more money a year than either of Tiffany's parents, yet they were the riff raff.

"Come on Tiff." Jordan led Tiffany and her mother back inside and left the Katie and Jules to giggle between themselves.

"I've had a complaint about this table." They both looked up at the grey haired man standing in front of them .

"Uncle Marco!" Katie jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man who hugged the petite girl back while Jules stood up and waited her turn.

"How are you JJ?" Jules let him pull her into a hug.

"I was fine until the white trash arrived." She replied and gestured to the family that were glaring daggers at the two girls.

"Look girls, I gotta make a living you know. You've got to stop harassing my customers."

"They started it." Katie defended and Uncle Marco just laughed.

"Butter wouldn't melt in your mouth would it Katelyn."

"Call me that again and it won't be butter I put in your mouth." Katie threatened and Marco laughed again, running hand through his spiky grey hair.

"You're your mothers daughters, now get out of here before I charge you for your meal." Jules and Katie nodded and picked up their handbags, kissing their uncle on the cheek before leaving the restaurant.

They hadn't even made it halfway down the block when someone called Jules name.

"Stray dog alert." Katie muttered. "I'll meet you at the car." And she left her sister on the street to turn around and face Jordan who was jogging over to her.

"You're missing something," She stated when he stopped in front of her and he gave her a quizzical look. "Your leash."

"Oh right, look can we catch up?"

"So we can fuck?" Jules asked and saw the familiar twitch in his eyebrow and shook her head. "You're a disgusting pig you know that right?"

"Come on Jules I just want to talk." He replied and it took all her energy not to slap him.

"You didn't seem so keen on talking when I got pregnant , or when I left or when I had a miscarriage. But oh now that you are bored with her you come back to me. " Taking a deep breath she finally said the words that he needed to hear. "Fuck you."

Then with as much dignity would allow she spun on her heel and stalked off, leaving Jordan standing there watching after her.

* * *

><p>Three cars, a bike and a months worth of bills later Han was sitting at the desk going through his books.<p>

"What're you doing?" Twinkie asked and without looking up he replied.

"Working. School finished?"

"Yeah…hey Han can I borrow the Civic." Han turned his head to see a teenage girl looking at the car and looked up at the kid he saw as his nephew.

"No."

"Come on man. Please." He begged and Han shook his head, turning back to his books.

"I said no and I mean it."

"Fine be a douche." He muttered and Hans head snapped up.

"What did you say to me?"

"I said since Jules left you've been a douche. She's better off without you." Hans jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed at the teenager.

"Get out."

"What?" Twinkie said startled, realising what he'd said.

"Fuck off." Han gestured for him to get out and didn't miss the heartbroken look the kid gave him before taking off, the girl following close behind. "Fuck me." He muttered as he went back to his books.

He hadn't heard from Jules since he'd dropped her in Sydney over a month ago. He hadn't told the others except for Gia where she was. They just figured she'd gone back to Australia for a while. But she hadn't called, and she hadn't emailed and her phone was still sitting on his bedside table.

After an hour he started to worry about Twinkie having taken off and went in search of him. He checked all his favourite hang outs, the school, his parents house and still no sign of him. Falling into the office chair defeated he stared at the computer screen blankly for a few seconds before realising he had a new email from Jules' sister.

_Hey Han, my sisters back in the country. She said she hadn't seen you so you should know she's been back awhile. Please go and talk some sense into her. KTx_

Well if he was Twinkie and upset he knew where he'd go.

* * *

><p>AN: And? What do we think? This is more a filler than anything but I got a bit carried about in the earlier part with the girls and Jordan. It's fun writing bitchiness. REVIEW x


	13. In which word vomit prevails

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you so much to **Mrz LOT, hidansgirl1234, dark-lelu, Chocolate and diamonds, ILuvOdie, Nelle07, Natz and CrissYami. **You guys are awesome! Enjoy!

**Playlist:**

Everything is alright – Motion City Soundtrack  
>Nobodys Perfect – Jessie J (Loving this song atm)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: In which word vomit prevails<strong>

_I hate that I let you down  
>And I feel so bad about it<br>I guess Karma comes back around  
>Cause now I'm the one that's hurting<br>And I hate that I made you think  
>That the trust we had is broken<br>So don't tell me you can't forgive me  
>Because nobody's perfect<br>__**- Jessie J**_

Jules would have done anything not to come back to Tokyo and face the shame that she was sure was waiting there for her. She knew Han would be furious at her, and she didn't blame him. It was the worst thing she'd ever done and that she would ever do.

Landing was easy, she threw her small bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the taxi rank and gave the driver her address and went home.

The sight that was awaiting her when she got there was horrible. There were dirty dishes in the sink and the place was a mess. And she had no-one to blame but herself. Without even taking her bag to her room she started the water in the sink and began cleaning, refusing to stop until the place was spotless and smelt like bleach.

And that's how it stayed. And for three weeks she worked and came straight home. Not daring to go out with anyone, not wanting to run into anyone. She got the occasional text message from Neela on her new phone, considering her old one had disappeared, but she always insisted that she was too busy to go out, instead sitting in front of the television and drawing for hours before going to bed. Neela never suggested that she knew about the drugs and Jules had wondered briefly if Han had mentioned what had happened to anyone.

* * *

><p>Three weeks later, Jules pulled into the underground carpark and parking her bike she slowly trudged up the stairs to her flat, tired and over the day. She'd just walked out of the stairwell and was starting down the hall when she saw a kid sitting on the ground near her front door.<p>

"Twinkie, what're you doing here?" He looked up from his bent knees and shrugged.

"My parents aren't home, just wanted someone to hang out with. Hans been a real douche lately." Sighing Jules pulled the keys from her pocket and gestured at the teenager to move so she could unlock the door and push it open.

"Come on then." He followed her in and she dumped her bags on the kitchen bench and kicked off her boots. "I'm sure your parents will be home soon, kid." She said pulling the fridge door open and taking a can of soda and a bottle of water out of it and handing the soda to Twinkie. "And you shouldn't call Han a douche."

"He told me to fuck off." Twinkie said and Jules' eyes widened. That didn't sound like Han.

"Don't say that word. And that does sound very douchey."

"Where've you been J?" he asked and Jules shrugged.

"Around." She said softly, realising Han hadn't told him the truth. "Look make yourself at home, Twink. I'm going to take a shower."

Two hours later the pair were sitting on the couch laughing at a japanese game show on television and eating popcorn.

"I have no idea what this show is about." Jules laughed as she stuck another handful of popcorn in her mouth and there was a knock on the door. "Phwoar, cwap." She muffled as she thrust the bowl of popcorn at Twinkie and climbed off the couch to open the door.

Making sure she'd swallowed the remanet's of her popcorn she turned the door knob.

"Fuck." She stated when she saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Jules." Han said.

"You looking for the kid?" She asked, tugging on the hem of her t-shirt and not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere else." He said quietly and Jules held the door wide open and gestured for him to come in.

"Yo, J…" Twinkie started but trailed off when he saw Han standing next to the kitchen counter. "Oh , hey Han."

"Twink." Han glanced warily at Jules. "Come on, I'll take you home." He said and like it was gospel Twinkie stood up and walked towards the door.

"Thanks J." he said as he reached the door and Han started to follow, pausing and looking back at Jules before speaking.

"Twink, I'll meet you down there in a minute." Twinkie nodded and took off, leaving Jules and Han standing there, Han staring at Jules and her avoiding his eyes. "Were you going to tell us you were back?"

"Why did you tell Twink to fuck off?" Jules countered and Han sighed.

"That all he told you?" Jules nodded, "Kid's got an attitude – he said he was glad you left. That I deserved it." He stated simply and Jules felt her stomach drop.

"Sorry."

"What for? I was being a douche. Kid called me on it." He replied simply. "So, how long have you been back?" Jules took a deep breath and finally looked him in the eye.

"Three weeks. I was going to come and say thank-you. I was just trying to get some money together to pay you back."

"Are you better?" Han asked and Jules shrugged.

"Yeah."

"I don't want your money. I got what I wanted."

"Thank-you Han. But I will pay you back. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." She went to say something else when Han cut her off.

"Look, I've got to go, Jules. Can we talk about this another time?" Feeling crestfallen at his dismissive words, Jules nodded slowly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Come by the garage when you have time, we'll talk." Then he was gone and Jules was confused as the door slammed behind him. Five minutes with him and she was already so confused.

* * *

><p>Seven days passed before Jules decided to go and see Han at the garage. There had been no sign of Twinkie the last week so she guessed he must have sorted things out with his mentor and gone home to his parents. Walking into the garage was like walking the plank. She wasn't sure what lay on the other side. It was quiet and she wondered if maybe she should have called before coming. Shaking her head she berated herself, no one ever called.<p>

"Hello?" She called out and heard the distinctive sound of wheels on concrete and Han slid out from underneath the skyline beside her on a trolley, wearing a grease stained white t-shirt. "Hey." She said when she saw him and he climbed off the trolley and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey. You want a drink?" He asked and Jules followed him up the stairs to the strangely deserted loft.

"Where is everyone?" She asked and Han looked at her strangely.

"It's noon on a Monday. Everyone is at work." He said and Jules nodded quickly. She kept forgetting not everyone had Mondays off.

"Sorry." She muttered, following his lead and sitting on the couch, taking the bottle of water he offered her. "So."

"How're things?" He asked, sipping at his own water.

"I've been better." She finally admitted and bit her lips and tugged at the label on the water bottle. "But," She sighed and looked up at him, "I've been a lot worse. I should never have said what I said to you."

"You were right." Han shrugged and ran a hand through his tousled black hair.

"No I wasn't. How can you think that?" Sitting up straighter and narrowing her eyes at him she tried to read his face, while he tried his best to hide his emotions from her.

"We don't exactly live the most responsible life here Jules. I exposed you to all that."

"You think the first time I tried anything was here?" Her hand went to her hair and she tugged at the strands, avoiding his eyes again. "I fucked up all by myself Han. Believe me you had little to do with it." She couldn't help but let a laugh into her words and Han knew it was the truth, he remembered the words from her sister in the taxi.

"But I did have something to do with it." Red hot blush crawled up her neck as Jules looked everywhere but at him. How could she tell him the truth, tell him that she'd done it because she didn't think he wanted her.

"No."

"Lyings not your forte Jules." She bit her lip and looked up at him.

"I felt rejected." She blurted out Hans face froze and she desperately scrambled to fix her word vomit. "I don't mean it like that. I mean I had this thing, and you well…didn't. Anyways I'm over it." She lied.

"Jules…" He reached out to touch her but she sat back.

"Really, Han, it was nothing. Stupid even." Picking up her bag quickly Jules stood up and smoothed down her shirt. "I should go." She went to step past him but his fingers grazed her arm then wrapped around her hand, stopping her. "What?" Her voice cracked with tears.

"You're upset Jules, just…stay." Taking a deep breath she looked him dead in the eye and spoke the words they both knew were true.

"I think that would be a bad idea." Slowly his fingers let go of hers and she slowly retracted her hand. "I'll see you 'round Han." And she walked out for what she hoped would be the last time. She wasn't usually a quitter.

Han fell down onto the couch as she walked out of the garage and out of his life.

"Yo, Han was that Jules?" Twinkie walked through the door and Han looked up at the teenager.

"Yeah."

"When's she coming back?" Twinkie asked looking towards the exit.

"She's not." Standing up Han stepped past the kid and made his way down to his room. He felt sick with guilt. The anger that was there when he'd flown to Australia was gone and he was left with the knowledge that it was his fault because he'd been too stubborn to admit that he felt a need for someone more than sex. And for that he'd let her walk out. In six months she'd taught him more than anyone he knew. Not his parents in LA or his friends in the Dominican had taught him that fear was the only thing that stopped you doing anything. Fear was the only thing that had him sitting on his bed wishing he'd been braver sooner.

Grabbing his keys from the bedside table he grabbed a hoodie and ran from the room, boots thumping on the landing and down the stairs before he started up the Mazda and spun out of the garage.

His feet pounded up the stairs to her apartment and he knocked loudly and waited for a reply. When it didn't came he realised she was probably out, so he took a seat in front of her door and waited.

When she emerged from the basement stairwell and walked towards him sitting on the red carpet outside her door he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her messy hair hanging around her shoulders or the way her hips moved with each step or the way the smattering of freckles across her nose made her look more innocent than she really was.

She stopped dead when she saw him sitting there.

"How long have you been waiting here?" She asked, shifting the bag on her shoulder to pull the keys from her pocket and he clambered off the floor to take the bag from her shoulder.

"Not long. I needed to talk to you." He said seriously as she stuck the keys in each lock and pushed the door open, looking up at him.

"Come in then." He walked in and put her bag on the bench, surprised at how heavy it was. "So I thought we'd decided we're not going to do this." She said leaning against the door. Han shook his head, words couldn't fix this. Walking forward he pressed his body up against hers and gently caught her lips with his. He felt Jules lean into him and fisted her hands in his hoodie and kissed him back.

Finally pulling back for air she looked up at him, her lips red and swollen and her cheeks a light pink. "What was that for?"

"I can't lie to you." He said breathlessly. "You're what I want." He felt her body tense as she stepped back and he let go of her reluctantly.

"You can't just say that to me, Han." She snapped and pushed past him. "I'm not someone you can just pick and that's it."

"You're scared." Han knew it would get a reaction. She hated when people said that too her. And sure enough she spun around to face him.

"Yes, I'm scared." She shouted. "I'm so scared and I can't fix it. And the only thing I can do is move on. I just need time okay. Give me a few months to sort myself out."

"And then?" He asked.

"I think it would be best if I just left you alone- you know. I seem to just bring you trouble." She said and Han nodded, he couldn't do anything else. He'd said his piece, it was up to her now. "Just give me some time to think. When I know what I want I'll let you know what it means."

"That would be good." Jules nodded and reached up and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks." Han nodded as well and left, not giving himself a chance to look back at her standing there watching him walk away.

A/N: I know its sad but just hang in there guys!


	14. In which birthday wishes are granted

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

So it's one am here – I can't sleep and I was meant to upload way earlier but got distracted. Thank you all that reviewed- it is much appreciated and I would name you all separately but as you can tell it's one am I am tired and well…just read on. Thank you though- you guys rock!

**Playlist- **Well my favourite song ever at the moment and the defining song for this story- You and I by Lady Gaga- listen to it!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – In which birthday wishes are granted <strong>

_Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar<br>With your high heels on  
>Sit back down on the couch<br>Where we made love  
>The first time and you said to me…<em>

The long straight strands ran through Jules' fingers as she leant back in her chair at work at work and glanced over at the screen of her computer. The email Joanna had sent her from a shop down in the city was displayed on the screen. Joanna needed a date to a birthday party that night and considering all the men in her life were busy, Joanna was picking up a dress from the shop for Jules. The last thing she felt like doing was partying. But she needed to get back out there.

It helped a little bit that Han had sent her an email that week asking if she'd be free to teach Twinkie how to fix the cracked radiator in the civic down at his garage.

Sighing she turned the computer off and left the office, locking the doors behind her and making her way back to her bike.

* * *

><p>Joanna appeared at the door a few hours later brandishing a clothes bag at Jules.<p>

"Hun, you've got to get back on the horse." Joanna said as Jules stripped off her pyjamas and pulled the short white dress over her head and searched for a pair of red heels in her wardrobe.

"What horse?" She said, buckling up the straps on the shoes and stepping out into the living room.

"The one that threw you so hard you hit your head and forgot about living your life, love." Her boss replied and threw a coat at Jules. "Come on, we're beyond fashionably late."

Joanna had sufficiently distracted Jules as they sat in the back of the black SUV on their way to the party. When they climbed out Jules stopped dead at the front door before whipping her head around to face Joanna.

"You punk'd me!" She exclaimed and Joanna wrapped an arm around Jules' waist and pulled her towards the door, both of them getting greeted by the doorman.

"Like I said, Jules, back on the horse. Besides I didn't have time to pick up a birthday present so I had to improvise." Jules bit her tongue to prevent herself from chewing out her boss.

Joanna led Jules through the front of the club and down the hall to the VIP room, passing people still making their way between rooms.

"So you're passing me off as a birthday present?" Jules said as they pushed through the door into the bright room.

"Sorry love." Joanna took the opportunity to disappear and left Jules standing there in the doorway of the room, staring out over the crowd. Well now or never. She stepped off the step and down onto the floor and searched for someone she knew. From a distance she could make out DK and Neela in the corner and she made her way over to her cousin. Neela hugged her tightly as soon as she saw her and DK gave her a nod. She felt an arm around her shoulders and Jules turned her head to see Gia standing beside her.

"Haven't seen you in a long time." Her Brazilian accent tainted her words and Jules looked up at the woman.

"Hi Gia." Stepping away from her cousin she sat down at a booth with Gia. "Thank you again for what you did." She said, as Gia smoothed down her skirt.

"That's fine hun, really. I'm glad you could make it." Her eyes drifted over to the loft door as it opened and she smiled brightly. "So is someone else." Jules looked over in the same direction and saw Han walking towards them, a small smile on his face. "Happy birthday, gorgeous." Gia said, standing up and hugging Han and giving him a kiss on the cheek before looking knowingly at Jules and walking away.

Jules stood up and smoothed over her skirt and made her way over to Han, her fingers laced together behind her back.

"Happy birthday." She said, trying to keep the shyness she was feeling out of her voice. Hans grin showed a few teeth as she stepped forward and kissed him on the cheek, his hand automatically going to the small of her back. "Sorry I didn't get you a present." She said stepping back and Hans hand fell to his side.

"I don't need presents." He said and rocked back on his heels, his hands in his pockets. If Jules didn't know any better she would have thought he was nervous.

"So forty-one – how does it feel?" She teased and Han just shook his head.

"Like I'm twenty-five again." He replied and Jules grinned, unable to help herself. She'd forgotten his effect on her, the way his broad shoulders filled out his dark blue button up shirt and his dark hair pushed back from his face.

"That's good because it looks to me like it's going to be a big night." She looked around at the crowded room.

"No kidding." Han said, following her gaze before turning his attention back to her, admiring the way she looked in the tight white dress and her long spiked heels. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked and Jules nodded, turning her attention back to him.

"A water would be great." She walked towards the bar and Han followed, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her through the crowd to the bar.

"Can I get a water and beer?" He said to the barmaid and turned his attention back to Jules. "So water?"

"I think its best that I give up certain things that impair my judgement for a while." Her implying tone made him raise his eyebrows as a beer and a tall glass of water was placed on the bar.

"All things?" He asked and Jules smiled knowingly and the message got across easily. _Maybe not all things_.

"Han!" A shriek came from behind them and Jules found Han suddenly surrounded by women. Taking her opportunity to get away she searched for Twinkie but couldn't find him so she made her way over to a booth.

The music in the room was a lot softer than the music in the front part of the building. Jules sat on a table in the corner, her legs swinging back and forth underneath her, her spiked heels hitting the legs of the table every so often. Sipping at her water she smiled at the sight of Han laughing in the corner with a bunch of girls. He looked so happy.

"They're about to bring out the cake." Gia appeared beside Jules and they both watched as a loud cheer went up and a girl wearing a black slinky dress carried out a huge cake with candles all over it. Everyone broke into a chorus of Happy Birthday and Jules joined in, singing loudly with the rest of them as the girl placed the cake down on the table and Han blew out all the candles in a few breaths and they all clapped.

"You want another water?" Gia asked and Jules nodded before the woman disappeared and Jules was left watching someone cut up the cake and hand pieces out to everyone that was lined up.

"From the birthday boy." Twink appeared beside her and handed her a piece of cake.

"Thanks Twink." She shifted on the table and Twinkie jumped up beside her. "So hows life? Are you still pretending you live in the bachelor pad?" Using her thumb and forefinger she broke off some cake and put it in her mouth.

"Pretty sweet. That place is bangin' ya' know?" He said, nodding at his own words.

"Well good, I hope you're still going to school." Twinkie gave her an unamused look that told her he was still going.

"Man, Han drops me off every morning just to make sure I go. And if he doesn't take me because he's working. Gia takes me, and that chick is just scary." He said and Jules bit her lip, trying not to laugh.

"You know the rules, kid." She laughed and Gia returned with drinks, handing Jules her water. "Besides do you want to be some high school drop out?" She said sipping her drink.

"Han didn't go to college, and neither did you." Twink defended himself and Jules laughed.

"Hun, we don't have college in Australia. And Han finished high school. And he would have gone to college too, if he hadn't been pre-occupied." She knew that Han didn't like talking about his time before Tokyo, but from what he had told her, his last year of high school had been pretty rough and he'd joined up with some racing team in Los Angeles sometime after. "And I'm not saying college- I'm saying school." She added.

"Yeah, whatever, J." Jules wrapped an arm around his shoulders and squeezed. He needed some sort of mother figure.

"Cheer up kid. Besides how cool is it being dropped off to school by Han?" She grinned and Twinkie nodded. That's what she thought- Han was cool, he had that aura about him.

"It's pretty cool. It's better when Gia drops me off. Everyone thinks I'm dating a model." Jules laughed out loud at that.

"So I take it you didn't tell them she's your aunt?"

"Oh hell no!" Twinkie said, sitting back and staring at Jules incredulously. "Why would I do something stupid like that? Yo," He jerked his head towards the crowd near Han. "Someone wants you." Jules looked over at Han still sitting in the booth. He lifted his head in greeting and Jules slid off the table handing Twinkie the piece of untouched cake.

"Go find some nice girl that eats." She said before walking over and sitting beside Han. "What's up birthday boy?" She asked coyly as he looped and arm around her waist.

"Jo said you're my birthday present." He said, raising his eyebrows at her. "I'm just making the most of it." She had to admit she loved the way they fell back into their easy friendship.

"Well who am I to disappoint?"

Jules sat beside Han for the rest of the night, even as other girls came and talked to him, one arm always remained firmly wrapped around her waist.

* * *

><p>Hours later people started to leave or make their way out to the loft to end the night. Jules soon found her and Han alone on the long red leather couch in the back of the bar, talking about the cars that Han had waiting down in the garage.<p>

"You'd be better off giving DK the skyline if you want the Supra." Jules argued and Han shook his head.

"I don't know how I've coped the last few months without your opinion Jules." He teased and Jules laughed.

"Me neither. I'm surprised you haven't gone bankrupt without me." She said feigning aloofness as he watched her with interest.

"So have you made you mind up about what you want?" He asked, his tone serious and Jules had to drop her head down to look him in the eye. Her heart was pounding so loudly in her chest and she knew that the decision had been made a long time ago. He was what she wanted.

"Yes." Seizing the opportunity she leant forward and kissed him hard. It felt good to be able to have control over what she was doing. There was no need for alcohol to spur her on. Han kissed her back, moving closer to pull her onto his lap and Jules straddled it, lacing her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck as she knelt on the couch. Hans hands reached around and pulled her thighs closer to him and Jules leaned into him, relishing the taste of sugar on his tongue. Her fingers worked urgently at the buttons on his shirt as his hands slid up the hem of her dress.

She'd wanted this for so long, she'd wanted him for so long. Pulling the shirt from his arms she threw it to the end of the couch and let him move them so she was lying on her back, and he was leaning over her, his muscles flexing as he held himself above her. Han peppered kisses along her neck and down past her collarbone and Jules moaned as his hands massaged her breasts. Her hands ran over his biceps and up to his neck to his hair. Han easily undid the zipper on the side of her dress and eased it down and Jules lifted herself up so that he could slip over her hips and down her thighs and throwing it on the ground, leaving her lying there in her underwear and high heels. He couldn't help but smile at the sight of her as she reached out for him again, her lips turned up in a sexy smile as she reached behind his neck and pulled him back on top of her.

They were finally going to do this.

If she'd ever thought that her first time with Han would have been on his birthday on the couch in the back of the bar she would have cringed. But it didn't matter. For the time being it was just them.

* * *

><p>At some point early in the morning they snuck from the VIP room back into the loft and down the hall to Hans room. Every moment of the night was perfect as Han pulled her back into bed with him and they lay there in the dim light of the bedside lamp, wrapped around each other.<p>

"When I was in high school I got into a fair bit of trouble." Han stated after they lay there in silence for awhile and Jules chuckled slightly as she swept her hand across his chest, below where her head was resting on his shoulder.

"I could have guessed that." Jules said, her breath hitting the bare skin of his chest.

"My friend Ben got addicted to coke." He stated and Jules sat up, looking down at him. "When I saw all that blood that morning, it reminded me of what had happened to him. I'd let someone important hurt themselves again." His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper and Jules swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What happened was my fault Han." Jules said softly and she felt him push himself up and she sat up so that he could.

"But it happened. And I thought coming here would make my past disappear. But it didn't." He reached over and pushed her bangs from her eyes. "And you got hurt. If I'd told you the truth instead of ignoring it things would have been different."

"What are you on about?" Jules asked, pulling the sheets up to her chest and looking over at him leaning against the wall at the head of the bed.

"Nothing." He seemed to freeze up and Jules' brow furrowed in confusion. "Are you working this weekend?"

"Don't do that." Jules shifted closer to him and put her hand on his knee. "I hate it when you lie to me."

"I'm not lying to you."

"Avoiding the truth is the same as lying to me." She stated and saw Hans shoulders lift with a sigh. "Your friend Ben? You were at school together?" When he didn't answer Jules asked another question. "Were you a jock or a geek in high school?"

"What?" Han asked, surprised at the question.

"Well, you were clearly popular, but was it because you were smart or athletic?"

"Do I look like a quarterback to you?" he asked and Jules laughed.

"So were you a mathlete?" Han laughed and Jules couldn't help but have a whole new appreciation. "Did you have glasses?"

"You have glasses Jules." He replied and Jules shrugged. "I'm not that person anymore."

"No you're not, now you're a drift nut who spends his spare time hanging out with models and celebrities in Tokyo. So what happened?" She pushed, sensing that this might be the moment he told her to get lost.

"A bunch of trust fund kids acting out of boredom." Han said and Jules remained silent. "We got into drugs and stealing and in the end someone got hurt." His eyes avoided hers.

"What do you mean hurt?" Jules asked quietly.

"I mean killed, Jules." Nodding Jules couldn't help but notice that all the instincts that should have been telling her to run seemed to have disappeared. "One of the guys in our group killed him and then buried him in someones back yard." Retracting her hand from his leg, Jules pulled the sheets up closer to her chest. "You want to leave now?" he asked, seeing her reaction and Jules shook her head slowly.

"No." She said softly. "You didn't kill him."

"No, I ran."

"Because you were scared. You were a kid and you were scared." Han leant his head back on the wall and she saw his jaw twitch. She moved so that she was straddling his lap and his head dropped back down to look at her. "We all do stupid things when we're kids. That's not who you are anymore." Before he could fight with her she pressed her lips down on his. Thankful for the distraction Han kissed her back, his hands coming around to tug the sheet away from her body and pulled her closer to him.

"When you were bleeding in the bathroom you said something to me." He said into her shoulder as she rested her head on his chest.

"Oh yeah what's that?" She mumbled oblivious to the seriousness in his tone.

"You said that you couldn't have children and that you had no home." He replied softly and Jules stiffened. "I want you to know you have a home." She rocked back a bit to look at him. "Here, with me. No models, no money, no nothing, I promise."

"What're you going to do if I say I don't want you?" She teased.

"That's up to you." He refused to gratify her teasing.

"I can't believe I said that." She said softly suddenly serious and Han reached up to brush hair from her face. "I haven't told anyone."

"About the baby?" Han asked quietly and she shook her head.

"Nah, everyone at home knows about that. My mums terrible at keeping a secret." She sat up straight and brushed a tear that had escaped from her eye. "She'd have a fit if she knew she was never getting any grandkids from me. I still can't believe I told you that…"

"You know you have other options." He said, even though he had never been faced with this issue ever.

"I know, and I'm only young and all that. You know how you never really realise how much you want something until its gone?" She asked and watched him nod. He had, less than a month ago. "That's what this is. I never wanted to have kids until I was told I couldn't. It fucking sucks and I hate that I didn't even have Jordan there to hold my hand. I mean what kind of asshole...you don't really want to talk about this do you?" Hans shoulders lifted in a shrug and Jules couldn't help but smile.

"It's important to you."

"Is this Han Lue? The international man of mystery wanting to have a chick flick moment with me?" She held her hand to her chest and mock swooned and seconds later she found herself on her back with Han pressed down on her.

"Do you have to make a joke of everything Angel?"

"Yes, it's my coping mechanism, so embrace it." She replied, the grin still on her face as Han leant down and pressed a kiss to her lips. "Thank you Han."

"I've never been thanked for it before." He teased and Jules rolled her eyes.

"Who's joking now? No I mean the talking part. Not the sex part." His eyebrows shot up, "That was good to though."

"Good?"

"Like you need to inflate your ego anymore." She teased and squealed when he reached down and began to tickle her.

Jules found herself still lying on Hans chest an hour later, his fingers tracing lazy patterns across her back.

"I should go." She said softly, not moving and Hans fingers stopped moving across her skin.

"Twink needs help with the radiator in the Civic." He replied and Jules sat up to look down at him with a smile on her face.

"Okay, but I need to go home and change."

"I'll take you." He said leaning up to her and kissing her again. "In a minute."

_Something about this place  
>Something about lonely nights<br>And the lipstick on your face  
>Something about my cool Tokyo* guy<br>Something about, baby,  
>You and I<br>__**- Lady Gaga**_

*meant to be "Nebraska" but I took some authors liberty, if someone tells Lady Gaga and she's upset let me know- I will write a formal apology…until then..

* * *

><p>AN: So I realise things tend to get a bit OOC when they get all deep and meaningful…and sorry I ruined Better Luck Tomorrow for anyone- I haven't seen it yet but the plot was on Wikipedia and who am I not to take advantage of Wikipedia despite it leading me astray previously. Opinions, ideas and praise are always appreciated.

p.s I don't want to confuse anyone but Han is twenty-five in this story- Jules just teases him constantly


	15. In which a proposition is made

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you to **everyone **for reviewing. If you're starting to hate it you better let me know- other wise enjoy =D

**Playlist:  
><strong>She holds the Key – Gavin DeGraw  
>Who'd Have Known – Lily Allen<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – In which a proposition is made <strong>

_Are you mine?  
>Because I stay here all the time<br>Watching telly, drinking wine  
>Who'd have known<br>That when you flash up on my phone  
>I no longer feel alone<br>__**-Lily Allen**_

"Have you ever been to London?" Joanna asked walking out of her office and looking down at Jules sitting at her desk.

"Nope." Jules replied, smiling brightly up at her boss.

"You want to go?"

"Are you asking me or teasing me?" Jules asked leaning her chin on her hand and looking up at Joanna.

"Well I've already booked your ticket and arranged you a room so I'm telling you."

"Thank you so much!" She couldn't hide her excitement and Joanna smiled down at her briefly before picking flicking through the organiser in her hand.

"Excellent darling. Look we're leaving in two nights time. I hope you didn't have any plans but we'll be gone for two weeks." Using a manicured finger she flipped through the pages. "I am sorry I dropped this on you now but there was a cancellation and we got into a meeting." She flicked another page and made a sound of triumph before looking down at Jules again. "You can have tomorrow off to pack. I'll see you then." Before Jules could get another word in the designer disappeared and left Jules watching after her in shock. She was going to London!

* * *

><p>Her day only got better when she walked out of the building and saw Han leaning on the side of his car. Jules blushed and pushed the hair away from her face before looking up at him with a huge grin on her face.<p>

"Twice in one day. Is there something I don't know?" She asked coyly and felt her smile get bigger as Han gave her a lopsided grin.

"You want to hail a cab?" He asked looking down the empty street and she shrugged.

"I suppose I can come with you." She sighed dramatically and got in the car, laughing as Han shook his head and got in and started the car.

They pulled up outside the garage and Jules tied her hair up into a ponytail before getting out after Han and finding herself pressed up against the side of the Mazda.

Jules just grinned and reached up to pull his head down to hers and press their lips together. She didn't think she would ever get sick of kissing Han Lue.

"Lets go." Han said a few minutes later and pulled Jules by the waist towards the garage. Once inside his hand slipped from her back and he led her over to what used to be a Nissan Silvia sitting in the back of the garage.

"This is your pride and joy?" Jules asked, circling the dented and crumpled vehicle with a sheepish look on her face. What did he expect to do with it?

"Check this out." He said and she came to stand in front of the car and lean in beside Han to see the engine was perfectly intact. And relatively new.

"Where did you get this?" Jules asked quietly, wondering if she was going to get an honest answer.

"I won it." He said with pride and Jules brow furrowed.

"You're serious?" She looked at him incredulously.

"Yeah." He moved around the car and Jules shook her head.

"As in a race? Or in a poker game?"

"Race." Han replied as he pulled the rusty door open and inspected the inside while Jules continued to stare at the engine.

"I didn't know you raced." She said quietly.

"Now you do." He replied sarcastically and Jules nodded and turned around to go up to the loft. "Come on Jules." She heard him shout after her as she went up the stairs but he caught up with her and grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him.

"What?"

"You're pissed, I can tell." Jules eyebrows shot up and she shrugged.

"You know what? Yeah I am." Her hand rested on her hip and she lifted her chin up to look him in the eye. "Use that tone with me again and you can find someone else to sleep with." She said defiantly and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I thought you knew I raced." He replied honestly and she rolled her eyes again. That was just the thing, things with Jules were never that straight forward.

"I figured you would. But you didn't have to be rude about it." Han nodded, typical Jules to care about the way he said it rather than what he said. "And don't give me that look like I'm so complicated." She said, spotting the look on his face and smiling slightly, letting him know she was over it.

"It's hard to know what you're thinking sometimes." He replied and Jules shook her head and her smile grew.

"And you're so easy to read." She replied and leant down to press her forehead against his. "I'm over it now, but you better think again if you think I'm going anywhere near that piece of shit." She said gesturing to the Silvia before pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth and taking off up the stairs before he could stop her.

Jules unpacked her laptop from her handbag and sat down on the couch and propped her feet up on the table as people started to trickle into the loft.

"Hey J." Earl waved as he walked past with some girl under his arm and Jules waved before turning back to her laptop. Three emails from her family that she quickly replied to before checking Han wasn't around and looking up the Nissan Silvia on her search engine.

It was a nice car when it was intact if she was honest with herself. Not as nice as the Skyline in her opinion but she knew with Hans touch it would be amazing.

"Piece of shit huh?" She heard in her ear and Jules sighed.

"Are you going to design a body kit for it?"

"Are you saying you'll help?" He said coming around to sit beside her and take the computer off her lap, typing quickly as Jules leant her head on his shoulder and watched him go onto the Veilside website.

"Help? Knowing you I will end up building the entire thing." Jules replied and watched him flick through the designs on the computer.

"I was thinking you might like to use the time to teach Twinkie."

"Oh I see, this is me getting babysitting duty." She replied never taking her eyes from the computer.

"Yes." Han replied and pointed to the kit he wanted to get and Jules snatched the computer from him.

"This is pretty cool." She said as she sat up straight and scrolled down the page. "I've never seen these done like this."

"Never seen what? Hey J." Twinkie came in and fell down beside Jules.

"Sup Twink." Jules said and pushed the sleeves of her sweater up her arms as Han got up from the couch. "I'm going to teach you how to build a car apparently." She said watching Han walk back down the stairs as a bevy of women came through the VIP room door onto the landing.

"Sweet girl." Twinkie jumped up so he was squatting on the couch facing Jules. "So what we building?"

"You know that heap of crap sitting over there by the office? That's your school project." Twinkie jumped up and walked over to the landing railing to look at the crumpled heap near the office where the light was streaming out onto the concrete.

"Oh man, that's gunna be awesome!" he rubbed his hands together in excitement and Jules laughed as she clicked through her browser on her laptop. "So when do we start?"

"When I have time. Maybe on the weekend." She said closing the laptop and throwing it on top of her bag, rubbing her already aching eyes. "I have to speak to the boss and suss out what he wants done." She leant back on the couch and looked over at Twinkie who was now bouncing on his toes. "How much sugar have you had today?"

"Come on J, this is so cool!" He rushed off to find Earl and Reiko and Jules was left alone as the girls that had come in walked down the metal stairs towards the office where Han was hiding. There was a bang and the door of the VIP room flew open before about twenty more people came flooding onto the landing. Looked like she wasn't going to get much done with all the noise.

Picking up her handbag, Jules made her way down the hall to Hans room where she switched on the tv on the wall and climbed on the bed, lying down on it and pulling out her sketchbook and started doodling as some cop show played on the television.

* * *

><p>She got distracted after awhile and ended up putting on her glasses and lying on her stomach on the bed to watch the show which was subtitled in Japanese. She didn't even realise how long she'd been sitting like that when Han walked in.<p>

"Hey, I thought you might have taken off." He said, making a show of looking at the couch opposite the bed to see if anything had been moved.

"No, I've just been snooping through all your stuff, books, CD's you know, the usual." She replied, pretending not to have taken her eyes off the screen.

"Alright." He replied, realising she was lying.

"I'll make you a deal." She looked away from the television. "I'll show you some respect, if you'll do the same." A familiar smile graced Hans features as he walked over and looked down at the book in front of her, turning it around to see it properly.

"Deal." He flicked through another page before Jules snatched the book from his fingers.

"What did I just say?" He could hear the laugh behind her words as she sat up on her knees in front of him so they were eye to eye.

"I don't know." He replied, leaning into her until she was lying down, her knees bent on either side of him as he leant over her. Before he could kiss her though she lifted her hand to rub something from his cheek.

"Sorry, you had a bit of lipstick smeared on your face." Han sighed, moment efficiently ruined. Rolling off her he sat up and walked over to the couch, Jules watching him walk away. "What's with you?" She asked, not meaning to sound so rude.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." He couldn't help the smile fight its way onto his face at the flare in her temper. He'd forgotten in the last few months without her how easy it was to provoke her. "I don't care about the girls if that's what you think." She lied through her teeth and tried to put on an easy going smile for good measure but by the look on Hans face she'd failed.

"What other girls?" He said turning his attention to the papers on the couch and shuffling them a bit to distract himself from the surprised look on her face.

"The ones that are leaving their cheap lipstick all over you face." She laughed and crawled across the bed and pulled the glasses off her face and put them back in her bag.

"You mean the ones that I left to come to bed alone?" he replied and turned to face her finally, watching her eyes narrow in suspicion.

"You know you're full of it right?"

"Is it that hard to believe?" His brow furrowed and she rose her eyebrows sceptically. Ah, yeah it was.

"Only mildly." She slung her handbag over her shoulder and went towards the door. "I'll see you later." She swore she saw Hans eyes roll before he fished through his pockets and pulled out a set of car keys.

"I'll drive you home." He said and held the bedroom door open for her to walk out into the loft where arguing could be heard on the landing. When they got out there two guys that Jules guessed worked for Han were yelling at each other as the others watched on. She spotted Twinkie who's eyes widened when he saw Han approach and quickly disappeared into a bunk to pretend he was asleep.

"Yo Han, tell this cat that the red Lancer is mine." The shorter of the two yelled at Han and Jules could imagine the amount of cringing that was going on in the audience at the guys words. Rookie error.

"Do I look like your fucking mother?" He asked the accuser and saw him freeze and look over at his friend. "Get out, fuck off to Viper or something." He waved his hand dismissively, "Both of you." And Jules watched on as the two of them retreated out the door into the VIP room before Han was heading towards the Mazda parked downstairs and Jules followed quietly.

The drive to Jules' flat was silent and she was mentally kicking herself for picking a fight with him. She should be thrilled that a guy like Han was willing to stay true to his word commit to her. But thrilled was far from it. Insecure was the main feeling. So many women flocked to Han, and what made him choose her after all that. It's hardly like he knew everything about her and she about him. He was a notorious playboy and she was just some girl that had had the same dumbass boyfriend since high school. She hardly thought it was fair that she got him all to herself when there were models that went out of their way to be the centre of his attention. What was to stop him realising that?

"I can hear you thinking from here." He said as they pulled up and climbed out of the Mazda. Jules shrugged, unsure about whether or not to voice her thoughts.

"Sorry for picking a fight." She said quietly and he shrugged as well as he pushed the glass doors into her building open and she stepped through, waiting for him to follow. "I just find it hard to believe you would give up some pretty hot women to drive me home."

"Who said you weren't hot?" He replied not even looking at her as she narrowed her eyes at him again while he leant against the wall beside her apartment door and she searched for her keys.

"Han…"

"Anyone ever tell you, you're incredibly insecure." He asked, still staring at the opposite wall as she pushed her door open and pressed a few buttons on her alarm to disarm it and held the door open for him to follow.

"No, but you just did." Jules snapped as she threw her bag on the kitchen bench and fished her phone out to put it on the charger. "Look I'm not a model, I actually have to work for money and yeah I can work on cars- not that that's a great selling point, I just don't get why you're still here." She felt the blush rise to her cheeks as he just laughed slightly and grinned, like she was being stupid.

"I think they're all high selling points. Besides you have a bit of an attitude, that's something I can respect." He said, leaning against the fridge and watching her run her hand through her hair in frustration.

"So you mean what you said the other night about you and me?"

"I don't talk to just to make noise Angel." He replied, leaning his head back on the fridge and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"I know that." She replied, the smallest hint of a smile coming across her face.

"Are you saying I don't talk." He asked, his eyes narrowing at her and she shrugged again.

"You have your moments." He watched her then as she seemed to relax a bit and her shoulders slumped and she leant against the sink. "I don't know what we're doing Han." She admitted after a few quiet seconds. She watched him move over to stand beside her and look down at her.

"Neither do I Angel." He replied honestly and she smiled slightly, her eyes flicked up to look at him. "Does it matter?" he was right, she reasoned. It didn't matter. He liked her, she liked him. It was simple, right?

"You have to make me a promise." She said quietly and Han nodded slowly, unsure of what he was getting himself into. "The moment you want out, you say so." He let out a breath and nodded a little more reassuringly.

"Yeah I can do that." At that moment in time though he didn't think he'd ever change his mind.

"And…" She bit her lip and shrugged slightly. "I might have to fly to London in two days."

"Okay…" He replied slowly and wondered what this meant.

"For two weeks."

"Oh." Well that put a dint in things.

"I'm just saying if you want to think about it some more you can." Han nodded and Jules wasn't sure what it meant so she just watched the cool expression on his face.

"Yeah okay." He pushed himself off the bench and came to stand in front of her.

"Yeah, okay?" Jules knew she shouldn't push but the guy was so damn vague when he wanted to be.

"If I change my mind I will let you know." His hands rested on either side of her on the bench.

"Good."

"Good." He replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter done…how was it? A bit of a filler? I just figure we should get some Han/Jules goodness in before the drama starts so bear with me for a little while and of course – review!


	16. in which Juliet returns

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you to **Dragon Reverb, Mrz LOT and Little Karma** and also to **Love Ink **who reviewed a few chapters ago! I'm sorry about the filler content but I'm trying to establish where I want this story to go! Thank you again and please review!

**Playlist :  
><strong>Jet Lag – Simple Plan  
>Daddy's Eyes – The Killers<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – In which Juliet returns <strong>

_There's something I want to say  
>I love her too<br>And all of this has got nothing to do with you  
>And I'd like to stay<br>but I can't because  
>I've been fooling around<br>And I know that you called because  
>You never even knew it was hurting me<br>__**- The Killers**_

When the plane landed in Tokyo, Jules' stomach flipped with nervousness. Swinging her handbag over her shoulder and zipping up her hoodie, Jules made her way into the airport behind the hoards of tourists and businessmen. As she came from customs with her duffle bag thrown over her shoulder she scanned the crowd for a familiar face. She thought maybe Twink or Neela would have been there but no one stood out.

As she got closer to the doors she finally smiled when she saw him standing near the doors, looking back and forth over the crowd. She stopped and waited for him to see her. When he did he grinned, allowing bright white teeth to peek out from pink lips. His hands were in the pockets of his jacket that he wore over the top of his hoodie. Jules started walking towards him, the grin getting wider the closer she got. A few strides later she was running and she jumped into his arms, dropping her bags to the ground as she wrapped her arms and legs around him, hooking the heels of her boots on each other around his waist.

"You're here." She said into the hood of his jumper and Han laughed into her shoulder.

"Hey Jules." After another squeeze she extracted herself from him and slid down his body to stand in front of him, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"I thought you were too busy to come and see me?" She pouted and he just shrugged before leaning down and kissing her.

"I'm allowed to change my mind aren't I?" He said, chewing on some gum that explained the minty taste on Jules' tongue. "Come on." He said, leaning over and picking up her bags and swinging them over his shoulder and looping the other arm around her shoulder . She wrapped her arm around his waist and leant into him as they walked out to the black and orange RX-7 in the carpark.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Jules is here!" was the first thing she heard as she stepped out of the car and looked over at Han, raising her eyebrows in interest and he just shrugged. Seconds later arms were around her waist and swinging her around, causing Jules to shriek.<p>

"Fuck! Twink, put me down!" she said, slapping at his arms and Twink propped her back on her feet, laughing at her.

"We missed you." Twink said, adjusting his hat and grinning up at her.

"Good." Jules said, looping her arm around his shoulders and leading him towards the stairs where Han was also making his way up, "Did your parents mind you looking after my flat?" She asked as they walked up them and Twink shrugged and Jules got the message. They didn't really care. "You should ask Han if he'll put you up here for good." Twinkie shook his head though.

"Nah, he wouldn't let me."

"If you promised to stay in school and help out I'm sure he would." Jules shrugged and stepping onto the landing. "Do you want me to ask him?" She asked seriously and Twinkie shook his head again.

"Thanks J." He said quietly and Jules patted him on the back.

"He won't mind." She reassured and left him to go into the VIP where she'd seen Han go seconds earlier. Walking in she saw him counting money from the till and walked around behind the bar and jumped up to sit on the bar and watch him count notes easily before turning to look at her.

"What're you doing Jules?" he asked as she swung her legs back and forth, drawing patterns on the laminex bench with her finger, leaving smudgemarks in its wake.

"Nothing, just watching." She said quietly and grinned as Han walked around and stood between her legs; their eyes level and he raised his eyebrows as his hands drifted up her thighs and pulled her closer to him.

"You want me to take you home?" He said and she nodded, leaning down and kissing his lips quickly before lifting one of his hands to look at his watch.

"You've got a few hours before the races?" She said remembering what he'd said in the car.

"Come on." Lifting her easily off the bench, Han let her slide down his body before taking her hand and leading her back at to the loft. Jules greeted the others who had now made themselves comfortable around the sofas near the landing before Han dragged her down to the Mazda and taking off out of the garage.

When they parked next to her bike Jules grinned at her baby. Running her hand along the sleek black lines she patted the seat lovingly before Han popped the trunk and pulled her bags out. Jules grabbed one of them against his protests and swung it over her shoulder before taking his hand and letting him slam the trunk closed before taking him up the stairs to her apartment.

Unlocking the door she sighed, glad to be home and dropped the bags at the door as Han walked in and she locked the door behind him before picking the bag up and following him to her bedroom. Han sat down on the bed and leant against the bed head, and crossed his feet and put his hands behind his head watching her unzip her bags and pull out clothes.

"You lured me here under false pretences." Han said as he watched her hang things up in her wardrobe and Jules turned to face him with a grin on her face, crawling across the bed to straddle his lap.

"What false pretences?" She said, lacing her fingers behind his neck and leaning down to kiss the spot where his neck met his shoulder. "These ones?" She said breathlessly kissing him behind the ear and grazing her teeth along the lobe and felt Hans hands go to her thighs and pull her closer to him making her grin as she kissed along his jawbone.

"Two weeks Jules." He growled and Jules laughed.

"Longest two weeks ever babe." She said, unlacing her fingers and tugging his shirt over his head quickly.

* * *

><p>An hour later Han lay in the bed with his arms behind his head and the sheets around his waist as he watched Jules move around the room in his t-shirt and a pair of boyshort panties, her dark hair pulled up into a bun at the top of her head as she unpacked her bags. Everytime she walked over to the bed to pick up another item Han would reach out and snag her arm, trying to pull her back into the bed with him. Slowly Jules was giving in as she sighed thankfully as the last item was hung up and she jumped on the bed, making her bounce and jumped on Hans legs.<p>

"I'm finished." She said and crawled over his body, leaning down and kissing him again. "And I have a question." Kissing his lips again she got a groan from him as her fingernails bit into the skin of his shoulder.

"Hmm." Han replied as he pulled her as close as he could to him.

"Can you give Twink a bunk." She mumbled into his lips and knew he was sufficiently distracted as she heard a muffled "Hmph." Before he stilled and pulled his head back from hers.

"Wait." Sitting up Jules rested her hands on his chest and looked down at him, smiling sweetly.

"Please babe."

"He's still in school Jules." He said and pushed himself up so he was sitting with Jules kneeling on his lap.

"And he spends more time at the garage than anyone. Come on Han, his parents aren't ever there. At least someone keep an eye on him." She reasoned and Han shook his head.

"You mean I can keep an eye on him."

"Pretty much." She shugged and sat back onto his knees. "I bet you were just like him once."

"Parentless?" He asked offended and Jules shook her head.

"No, I was going to say prone to trouble."

"I'll think about it."

"You'll do it." Jules said matter-of-factly. "Because if you don't…" She wiggled her eyebrows at Han to get across the message. "Because otherwise you'll have to stay at the loft…alone forever." She kissed hit lips quickly before sitting up straight. "So you've got to go to the races tonight?" Han nodded, his shoulders lifting as he sighed and Jules stood up and walked to the bathroom, coming back out minutes later wearing a hoodie and a pair of shorts and carrying his t-shirt to find Han sitting on the edge of her bed, his elbows resting on his now jean clad legs as he looked at the carpet. "Here you go." She stood in front of him and held the shirt in her hands, looking down at the top of his head. Han looked up at her and let a smile grace his features.

"Thanks." Taking the shirt from her he pulled it over his head and stood up so he was the one looking down at her this time. "Get some sleep Jules. I'll come by later." Jules nodded as he pressed a kiss to her forehead and grabbed his hoodie and jacket before making his way out of the bedroom, the front door clicking behind him. Sighing, Jules crawled back into the bed and flipped off the lamp and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>A few hours later there was a tap on the door and Jules staggered from her bed and walked over to the door, flicking the locks and pulling the door open before turning around to walk back into her room and fall into bed, hearing the front door click.<p>

"Hey." Opening her eyes slowly Jules could make out an outline beside her on the bed.

"Hey." She said sleepily and sat up as Han pulled the covers back and got in the bed with her.

"Twink can stay at the loft." Jules smiled in the dark and lay back down, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Thank you."

"Hmph." Was all she got as he slung his arm across her hips and pulled closer and buried his head in his pillow.

* * *

><p>There was a loud banging on her door early in the morning and Jules extracted herself from Hans arm and padded across the apartment to the front door and pulled it open, feeling her stomach lurch.<p>

"Hey girl." American Jack stood on the other side of the door wearing faded jeans and a tight black t-shirt that showed off his chest and blue eyes.

"Jack." Jules said quickly, pulling the door closer to her to block him from the rest of the apartment.

"Haven't seen you in ages. Can I come in?" He asked stepping forward and Jules shook her head.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. You need to leave" She said quietly and heard something shift behind her, realising Han must have been up.

"Jules, Jules…let me in. Come on girl." Jules didn't need to turn around to know that Han was standing behind her, she could feel his body heat coming from his bare chest as he reached for the door and pulled it back so he could see Jack. She swore she saw a look of terror in Jacks face at the sight of the man behind her. "Shit." The word passed through the americans teeth and Jules flinched before glancing up at Han who was leaning against the door, glaring at the other man.

"She said you should leave." Han said coolly and Jack nodded.

"Fine. Yeah see you later Jules." he said quickly before turning on his heel.

"Sorry about that." Jules said softly as she turned to face Han whos face was still an emotionless mask.

"Does he come around often?" He asked, his tone serious and Jules shook her head.

"No that's the first time since I've been home." She said softly and when she saw the narrow of his eyes she sighed and shut the door behind her and walked towards her phone on the kitchen bench. "He's called a few times."

"Did you answer?" He asked and she shook her head.

"No, of course not. I'm done with Jack and Lolita and the whole fucking lot of them." She said exasperated and Han turned his back to her and walked back into the bedroom to pull on a shirt and his shoes while Jules stood by the kitchen bench and waited.

"I know I can't tell you what to do…" he said as he re-entered and Jules shrugged.

"Hasn't stopped you before."

"Whatever Jules, if you want to hang out with him, don't let me stop you." He snapped and Jules sighed loudly.

"Do you ever listen to me? I just said I didn't want anything to do with him." She yelled and Han huffed briefly before crossing his arms across his chest. "Wait a second…" Jules' brow furrowed and she narrowed her eyes at the man. "Are you jealous?" What sounded like a high pitched _What_ escaped Hans lips and he uncrossed his arms and leant against the back of the counter. "Oh wow, you're jealous of Jack."

"I'm not jealous." She seemed to scrutinize him for a second longer before shaking her head.

"No you are." Jules didn't think that Han had it in him to be jealous of anyone. The man who had everything couldn't be jealous could he?

"I don't like the guy." He stated and Jules shrugged, walking over to start the kettle on the bench.

"Neither do I. He didn't exactly help me at any point." She replied and pulled the fridge door open and pulling out the milk. Large hands reached around her waist and pulled her into his back and Han pressed his lips to the skin of her neck as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry." Jules sighed and relaxed into him and put the milk on the bench, her hands covering his on her stomach.

"You shouldn't worry about Jack. Should I worry about the girls that hang around you?" She felt him shake his head into her neck and turned around to face him. "Like you said- you and me babe." She said pressing a kiss to his cheek and he released her to go and make coffee, thrusting a cup in his hands when she was done.

* * *

><p>Han had to get back to the loft after his coffee and left Jules to meander around the apartment by herself. She called her parents and let them know she was safely back from London before getting on her bike and riding over to Hans garage to assess the damage done to the Silvia.<p>

She regretted her decision as soon as she saw it again. She was taking off her boots and jacket and pulling on the spare pair of sneakers she kept there for times like these and buttoning up the shirt she wore over the top of her singlet when she heard people enter the garage.

"Hey J." Twinkie shouted bounding down the steps and Jules greeted him before sitting down on the cement in front of the car. "So where do we start?" he asked with excitement and Jules shrugged bringing her knee up so she could rest her chin on it. She had no idea where to start.

"I don't know, I guess we should strip it down. Get it down to the engine and work up from there." Twinkie nodded and disappeared, coming back seconds later with the keys to Hans tool box. Jules caught them effortlessly and stood up, walking over to the large metal cupboard that covered half the wall, known as Han's toolbox. Picking up the chain she undid the padlock and slid the doors open. It was a mechanics heaven. "Okay." She said grabbing a socket wrench and attaching the head to it before handing it to the teenager. "Lets get to work."

The two doors were removed and Jules was carrying the hood out to the scrap heap when the sound of high performance engines could be heard. She walked back into the garage and stood beside Twinkie as DK and two other guys came walking through the doors, looking as tough as ever.

Jules tried to hide the shudder she got whenever she saw DK as he called out to Han. Then looked over at the two of them standing beside the crumpled car.

"Have you seen him?" He snapped and Jules shrugged. She hadn't seen Han since he'd left her place that morning.

"What's up D?" Han called out as he leant over the railing of the loft and all eyes went to him standing there, his elbows resting on the rail and Jules had to turn away to hide the blush that she got when she saw him.

"Come on, lets go for a drive." Jules said quietly and walked into the office and slid the draw open and pulled out the keys for the Civic and walked over to the car gesturing for Twinkie to get in before pulling out of the garage and driving into the city.

"What's Han and DK talking about?" Twinkie asked after a few minutes, shifting the beanie on his head.

"I don't know Twink." She replied and leant her head against her hand as she waited at the traffic lights.

"Is it true DK's uncles Yakuza?" he asked. Jules had heard long ago that DK's uncle Kamata had been part of Yakuza, and DK was angling for a place there as well.

"Yeah, Twink, it is." She said before changing gear. "Stay away from DK, he's trouble."

"You don't seem to care that Neelas dating him."

"Oh I care." Jules muttered, "But Neela is like her mother and fighting with her is pointless."

"Must be in the genes." Twinkie muttered and Jules eyebrows shot up and looked over at him.

"What do you mean?"

"You and Han had that big fight a few months ago before you went back to Australia." He said staring out his window.

"We didn't have a fight, Twink. I did something really stupid and Han had to help me out." She took a deep breath and she turned back to the windscreen. "It was my fault."

"What did you do?" He asked innocently and Jules swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew once she told Twinkie the truth there would be no turning back, everyone would have to know.

"I got involved with a guy that was a bad influence." She replied, deciding that if he asked her about it again she would tell him everything.

"I thought you and Han were together." This caused Jules to laugh.

"No, sweetie, Han and I were never together."

"Oh, he was really worried, I just figured…" Twinkie's eyes didn't leave the window and Jules sighed, pulling over and parking the civic and climbing out of the car, telling Twinkie to follow her.

* * *

><p>AN: Another chapter…what did you think? Lots of fluffiness I know…give me time lol. Review x


	17. In which Twinkie learns

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big Thank you to **Nelle07, Dragon Reverb **(That's pretty much how crap the Silvia looks at this point!)** and hidansgirl1234** you guys are awesome! Thank you so much! This one contains a scene I think we're all very familiar with!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Girls Like You – Naked and Famous  
>Magic Fountain- Art vs. Science<br>Bet You Look Good On the Dancefloor – Artic Monkeys

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – In which Twinkie learns <strong>

_What will you do when something stops you?  
>What will you say to the world?<br>What will you be when it all comes crashing  
>Down on you little girl?<br>What would you do if you lost your beauty?  
>How would you deal with the light?<br>How would you feel if nobody chased you?  
>What if it happened tonight?<br>Don't you know  
>People write songs about girls like you<br>__**- Naked and Famous**_

"Where are we going?" Twinkie asked as he jogged to keep up with Jules.

"I haven't had lunch." She replied and led Twinkie into the noodle bar and ordered for them and after they were given their boxes he followed Jules over to a corner booth where they slid into the seat and Jules cracked open the top of her coke can and taking a long sip.

"So?" Twinkie asked and Jules put the can down and looked over at the teenager. It was now or never.

"When you get older…"

"Cut the crap J, I'm not a kid." He said digging into his noodles and Jules smiled slightly. She loved that kid.

"I was going to say when you get older if you pull a stunt like I did I will kill you." She said, covering up her intent and leaning back in the booth. "When I was in Australia, I had a boyfriend that I was with for a long time." Twinkie looked up at her as if to say, 'why do I care?' and she waved him off before leaning forward on the table and looking him dead in the eye. "My best friend and him slept together and well…they still are together now, but I was…" She considered not telling him, the kid didn't need to know the horrible details. But what had happened affected what happened in Tokyo she reasoned. "I was pregnant kid, and because of the stress I lost the baby."

"Is that why-" Jules held her hand up to cut him off.

"I'm telling the story!" She laughed and Twinkie shut his mouth quickly. "Okay, come on, ask your question." She said, feeling guilty suddenly.

"Is that why you and Han fought? Cause you thought he would hurt you?" he asked quietly and Jules shook her head.

"No…well…no…" She fumbled for an answer. "Han and I fought because I started seeing this guy and I started partying – a lot." She emphasised her words. "And I was so pissed off about everything that I just wanted to forget so I started doing drugs." She saw the shock on the teenagers face. "I became a horrible person. I ignored everyone- you, Neela even Han and Gia." Pausing briefly she waited for him to say something before continuing. When he was silent and reached over and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Your aunt and Han are the best people in the world. They helped me so much and Han took me back to Australia to get help."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked quietly and Jules ran a hand over his corn rowed head like a mother.

"Because I love you Twink, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

"You told Han." He replied meekly and Jules cringed.

"Han went out of his way to find out. Believe me when he found me I wasn't in a good state." She recalled the incident very vaguely. "I don't even remember it." She took her arm from the teenagers shoulders and picked up her noodle carton.

"That sucks J." He was still too quiet for her liking and Jules shrugged remembering what Han had said the night before.

"Well you won't get in that kind of trouble because Han will watch your every move when you're living there with them." Shovelling some noodles into her mouth she watched Twinkies face light up with excitement.

"You're serious."

"Heard it from the big man himself. I had to do some serious convincing so you had better behave yourself." She warned. "And that means that I expect you to put some serious wrench time into that car." Twinkie nodded with enthusiasm and Jules shook her head at how easily the kid got excited. "You ready to go home now?"

"My parents are planning a trip back to the states for a few weeks." He finally spat out as they made their way to the Civic.

"I won't touch the Silvia until you get back." Jules replied as she unlocked the car and Twinkie looked over at her hopefully.

"You promise?"

"I promise kid."

* * *

><p>The lights flashed as Jules locked the Civic when she got back to the garage after dropping Twinkie off at home.<p>

"Perfect timing." She muttered, watching DK get in his car, his cronies following close behind and cruising out of the lot behind the garage. Why did they all need to drive separate cars. Walking into the garage she saw Han still leaning over the railing of the landing above her. "Hey." She called out and he looked down at her, giving her his playboy grin and she just shook her head.

"Where's your offsider?"

"I dropped him home. He's going on a holiday to the states in a few weeks so sadly I can't work on your car." She said, hoping her sad-face act was working on him.

"You can still work on it." He replied and she shook her head.

"Sorry, can't, promised." Jules replied flippantly and skipped up the stairs, looking around to see if there was anyone else around. "So I've got a few hours before the end of my day off. Can I tempt you into some intense laziness?"

"We can go out." He suggested and Jules wrinkled her nose.

"I was thinking a movie and some chocolate." Han nodded and she leant forward and snagged his hand, pulling him towards the plasma in the corner.

"I don't have any chocolate…or movies." He pointed out as Jules rummaged through her handbag and produced a block of chocolate, a grin of triumph on her face.

"Lucky for you, I always come prepared and…" She picked up the remote and waved it in front of him, "you have cable." Tugging his hand Jules slumped down on the couch and Han fell down beside her, watching with interest as Jules flipped through the channels and ripped open the chocolate at the same time. "What're you in the mood for?" she said as she gripped the block of chocolate in her teeth and kept flicking.

"Whatever." Han replied lying down and stretching his legs out behind Jules so she was sitting in front of him.

"Your loss then." She said settling on the classics as the credits of a John Wayne movie rolled on. When she turned and saw him lying on his back behind her she shook her head, laughing. "Okay so where do I get to sit?" She pouted. He moved too quickly for her to react and pulled her on top of him so she was lying, wedged between Han and the back of the couch. She lay on his stomach and rested her chin on the back of her hand as the movie started. "Are you making notes cowboy?" she asked a few minutes later.

"Fuck off." Han muttered and Jules just laughed her hand snaked up his t-shirt and resting it on the tight skin of his stomach. "I don't need to make notes Angel." He said and seconds later she was lying underneath him, laughing hysterically as he just shook his head at her, an amused look on his face before he started peppering kisses along her jaw and down her neck. Jules slid her hands up the back of his shirt, goosebumps rising on her skin as his lips skimmed it.

Then the door slammed.

Jules groaned and Han sat up looking towards the VIP room door. Climbing off the couch he walked over to the railing and realised it was the garage door.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said to Jules before walking over to the stairs and going down to the garage.

Straightening her shirt Jules sat up and turned her attention back to the movie where cowboys were shooting each other. She didn't understand why, clearly she'd missed the defining moments of the movie. Grabbing the block of chocolate off the table she snapped a row off and started to chew on it. She'd just gotten into the movie when Han returned, beer in hand and a packet of crisps in the other as he fell onto the couch and he stretched his arm out along the back of the couch behind Jules who was still munching on chocolate.

"Good movie?" He asked, popping a crisp into his mouth from the packet that now rested on his legs and chewing slowly.

"Yeah…" Jules shrugged and looked up at him from her spot cross legged on the couch, her sneakers now sitting on the ground under the table. "I told Twinkie about the drugs." She spat out, watching Hans face with interest, waiting for a reaction, when she didn't get one she continued. "He asked- he thought you'd done something to upset me so I had to tell him." He took a sip of his beer, having to move his arm from behind her to drink from the glass bottle, but remained silent so Jules turned back to the movie.

"How'd he take it?" He asked finally and Jules shrugged, not taking her eyes off the movie.

"Better than I thought." She replied and popped another piece of chocolate into her mouth. "I also enforced a strict no-drugs message into it." She added as an afterthought. Han nodded and picked up another crisp.

"Saves me having to do it." He replied and chewed. Jules turned her head to watch his jaw move and waited until he'd swallowed before asking the question that she'd only just thought of.

"Have you ever tried it?" He didn't look at her, didn't so much as move his attention from the movie and she knew that he had. She figured he had. "Sorry." She muttered when he still didn't answer and turned her attention back to the tv. She got it, there were some things you couldn't ask Han.

"That friend Ben I told you about?' he said, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Hmm."

"We all kind of fucked around with drugs and shit. Like I said…" He didn't need to finish it, she got it. She probably didn't want to know.

"Okay. I know, I just like to hear the truth from you sometimes you know?" She replied and leant back on the couch, glancing over at Han quickly before going back to the television.

"Huh?" His eyebrows were raised and his lip curled and Jules shrugged.

"People have a lot to say about you." She replied.

"And you listen?" Han was staring at her now and she knew she couldn't look at him otherwise he'd see the truth, that sometimes she did listen.

"No." He knew she was lying, but instead of questioning it, he wrapped his arm around her neck and pressed a kiss to her head.

"What's this movie about anyway?" He asked and she shrugged.

"Some kid getting her revenge for her dads murder." She mumbled as Han sipped at his beer.

When the movie was finally over Jules checked Hans watch and sighed. Definitely time to go home.

"I've got to go to work tomorrow." Sitting up she searched for her sneakers and went to walk around the couch but Han caught her hand and pulled her in front of him.

"Do you want a lift?"

"I've got my bike." She replied quietly and he stood up, towering over her. Jules didn't look up at him as he brushed the bangs from her face. When she couldn't stand it anymore she looked up at him and he caught her lips in a quick kiss.

"You could stay." He suggested and she shook her head. She just wanted a night in her own bed where she didn't get woken up by crazy acquaintances or having to fly off overseas.

"I just want to sleep. Sorry." Han nodded and she kissed him again. "Call me okay?" Before he could stop her she was gone.

* * *

><p>The next time Jules saw Han was the next Thursday when she was walking through the city, garment bags fresh from the dry cleaners slung over her shoulder as she wandered along, making the most of her lunch break in the city. They had a fashion show downtown that night and she was just organising the last few touches. Her university course was out for the holidays so she was finally free of all the drama of studying for a whole week. She planned on calling Han as soon as the night was over.<p>

And as she pushed through the crowds she couldn't help but laugh at the sight in front of her. To say Han didn't bond with Twinkie would have been the wrong assumption because there in the middle of the city the teenager was hawking items to passers by, Han right by his side, his cool business face on as he took money from tourists and passed whatever they wanted over with a nod and a small wave.

The grin that was growing on her face only grew when Han spotted her through the crowd and gave her his classic lopsided grin. She walked over to them as Twinkie palmed off a pair of sneakers to someone and finally noticed her.

"What are you doing?" She laughed at them and Twinkie shrugged.

"Hans teaching me the tricks of the trade." Jules exchanged a look with Han and shook her head in disbelief. Hans tricks involved a lot of flirting and bargaining and she betted intimidation.

"Is he now?"

"Man," The fell into step with Jules and Han slung an arm around her shoulders, chewing on some kind of liquorice stick as Twinkie talked, "he could sell rubbers to a monk." Twinkie laughed at his own joke and Jules looked up at Han.

"Or fur coats to animal rights." She replied.

"Are you done?" Han asked looking down at her and Jules shrugged.

"Hello Han." She replied and shifted the garment bags on her shoulder only to have Han reach around and take them from her, swinging them over his own shoulder and putting his arm back around Jules. "Glad to see your hard at work." She laughed.

"Yo, J, we made some sweet cash today. Hey, you want to buy an iPod?" Twinkie asked, bounding around in front of her and walking backwards as to not slow them down.

"No…not really." They reached the RX-7 which was parked on the street and Han unlocked it while Twnkie ran around to the passenger side to throw all the stuff in.

"What're you doing tonight?" Han asked, leaning up against the drivers side door, sticking a piece of gum in his mouth.

"I've got a show, probably won't finish until midnight." His eyebrows lifted, "You could always come and watch." Jules suggested and he shook his head.

"Nah, I'll catch up with you later then." He said passing the garment bags back to Jules and after subtly checking that Twinkie was pre-occupied he leant down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "See you 'round Jules."

"Bye J!" Twinkie shouted over the roof.

"Yeah see ya." Jules waved as he got in the car and sped off.

* * *

><p>It was an hour before midnight when Jules pulled up to the traffic lights at the deserted intersection. She'd spent the better half of the night working at the catwalk show downtown, only to be left to clean the mess up with Lizzie afterwards. Looking up at the red light Jules considered running it but a sound in the distance made her pause. Like most weeknights in Tokyo it was quiet and the street barren but the powerful revving of an engine could be heard not so far away.<p>

Sitting up on her bike and pulling her headphones out Jules looked behind her as there was a loud screech and headlights flashed along the street behind her. She couldn't help but grin as the blue Skyline sped along the road, the sub-woofers making the ground pound beneath her feet to the bass of the music.

She didn't expect what happened next.

The brakes screeched but the revs went up as the car, not three metres from her bike, swung to the side in a large arch around her, drifting so fast smoke lifted off the asphalt along with the smell of burnt rubber. Jules grin grew wider as the music continued to pound under her leather boots.

After three laps the car pulled to a stop in front of her, two metres to the left . His elbow rested out the window and he watched her, waiting to see what she'd do. Jules just shook her head and eased off the clutch, giving the bike throttle and passing him as he gave her a lop sided grin. She didn't need to look around to know that he was following her.

She was taking off her helmet in the car park when the car cruised in and parked in the park beside her. Jules leant against her bike as Han stepped out of the car and shut the door before looking over at her.

"I'm impressed." She said as he walked over to her and gave her another lopsided grin.

"Really?"

"Really, really." She said, grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the staircase, both of them laughing as they ran up the stairs. By the time they reached the door to her apartment, Han had her pressed up against the door and was pressing his lips to hers. Jules groaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him hard.

There were voices down the hall and two elderly ladies walked past, giving disapproving looks, causing Jules and Han to stop and stare at them as they continued on their way, Jules giggling as soon as they were gone.

"Oh my god." She laughed as she leant her head against the door behind her.

"What are two old girls like that doing out that late anyway?" Han asked as they walked away and Jules giggled again before turning around and unlocking the door, stumbling in with Han close behind her. The door slammed and Jules threw her bag on the floor before his hands were on her hips and pushing her back towards her bedroom.

Jules unzipped her leather jacket and stripped it off as she walked backwards before reaching for Hans shirt and pulled it over his head. They were pressed back up against each other seconds later as Han walked her backwards and she fell onto the bed, him following. Pulling away Jules pulled her boots off and her shirt, throwing them to the end of the bed before leaning back up to Han and kissing him hard. He pulled her legs apart and lay in between them, running one hand up the expanse of denim clad thigh, the other pressed to her back, pulling her closer to him.

Jules woke up an hour later, she could feel Hans arm slung across her waist and she couldn't help but smile. It was so worth it she mused. Turning her head she could make out his outline as he slept on his stomach in the dark room.

She sat up slowly and searched around the room for some clothes and ended up pulling on Hans discarded t-shirt and her underwear before making her way out into the living room, closing the door behind her. Pulling the door of the fridge open she searched it for something edible, having not eaten since lunch. Deciding she seriously needed to do some shopping she snapped a few bars of chocolate from the block in the door and had a glass of water before walking back into the bedroom, chewing on the chocolate.

"You okay?" Han asked as she lifted the covers and climbed back into the bed.

"Just hungry." She replied and held a row of chocolate out to him, knowing he wouldn't refuse. She leaned down and kissed his lips, loving the way he tasted like chocolate. "Is someone waiting up for you at home?" She asked quietly and felt his hand go around to the back of her head and pulled her down closer to his lips.

"No." He breathed on her lips and kissed her slowly. Jules soon found herself flipped on her back, laughing as Han kissed her throat. Clothes were missing and Jules was moaning under Hans touch when the loud shrill of his phone broke through the room and she felt him fall heavily on her before mumbling a sorry and rolling over and flipping the phone open, sitting up on the edge of the bed with his back to her as he ran his hand through his hair and spoke in quiet Japanese to the person on the other end. "I have to go." He said turning back to face her and Jules nodded. "I'll come back." He insisted and Jules nodded.

"Here take my keys, you can get in then." She said softly as he dressed and took the bike keys she held out to him and put them in the pocket of his jeans before leaning over and kissing her briefly on the lips and disappearing out the front door, the lock clicking behind him.

It was two am and Jules was sitting up in her bed sketching designs when she heard the lock on the front door click again.

"Hey." She said looking up as Han walked in and took off his jacket, crawling across the bed as she shifted some papers and he sat beside her and picked up some of the pages. "You okay?"

"Same old story, DK stroking his ego." He said as he scanned the pictures. "Have you shown anyone these?" Holding up her sketches he looked over at her and Jules shrugged.

"Nah…" she looked back at the sketch in her hands, "I'm an assistant, not a designer." Packing up everything she put her glasses on top of the pile and dropped them on the floor beside the bed and before turning back to face Han. "What's wrong?" She asked, he seemed to be off in thought and at her question Han smirked slightly.

"Nothing angel." Jules laughed at his lie and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're a liar." He reached over and brushed the fringe away from her eyes, smiling slightly. From then on out Jules was completely distracted from the subject.

The shrill sound of her alarm woke Jules another few hours later and she rolled over and hit the snooze button. Throwing her arm over her eyes she tried to go back to sleep. Ten minutes later it went off again and she forced herself to sit up and rub her eyes. Hans arm slipped down to her thighs and she lifted it once again and went to the shower.

When she came out of the bathroom Han was still sleeping soundly. Searching for her boots and pulling them on she zipped up her jacket and picked up the keys from the bedside table and took one of the spare keys off the ring. Leaning over the bed she nudged Hans shoulder.

"Han." He stirred slightly before pushing himself up off the mattress and looking at her bleary eyed. "Just lock the door when you leave. I'll see you later." Before he said anything she leant over and kissed his lips before leaving the apartment and jogging down the stairs, the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

><p>AN: The John Wayne movie was True Grit- I watched the remake the other day. What did you think? REVIEW x


	18. In which there's an ousting

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to my wonderful reviewers. Slowly the plot is coming together so just wait. Thank you to **blacklily449, Mrz LOT, Nelle07 and hidansgirl1234 and bluenessie83- **thanks so much for your reviews. Enjoy.

**Playlist – **

Let me hold you – Bow Wow  
>That's what she gets – Brooks and Dunn<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – In which there's an ousting <strong>

_She's not hung up on fairy tales  
>Or some dream at the bottom of a wishing well<br>Fancy cars or diamond rings  
>What she wants most are the little things<br>That's what she gets  
>For loving me<br>__**- Brooks and Dunn**_

Han woke up a few hours later in a familiar bed alone. He vaguely remembered Jules leaving a few hours earlier. Sure enough on the bedside table were two silver keys that he guessed were for the front door. Sitting up he looked around the semi-dark room and for the first time finally noticed that the room was full of colour due to the jewellery that hung from the mirror in the corner and the clothes that were thrown over doors. In the far corner there was a dressmakers mannequin with fabric draped over the shoulders and heavy gold jewellery around the neck of it. Climbing out of the bed he pulled on his clothes from the night before and walked over to the dresser where there were photos lined up. He recognised a few people in them, Jules, her sister Katie, Neela and an older woman and man that he guessed where her parents. He couldn't help but smile at the most recent addition to the collection, a picture of her, Twinkie and himself with Mickey Mouse at Disneyland. He hadn't wanted anything to do with the photo but now, even with the surly expression on his face, he couldn't help but notice how happy Jules and Twinkie had been that day.

Picking up his phone and wallet from the table and the keys he flipped his phone open and saw he had four messages. While he flicked through the texts he peeked into the walk in wardrobe that was piled with clothing and shoes. Three of the messages were from DK telling him where to drop the money from the night before, each of them changing as DKs day did. The last one said his garage…in an hour. Sighing he deleted each of the messages and read the last one. It was from Jules. Just four numbers that he guessed were the numbers for her security alarm and an _x. _That's what made him smile. Pushing open the bathroom door he carefully walked in and saw there were no cabinets and everything littered the bench. He didn't know what he was looking for. He was just looking, anything that could help him know what he was up against when it came to Jules. So far the fact that she was gorgeous, funny, nice and could work on cars were very appealing, and besides her brief coke habit, he had yet to find any downfalls.

His phone beeped again and he looked down at the screen. DK needed him now.

He attempted to fix the bed, straightening the covers and tucking in the sheets, something that he failed to do with his own bed before heading down to the garage to the skyline that was parked in the nearly empty carpark. Checking the cash was still in the glove compartment he pulled out of the carpark and drove back to the loft.

The money was from the few jobs they'd done that week. He and a few others had boosted a few cars from the impound lot and had sold the parts off. DK always wanted his share and Han was all for giving it over as long as it kept the kid and his uncle off his back. Pulling into the garage he took his time walking up the stairs with the wad of cash in his hand and swinging the keys to the Skyline on his forefinger.

"Han!" He'd heard the cars coming seconds before DK stalked into the garage looking every part the wannabe gangsta he was. Han turned on his spot on the stairs and threw the package at him. "Where've you been?"

"None of your fucking business." He replied before starting up the stairs again.

"One of the boys saw you with Jules again."

"She ain't one of your school girls, D. You don't own her." Not taking his eyes off the stairs Han ignored the growl that came from the younger man as he kept walking up the stairs to his room.

* * *

><p>"Come to the races." Han said as he pressed Jules up against the side of the Skyline and she giggled and leaned away from his kisses.<p>

"No. You know I hate going to the races." She said ducking under his arm and stepping away from the car.

"Why?" He asked, turning to face her and lean against the car.

"Because sometimes, just sometimes I get a bit jealous of all those girls. It's a little bit hard being short and freckly and well…short, around all those gorgeous girls." She watched the sly grin come across his face as he shrugged and pulled a packet of lollies from his jacket pocket and threw a piece in his mouth.

"You hold your own."

"You think you're such a smooth talker don't you?" Jules laughed and leant over to pluck some candy from the packet.

"I try." He shrugged and Jules popped a piece into her mouth. She had to smile at him being so forward. It had been over a month since they'd started hooking up but she hadn't wanted to tell anyone. It seemed like with honesty there was a lot of drama involved. Between DK and the models, Jules wasn't particularly excited about treading on their territory by Hans side. Sighing she gave up.

"For trying so hard I might just consider coming and playing your ho for the evening." She popped another piece of candy in her mouth.

"You consider that Angel, I'll pick you up at ten." He pressed a kiss to her cheek and walked back around to the drivers side of the car and taking off, leaving Jules laughing at his antics.

* * *

><p>Jules stared at her wardrobe and its contents. What exactly do you wear to the races to remind the guy your sleeping with that you're the girl he's sleeping with?<p>

"Crap." She muttered and flipped through all the clothes hanging and pulled out a black sequined shift dress and pulled on her boots. Then she pulled the red blazer from the hanger and put it on. That would have to do.

"Nice jacket." Han said as he leant against the door frame into the apartment and Jules pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Anyone ever tell you, you have a way with words?" Jules said as she tucked her keys into the pocket of the jacket and pulled the door shut behind her as Han took her hand and led her towards the door. She could tell he didn't miss the look she gave him at their intertwined fingers.

"My ho's hold my hand all the time." He retorted at her look and she rolled her eyes.

"Well then, I guess I don't have a choice do I?"

* * *

><p>It was a different story when they pulled up at the races though and Han stepped out of the car only to be mobbed and dragged away into the crowd. Jules stepped out of the car and watched him disappear before tugging on her sleeves and running a hand through her hair. It had been a long time since she'd been to the races she'd almost forgotten what it was like.<p>

"Hey, Jules." She turned her head to see Han waving his hand over the crowd and Jules walked towards him, letting him take her hand and drag her towards DK and the others near the starting line.

"Sup J." Twink bounced over to them and glanced down at their hands, a huge grin spreading across his face. "Man, I told Neela you two were together."

"You want me to give you the deposit for that car?" Han asked the teenager and Twinkie just shook his head and looked over to Jules.

"How you been girl?"

"I've been good Twink. Haven't seen you in ages kid." Jules said as she leant against the side of DKs car.

"The parentals dragged me over to the states for a few weeks over break. Hey I got you something." He slipped his backpack off is back and unzipped it and pulled out a red packet. "I know they don't have these in Australia." Jules beamed as Twinkie handed over the pack of peanut butter m&m's.

"Dude! Peanut butter? That's so cool." She let go of Hans hand and ripped open the packet, offering some to Twinkie before tucking the packet into her jacket pocket and popping the few pieces of chocolate into her mouth.

"I got a pack of coconut ones here too." He pulled out the green packet and Jules wrinkled her nose. "Okay your loss." He ripped open the pack and tipped the candy out onto his hand. Continuing to wrinkle her nose in disgust Jules let herself be tugged back into Hans side where she wrapped an arm around his waist and poked her tongue out at Twinkie who was now making the disgusted faces.

"Did I see mandm's?" Han whispered in her ear and Jules shook her head, biting her lip.

"Hey Han." A girl sidled up to Hans other side and Jules' eyebrows shot up as the girl draped her arm over Hans shoulder.

"What's up Nina?" He asked and shrugged out of her embrace and Jules tried to hide the smile fighting its way to the surface.

"I've got a show on tomorrow night. Are you coming to watch?" She asked ignoring his reluctance and wrapping a manicured hand around his upper arm.

"I'm having dinner with Jules tomorrow night." Han replied, taking a piece of gum from a packet and sticking it in his mouth and Nina pouted, looking around Han at Jules who was pretending to be listening to what Twinkie was saying.

"Oh. Maybe another time." Nina said and Han nodded before saying something to DK who was walking towards them. Jules smiled to herself at the feeling of satisfaction she got when Hans arm pulled her closer to his side. Nina glanced her way again before disappearing into the crowd of girls that was standing nearby.

"Think you might have started a riot." Jules muttered at Han before standing up and walking away from him and the girls that were glaring at her.

"Hey!" Turning around she saw Neela jogging to catch up with her. "You want to go upstairs?" Her cousin asked and Jules nodded, following her over to the elevators. They were silent the whole way up and Neela made herself comfortable on the wall at the edge of the roof as soon as they got there.

"I haven't seen you in ages Neels." Jules said as she stood far back from the edge.

"I could say the same girly, where've you been?" Jules shrugged. Between work and spending time with Han she'd gotten pretty slack with her other friends.

"Around. How's school?" Neela laughed and rolled her eyes.

"School sucks, J. So what the hell is up with you and Han?" She asked the question that Jules knew the entire population downstairs had been wondering.

"I don't know." Jules replied, tugging at the sleeve of her blazer. "We're just hanging out at the moment."

"Han doesn't just bring girls to the races, J." Jules laughed, she knew that much.

"How's your boyfriend Neela?" She asked, changing the subject and Neela shrugged turning to look out over the city.

"You know how you think you know someone, and it turns out you were wrong?" Her cousin asked after a small silence.

"Yeah…" Jules answered. She knew exactly what she meant.

"Is it enough to give up on them?" Jules looked over at Neela and tugged a hand through her now windswept hair. What was she supposed to tell the sixteen year old? She knew DK was trouble, she couldn't stand him, but so far, he hadn't too badly by Neela. That didn't mean he wouldn't though.

"Who am I to tell you to?" Jules asked and Neela looked at her questionably. "I'm chasing Han Lue around Tokyo, Neela. Giving up is not in my vocabulary." She replied with a laugh causing Neela to giggle.

"You're right Jules."

"Doesn't mean I like Takashi. Or the fact that compared to you he's an old man." She hissed, digging her hands deep in her coat.

"He's good to me, his family took me in." Jules rolled her eyes, she knew the drill. DK's family had taken her in when her mother had become a hostess, which in short was a whore and the Japanese man that she knew as her father was no-where to be seen. As far as Jules was concerned, her father, Neelas mothers brother, should have shipped the two of them straight back to Australia, or at least prevented Neela being left motherless in Tokyo. But as her father had told her every time she'd questioned it - it was her aunts choice.

"My dad tried you know." Feeling like she had to stick up for their family a little bit.

"I know J, doesn't change anything though. My mums still gone and DK's the only one I have left." She saw Jules' eyes narrow and chuckled, "Besides you."

"You remember that kid." Jules replied and went to open her mouth to say something when there was a shout and people streamed out onto the roof from the elevators. They all crowded around, the group getting bigger and bigger with each elevator load. "Speaking of DK…" Jules muttered and Neela jumped off the wall, landing easily and tugging at the hem of her short dress, walking beside Jules as they made their way over to the crowd and DK's car spun out onto the room, doing a three-sixty before pulling up to a halt, a green Supra coming up not far behind. Some people just didn't learn. Realising half the crowd were still downstairs she wandered over to the elevator and got in by herself, pressing for the level and watching the doors close on the crowd.

She was right and as she stepped out onto the level she saw two cars sitting at the starting line, a short man standing in front of them talking on his phone as he paced along the spray painted line. Han and the others were still close by, Han still leaning against the side of the car talking to a few girls, occasionally saying something to Twinkie. Gia was on the other side of Han, her long arms crossed across her chest as she watched the girls flirt with Han, a bored expression on her face. She spotted Jules and pulled a packet of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket and put one in her mouth, lighting it up and stepping away from the group, heading towards the smokers on the edge of the building, giving Jules a smile on the way.

Taking a deep breath Jules lifted her head high and walked back over to Han. Only to feel a lot better when he grinned at her and pulled her in between his legs, ignoring the looks of the other women.

"Hey." He said softly and Jules gave him what she hoped was a seductive smile.

"Hey." Before she could stop him, not that she wanted to, Han pulled her lips down to his and kissed her softly.

"Han…" Jules pushed away, aware of all the people staring at them. "Stop it." She tried to hide the blush that was creeping its way up her neck. Han just shrugged, but let her go all the same and she stepped back, avoiding eye contact with the women that were viciously glaring in their direction. "People are staring."

"People are jealous." He replied coyly and she would have told him to fuck off if there hadn't been a shout or the revving of engines. The next race was about to begin.

Seconds later smoke lifted off the asphalt and the two starters were drifting around the pillars of the underground garage. Everyone that was left on their level bolted to the elevator and pressed the buttons.

Jules watched on before she felt her hand snagged and she looked back down at Han.

"What?"

"You want to get the fuck out of here?" He gave her a smile and Jules nodded.

"You have no idea." She let go and walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in, waiting for Han to follow her. He did after a minute and as soon as he was in she threw the packet of m&m's to him and put her seat belt on. Han grinned as he tipped a few from the packet and handed them back to her.

Then he shifted the car into gear and tore out of the garage, an intense look of concentration of his face as he drifted out onto the street and Jules had to grip the dash to stop herself from sliding onto Hans lap. Han saw the move and once they were onto the street he held the wheel with one hand and reached over, clicking her seatbelt undone and pulling Jules over the console and onto his lap.

"What're you doing?" She laughed as she sat perched on his lap in the low seat, leaning her head back on the cool window as Han put his other hand back on the wheel and rested a hand on her hip.

"Just enjoying the view." He replied and looked down at her thighs were her dress had slipped up.

"Pervert." Jules replied, pressing a kiss to his cheek and turning to watch him speed through the streets. "So you're taking me out to dinner tomorrow night."

"Yeah." His eyes never left the road.

"I don't kiss on the first date, you know that right?" She asked and he shrugged.

"I'm not one to follow rules, angel." He replied and Jules rolled her eyes at him but wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder.

"That's one of your selling points."

* * *

><p>AN: And...review! Please.


	19. In which Neela comes to her senses

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thanks so much to **Nelle07 **and **Dragon Reverb**! Just because you were so nice I thought I'd throw in another update. Things start moving up a bit more in this chapter so I hope you enjoy! The Han I'm going with a bit more these days is the incredibly surly, swearing, hot version found in Better Luck Tomorrow. So I apologise slightly for the amount of filthy swearing that Universal would never really allow.

**Playlist - **  
>Hide me babe – Garrett Hedlund (Off the Country Strong soundtrack)<br>Breathe – Blu Cantrall

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen - In which Neela comes to her senses<strong>

_So I'm going to lay down all my fears  
>my highway blues<br>and my rambling tears  
>I cannot take what was not mine<br>Hide me babe  
><em>_**-Garrett Hedlund**__  
><em>

There was banging on the door the next morning and Jules groaned, rolling over and curling up against Hans side, ignoring it. The banging ceased for a few seconds then Jules' phone started shrilling loudly.

"Fuck off." She muttered and felt Han shift against her and sit up and groan again. "Hmm." She groaned and Han climbed from the bed and searched around the floor until he found the phone and threw it at her gently before walking into the bathroom, the door shutting behind him. Without checking the caller ID Jules flipped open the phone. "'Lo?"

"Jules. Wake up and answer your door." Neela yelled down the line and Jules hung up and searched for something to wear before stumbling out the door as she pulled a tank top over her shorts and chucked her phone on the kitchen bench before unlocking the door to her flat, letting Neela in. Her eyes didn't miss the duffle bag slung over her younger cousins shoulder.

"You going on holidays Neels?" She asked as she closed the door behind her. Sighing Neela dropped the bag on the couch and turned around to face Jules, about to say something when the bedroom door came open and Han looked between the two girls.

"Hey Neela." He said nodding before walking over to the kitchen and hitting the kettle, making himself busy.

"Hey Han…" Neela replied raising her eyebrows in question at Jules.

"So, what's with the bag?" Jules asked leaning against the kitchen bench and crossing her arms across her chest, waiting for an answer.

"After what you said last night, I realised you were right." She took a deep breath and glanced back at the bag on the couch. "I left DK." Jules saw her glance go to Han who still had his back to them, making coffee, knowing Jules wouldn't function well without it.

"You left him?" Jules tried to hide the surprise in her voice. She didn't expect Neela to leave him after what she'd said.

"Yeah…I know – but you said…" Jules held her hand up to cut her off.

"I get it, we're family. You can stay as long as you want." She gestured to the couch, "It's probably not very comfortable. But we can trade or something." Running a hand through her hair she was about to say something when a cup of coffee was handed to her and she looked up at Han thankfully. "Thank-you."

"I've got some shit to do at home. I'll see you later?" Jules nodded and Han took a long sip of her coffee, nodding to Neela before he kissed Jules on the cheek and left.

"So you playing house with Han now?" Neela asked as she flopped down on Jules' couch and looked up at her.

"We're not playing house. It's just easier to sleep here then at his. Less people around." Neela nodded, a sly smile on her face and Jules sipped at her coffee, pretending to ignore the smile as she turned back to the fridge and pulled it open. "You had anything to eat hun?" She asked, pulling out some food and looking over at her cousin who shook her head.

* * *

><p>Twinkie heard Jules' bike the moment she pulled into the garage and came running down the stairs, a huge grin on his face. Stepping off the bike she pulled off her helmet and stuck it on the handlebars before looking over at the teenager.<p>

"You look chirpy."

"Girl, I've been waiting for you for hours! I thought for sure you would have come back with Han." He said as Jules walked over to the office and pulled the door open, looking for her sneakers and unzipping her jacket.

"Sorry, I had some things I had to take care of." Neela had become a sobbing mess after Han had left and Jules had cleaned up her room before letting the girl sleep in there. "You ready to do some work?" She asked, pulling a grey sweater over her head and grabbing the tool kit keys from the desk drawer and throwing them to Twinkie.

"Man, I was born ready." He said before opening the cupboard and staring at the collection of tools like he did everytime he opened it.

"Stop drooling kid or we're both on the street." She replied before pulling her hair up in a ponytail and walking over to the slowly diminishing pile that was Han's baby. "So, if we can strip it right down we can start on the engine and build up."

"Why don't we just take the engine out?" Twinkie asked and Jules shrugged.

"This is Hans baby, he wants every piece of it to be put in by him…or by the looks of it, us." She laughed and picked up a socket wrench. "Ready kid?"

They were taking a lunch break, Jules was pouring herself a cup of coffee while Twinkie was googling the Nissan Silvia on his laptop when two cars roared into the garage. Knowing Jules wouldn't go near the rail, Twinkie leaned over and saw who had entered before looking over at Jules.

"DK." He mouthed and Jules nodded before there were slamming doors and heavy footsteps on the metal stairs.

Jules didn't miss the livid look on DK's face when he saw her. She knew straight away that he was looking for Neela. Someone like DK didn't just let go.

"Where is she?" He demanded stalking over to her.

"She doesn't want to see you Takashi." She replied, putting the cup of coffee down and standing up straight.

"Tell me where she is Juliet." Before she could move Takashi had her pinned up against the wall, his hands fisted in the fabric of her sweater. Jules could see the blonde guy that hung around with DK holding Twinkie back.

"Yo Han!" Twinkie was yelling as he tried to fight the other guy, but Jules just turned her head away from DK's malicious gaze.

"Where is she?" he shoved her again before his hand came up to her throat, pinning her to the wall. Jules told herself not to panic, it would only be worse if she panicked, but as she felt his grip tighten she thought that maybe that wouldn't work before DK's grip was gone from her neck and she dropped to the floor again, gasping for air.

In front of her Han was shoving DK away from her.

"Touch her again and I will fucking kill you." Han threatened and held DK back.

"You're letting a piece of ass tell you what to do?" DK replied, turning his attention to Han.

"Get the fuck out. Take your bitch with you and stay the fuck away from Jules."

"I want to know where my girlfriend is." DK yelled back and Han shook his head, Jules watched as with a cool expression he shook his head at his business partner.

"From what I heard man, she's not your girlfriend anymore." He shoved DK again. "Get the fuck out of here." The blonde one grabbed DK and they both headed for the stairs without another word and Han waited until they were in the cars before he turned to Twinkie. "Why don't you go and help your aunt in the bar?" It was a rhetorical question and Twinkie quickly made for the door to VIP room. "You alright?" He asked walking over and standing in front of Jules.

"I'm fine." She said, bringing a shaking hand up to brush the hair from her face. To be honest, DK scared the shit out of her.

"You're shaking." He said, grabbing her hand and she snatched it away from him quickly.

"Am not." She muttered, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans and looking up at Han. "I'm glad Neela left him."

"She'll go back." Han replied and stepped back from Jules.

"She won't." Han shook her head at Jules and shrugged.

"Whatever Jules. Look, you want me to take you home?" He ran a hand through his hair but she shook her head.

"No, someones got to build the Silvia don't they?" She hissed and pushed past him towards the stairs.

"Come on Jules." She ignored him and started down the stairs to the car, wild that he couldn't have the same faith in Neela that she had. Did he think the same about their relationship? That if he was in DK's shoes that he could just intimidate her into coming back?

"What're you fucking pissed about now?" Jules didn't get far with the car before Han was standing in front of her.

"Why do you think that DK and Neela will get back together?"

"Because I know DK. It's happened before." He shrugged and Jules turned back to the car.

"Do you ever get sick of being right?" She muttered and heard Han chuckle in her ear and wrap arms around her waist.

"No."

"Well until I am proven wrong I get to sleep on my couch." She replied and turned around in his arms.

"You could stay here." Jules smiled slightly.

"So you can protect me from big bad DK?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah that too." He leant down to kiss her when Gia sauntered through the doors and spotted them.

"Hey Gia." Jules called out, turning her cheek to Han and waving to the other woman as Han stepped away from her.

"Hello J." Gia replied with a smirk on her face as she tucked a packet of cigarettes into her jacket pocket.

"Twinkie's meant to be helping you in the bar." Han said, leaning over the Silvia and glancing back at the woman.

"No worries, hun, I'll leave you two to…whatever it is you were doing…" She winked at Jules and strutted over to the stairs.

"I'm starting to think people knowing was a bad idea." Jules muttered before Han wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her towards the office making her giggle as he closed the door and pressed her up against it. And just as his lips skimmed the skin of her neck Jules' phone started to ring.

"Fuck me." Han muttered and stood up straight, walking over to the chair near the desk and sitting down as Jules threw him an apologetic look and pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"JJ!" Her sisters voice was loud down the line and Jules sighed, leaning back up against the door.

"Katie, what do you want?" she tried to keep the frustrated edge from her voice.

"Nice to speak to you too sister. Cheer the fuck up, Blake and I are off to the wedding of the century." She replied and Jules could hear Blakes voice in the background.

"Oh." Jules chanced a glance at Han who was making himself busy with the papers on the desk. "Well that will be fun. Where is it?"

"At the golf club in the panorama room, well the reception is. The actual unholy union is occurring at the school church." Jules sighed, trust them to get married in the huge cathedral that Tiff, Jules and Katie had been forced to go to when they'd been at high school.

"Be nice Katie." Jules warned.

"What? Really it's not my fault that Jordan and Blake are still friends and Blake doesn't have a mean bone in his body. Yes baby…you're too nice." She heard her sister tease her boyfriend in the background. "Anyways I bought them contraception for the wedding because honestly in my opinion we do not want them breeding. What are you doing?"

"I'm at Hans, just working on a car." Jules replied quickly.

"You and Han getting it on yet?" Jules felt the blush creep up her neck and glanced over at Han who was still not paying attention to her.

"Maybe."

"Oh, thank fuck. Anyways Blakes giving me a look. I've got to go and be respectful and shit, say hello to Han solo for me. Love you spaz face." Jules said a quick goodbye before hanging up.

"My sister says hello." Jules said looking over at Han and he spun around in his chair and leaned back, putting his hands behind his head. "She called you Hansolo." She added and smirked at the look of distaste on his face at the Star Wars reference. "Be thankful it wasn't a Zoolander reference." She teased and went to sit on his lap. "That Hans so hot right now!"

"Why does she call you JJ?" He asked, ignoring her teasing and rested his hand on her thigh.

"Juliet Jessica. My parents were romantics." She replied and watched Hans brow furrow slightly. "Juliet from the play and Jessica is the girl in the Man From Snowy River. It was an Australian poem turned movie. It's gay I know."

"It's cool." Han replied reached up and brushing her hair from her face. "You alright?"

"You seem to be asking me that a lot lately." She replied leaning into his shoulder and wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Just checking Angel." Finally their lips locked and Jules wrapped both her arms around his neck. "You want to go for a drive?" He asked and Jules pulled back.

"Do you ever think about anything besides cars and sex?"

"Nope." He laughed, standing up and letting Jules slide down his body.

"What about your Silvia?" She asked and he shrugged.

"It can wait." He pulled her towards the skyline and threw her the keys, Jules caught them easily and shook her head.

"This'll be interesting."

* * *

><p>"Shit, Jules, ease off the clutch!" Han shouted as Jules eased off the clutch and put her foot down, powering through the bend on the mountain.<p>

"You wanted me to drive." She replied, changing gear again and pressing down on the accelerator. Han was leaning against the passenger door, watching the road, but out of the corner of her eye Jules could see the small grin on his face.

"I need to teach you how to drift." He replied before Jules threw him a quick look before the next turn and ripped the handbrake up but powering through so that the car drifted easily around the bend.

"Twinkie beat you to it." She replied letting off the handbrake before hitting the next bend and ripping it on again. Han just smiled and pulled a piece of gum out of his pocket as she hit the main highway and sped into town again.

Jules wasn't far from Hans when she saw the flashing blue and red lights in the rearview.

"Fuck." She muttered and Han sat up and looked around at the patrol car that was following them.

"They can't do any faster than one-eighty." Han said, his eyes not leaving the car behind them.

"Han, I won't make it through the city at one-eighty!" she shrieked looking at Han in shock. Sighing, Han unclicked his seatbelt and reached over and unclicked hers.

"Drop your seat back." He ordered and Jules obeyed, reaching down and dropping the back of her seat back and saw Han look out the back window again before spinning around in his seat and sliding one of his long legs behind her and in one more quick move he was sitting behind her, one hand taking the wheel under hers and the other lifting her onto his lap so that he could put his feet on the pedals. The car shot forward with the change in pressure on the gas and Jules was pushed back into Hans chest before she scrambled over into the passenger seat and Han popped the back of the drivers seat up. Once she had her seatbelt rebuckled, Han chanced a glance in the rear view mirror at the still flashing lights before changing gear and spinning into a back alley and speeding through the backstreets.

When he was sure he'd lost his tail Han spun the skyline out onto the main road again and headed towards the garage.

"You want to get some of your stuff?" he asked, glancing over at Jules who just nodded before he spun the wheel and they did an illegal u-turn in the middle of the street before going in the direction of Jules' apartment.

When they coasted into the underground carpark, Neela's baby blue Mazda was parked in the space Han usually parked in so he parked next to it.

"You think DK's going to come around here?" Jules asked as she opened the door to the stairwell and started up them.

"Probably." He pulled a packet of pork rinds from his pocket and opened them as they went up the stairs, "You pissed him off when you didn't tell him where she was."

"I don't know if I've mentioned it lately- but I really don't like DK." She replied and pulled the door to the dimly lit hallway open and waited for Han to catch up. "And not just because of the breaking and entering or the threatening." She added before walking the few doors down to her apartment and unlocking it, quickly typing in the alarm code as she went in. "Neela?" she called out and her cousin looked up from the couch.

"Hey Jules, hey Han." She waved slightly.

"Your boyfriends looking for you." Han replied as he leant against the wall and Jules threw him a look to shut up. "What?"

"What did he do?" Neela asked standing up and Jules shook her head.

"Nothing, hun. Don't worry about it." Jules replied, making sure to throw another glare in Hans direction, why couldn't he keep his nose out?

"Nothing? He had you pinned to the wall by the throat, Jules." He snapped and Jules took a deep breath to calm down, telling herself not to lose her cool.

"Ohmygod, Jules are you okay?" Neela rushed over to her and Jules held her hands up to keep her away.

"I'm fine, really. Hans exaggerating. I'm going to grab some clothes and stay at the loft for awhile. That way you can have the bed." Neela shook her head.

"No, Jules, I can't ask you to do that."

"Yes you can, you're safer here with the security. The guy down the hall can keep an eye out for DK and you can come and go as you please, not to mention we're on the other side of town from Takashi's place." Taking a deep breath she pulled her cousin into a hug. "You're safer here, Neels. Just stay." Neela wrapped her arms around Jules' waist and nodded into her shoulder.

"Thank you so much, Jules." She said quietly and Jules pulled away.

"Thank Han, he's the one that has to put up with me." Patting her cousin on the shoulder Jules went for the bedroom, knowing Han would follow. As soon as he closed the door behind him she turned around to face him. "You didn't have to tell her!"

"She needed to know what DK did to you."

"I'm trying to protect her from him!" She shouted back and Han ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't get it Jules, Neela knows what DK's capable of. She's known him longer than any of us. He's not going to hurt her, but you…" he sighed and leant against the door, "DK will have no hesitation hurting you if you get in the way."

"Are you telling me you wouldn't do it if she was your family?" Jules snapped.

"I'm already trying to protect my family Jules, I've spent every day of the last six months trying to protect you! Neela, Neela can hold her own. It's not her I'm worried about." He replied, the need to be rational gone.

"I never asked you to protect me." She replied quietly.

"You didn't have to. But you said you didn't want to be part of this world, and I'm going out of my way to keep you from it. But in the end Jules, we're all part of it. Neela, DK…even Twink." Jules froze her jaw dropping.

"What do you mean Twinkie?"

"You think he pays for all that shit he sells?" She had thought out of all of them, Twinkie was the last one in the world she had to worry about.

"Jesus Christ Han. You got Twinkie involved?"

"The kid was stealing shit a long time before I came around." Han replied, the cool mask slipping back into place. Jules turned her back on him and threw a few items into a bag and zipped it up before walking into the bathroom and grabbing a few more things.

"Lets go."

* * *

><p>AN: you know the drill people - for promptness in updates please review! Thanks x


	20. In which Italian and Sushi don't mix

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

So I thought I'd get back to my original plan of updating during daylight hours. Thank you to my reviewers **Mrz LOT **(have I totally converted you to a Han fan?)**, hidansgirl1234 **(Believe me- this is only the beginning of their problems!)**, Nelle07 **(Sean will be in the later chapters- this is about two or three years before TD so you'll have to wait and see!)** and Chocolate and Diamonds **(Loving the one-shots atm- I need to review them promptly I know!)

**Playlist -  
><strong>Islands – The XX **  
><strong>Volcano – Damien Rice

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – In which Italian and sushi don't mix<strong>

_What I am to you is not real  
>What I am to you<br>You do not need  
>What I am to you<br>is not what you mean to me__**  
>-Damien Rice <strong>__  
><em>

The drive back to the loft was silent as Jules sat in the passenger seat of the Skyline. When they pulled up she got out and walked over to the Silvia and pulled out her iPod from her pocket and set to work. Han got out and glanced over at her, deciding she probably needed time before getting her bag from the back of the car and heading up the stairs to his room.

Twinkie was stretched out on the couch in front of the television as he went past.

"Jules is down at the car, you want to give her a hand?" Twinkie nodded and flicked the television off before heading down to the Silvia to find Jules still pulling apart the Nissan.

"You want some help?" Jules looked up from the car and reefed the headphones from her ears.

"Not really. I just some time to myself okay kid?" Twinkie looked at her strangely before nodding and taking off out of the garage, figuring that he should get out while he still could.

The Silvia was stripped right down before Han was game enough to make his way down and face her.

"Hey." He said leaning against the car frame and she looked up at him.

"Hey." She put down the socket wrench in her hand and wiped her hands on her jeans.

"You hungry?"

"You promised me a date." She replied neutrally and pulled the end off the wrench, walking over to the cupboard and putting it back in its place.

"How long are you going to be pissed at me?" Han asked, pulling out a piece of gum and sticking it in his mouth.

"Are you going to apologise for saying all that shit to me? Like I'm some kind of burden you have to deal with? Because last I checked, you were the one that wanted this." She gestured between the two of them as he stood in front of her.

"You know I didn't mean that Jules." She shrugged, who was she to say she knew what he meant? "I just want you to be more careful. Like it was anyone else."

"I don't know what you want me to do Han? I had to install a security alarm because DK got the shits about us being friends not to mention the fact that everywhere I go, there one of them are. Just watching. The only way I could be more careful is if I locked myself in my flat and never saw the light of day again." Han didn't meet her eyes but he nodded. "I'm trying to be careful Han, but there's a difference between being careful and being paranoid." He finally met her eyes and Jules realised he wasn't being paranoid, he was freaking out. DK had threatened her and apparently that scared the shit out of Han.

"Can we just go and get some food?" He asked and she nodded, all the fight leaving her. She didn't want to fight with him.

"Let me change."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later they sat in an Italian restaurant in the city. Jules couldn't help but notice how much like Australia Japan was with its variation of cultures. Who knew you'd find an Italian restaurant in Tokyo?<p>

"Han?" Jules was sipping on a coffee when she realised Han was staring at something over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Turning in her seat Jules saw in the back of the restaurant were three large Italian looking men in suits and heavy gold chains.

"Something wrong?" She hissed and Han looked back at her.

"No, come on. Lets go." He stood up and threw down a couple of bills before leading Jules out to the carpark, his hand gripping hers tightly.

"Han? What's going on?" She asked when he slowed slightly and turned to look at her. "What was with the Italians?"

"We were in an Italian restaurant, angel." He replied trying to sound flippant but she knew him too well.

"You really want to have another fight with me? After we finally went out and had a nice time? I never said you had to tell me everything, but don't lie to me when I ask." She stood in front of him and looked him dead in the eye, having to tilt her head right back. She swore she saw him smile.

"Those three guys are Mafia. They shouldn't be here. Nothing good comes from the Italians being in Tokyo." He replied and leant against the side of the car.

"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" She asked quietly and Han had to smile at her choice of words.

"No, Jules, it's the Yaks problem. Maybe it'll do them some good to have the Europeans shake the tree a bit." He said before opening the car door for her. "It has nothing to do with _us._" Jules nodded and climbed in the car, putting on her seatbelt as Han walked around to his side of the car.

Pulling her phone out of her purse Jules checked it for messages and saw she had five missed calls from her sister and a missed call from an unknown number. It looked to be an Australian number. Hitting the voicemail number she held the phone up to her ear and waited for the voice to tell her she had a message.

_JJ, why won't you answer the damn phone? Listen! Jordan left Tiff at the altar! He called Blake from the Sydney, he's on his way to Tokyo. _

The phone cut out.

"You okay?" Han asked looking over at her and Jules looked up at him briefly. How was she going to tell Han that Jordan was coming to Tokyo? The thought made her sick.

"Fine. Lets go home." She said, throwing him a smile for reassurance and Han nodded, heading back to the loft.

* * *

><p>Jules hated working Mondays when she was meant to have her day off, but the replacement had called in sick and Jules had to fill in for Lizzie because she was in London on business. It had taken a lot of energy to get out of bed and Hans arms that morning, until she realised that if her sister was right and Jordan was really coming to Tokyo, it was only a matter of time before she got the call.<p>

Running her hands through her hair she flicked through her emails and pretended to read them before her phone started to ring. She looked down and her heart stopped in her throat. An unfamiliar Japanese number was flashing across the screen. Taking a deep breath she flicked open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey J, it's Twinkie." Jules pulled the phone back and looked at the number again before returning it to her ear.

"Where are you calling me from?"

"Hang on." She heard someone speaking Japanese to Twinkie before a heavily accented voice spoke to her in english.

"I'm sorry to call you miss, but I cannot get onto either of Deons parents or his guardians." Jules laughed at the use of Twinkie's real name.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Deon was involved in a fight with one of the other boys in his class. I've suspended him for three days." Jules sighed.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She said, turning off her computer and hanging up the phone before heading to Joannas office and knocking.

"What can I do for you Jules?" Joanna said, looking up from her desk.

"Gia's nephew was picked up for fighting at school, I need to go get him." Joanna nodded.

"No worries, Jules, thanks for coming in today." Jules nodded and made her way out to the carpark where the Skyline Han had lent her that morning was parked and pulled out into the street, thankful that she had the car for the day as she sped towards the school.

Pulling off her sunglasses she walked up along the concrete to the quiet school, guessing all of the kids were still in class. She spoke Japanese to a cleaner in the hallway and was pointed towards the administration where she found Twinkie sitting quietly on one side of the office, DK's blonde punk friend sitting on the other side, watching her enter. Ignoring the look the blonde Jules walked over to Twinkie.

"Do I have to sign something?" Twinkie nodded and stood up, walking over the desk, Jules following close behind. Twinkie spoke quickly to the Japanese receptionist and soon a form was handed over and Jules signed the dotted line before taking Twinkie towards the door, still ignoring the looks from Morimoto. "What the fuck did you do?" She asked as soon as they were out of the school grounds.

"Nothing." Twinkie mumbled.

"Nothing? That's why I had to leave work and come down and get you for fighting? Where the fuck is Gia?" She pressed the button on keys and the lights flashed on the skyline. The last thing Jules needed right now was a suspended teenager to look after.

"I don't know where Gia is. And it was nothing, just a misunderstanding." Twinkie replied, sinking deep in the seat.

"I'm not stupid, Twink. The fact that only yesterday DK and that little blonde shit were at Hans is not lost on me, so why did you pick a fight with him?" She demanded as she started up the car.

"I didn't pick a fight. What him and DK did was wrong, and when I saw DK drop Neela off at school this morning it was like they-"

"What do you mean DK dropped Neela off?" Jules cut the teenager off and Twinkie seemed to sink even lower in the seat if it was possible.

"Yeah, guess they got back together or something." He said quietly and Jules slammed her hand on the wheel in frustration.

"Fuck."

When they pulled up at Hans, Twinkie got out of the car slowly while Jules stormed up the stairs.

"Han!" She shouted and walked across the landing as Han stepped out of the office downstairs.

"Jules?" he shouted and she turned around to go back down the stairs as Twinkie shifted awkwardly from foot to foot nearby. "What's Twink doing here?" he asked.

"Why didn't you answer your phone? The school tried to call you!" she tried not to yell as she walked over to stand in front of him.

"What happened?" Han looked between the two.

"Deon got in a fight with one of DK's boys. He's been suspended for three days. His parents, or his guardians- that's you, need to call the school." She replied and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Morimoto?" Han asked looking at the teenager who shrugged. "Get upstairs, I'll call Gia." He said and Twinkie took off and Han started to follow but Jules called his name.

"Can we talk?" Nodding, Han told Twinkie to keep going up the stairs and followed Jules into the office.

"What's up?"

"DK and Neela are back together." She said softly and Han nodded slowly.

"Sorry." Jules shrugged, wasn't his fault he was right.

"Don't worry about it. Look, I've been thinking, Han." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, "I just, I need to sort some shit out, and this thing with DK is your business and with the Italians being in town and all, I think we should just cool it for awhile." She spat out.

"You think we should stop hanging out?" he asked, taken off guard.

"Yeah, just for awhile. I have a few things that I need to fix and now with Twinkie being suspended." Han nodded. "I'm sorry, it's not that I don't want to be with you-" he held up his hand.

"I get it Jules." He said quietly but she wasn't sure he did.

"I'm not breaking up with you or whatever," She sighed, "I'm just saying, I won't be around for awhile and I don't want you to have to wait around."

"I get it." Feeling a bit hurt at his harsh tone Jules nodded, knowing that she couldn't have expected him to take it any better. She needed time to sort out whatever was going on with Jordan and Neela. She didn't have time to worry about Han and the Yakuza, it was better this way.

"I'll go get my stuff. Just please keep out of DK's way?" Han nodded and she leant up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: Does anyone know what Twinkies real name is? Oh well it's Deon now- I was watching the Wire and just grabbed the first name I heard. Sorry Twink! REVIEW x


	21. In which fear is conquered

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you to **blacklily449 and Mrz LOT**- if you like it please review =D

**Playlist-  
><strong>Dancing with Tears in My Eyes – Kesha  
>Jar of Hearts – Christina Perri<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty- One – In which fear is conquered <strong>

_Who do you think you are?  
>Running around leaving scars<br>Collecting your jar of hearts  
>And tearing love apart<br>You're going to catch a cold  
>From the ice inside your soul<br>So don't come back for me  
>Who do you think you are?<br>__**-Christina Perri**_

Sure enough, after Jules had parked her bike and walked up to her apartment she spotted someone sitting outside the door. Taking a deep breath, she already knew who it was as she stepped up to the door and he scrambled to his feet.

"Hey JJ."

"Only my family call me that. What are you doing here Jordan?" She asked and started to unlock the door, typing in the security code and letting him inside.

"I don't know." He replied, walking in and Jules threw her bags on the kitchen floor and unzipped her jacket turning around to face the steely grey eyes of Jordan as he stood a metre from her.

"I'll tell you what I know – you left Tiff at the altar and next thing I know you're on my doorstep." She tried to keep her voice level.

"Tiff and I…" he started but trailed off.

"Tiff and you what? She wasn't the one? You got on a plane and flew to Tokyo because you realised Tiff wasn't the one?" She practically screamed in his face.

"Yes, because it's you Jules, it's always been you!" He shouted back and Jules froze.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening." She muttered as she paced the kitchen back and forth.

"It's happening Jules. I'm here." He said holding out his arms and she slapped them away.

"You can't be here. " She hissed and Jordan laughed slightly.

"Jules…"

"You cheated on me you asshole!" she screamed at him.

"It was a mistake, I was scared." He pleaded and Jules scoffed at him.

"You were scared? I was pregnant with your kid and you went and slept with my best friend!" She shrieked. "And then you and her almost got married. Did you think about what you've done to her? Leaving her at the altar in front of all her friends and family? Your friends and family?" She saw the realisation dawn on Jordans face.

"But Jules…"

"Don't but Jules me you prick. Get out." She ordered, pointing to the door unable to deal with him calmly right now. Holding his hands up in surrender he nodded.

"I'll come by tomorrow when you've calmed down." He said quietly and headed towards the door.

"Fuck off!"

* * *

><p>Jules looked at her phone again. Still no calls from Han. She didn't know whether to be happy or sad that he hadn't tried to contact her. After all she'd been the one to break it off. But that had been before she'd actually seen Jordan and all the pain had come back. All the pain that she'd tried so hard to supress with drugs and alcohol not so many months ago, that Han had had to drag her away from.<p>

Taking a deep breath she reassured herself that she needed to do this alone. She had to deal with Jordan alone. First she had to check that Neela hadn't lost a few brain cells since she'd last seen her. She waited four rings before Neela answered.

"Did you fall and hit your head?" She asked before her cousin could even ask her how she was.

"_Hi Jules, look, I know I should have called." _

"There shouldn't have been a need to call. What are you doing?" She asked pacing her bedroom.

"_Takashi apologised. I mean, we've both changed. It was bound to happen. I just ran at the first sign of change. I'm sorry for worrying you_." Neela replied and Jules sighed. She couldn't really hate her cousin for being young and in love.

"It's okay Neels, you could have called is all." She replied softly.

"_Were you at the school today?"_ She asked and Jules sighed.

"Twink got into a fight. I had to pick him up." Running a hand through her hair Jules stopped pacing and sat down on her bed. "I've got some things I have to do so I have to go Neela. Be careful."

"_Thanks for calling Jules. You too."_ Hanging up Jules went for a shower before crawling into bed and pulling her laptop on her lap and going through the company's schedule for the next week.

She tried to sleep sometime after twelve but it never came. The events of the most turbulent three days of her life rolling around in her head all night wouldn't let her. She suddenly wished she was at Hans where at least he would let her yap his ear off until she could sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day was a hard day for Jules to get through as she ran around the city picking up items and buying fabric before running back to her work building and helping Joanna. They had to organise another show downtown for the following week and organising the models to walk in the show. And Jules day only got worse when she saw who walked through the doors in their tight jeans and polo shirts, designer handbags hanging from their arms.<p>

"Oh, you still work here." Lolita said looking Jules up and down.

"Yep, surely do." She snapped back and led the group of three models over to the rack with their dresses on them.

"I thought you went back to Australia or something." Sweeping her long blonde hair over her shoulder Jules took a deep breath and faced the girl.

"I went home for a few months. I've been back for awhile now. Now, can you three get dressed so we can start rehearsals?" With as much dignity as she could, Jules stalked off towards the rest of the girls.

"Jack is better off without you." Lolita added causing Jules to pause momentarily, much to the chagrin of the girls with her.

"Well believe me, I'm a lot better off without all of you. I hope you're really happy together in your drug fucked little world. But if you want to pay for that nasty habit of yours Lolita- put the damn dress on and stop fucking around." She snapped before heading off again. Satisfied that the blonde was well and truly put back in her place.

By the time she fell through the door it was late and she knew she was in for another restless night as she stripped off and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p>The following day as she walked into her building after going down to the nearest coffee shop and getting a cappuccino and a muffin Jules heard someone walk in behind her and sure enough by the time she reached her door, Jordan Porter had reached her.<p>

"Hey Jules." He threw her a smile that used to be heartstopping. His steely blue grey eyes smiling with them as he stuck his hands in the deep pockets of his faded Levi jeans, the sleeves of his white button up shirt rolled up to his elbows. She could understand why she'd liked American Jack now- they had an uncanny resemblance.

"You have five minutes before I call someone to kick you out. Got it?" she said and opened the door, letting him in as he nodded and walked in, taking a seat on the couch. "So, what're you doing here?" She asked, after shutting the door behind her and walking into the apartment.

"I thought marrying Tiff was what I wanted. Then when I got up there and she was there, realised that it wasn't her I wanted." He said and Jules' eyebrows shot up. "All I could see was you. And I realised it was always you. I only cheated on you with her because I was scared. You told me you were pregnant and I freaked out. I wasn't ready for kids." He said and Jules shrugged, trying to remain calm.

"That doesn't excuse what you did Jordan." She replied.

"No, I know it doesn't, but I'm so sorry Jules. It was wrong and I hurt you and I know that." He looked up at her with glassy eyes. "Please forgive me Jules." He begged and Jules shook her head.

"I don't know if I can, Jordan. You really hurt me." She replied, trying to hold her resolve against his sad grey eyes.

"Please Jules, I'll never do that to you again. I want to marry you and have kids with you back home." Jules shook her head, the tears finally breaking free.

"I might be able to forgive you Jordan, but you and I are never going to happen." She choked back a sob. "We're not going to get married or have any kids!"

"Why not?" Jordan begged.

"Because I can't have kids Jordan! After I miscarried the doctor told me I can't have kids." She sobbed and wiped bashfully at her cheeks to get rid of the tears. Jordan was on his feet straight away and walking towards her, and she let him pull her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Jules." He said into her hair and she sobbed loudly. "You should have told me."

"You shouldn't have fucked Tiff." She replied and Jordan nodded, leading her over to sit on the couch.

"I'm sorry Jules." He said, his arms still wrapped around her and Jules nodded into his chest before pulling back.

"You have to go back to Tiff, Jordan. You can't just leave her at the altar like that, it's not right." She looked him dead in the eye. "The Jordan I fell in love with all those years would never have done that."

"But I don't want Tiff…"

"I don't care what you want Jordan, this is about making things right. What you did to Tiff was way worse than what you did to me. You publicly humiliated her. You need to fix whatever damage you left. You've got to stop running from your problems." Trying to get the message through Jordans thick skull was like trying to hammer concrete.

"You always knew what was right Jules." He said quietly and Jules nodded.

"It's time you listened to me Jordan. Running from me didn't help you feel any better, believe me, running from Tiff is a whole different load of shit. She is going to kill you if you don't go back." He nodded and she sighed, brushing her hand across his cheek gently. "Don't ever tell her you came here."

"I won't."

"Good." Jules nodded and Jordan pulled away from her.

"So you still with that guy?" he asked and Jules shrugged.

"I'm not sure. There's been a lot going on in the last few days, we're just taking some time to sort our shit out." She replied and watched him nod slowly.

"I'm part of that shit right?" Jules nodded.

"Yeah, you are."

"Did you tell him about me?" He asked and Jules nodded. "Did you tell him I was here?" Jules shook her head at this question.

"It's better that way- believe me." She insisted and Jordan took this as his turn to nod. "I'm happy here Jordan. I don't regret what we had, but I'm not going back there."

"So I don't have a chance?"

"Not a chance." She laughed and Jordon nodded, standing up and looking down at her.

"Thanks for being honest Jules. It means a lot."

"Next time you should just call, flying to Tokyo was a bit extreme." He nodded in recognition and made his way towards the door.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Jules nodded.

"Go and find Tiff." And he was gone. Jules fell back into the couch and sighed. She couldn't believe it had been only three days since she'd last seen Han. Three days and she'd faced up with what she had to, plus a few more including Lolita who was apparently sleeping with American Jack these days.

And finally after all of that Jordan Porter had walked out of her life. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she finally really cried since she'd left Australia. Brushing the tears away she realised that right now there was somewhere else she should have been.

She changed out of her heels and dress and pulled on her jeans and a t-shirt, pulling a knitted green cardigan on and grabbing her purse before going towards the door, thankful that it had become dark since she'd gotten home and hailed a cab.

Still wiping her tears as she paid for the taxi, Jules climbed out of the vehicle and made her way into the garage. It was dead silent and she was about to call out when she saw Han come out onto the landing and spot her standing there wiping at her moist eyes. He came down the stairs quickly and started towards her, only stopping when her reached her.

Without a word Jules wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sob again, glad to have Hans arms wrap around her tightly and pull her into him.

"I'm so sorry." She said between sobs.

* * *

><p>AN: Their fight was very short lived I know- review!


	22. In which Earl cops a serve

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to **Natz, Dragon Reverb, Nelle07, MrzLOT, hidansgirl1234, SuziQ22 and Chocolate and diamonds! **I was starting to worry there for awhile but you guys are awesome! Thank you so much.

**Playlist- **  
>Don't Leave Home – Dido<br>Heartbreak made me a killer – Short Stack

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-two – In which Earl cops a serve <strong>

_If your cold  
>I'll keep you warm<br>If you're low  
>Just hold on<br>Cause I will be your safety  
>Don't leave home<br>__**-Dido**_

_**Three months later **_

It was so cold. Jules's teeth chattered as she pulled the blankets up around her and shifted closer to Han only to discover he was gone. Well that explained the cold. Throwing back the covers she checked her phone to see it was three am. There was no light under the bathroom door so he must have been outside. Pulling on a jumper over her shirt and shorts she wrapped her arms around herself and walked out to the loft.

Everything was silent as she walked past the sleeping people in the bunks and on the couches and down the metal stairs. She could see light shining from the office into the garage and could make out Han leaning over the hood of the Silvia. It had been like this for a few weeks now. Him sneaking out of bed to work on the car. In the beginning she thought it was because of what had happened with Jordan, but now she realised he had more pressing issues on his mind most of the time.

"What're you doing?" She asked and noticed he didn't jump, typical Han would have spotted her coming a mile away.

"Just wanted to get some things right."

"There's this amazing thing called daylight that allows you to work on things like that without having to squint." She said tiredly and leaned up against the front of the car. "Sensei?" (teacher) She said and saw Hans lips curve into a smile at the name.

"Yes angel?"

"What are you doing?" she asked again and he stood up straight to look at her and she could instantly tell something was bugging him. "Han?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"Well too late I'm worried and freezing – two of my least favourite things to be. Come back to bed. I won't tell anyone I actually saw you working on this thing." She said gesturing to the car.

"Turn the heat on then and stop worrying. I'll come up soon." He said, pulling her into him and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"That doesn't really work for me." She said emphasising her distaste at his suggestion. She got a rare chuckle from him and wrapped her arms around his waist, having to tilt her head right back to look up at him.

"Fancy that." Han replied looking down at her and Jules narrowed her eyes at him, she wasn't going to get anywhere with him right now.

"You're impossible." Rolling her eyes she retracted her arms and stepped back from him. "Please don't hang out here too long." She added before turning around and heading back up to the bedroom, leaving Han to his car.

She only just got comfortable when she felt the bed move and then a heavy weight was pressing down on her chest.

"Are you warm now Angel?" Han teased and Jules reached around and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Shh, I don't want Han to hear you." She replied and found herself face to face with Han.

"Han? Who is that?" He replied causing her to go into a fit of giggles before getting herself under control and reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck, rest her forehead against his.

"You know I remember when you were this mysterious guy that never spoke." She said softly and Han chuckled, his breath hitting her lips.

"I remember when you were this sweet little girl from Australia."

"Little?" She said feigning hurt and Han pressed his forehead further into hers.

"Yes, short."

"You mock me!" It was times like these that Han loved with Jules, when it was just them, teasing each other and it amused him no end that he could get her to say stupid things that she would never say in public. This was how he wanted to be forever. "Hey babe," He watched her eyelids flutter shut briefly before snapping them open again, "I thought you had important brooding to do."

"You were cold. Two bodies conserve heat better than one."

"Aw you're going to cuddle me?" She asked sweetly and Han nodded.

"It works better if we're naked."

He didn't particularly want to tell her about the trouble DK was causing with the garage because of the amount of business he was getting now that he had two more mechanics working on the cars. He was almost tempted to get rid of them and work on the cars himself, but he knew that would raise questions with Jules and Gia and he would rather have DK on his back, at least he knew what DK was capable of. He'd just have to keep DK guessing a bit longer if he was ever going to keep any of his money from uncle Kamata's grip.

* * *

><p>There was a huge crash and Jules jumped with fright. Opening her eyes she saw it was still dark in the bedroom. Rolling over she tried to go back to sleep when she heard someone yell.<p>

"Holy fuck! Jules is going to kill you." Her eyes snapped open again. Throwing the covers off, she ignored the protests coming from Han as she pulled on one of his t-shirts and her shorts off the ground and leaving the room, going down the hall to the loft landing where everyone was looking over the railing.

"What's going on?" she groaned and walked towards the landing. Standing back slightly she could see Earl standing down next to the blue Skyline which now had a dented bumper.

"Oh shit man." Twinkie saw her and tried to stand in front of her. "Hey J, look it was an accident."

"Huh?" Jules looked at him confused, she didn't really care about a tiny dent in the car. Curiosity drove her forward and she leaned over the railing and felt her blood rise to her cheeks in anger. She was down the stairs and at the back of the skyline in seconds while Twinkie and Earl yammered on about how it was an accident.

In a crumpled heap at her feet was her bike. The handlebars were bent, the clutch was hanging by a thread and the gear lever was lying on the ground where there was a smear of paint along the cement.

"Oh my god!" She gasped at the sight of her pride and joy completely fucked.

"J, I'm so sorry. I was just reversing and I got-" he trailed off when she whipped around to glare at him, fury evident on her face.

"You are going to fix this." She said gesturing to the bike. "I don't give a fuck what Han says or school. You're going to fix this." Because until then she as stuck there. Turning on her heel she stalked back upstairs to Hans room and slammed the door. Han was lying on his stomach, his head buried in the pillow as he slept.

Pulling back the covers she climbed in and pulled them up to her chin and lay there staring at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Han asked as she huffed and turned her head to look at him.

"Your children ran over my bike." She growled and Han sat up to look down at her.

"Who ran over your bike?"

"Earl, in the skyline." She huffed again, "so not only did they fuck my bike they fucked my favourite car." Jules looked up at him and pouted. Han was serious as he threw back the covers, getting dressed and made his way out the door. Rolling over Jules tried to go back to sleep. Sleep didn't come but Han came back into the room not too long after.

"Earls fixing the Skyline today, then he'll start on the bike. " He said and Jules could hear him moving around the room and she opened her eyes to watch him search for his shoes. "The Skylines yours until then." He added and pulled a clean sweater over his head.

"Thank-you." Jules said meekly, feeling a little guilty for yelling at Earl.

"Get out of bed. A car can't build itself." Han said, running a hand through his hair and looking over at her lying in his bed.

"Do you say that to all the girls that stay here?" She asked throwing the blankets back again and changing into a pair of jeans and a clean t-shirt, not missing the fact that Hans eyes were on her.

"Are you going to bitch and moan at me all morning?" He asked and Jules shrugged, causing the collar of the t-shirt to slip off her shoulder before pulling on her sneakers and straightening up.

"Probably, are you going to get me some coffee?" She asked sweetly as she could and leant up to kiss his lips quickly.

"Sure angel."

"Thanks babe." She said, slapping his butt and walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Hit the throttle Twink." Jules said, adjusting the screws as Twinkie held down the throttle under the hood of the Silvia Jules waved at him to stop so she could adjust a few more screws. "And see this here-" She pointed to the parts as she explained everything to him. "See kid, soon enough you'll be able to do this without me." She said looking up as Han walked down the stairs. "So I can go back to my real job." She added loudly.<p>

"Whatever you say J." Twinkie said as Han approached.

"Can you go over this?" She said ignoring the teenager and talking to Han. He walked over and standing beside her looked over at the work they'd done in the last few hours.

"Looks good Jules."

"Yeah well he's learning." Jules replied, winking at Twinkie and patting his back. "He could learn better if _you _taught him." Han was the best with cars that Jules had seen so far, but the chances of actually seeing him working on one of them was slim to none.

"You teach, " He smirked up at her from the engine, "I pay." She pretended to contemplate the comment and shrugged. Han seemed to be distracted by the engine again and Jules figured he wanted some time alone with his new toy. Looking over at Twinkie, Jules grinned getting an idea.

"Hai sensei. Come grasshopper, Han's shouting us Maccas." (yes teacher) She said, snagging the wallet from Hans back pocket and taking a few notes from it before putting it back. Han hadn't even looked up from the engine and Jules leant over and pressed a kiss to his cheek causing him to turn his head to face her. "Let me know what you had to fix." She said taking the keys Han held out and led Twinkie out to the black Civic parked on the curb.

"I've never seen anyone talk to him like that, J, how do you get away with it?" Twinkie asked as he pulled the car out onto the street. Jules shrugged. She had no idea why Han put up with her. She'd seen her fair amount of people getting kicked out of the loft for less.

"Hans a puzzle I am not trying to figure out anything soon, you know?" She said and looked over at the kid.

"A puzzle? Really?" Twinkie laughed.

"Really, really. Now," She said as he pulled into a park at the fast food restaurant, "lets see how much crap we can buy with his money." She said leading the way through the glass doors and up to the counter, ordering what they wanted in fragmented Japanese.

Once they had enough food to feed everyone at the loft, they drove back to the garage. When they arrived, Han was under the Silvia, his jean clad legs sticking out from underneath it. Twinkie dashed past with the bags of food and up the stairs to the loft. Jules walked over to stand beside Hans legs and looked down at him.

"I got fries." She said and watched with a small smile as he slid the trolley out from underneath the car and put the spanner down. He sat up as she squatted down beside him and handed him the brown paper bag which he opened quickly and stuck a fry in his mouth and chewed, watching her the entire time. Jules dropped her eyes to the floor before looking back up at him.

"What's up kid?" He asked and Jules bit her lip before asking the question that Twink had brought up.

"Why haven't you kicked me out yet?" She asked, shifting to sit down on the cold concrete and looked up at him sitting on the trolley.

"Why would I kick you out?" He said taking another fry and popping it into his mouth, the expression on his face not shifting far from bored.

"Because I'm a smartass and a hothead." She replied, cocking her head to the side, hoping she could get an honest answer from him.

"But you never lied and you haven't given me a reason to not trust you." He said, lifting his shoulder slightly and eating another fry. "Guys around here don't trust themselves not to screw up, that's why they're scared, they're respectful." You know who you are, you don't hesitate, and you trust yourself. You haven't come close to crossing the line." Jules leant back on her hands and watched him continue to eat. "Besides you keep things interesting around here."

"Yo Han! You've got a visitor." One of the boys leaned over the railing and Han looked over at Jules, waiting for her to say something. Standing up she wiped her hands on her jeans and watched Han stand up as well.

"I'll take some chips before you go." She said sweetly and stuck her hand in for a handful before he left, going up to the loft. Turning back to the Silvia Jules decided it could wait before heading up the stairs to find everyone sitting around the coffee table, food spread out in front of them. Han stood off to the side , his arm looped around the shoulders of a girl but Jules ignored it and leant over to take a fry from the pile in the middle before popping it in her mouth and stepping back to look over at Earl who was lounging back sipping on a drink from a straw.

"Hey wanker, did you finish the car?" She asked, having not seen him down in the garage all day

"Alright, J, give it a rest will ya." Jules leaned over and snatched another fry and shrugged.

The door opened a minute later and another model walked out wearing a very short skirt. Jules preoccupied herself with the floor as she walked over and stuck herself to Hans side and laughed at something he said. Twinkie shifted next to her on the couch and patted the seat letting Jules fall down beside him and prop her feet up on the table.

"You 'right J?" He asked quietly and Jules pasted a grin on her face.

"Fine." She said through her teeth and stemmed the jealousy that was sure to seep through. "So I've been thinking about your new ride…"

"Oh yeah, well me too. I'm thinking I'll get a tricked out SUV…" He suddenly animated telling her all about the theme he had planned .

"So you want a mini van?" She asked perplexed figuring he would want something a little more race friendly.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked and tried to look offended.

"No, hun, not at all. So an SUV like a Rover or a Touran?" He stopped and seemed to think about it for a second.

"I never thought about a Touran. That's an awesome idea. Thanks J." He jumped off the couch and made a beeline for the computer in the corner, Reiko and Earl leaving the room to follow him.

While the others started drinking Jules made her way back down to Hans room and closed the door before starting the shower. Everyone would be off to the races soon. As she stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom dressed in clean jeans and a tank top Han was sitting on his couch, flipping through some papers.

"Hey." Jules said sweetly and he looked up at her.

"We're about to go to the races. Are you coming?" He asked as she pulled on her jacket and slipped on her boots, sticking her dirty clothes and sneakers in her bag.

"I might go home. Can you give me a lift please?" She asked and Han stood up, nodding.

"Sure." Looping his arm around her shoulders they walked out of the room and Jules waved to the others before getting in the passenger side of the RX-7.

When they pulled up at the apartment building Jules leant her head back on the seat and looked over at Han.

"I'll come by in the morning and work on the car some more." He nodded and she leant over to press a quick kiss to his lips. "Have fun." She laughed and he nodded, watching her get out of the car and wave as he shot off.

Watching him drive off Jules sighed and headed into the flat, looking forward to an early night.

* * *

><p>AN; Just a bit of fun! Review x


	23. In which the past hits

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

**Warning – **This chapter is the beginning of some heavily "Better Luck Tomorrow" references. If you haven't seen the movie this one will spoil it, if you don't care then you should be able to keep up pretty well. Jules is as much in the dark as you!

Thank you to all my reviewers and alerters – **Mrz LOT, blacklily449 and Hidansgirl1234-**Thanks so much guys! Enjoy- I was hesitant about this one so you have to be very honest!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Rainbow- Jessie J  
>The Fighter – After the Fall<br>Pursuit of Happiness (Nightmare) – Kid Cudi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Three – In which the past hits <strong>

_But he feels blue sometimes  
>And his blood bleeds red like mine<br>The grass is greener on the other side  
>What I'm saying is we're all alike<br>We're the colours of the rainbow  
>Everybody's on the yellow brick road<br>-__**Jessie J**_

"Han!" Jules yelled up the stairs and heard groaning from the bunks in the loft, but she didn't have time to feel bad about it. Stomping up the metal stairs as loud as she could Jules walked across the landing and down the hall to Hans bedroom where she pushed the door open and saw him asleep, lying on his stomach, with his arm draped over the spot where she'd been sleeping. "Han!" she said from the door and when he didn't move she walked over and hit his arm. "Han!"

"What do you want Jules?" He groaned, lifting his head to look at her bleary eyed.

"You either give me a lift or you move your fucking car." She growled and he groaned again before climbing from the bed and grabbing the keys to the Mazda from the bedside table. He muttered something about women and Jules just shook her head at his back as he walked out of the room and down the stairs to the Mazda. It beeped as he unlocked and pulled the drivers side door open.

"You coming?" He asked and Jules smiled. He was going to drive her to work. Climbing in the passenger seat she pulled her seat belt on as Han unwrapped a piece of gum and popped it in his mouth before reversing the car from the garage.

When they pulled up outside her work building Han got out with her and leant against the side of the car as she walked around to his side of the sidewalk.

"Thank you." She said sweetly and Han shrugged.

"I'll pick you up later." Jules nodded, it was Saturday- she'd be finishing around noon. Leaning up Jules kissed his lips quickly before heading into the building, glancing back once to wave at him still leaning against the Mazda.

* * *

><p>Han spun around on the chair in the office and looked out the open door where Jules was leaning over the hood of the Silvia, talking animatedly to Twinkie who was hanging off her every word. She laughed loudly at something as she brushed her hair from her face and looked up from the engine, her eyes crashing with his. They held it like that for what seemed like eternity before Twinkie said something and she was distracted again.<p>

A smile tugged at his lips as he continued to watch, his pen tapping against his leg which was resting on the desk. She was beautiful, he thought, in her black tank and tight grey jeans and sneakers, large impractical hoops hanging from her ears. She'd come there from work. He liked it like that. It was nice coming home and finding her on the couch talking to Twinkie or sitting in his room studying. She usually retreated there when there was too much noise outside, knowing that no-one would harass her in there. And there was nothing better in his day than coming home to find her stretched out on his bed in her jeans and tank, her glasses on her nose, chewing on her pen as she wrote or drew. And she'd look up at him.

"Yo, Han!" His thoughts were interrupted and his eyes refocussed to Twinkie bounding towards him. "We're gunna go down to the docks." He said and gestured to the group of teenagers that had appeared beside the Silvia. Han nodded his head and Twinkie took that as his chance to leave the car until later, taking off out the door, the rest of them following him. Now he had no excuse, he had to get back to work. Dropping his leg he pulled himself back over to the desk and stuck the pen in his mouth and stared at the papers.

"You look busy." His head jerked up and he saw Jules leaning against the doorframe, her hands in the pockets of her jeans. He glanced up at her and gave her a lopsided grin.

"Thought you were with the kids." Jules shrugged and walked in to sit on the desk and look down at the papers beside her.

"They make me feel old." She pouted and Han let out a slight laugh. "Besides there's still a car to build. Which brings me to my next request…" Her pout quickly turned to an innocent grin. "Veilside body kit for the Silvia- needs ordering."

"I'm on it."

"Good work babe." She said, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Is it pink?"

"Not a chance." He said softly, enjoying the way that her pink lips parted in a bigger smile before he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her into him, allowing her to shift to sit on his lap before leaning down and kissing him. "You taste like chocolate." He mumbled into her neck as she leant back in his arms and giggled, running a hand through his hair.

"Probably because I scoffed a whole bar before I came around." She said softly and leant down to kiss him again. "Okay, I better go, you have work to do." She said, putting her hand over his mouth to prevent his protests as she climbed off his lap and started for the door but his hand grabbed hers and pulled her back down to him.

"It can wait." He said as she let him kiss her once before pulling her away.

"No it can't. I'll see you when you've finished it." She said kissing his cheek quickly and disappearing out the door, making a point of closing it behind her to prevent anymore distractions. Finally with no more excuses he got back to work.

* * *

><p>Jules went back to work on the Silvia, slightly flushed as she closed the door of the office and went back to the car. Not long now and it would be finished. It was going to be a beautiful machine. It amazed her that she and Han had put in most of the wrench time. Taking a deep breath to calm down her racing heart she climbed onto the creeper and slid under the car, away from distraction, where she pulled out her iPod and cranked it up as she went back to work.<p>

She was rudely interrupted when a car pulled into the garage and parked near the side of the Silvia. Sliding out from under the car she took her headphones out and watched three sheepish looking Asian guys get out of the black sedan.

"Han." She called, not sure whether she liked the look of them at all as they walked towards her. The one in the lead held his head high as he walked and Jules wondered who had entitled him to be king of the world. Han still hadn't answered so she clambered off the trolley and looked at the three men standing there in front of her. The cocky one whipped off his sunglasses and looked back at his friend who was making a point of sticking his hands deep in his pockets of his baggy jeans. "Hey, can I help you?" She asked politely. She hated having to field Hans customers for him, but he was busy.

"We're looking for Han." The one in the front said and glanced back at his friends again.

"I'll get him." Jules replied as sweetly as she could and walked over to the door of the office and knocked before pushing it open to see Han still leaning over his books.

"What's up?" He asked looked over at her and she smiled slightly.

"There's three guys here for you."

"Alright." He stood up and Jules walked back to the Silvia, looking back just as Han saw who was waiting for him. "What are you doing her e?" He demanded .

"Hey Han." The one in the suit said with an arrogant tone and the guy in the jeans and t-shirt jumped forward before Jules could do anything, or even realise that Han was lunging at the guy in the front.

"I told you I would fucking kill you if I saw you again." Han shouted and Jules was frozen briefly in shock at the outburst before seeing that the smaller guy was having trouble holding Han back.

Rushing to stand in front of him Jules pressed a hand on his chest but he kept thrashing to get away.

"Han stop it!" She shouted and he stilled briefly and the other guy let go of him slightly, not seeing what Jules counted as an obvious maneuverer and Han brought his hand up to shove the guy away and Jules stumbled briefly at the force of his weight before Han was gone and on top of the man in the suit, punching him relentlessly. The third guy just watched on but Jules didn't have time to pay attention as the smaller one of the two jumped on Han and tried to pry him off his friend.

"Jesus Christ! Han stop it!" Jules screamed at him, unable to help but finally the smaller guy managed to pull Han off and Jules grabbed the back of Hans shirt, causing all the buttons to pop off and she had to grab the singlet that he was wearing underneath to drag him away. "Han stop it!" She yelled, wrapping her arms around his waist and threw all her weight into holding him back. And she nearly succeeded until the first guy in the suit lunged at Han and took the three of them crashing to the ground, the wind getting knocked out of Jules as she hit the cold cement and hit her head only to feel the weight of the other two land on her chest. She saw a fist flying in her direction, a gold ring glinting on it before everything went black.

Han heard a sickening whack as he head butted Daric trying to get his weight off Jules who was getting crushed underneath them. He didn't see Daric throw the punch at him until his attacker withdrew his hand and he saw the blood on his knuckles. Turning his head whilst trying to push the other guy away he saw Jules' head lolling to the side and blood trickling from her nose.

"Get the fuck off him Daric!" Ben shouted as he tried to pull his friend off Han whos fingers had wrapped around Darics throat. Anything to get him off Jules.

As soon as they rolled free Han crawled over to the girl who was out cold and checked she was still breathing before trying to wake her up.

"Jules, come on." He said patting her cheek and she slowly seemed to come around.

"Hmm." She croaked and tried to sit up, wincing slightly as she swiped at her bloody nose. Han held her up and ran a hand over her head to check she hadn't gotten a head wound.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently and she nodded, wincing again.

"Ow." He wanted her to stay down for longer but she grabbed his shoulder and clambered up. "Han." She managed to get out before Han was shoved to the ground again and he spun on the floor to hold his arms up and fend off the blows, managing to make a few despite having the weight of two guys pressed down on him as Ben tried to pull Daric from him.

Jules managed to scramble along the floor and briefly caught a glimpse of the guy still watching the fight going on but not doing anything about it. She stood up as she got to the office and stumbled over to the desk, scrambling through the drawers until she found what she was looking for before stumbling back out the door again. She shouted Hans name before checking the safety was on and sliding the gun across the floor. In seconds Han had the gun in both hands and was pressing it to the forehead of the man on top of him.

Instantly everything stilled and Han managed to wipe some of the blood from his lip as the two other guys got off him and backed up. He scrambled off the floor and looked between the two.

"Ben, get him the fuck out of here." He said gesturing to his attacker, "Him too." He added pointing to the guy that had stayed still the entire time. "Now!" he yelled when they still had yet to move.

"You want me to check her out?" The guy Han had called Ben asked as he looked over at Jules.

"Fuck off." Han yelled again and Ben nodded, shoving Daric towards the car and gesturing the other guy to follow. The sedan's doors slammed shut and it started up, spinning out of the garage. As soon as they were out of sight Han looked over at Jules who was leaning heavily against the door frame of the office gingerly wiping at the blood on her face.

"You okay?" She asked when she saw him looking at her. She was worried, his lip was bleeding and there was a red welt on his cheek.

"I'm fine Jules." He said, stepping over to her and cupping her face with his hand. "How's the head?"

"Hurts." She shrugged, "nothing painkillers won't fix." Wrapped an arm around her waist Han pulled Jules towards the office chair and sat her down, lifting her chin to inspect the damage to her nose.

"You think it's broken?" Jules shook her head despite the grip he had on her chin.

"Just a lot of blood." She wiped at her nose again. "I'll be fine, off you go." She said gesturing to the stairs and he looked at her oddly. Jules just smiled slightly drunkenly. "Your hands are shaking Han. Go and have a smoke. I'll be fine." Hans hand left her chin and he ran a hand through his hair before nodding, she was right, he was itching for a nicotine hit. Then he turned on his heel and jogged up the stairs, leaving Jules to let the tears she was holding in fall.

It really hurt to be hit.

Snatching as many tissues as she could from the box on the desk she held her head back and pressed them to her nose hoping to stem the blood flow, and her thoughts. She'd never seen that kind of rage from Han in the whole time she'd known him. When he'd confronted Takashi at her apartment he had been cool and calm, but this time was different. And suddenly she was thankful for her bloody nose and possible concussion because at least something had stopped Han killing that guy, whoever he was.

Finally when she'd cleaned herself up and found a spare icepack in the fridge, Jules made her way upstairs and out onto the balcony where Han was leaning over the railing, a thin trail of smoke leaving his lips as the wind caught his ripped white shirt an billowed it out around him. She watched him inhale again and run a hand through his hair and tug before dropping it back to the railing.

"I got you some ice." She said finally drawing his attention and Han turned around to face her. She stepped forward as far as her body would allow before she started to feel the familiar wobbly leg sensation she got whenever she was too high up. Han pushed himself off the railing and walked the last few steps, taking the icepack from her and muttering a quiet thanks before leaning against the railing, facing her, puffing on his cigarette and holding the ice to his cheek, the lights of Tokyo lighting up the sky behind him.

Jules ran a hand through her long hair and pulled it up into a ponytail, considering asking him what had just happened but knew it would only cause trouble so she retreated and went back to the Silvia. He was upset and she wanted to help him, but all she could do was work on the damn car until he decided he wanted to talk.

Leaning over the engine she just stared at it until the smell of cigarette smoke wafted in and she looked up at Han who was leaning against the side of the car watching her. He'd cleaned up the blood from his face, but she could see the puffiness in his cheek and he changed into a clean shirt.

"You haven't touched it." He stated nodding towards the engine and she nodded.

"I wanted to." She laughed and watched his movements as he straightened up and took a deep breath, wincing slightly and she wondered if he'd been gotten in the ribs. "Are your ribs hurting?"

"It's nothing." He replied in a breath and his cool mask was back in place. "Look, I don't want them hanging around here…" Jules nodded, he didn't need to ask.

"I was going to ask you to come over anyway, I think I have a concussion." He nodded, right, it was settled then.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long after that that the others returned and Han went back to his room to grab a bag of clothes while Jules hid in the office, not wanting to raise questions about the state of her face.<p>

"What happened?" Gia asked when Han walked back out of his room and slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Nothing G." He replied, grabbing his phone charger from the table in front of the couches.

"I can see that. Han…" She grabbed his arm and he turned around to face her.

"I'm going to stay at Jules's place. If anyone comes asking for me- call me. Don't tell them where I am." He said and Gias eyes narrowed.

"Has something happened to Jules?" She asked and Han shook his head. For once it wasn't Jules in trouble. "Okay, be careful hun."

Jules was sitting in the passenger seat of the Mazda by the time he reached it and pulled out into the street to head towards her flat. He parked the car in the park that usually had her bike in it and she took his hand as they walked up the stairs together quietly.

When they walked into the room Jules disappeared for a shower and Han sat down on the couch and rested his head on the back of it staring at the ceiling.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" Jules asked a few minutes later as she stood at the end of the couch wearing a t-shirt and tiny shorts. He could see one of her eyes turning black but she seemed to be okay.

"No." He replied quietly and she walked over and switched the tv on, handing him the remote before climbing on the couch and curling up under his arm and resting her head on his chest.

"Don't let me fall asleep." She mumbled into his shirt and slipped her hand under his undershirt to rest her hand on the warm skin of his stomach. Han wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her bare arm as she started to drift off. He knew she had a concussion, but it wouldn't hurt for her to sleep a little bit.

"Jules, angel, wake up." Jules lifted her head groggily and looked up at Han. She was still curled up under his arm on the couch.

"My head hurts." She mumbled and pushed herself up off of him. "How long was I out?" Han watched her wince as she moved.

"About an hour." He climbed off the couch and went in search of some aspirin. Finding them in the pantry he threw down two to ease his aching ribs and head before popping two more from the packet and grabbing a glass of water for Jules. "Here you go." She looked up at him with tired eyes and he couldn't help but notice the bruising around her eye.

"Thanks. Your face looks sore." She said softly and threw the tablets back and swallowed before following with water. Han just shook his head at her as she handed him the glass back.

"Do you want me to help you to bed?"

"Are you going to sleep at all?" She asked and rubbed her eyes while he shook his head again.

"No." He couldn't sleep, his mind was going mental over the details of the day.

"I'll stay here then." Han sat down and she curled up in his side again her hand searching for the warm skin under his shirt before she dozed off. He just sat there blankly staring at the television, his hand resting on the curve of Jules' waist, lifting with each of her breaths.

* * *

><p>AN: So what the hell was that?


	24. In which there are cowboys and indians

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thanks reviewers! **Little Karma, Mysterious-little-person **(Glad you're loving the BLT references!) **and Chocolate and diamonds. **I hope you guys enjoy this- let me know!

**Playlist-  
><strong>Tranquilize (Feat. Lou Reed) – The Killers  
>Iris – Goo Goo Dolls<br>I'm sorry, so sorry – Howie Day

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-four – In which there are cowboys and indians<strong>

_Acid rain  
>enable the tough that came<br>We began a weeping and wailing  
>A hurry high from pestilence, pills and pride<br>It's a shame, we could have gone sailing  
>Well heaven knows, heaven knows everything<br>Tranquilize  
><em>_**-The Killers (Feat. Lou Reed)**_

In the early hours of the morning there was a knock on Jules' door. Han looked over at the door tiredly before looking down at the girl curled up in his side. When the knock came again he shifted, accidently waking her in the process and getting up to answer the door.

"Hey Han." Ben said as he stood back from the door and Han leaned out the door to check the others weren't with him.

"What the fuck do you want Ben?" He asked leaning against the door.

"I just want to talk man." Grabbing Jules' keys from the kitchen bench Han nodded and gestured for them to leave the building. As soon as they were outside Han pulled the packet of cigarettes from his jean pocket and lit it up. "Those things will kill you." Ben said from beside him.

"Don't fucking lecture me man." He replied, smoke billowing out of his mouth with his words before he took a long drag.

"Some things don't change do they?" Ben laughed and fell into step with Han. "How's that girl?" He asked and Han shrugged. When he'd left Jules looked like shit. "So man, haven't seen you since school, what's been going on?" Ben tried to make conversation again and Han stopped, pulling the cigarette from his mouth and glaring at the smaller man.

"Don't fuck around Ben, what are you doing here?"

"They found him, Han." Han felt his stomach drop and he took another drag of his cigarette.

"You sure?" Ben nodded.

"Cops questioned Jesus' whole family. They think it was him, but he's long gone. Brazil or something. Do you think they'll come for us?" He asked, looking up at Han who just shrugged. Who knew.

"If they find Jesus, probably."

"Daric thinks his mother might have mentioned you." Han started walking again and Ben jogged to keep up with him.

"I don't give a fuck about Daric." Taking another drag Han pushed his hair off his head and sighed. "And Jesus' ma won't say anything."

"You don't get it man- if they work out it was us…" Ben pleaded and Han stopped again.

"It wasn't us- it was you and Daric that killed him remember? It stopped being us when Virgil died!" Han replied frustrated with Ben when his phone started to shrill loudly. He stuck his cigarette in his mouth as he pulled the phone from his pocket and flipped it open and saw Jules' number flash across the screen.

"What's up?" he asked after pressing the call button and heard speaking in the background before Jules talked to him.

"Han, the guy from the garage is here." She hissed down the line and Han glanced over at Ben.

"Did you tell Daric where I was?" Han asked and Ben shook his head, his brow furrowing. "Jules, I'm coming. Don't go anywhere." Before Ben could ask Han was sprinting off in the direction he'd come.

* * *

><p>When he got to her door Han slowed to a walk, not even sure if Ben was following him and turned the unlocked door knob. "Jules." He called out and stepped into the apartment ready for anything.<p>

"Hey." Jules replied from her spot in front of the fridge, cradling a mug of coffee in her hands, her head leaning towards the bench where Daric was leaning over it watching her. Han slid a hand around her waist.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded, glancing over at Daric.

"I'm fine, Han." Patting his chest gently, "I'm going to have a shower. Try not to hurt anyone." She whispered the last part and disappeared into her room, shutting the door behind her and letting out a deep breath.

* * *

><p>When the knock on the door had her crawling off the couch ten minutes earlier she thought Han might have forgotten the keys. But the guy leaning against the door, a cocky grin she didn't find half as attractive as Hans on his face as he took her in standing there in her t-shirt and short shorts making her feel self-conscious.<p>

"Han's not here."

"Mind if I come in?" He asked and she tried to hide the shudder.

"Yeah I do." she tried not to let the fear in her voice show through. It was less than twelve hours earlier the guy had punched her in the face.

"I just wanted to apologise for yesterday-" he trailed off as one of Jules' elderly neighbours walked past eying them. Giving up Jules pulled the door open and gestured for him to come in.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" She asked he nodded.

"A coffee would be great." She hit the kettle and waited for it to boil as he wandered around the apartment. "This place is cool." He looked back at her. "I'm sorry, I didn't even introduce myself- I'm Daric Loo." He moved to lean against the kitchen counter and give her a grin that Jules knew was implying something.

"Jules." She pulled the milk out of the fridge and snatched her phone from the bench where her keys had been. 'You know, I'm going to call Han and let him know you're here." She'd already dialled Hans number in case he protested and lifted the phone to her ear, hearing Hans voice down the line.

"Han the guy from the garage is here." He was talking to someone before telling her to stay there. She suddenly wished she had the taser her father had offered her to bring with her to Japan.

"So Jules…" she didn't like the way he drew her name out, "Where are you from?"

"Australia. Do you have sugar?" She asked, stirring the coffee and watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"No, no sugar." He looked like he wanted to walk around the bench but she slid the coffee onto the far end so he had to stay where he was. "You known Han awhile?"

"Long enough." She was about to say something else as she leant against the fridge, but Han walked in calling out her name.

And that's how she found herself in her room waiting for the fight to break out in her living room. After giving it a few minutes she resolved that the worst was over and went into the bathroom to shower.

When she walked out again she could still hear them talking loud and clear.

"What the fucks your problem?" She heard Han snap as she sat down on her bed and towel dried her hair, wincing as she rubbed the lump on the back of her head.

"You think you can hide out here with your piece of pussy for the rest of your life?" The guy she knew as Daric replied.

"Look, Han, we've got to cover all our bases- we're running checks on everyone in our lives, trying to eliminate the risks." The other one that had come back with Han said, a lot more calmly then the other one and Jules froze. _Shit. _

"You want to check up on Jules?" Han asked as she walked over and stood closer to the door.

"Yes." The other one replied, Ben.

"You could always share Jules around with us, man. She is a fine piece of ass. And we always did share-" the last part of the sentence was cut off with a thump and Jules reefed the door open to see Han holding Daric who was a bit bigger than him, against the wall beside the fridge.

"Stop fucking around Daric." Ben said, not making a move to help his friend but glancing over at Jules. "Sorry."

"Say her name again you fucking dick." Han threatened and Jules stood beside Ben, letting the fear roll onto Darics face. She certainly was not going to stop it. She didn't really appreciate people referring to her as a piece of ass to be shared around.

"Geez, sorry." Darics feet hit the ground as Han stepped back. "Who knew you would be the one that ended up whipped." He laughed and rubbed his neck.

"Get out." Jules shouted at the man, angered that he came into her flat and treated her and her boyfriend like shit. "I don't give a fuck who you are or what you want, get out of my flat." She pointed to the door.

"Oh, she's a wildcat." Daric said to Han before pulling the door open and walked out, his friend following close behind, apologising profusely before the door shut.

"Nice friends." Jules said as Han fell back against the wall.

"Yeah...Sorry Jules…I-"

"I really, I don't want to know." Jules said holding her hand up to silence him. "But there's something you should know before they start googling my name for priors." She said sitting down on the arm of the couch and watching him push himself off the couch and look down at her in confusion.

"What?"

"I may have lied to you once." She said quietly and Hans eye brows went from being furrowed to risen. "Not like you didn't lie to me a few times…" She knew she had him at that and he nodded for her to go on. "My Dad's a cop." Confusion was quickly replaced by anger.

"You said your dad was a doctor."

"I lied." She replied, quietly and bit her lip, watching him pace back and forth in front of her.

"Why?" He stopped and looked down at her.

"I didn't know you very well then, but I knew you were into something illegal. I was hardly going to tell some guy I had the hots for something that would have him running for the hills."

"And after?" he asked, wondering how she had lied to him for so long.

"It never came up again. Neither of us really talk about our parents remember? I don't even know if yours are still alive. You know way more about my family than I know about yours." Trying not to yell Jules took a deep breath, watching him resume pacing.

"Fuck, Jules. This is going to cause all sorts of problems." He groaned and Jules stood up, grabbing his arm to stop the pacing and looking him dead in the eye.

"I don't know how, I'm not a cop, my dad is in Australia." She pointed out and Han sighed loudly, not meeting her eyes. "Look the point is, if your besties decide to do a background check on me it will send up a massive flare if someones looking for them. " He ran his hand over his face and Jules had never seen him so frustrated. "Look cops kids are considered to be leverage in a lot of crimes so the minute my name is typed in it will notify the head of my fathers department in Australia."

"What are you saying Jules?" He croaked and she sighed.

"Babe, you have to stop them searching me, because the moment they do- lets just say, the Americans are the least of their problems. Not to mention they'll lead whoevers waiting for you back in the states straight to you." He saw her logic. She wasn't telling him this so he could help his buddies, she was trying to help him.

"Are you sure it will happen Jules?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.

"Positive. My dad has given me the lecture a hundred times about getting involved with criminals." He had to laugh at the look on her face. "Lets just say, I didn't listen." He seemed to be in thought for a few minutes before she spoke again. "Han?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are they here?" She saw the adams apple in his neck bob as he swallowed thickly. "Is it about what happened when you were in highschool?"

"Yeah, they found the kid that got killed." He stepped away from her hand and leaned against the wall. "They think that the cops are looking for me."

"But you didn't kill him." Jules replied, her brow furrowing.

"No, but I was there. I saw it, I helped bury him." He replied, avoiding her eyes.

"It was Ben and Daric wasn't it?" She asked realising why the two guys seemed to be stalking them. "They killed him?" Stepping back Jules sat on the couch and rested her elbows on her knees, looking up at Han who was still leaning against the wall.

"We had a plan. We were just going to give him a scare that's all. The guy, Steve he was a punk- he thought he was better than everyone else- he was pretty fucked up though." He added the last part quietly, remembering that Steve had asked them to rob his parents house for a 'wake-up call'.

"So you attacked him?" Jules asked and Han shrugged, the movement not being as fluid as usual.

"We arranged to meet him and Daric and my cousin Virgil hit him while I held him." He replied, over holding it in after all those years. He slid down the wall and rested his arms on his bent knees looking over at Jules who was still watching him, the familiar worry on her face. "Steve pulled a gun and I was trying to get it off him when Ben…" He took a deep breath, "Ben didn't want anything to do with it, he was trying to get out of the life and he liked Steves girl, so he was the look out, and when he heard a gunshot he came in and…there was a baseball bat and he just, he just started to hit him with it." He swallowed again and looked down at his hands. "I tried to tell him to stop, but he didn't listen. Then when we thought he was dead he started to move again." He looked back at Jules, this was the part he was most ashamed of, "Daric and Virgil suffocated him and I just let them." He wasn't sure whether he wanted her to say anything. But she didn't, instead she stood up and walked over to sit beside him, pulling his arm from his knees and wrapping it around her shoulders while he watched and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I might as well have killed him Jules." Her arms squeezed his waist slightly. "Virgil tried to kill himself two days later, invited me over and shot himself in his bedroom while I stood outside. I had to kick the door down to get to him, but he died three days later in hospital anyway."

"So in the end you lost more than the others anyway?"

"Ben got Steves girlfriend. Never told her that he killed her boyfriend. Daric, it didn't even affect Daric- that's how fucked up he is." He muttered. "I took off to Mexico- you know the rest. I spent the rest of my life running while they went to Ivy League college and became professional fucks. Things were just getting good, Jules." He looked down at her. "I finally got over it and they came back."

"Well then babe," she said getting up onto her knees and looking him dead in the eye, her hand reaching out and cupping his cheek, in a way he'd done to her so many times in the past a serious look in her eye. He wondered briefly if it was the same one he got when he felt like she was threatened, "what do we do?"

* * *

><p>AN; Well? Review x


	25. In which Jules earns her keep

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you to **bindie, Mrz LOT, hidansgirl1234 and Mysterious-little-person! **You guys are great! Thanks for such good feedback. I had to rewrite this one several times so honesty is appreciated! Enjoy!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Wayside- Birds of Tokyo (this song is amazing)  
>Roquefort – Karnivool<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Five – In which Jules earns her keep <strong>

_I got my fingernails scratching at the dry wall  
>I got so much headache<br>I can't get you out of my mind  
>In the hardest times<br>When I had to call on you  
>Just a little when I cried<br>I don't mind if you leave me alone  
>You caught me by the wayside<br>__**- Birds of Tokyo**_

Ivy League College was never on the cards for Han, Jules realised as they drove and his fingers tapped on the steering wheel. He didn't have the focus to pursue something boring or mundane. He had a desperate need to be living in the fast lane, hence the cars and women. But that didn't mean that he'd thought about it at some point. Watching him wind down the window and light up a cigarette she knew that Han would never survive in college, but he could have survived in the states . Instead he'd bolted as soon as it was too hard to face what he left behind. She knew the feeling, hence moving to Tokyo a few weeks after her break up with Jordan. But just because he regretted Ben and Daric going to college, didn't mean he regretted how he lived. A lot of things had happened up to this point, but Han was happy where he was, she'd seen the glimmer in his eye everytime he worked on a car…in the rarity that it occurred or the smile on his face as he admired the garage he'd built.

Jules knew Han well enough when she started seeing him that he was mixed up in some scary stuff, she knew DK was involved and she knew as long as she wanted to be with Han that she'd be dragged in eventually. But this, this was definitely not how she expected it to happen.

They'd gone back to the loft in hope of finding something that could help them get rid of the situation Han had gotten himself into. Thus she found a high school yearbook thrown to her as soon as she sat down on his large bed.

"Who was the other guy with them yesterday? What's this?" She asked holding up the leather covered book. They didn't have fancy books like this in Australia.

"That's Keiko, he's a Tokyo businessman that freelancers translating for American tourists. And that is the only thing I kept after I left the states." He muttered pointing to the book as he walked over and pulled open the window in the corner and lit up a cigarette. Jules hadn't missed the renewal of Hans habit at the reappearance of his friends either.

"That shit will kill you." She muttered as she flicked through the pages. Gathering from the date on the front of the book, this was Hans senior year.

"Got to die of something."

"Don't you think you risk it enough without taking up smoking?" Jules replied as she flipped to the senior photos and searched for Han. She had to go through the book twice before she saw him. "Woah." Years of art classes in high school had had Jules studying faces, facial expressions, eyes.

"What?" he blew out smoke and she looked up at him, closing the book.

"Nothing. How much have these guys had to do with the cops?" She asked, trying to get the image of Han with a shaved head and haunted eyes out of her mind.

"Besides getting picked up in Vegas underage- nothing." He muttered and took another drag.

"Not even a speeding fine?"

"You think I would let anyone drive my car?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and Jules grinned. No probably not.

"I don't think you can get territorial about a coupe." She muttered and Han laughed for the first time in two days.

"Vintage Mustang smart ass." Jules grinned up at him.

"I didn't think it was possible for you to get hotter." She stood up and walked over, letting Han grind out the cigarette in an ashtray Jules hadn't ever noticed on the sill and pull her towards him.

"How's your face?" He asked and she shrugged, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning down to kiss him, but stopped and pulled back, a look of disgust on her face.

"You smell like an ashtray." She said before slapping him on the chest and stepping back. Han stood up and walked past her heading towards the bathroom, leaving Jules to turn back to the yearbook on the bed. She flipped it open on the page she'd been looking at and studied the picture. A few rows below Hans picture was a familiar face.

"Ben Manibag." She muttered as she looked at the person that had somehow found them that morning. She flicked back a page and saw the smug smile of Daric Loo. "Aren't you a cocky prick?" She muttered as the shower turned on in the bathroom and she went back to inspecting the year book. By the looks on Ben and Hans faces, this was after the incident. Didn't explain why Daric looked so smug. Maybe he knew he'd gotten away with it. He seemed like he didn't care who he stepped on to get where he was going. That's when it dawned on her.

The shower shut off and Han walked out a minute later, a towel slung low on his hips and took in the look on Jules face as she stared at the book.

"You should have your glasses on." He commented and she looked up at him. When she saw him standing in front of her half naked she was tempted to drag him onto the bed before spotting the bruising on his ribs and realising they had more important things to worry about right now. "What?"

"Daric didn't turn up at my house this morning to talk." She stated finally and Hans brows went up. "I was looking at his picture and it says everything about him right?" She said holding the photo up to Han and he held the book for support as he looked at the smug look on Darics face.

"Yeah."

"Did you hate him?" Jules asked honestly and Han shrugged before turning around to the closet and searching for some clothes.

"So what?"

"The stealing and shit, they came to you for help didn't they?" She asked and he tried not to clench his jaw as he pulled his t-shirt on. "Two smart, ivy-league bound kids wouldn't be able to get away with that unless they had some pretty good help. Someone that was smart and dangerous."

"What are you getting at Jules?" He sighed, finally turning to face her.

"Daric didn't come to my apartment to talk this morning, he came to scare you. To prove that he could find you anywhere, that he could get to me, anytime he wanted." She stated and saw the realisation dawn on Hans face. "And then the way that Ben was acting, I realised if he was scared of Daric he would have let him fight you, but he didn't."

"So…?"

"The only person Ben is more scared of than Daric is you." She finally said and Hans brow furrowed. She stood up and walked over to him, a smile on her face like the cat that had got the cream. Clearly she knew something he didn't. "Daric is trying to get the jump on you Han, because he knows the only way to survive is to scare you. Fear drives people. Fear forces people to submit."

"Jules…" His tone told her to get to the point.

"Fear is the only thing Daric has over you. If you're not scared Han, you're angry. He does not want that, he knows what you're capable of." She wrapped her arms around his neck before whispering, "And he is scared."

If Han Lue ever paled in his life- this was the moment.

The moment he realised that he had underestimated everything about the girl in front of him.

She released her hands from his neck and turned her back to him, starting to walk back to the bed but he grabbed her upper arm and gently turned her around to face him.

"You said you didn't want to know." He said quietly and she sighed, reaching up and running her hands through his hair, scraping her blunt nails across his scalp beneath the damp hair. "You can't have it both ways Jules." .

"I'm not going to sit back and watch them ruin everything Han. You've got a life here- one that you obviously love; otherwise you would have taken off as soon as they'd turned up." Her face softened and she pulled his head down to her. "You and I remember." She said before pressing her lips to his and Hans hand travelled down her side to her hips, pulling her closer. "Plus, no-one calls me a bit of ass and gets away with it, okay." She said pulling away and looking up at him, the small smile still on her face.

"I know someone that can help." Han said, knowing she was right. He watched her nod, her eyes closing briefly making the black eye she was sporting stand out even more.

"That's the spirit."

* * *

><p>Watching Twinkie hack his way into a computer was the most intriguing thing Jules had ever seen. The boy talked animatedly about the car he'd put a deposit on as he flicked through the sites before getting into a credit card data base. Han could be seen tuning the RX-7 downstairs as Twinkie continued to type away and Jules tried to pay attention to what he was doing.<p>

"Name?"

"Daric Loo." Jules said, as she watched Twinkie scroll through pages before selecting one with a list of names on it, thankfully only one of them was Daric Loo.

"Here's the transactions for the last month." He said handing the computer over and Jules scanned it. Nothing that stood out. Not even a plane ticket.

"Nothing." Jules said, handing the laptop back and Twinkie backtracked slightly.

"You got another name?" He asked. Jules racked her brain.

"Ben Manibag." He nodded and typed quickly. Then Jules let him scroll through the pages as she read over his shoulder. "What's this for Jules?" He asked and Jules shook her head.

"You do not want to know kid." When nothing stood out Jules shook her head. "No that's not it." She tried to remember anything that she could use. She didn't even know where the incident had occurred. They could have a fraud. That could work. But in who's name. "If I was trying to hide from someone, and I didn't have much common sense, what kind of name would I use?"

"For me girl, it's all about being obvious. No-one ever picks it up." Jules nodded.

"They wouldn't use Hans name. Too much trouble . Wait…" She jumped up and ran over to the railing, the height not even bothering her because of the urgency. "Han?" He looked up from under the hood of the orange and black Mazda. "What was your cousins name?" Hans brow furrowed briefly and she wasn't sure if it was in anger or thought but he answered her.

"Hu, Virgil Hu." Jules nodded, not giving herself time to feel guilty for bringing up Hans cousin Jules sat back on the couch.

"Virgil Hu."

Sure enough the moment the name came up a list of charges came up.

"You've got to be kidding…" She said staring at the amount of stuff that had been bought under the fake name. "See if there's any airline tickets and motel charges."

"Here we go…" Twinkie scrolled through the pages. "Who is this dude? He must be loaded. First class? LAX to Tokyo landed yesterday at 12 PM. I say it again, man." Jules looked over his shoulder.

"Shit…"

"And he's shacked up in the Crowne Plaza." He said, looking up at Jules. "Do you know this guy?" Twinkie asked, trying to suss the situation.

"He's dead Twink, he has been for seven years." She said, still staring at the pages and pulling out her phone. "Can you get me the number for the Crowne Plaza?" Twinkie typed into his search engine and produced the contact details which Jules quickly typed into her phone. "Thanks Twink. Totally owe you one." She said jumping up and running down the stairs to Han.

When she reached him he stood up straight from the car and dropped the hood.

"I hope you gave Twinkie that deposit." She said coyly holding up her phone with the number typed in ready to call.

"What's that?"

"The number for the Crowne Plaza, where Mr Virgil Hu is staying." Han took the phone she extended him. "Time to use some of that charm I know so well." With a smile Han pressed send and held the phone to his ear. Jules watched on in admiration as Han flirted in Japanese with the woman on the other end of the line.

"My business partner isn't answering his phone and he's got a heart condition, his wife is worried, I was wondering if there is anyway you can connect me?" He asked and he seemed to wait for the call to be connected. "I'm on my way there now, can I possibly get a key?" He nodded and spoke quickly and Jules grinned as he shut the phone and threw it back to her.

"I am in awe." Jules laughed as Han fished the keys of the skyline from his pocket and handed them over.

"Go home, lock the doors and set the alarm. Don't go anywhere until I call you." Jules nodded at his serious tone.

"Be careful. Please don't kill anyone." She said softly and leant up to kiss his cheek. Han nodded.

"I won't." Han kissed her lips quickly before walking over to the Skyline and opening the door for her. "Take your time going home, just in case, watch for a tail." Jules nodded, not game enough to question the seriousness in his voice. Climbing in she pulled on her seatbelt and started the car, letting Han close the door and pat the roof before she pulled out onto the street.

* * *

><p>She was just pushing through her door into her dark apartment when her phone rang and she answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hey, are you home?" Hans voice asked as she typed in the alarm code and sat the keys on the kitchen bench.

"Just walking through the door. What happened?" She asked, stopping and waiting for an answer. She could hear him changing gear and realised he was driving.

"They weren't there." He shifted and exhaled and she guessed he was smoking again. "Just stay there. I'll call you." Then there was a click and he hung up.

"Thanks." She muttered and went to turned the light in the kitchen on and jumping with fright. "Jesus Christ! What are you doing here?" She shouted at the figure and lifted her phone quickly to dial Han but it was knocked out of her hand before everything went black.

* * *

><p>AN: Da dum…wow how dramatic! I hope it was alright. So I just finished watching Die Hard 4.0 – it was on TV and guess who's in it? Sung Kang. Thought that was pretty cool- he had long hair and isn't half as hot as he is as Han but oh well... Also the song for this one "Wayside" by Birds of Tokyo was sung as I wrote this on TV as well so guess it was just fate. If you believe in fate- Review! x


	26. In which Daric drops the soap

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

So I was feeling bored and using the rentals internet always leads to amusement-"This is Car Talk…with Sung Kang…aka Han off Tokyo Drift. I am the man in this movie, the man." If you haven't seen it- Youtube "Car Talk with Sung Kang"- Hilariousness ensues. Episode two with Tyrese Gibson is funny as- "I wish you'd stop interrupting me you chinese asshole!" yeah it's full of inappropriateness…

Big thank you to **Chocolate and diamonds, hidansgirl1234, Bindie **(Ah! Not the stick!) **, eggshellwhite** (Apparently in Australia that movies called Rogue Assassin so I'm going to suss it out – thanks!) **and the person that didn't leave their name **(if you haven't seen Better Luck tomorrow and you're a Han fan- watch it asap! It's great)**! **Thank you guys so much! This ones for you- let me know what you think.

**Playlist- **  
>Rescue Me (Feat. Chiddy Bang) – You, Me at Six<br>Witchcraft – Pendulum  
>Help I'm Alive – Metric<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-six – In which Daric drops the soap<strong>

_Leading on the action  
>Caught in a cell phones rays<br>Bleeding on a sofa  
>Staring at the waistline<br>He's coming and she knows it  
>Even though she knows why<br>Footsteps in the hallway  
>Girl you haven't got time<br>__**- Pendulum**_

"Dude, you hit her?"

"She'd fight us otherwise." Jules lifted her head and tried to work out where she was. "Oh look who's joined us." She jolted as she felt a breath past her cheek and realised she was taped to a chair in her apartment and her jeans were missing. _Just great._

"Fuck." She hissed looking up and seeing Daric leaning over her.

"Hi Jules." He said grinning and she saw Ben sitting on the edge of the couch and suddenly everything came into focus. The table beside her had her handbag on it, as well as her jeans and jacket.

"What the fuck are you doing?" She yelled and Daric quickly clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Now, now Jules, would hate to have to tape that pretty little mouth of yours shut. " Jules stopped trying to struggle and waited for Daric to remove his hand, before he slapped her on the already stinging cheek. "Looks like it hurts."

"Geez man, Hans going to kill us when he sees her." Ben said standing up and walking around to grab Daric's arm.

"Han had this coming." Daric warned.

"Han will kill you." Jules spat out glaring up at Daric. Turning her attention to Ben she tried to calm down and not scream at them. "Come on Ben, you know Han better than anyone- he is not going to let you get away with this." She begged.

"See that's the thing. He is, because if he does anything we're going to hurt you. And well we've all seen how Han acts when we threaten you." Daric said, leaning over her, his thumbs digging into her thighs as he got in her face. "And I really would hate for anything to happen to that pretty little face of yours, Jules." He said and Jules felt her skin crawl, trying to squirm away from his hands as they moved up her legs. It was then Jules was thankful that for Darics IQ he had fuck all common sense and she brought her untaped leg up and kicked him in the groin. "Fuck!" Daric yelled, stumbling back slightly, hurt. When he recovered slightly his face turned cold and he walked back over to Jules and backhanded her, a sickening snap following and Jules felt warm blood seep down her face and could taste it on her lips. "Get her legs." He said, and Ben scampered over to tape Jules legs to the legs of the chairs.

"Daric, stop it, man." Ben warned and Daric turned to his friend as Jules tried to focus her blurry vision, through the tears.

"Han's going to talk, Ben. We have to stop him." Daric growled and Jules forced back the sob in her throat. "We should have some fun while we wait though." He said turning around to face her and Jules tried to use her feet to push the chair back but the carpet beneath her feet prevented it from moving. Her blood ran cold as he advanced on her and Jules went to scream when she felt his hand clap over her mouth while his other pushed her foot flat onto the ground, fingers digging into the pale flesh of her thigh. "You know, I saw Han go through a lot of girls in high school, makes me think you must have something good to offer if he's hanging around." Daric whispered as his hand left her leg and travelled up to flick open one of the buttons on her button up shirt.

"Daric, fuck, stop it man." Ben insisted but didn't make a move to help her and Jules let out a muffled yelp when she felt Darics hand graze the flesh of her chest with his cold fingers, her eyes widening in fear. "Come on man, she didn't do anything."

"I get the feeling she knows everything, don't you girl?" Daric asked, "Now, now don't scream princess or I'll put a cap in your boyfriends knee." He threatened and took his hand off Jules mouth. "What do you know?"

"I know you're a fucking pussy." Jules spat, trying to rid herself of the blood in her mouth. Daric reached down and pinched the bridge of Jules nose making her yelp again and her stomach roll with nausea.

"Lets try something a little more useful, Jules."

"I know you won't get away with it, compared to you, Hans innocent. All he did was steal some shit and help you- you're a killer Daric," Her eyes went over to Ben, she could see a crack in his resolve. "You are too, Ben, no matter how many times you tell yourself he deserved it, you're still a killer." Ben flinched and Daric pinched Jules' nose harder, and she snapped her eyes closed to try to rid herself of the pain.

"You're not helping yourself Jules." Daric hissed and Jules opened her eyes to glare back at his almost black eyes.

"Neither are you Daric." She hissed back as Daric retracted his hand and pinched the bridge of his own nose.

"I gave you a chance Jules." He said quietly and before Jules had a chance he backhanded her again, causing her to cough loudly, choking on blood and the tears to blur her vision again. "Give me the phone." He held his hand out to Ben and Ben warily placed it Jules' phone into his hand. Daric made quick work of flipping it open and scrolling through her contacts. "Where's Hans number?" he asked and Jules sighed thankful that she'd saved Hans mobile number under the VIP room. Along with the garage number. But Han had a phone in his three main cars- the Mazda, the skyline and the Civic in case of emergency, he'd forced her to save them in her phone after the first incident with DK all those months ago.

"It's under RX-7." She replied and Daric gave her a quizzical look. "Don't ask." She replied coolly, before Daric pressed send and held the phone up to her ear.

"Tell him to meet you in the square, tell him its important." Jules swallowed thickly. How the fuck was she going to get out of this one? "And try to act normal or…well you know." He said gesturing to her face again.

"What is it?" Han asked, clearly surprised that she'd called the phone that was kept charged in the glove compartment.

"Hey it's Jules." She said, choking slightly from the sob and the blood still in her throat causing her to cough again.

"Angel, what is it? Jules?" She could hear the panic in his voice and watched Darics face close to her own. Clearly he couldn't hear Han so she decided to use it to her advantage.

"I won't be able to make dinner." She heard something shift. Possibly Han pulling the car over. They didn't have any dinner plans. "But we should meet up before then." She said, as he waited in silence knowing she now had his full attention. "It's important." She added and glanced up at Daric. "Yeah I know," She answered the unasked question, "In the square, in the spot where we first kissed. You know the place." She said and mumbled a goodbye before Daric flipped the phone shut.

"I like the part about the first kiss. Nice to know it wasn't on your crappy couch or anything." He mused and Jules tried to hide her smile from him, if only he knew. She really hoped Han was smarter than they gave him credit for. "How far are you from the square?" Daric asked and Jules shrugged, wincing at the pain in her neck from the position of her arms.

"Fuck you." She hissed and Daric gave her a sardonic smile.

"No sweetheart, we might have enough time to fuck you." Jules swallowed thickly. Thinking quickly she realised the only way to save herself was to distract them.

"You know what I'm going to do when I get out of here?" Jules said calmly and Daric shrugged.

"Tell me." Turning her attention to Darics weak link near the couch she said pointedly at Ben.

"I'm going to call Stephanie Vandergosh, you know Steves girlfriend – you guys still together?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at Ben, "She might like to know that Ben killed her boyfriend." She snarled, turning her attention to Daric again. "I'd call your wife too, but I get the vibe that the last time you had sex – you paid for it." Her father had taught her that you should always appeal to peoples guilt if you wanted to survive. Ben was guilty as sin, it was just a matter of pushing the right buttons. Daric, however, didn't have a guilty bone in his body. But he had plenty of paranoid ones.

"Han tell you he doesn't share? By the time I finish with you, he'll be putting you out on the street with all his other whores." Daric snapped, obviously offended by her words. "I'll ruin you for every man out there."

"Here's an interesting fact for you Daric- you know in prison, where you're headed- next to paedophiles, rapists are the most hated." She hissed and glared at him with as much malice as she could muster. "Makes the phrase- Don't drop the soap- all that more daunting doesn't it?"

"I'm not going to jail, princess." His hands were on her thighs again, drifting upwards and Jules swallowed down the vomit that was forcing its way up her throat.

"No." She rasped, "you're going to hell." She replied and Daric reached up with one hand and ripped the side of her shirt open, the buttons popping off everywhere.

"I'm going to die happy." He growled and fingered the strap of her bra over the top of her heaving chest.

"Daric, Daric, stop it." Ben finally stepped in, pushing his friend back. "you're making it worse." He said, chancing at glance at Jules who even with her black eye and bleeding nose was glaring at Daric, anger radiating off her. Daric stepped back and looked down at Ben.

"We have to send him a message Ben." He said, staring at his friend and Ben glanced back at Jules.

"He's going to kill us." Ben hissed. "You saw what he used to do to Virgil, and that was just because he could." Jules could see the fear in Bens eyes as he looked up at the other man. "Look, if we let her go now, he's got the message and she won't tell anyone. If we don't, man, she's going to tell everyone, Stephanie, everyone! And I don't even want to think about what Han will do." It was only because Jules was trying so hard to listen that she heard the quiet click in the lock of her front door. Taking her opportunity to distract them.

"Don't drop the soap!" She yelled, unable to think of anything witty, causing both men to turn and stare at her in surprise before Han punched Ben so hard he was knocked out and held the gun to Daric's head.

"You're pretty fucking stupid." Han commented, not game enough to look at Jules who was practically naked and bleeding. "Untie her." he said pushing Daric towards the chair and forcing him to his knees. "You alright, kid?" Han asked, not taking his eyes off Daric.

"I've been better." She muttered as Daric ruefully ripped the tape from her tender skin and moved around the front to untape her legs. She was watching the cool and calm look on Hans face as he pressed the gun to Darics head, not even the slightest shake to his grip.

Once Jules was free Han unzipped the hoodie he had on and handed it to her and Jules slowly stood shucking off her ripped and bloody shirt, pulling the oversized jumper over her arms and had a few attempts of doing the zip up with shaking hands before she got it. Han finally glanced at her and she saw the façade slip and she realised she must have looked terrible, it was hurting to breathe through her nose.

Daric saw it as well and used the element of surprise to reach up and kick Hans legs out from under him, sending him sprawling to the floor, the gun flying out of his hand and skidding across the floor. Daric dived for it and Han hit him in the face with his foot, causing him to falter and Jules ran for the gun, but like Han went sprawling to the floor with Darics fingers wrapped tightly around her calf. She struggled and hit the table beside her, her handbag falling off the table and onto the floor. She reached for it, scrambling through it for anything to help.

Just as Daric hit Han again and went to step over her, Jules' fingers enclosed around something and she pulled it from the bag and swung her arm out, lodging the pointy end of her nail file into his thigh, causing him to reel back in pain, landing flat on his back to clutch at the leg. Taking the opportunity Jules grabbed for the gun her fingers enclosing around it and without another thought, pouncing on Darics chest and holding the gun in his face until both of his hands were above his head, the nail file still firmly stuck in the muscle of his thigh.

Finally she could hear the sound of sirens outside. When Han had walked in the apartment, he had set off the safety alarm. She looked over at Han who was sluggishly getting to his feet.

"You alright babe?" Jules asked, trying to keep with quiver out of her voice and Han looked over at his girlfriend kneeling on Darics chest with his gun pointed at his head. Ben was slowly starting to come round and Han reefed him off the couch and threw him on the floor next to Daric just as the cops came swarming into the apartment.

* * *

><p>Han explained to the cops about the men breaking into his girlfriends apartment as they sat on the couch, Jules curled up in his side, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as the adrenaline slowly wore off. Occasionally Han would lean down and press a kiss into her hair before turning his attention to the police who had Ben and Daric cuffed and were pushing them out of the apartment. A paramedic walked in and told Jules she needed to get in the ambulance and go to the hospital, but she refused to leave Hans side so the paramedic opted with getting Han to drive her there. Once she was changed into a pair of sweats and a clean shirt, Jules pulled on her flats and Hans hoodie before taking his hand and letting him lead her down to the Mazda without a word.<p>

They sat in the waiting room at the hospital emergency room, Jules huddled up to Han , her fingers tightly gripping at the fabric of his t-shirt while his arm wrapped around her protectively. When it finally got too much to just sit there, Jules in pain, Han stormed up to the reception desk and demanded she be seen to. No charm required, an elderly Japanese lady ushered them into an examination room and ordered Jules to strip down and put a gown on so they could inspect the full scale damage as she shook violently next to Han.

Jules was drowsy with pain as the woman spoke and she couldn't understand a thing she was saying with the speed of her Japanese. Han had to translate.

"Your nose?" he asked and Jules nodded.

"Broken." She mumbled, having to breathe through her mouth. Han quickly spoke to the woman who pointed to the bruising on her thighs and chest and spoke quickly back. Jules watched Han hesitate, taking a deep breath before turning to face Jules.

"She wants to…ah…she wants to do a rape kit." He said quietly and Jules froze, shaking her head profusely.

"N…no. No, he didn't touch me." She stammered, her stomach rolling. She felt like she was about to throw up.

"Angel, the bruising on your thighs…" Han said trying to remain calm, his voice gentle.

"No, I swear, he didn't." She said, looking at Han with conviction and he nodded.

"Okay." He told the nurse quickly what Jules had said and the nurse nodded, gesturing for Jules to lie down so they could reset her nose, her hand gripped tightly to Hans the entire time.

* * *

><p>AN That was probably a bit intense – did you hate it? Let me know – review!


	27. In which things get complicated

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Oh how fantastic- all these reviews! Thank you to **Chocolate and Diamonds, Team Turnip, Nelle07, Hidansgirl1234, Dragon Reverb and Little Karma! **As ever you guys are awesome. But more drama for you- hope you enjoy!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Nobody Sees – Powderfinger  
>Permanent – David Cook<br>Bad Day – Fuel

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-seven – In which things get complicated<strong>

_Is this the moment where I look you in the eye?  
>Forgive my broken promise that you'll never see me cry<br>And everything  
>It will surely change<br>Even if I tell you I won't go away today  
>I'm permanent<br>__**-David Cook**_

Jules could feel her head throbbing as she lay back on the pillow and held the tissue to her nose.

"Do you want a drink?" Hans voice came from the door and she lifted her head slightly to look at him.

"No." She said quietly. He nodded and leaned against the doorframe crossing his arms across his chest. "I could use a hug." Han pushed off the doorframe and climbed across the bed, pulling her into his arms and resting his chin on her head.

"How's your nose?" He asked quietly.

"Lets just say there is nothing fun about having your nose reset by a scary Japanese woman." Jules said into the fabric of his shirt, resting her hand flat on his chest. "How smashed up does my face look?" She said quietly and Han used his forefinger to crook under her chin and tilt her head back to inspect her bandaged nose.

"It's fine." He pressed a kiss to her bruised cheek and Jules winced but smiled slightly.

"You're a liar. But thanks anyway." She said quietly and Han brushed the hair back from her forehead. "Have you heard anything from the cops?"

"Ben and Daric are being put on a plane first thing. Someone may have put a call in to the FBI in the states." He said quietly and Jules smiled drowsily.

"Good. Thank you for saving me…again." She said quietly and Hans hand swept across her back. "You can put it on my tab." She added as a joke, but Han didn't laugh, just looked down at her head now buried in his chest, inhaling deeply.

"I'm always the one putting you there." He admitted and she shook her head, trying to swallow the sudden feeling of nausea she was getting, maybe she did have a concussion.

"I have a natural ability to want to get my arse kicked." She said quietly, she didn't like seeing Han feeling sorry for himself. "My wit tends to infuriate people."

"Again with the jokes." Han sighed and Jules pinched his side.

"You love it." She felt her stomach clench and thought maybe she was about to throw up before there was a small pang of pain.

There was a crash outside in the loft and Jules sat up, wincing with the movement and looking over to the door. Han sighed loudly and climbed off the bed, heading towards the open door and closing it behind him as he walked out into the loft. Jules was about to lie down again when she felt a stabbing pain in her stomach making her gasp and clutch at it. The momentary idea that it was cramps came across her mind but she never got cramps, she was flat out getting her period most months.

"Oh Jesus – fuck!" Jules realised exactly where she knew the pain from and flew off the bed, going straight for the bathroom and slamming the door, flicking the lock. Turning on every tap she so could pace the bathroom back and forth. "Fuck, no, no, no…"

"Jules!" Han was banging on the door, panicked by her sudden disappearance.

"I'm fine." She choked out. Sticking her hand under the spray of the shower she decided it was warm enough before stripping off her clothes, knowing it was only a matter of time and pulling open the glass door of Hans shower and stepping in, throwing herself under the spray just as another cramp hit then she felt the warmth between her legs.

"Fuck." Leaning her forehead against the wall of the shower as she gritted her teeth through the pain in her stomach.

"Jules?" The sick feeling in her stomach only increased when she turned her head and saw Han standing in the bathroom staring at her feet where there was a pink tinge to the water. Han had just witnessed miscarriage number two. "Angel?"

"Get the fuck out Han, now!" She shouted coming to her senses and glaring at him through the spray.

"Jules…I…" He stuttered- Jules had never seen him stutter.

"Please just get out." Han nodded and left her be, closing the door behind him and Jules slid to the ground underneath the spray and tried to breathe deeply, her fingers digging into the bruising on her cheeks as she sobbed. After about half an hour when her skin was red and pruned, she pulled herself off the floor and turned off the tap, and climbed out, her feet hitting the cool tiles of Hans bathroom and grabbing the nearest towel and wrapping it around her before searching for the toiletries bag she kept at Hans.

When she finally emerged from the bathroom, Han was sitting on the edge of the bed, his elbows on his knees and his head down, facing the bathroom door. He lifted his head when he saw her exit.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly and Jules nodded slowly.

"I'm fine." She replied, despite the cramps. "Sorry I yelled at you." She said quietly and went to pick up some clothes and went back into the bathroom to change, something she rarely did anymore. When she came out again, he hadn't moved, only standing up when she exited.

"Come on, I'll take you to the doctor." He said coolly, getting his keys.

"No." Jules said as calmly as she could. She didn't expect him to come to her rescue now. This was her problem. "I'll go by myself." She added and Han shook his head.

"I'm taking you Jules." He said, his tone telling her not to fight him right now. But that didn't stop her.

"This is my problem."

"Like fuck!" Han snapped, turning to face her full on and glare down at her. "I'm not stupid Juliet! I know what just happened." He gestured to the bathroom door.

"I'm not talking about this with you." She snarled and went to step past Han but he grabbed her arm.

"You will fucking talk to me about this." He said, the cool mask in place.

"Otherwise what? You're going to send me back to Australia…again?" Standing toe to toe with him Jules glared straight back, challenging him to fight her. Usually he would make a comment about her being stupid and effectively ending the fight, but not this time. She could see the pain in his eyes, they were glassy with moisture.

"You had to go back to Australia because of this. Because you can't let anyone in!" He shouted and Jules was thankful he'd shut the bedroom door. "You bottle everything up and in the end you write yourself off!"

"This coming from you? You're a fucking hypocrite!" She growled and Han shrugged.

"At least I can admit it. Look at you, you can't even face the fact that you just had a miscarriage in my bathroom." He choked. She swallowed thickly.

She had finally broken Han Lue.

"You can't just walk away from this again." He said and Jules bit her lip.

"I don't expect you to keep picking up the pieces, Han." She said quietly.

"You can't expect me to be Jordan. I can't just ignore the fact that I got you pregnant." He replied, just as quietly but with as much conviction. "I knew the risks angel, I'm not going to stand by and let you wreck yourself because of my stupidity." He said softly, walking forward and cupping her puffy cheek. She didn't reply, just stared at the ground. "Let me take you to the hospital." She didn't have a chance to fight him, he just led her back to the RX-7 and helped her in before taking her to the doctors.

* * *

><p>They drove home in silence, halfway across town in the dark, Han reached over and unclicked her seatbelt and pulled her easily onto his lap as he drove, her head resting in the crook of his neck as she quietly sobbed, and he rubbed her back with his spare hand as they drove, the music quietly playing in the background.<p>

After Jules had fought tooth and nail to keep Han out of the exam room, he'd ended up in there anyway holding her hand as the doctor told her she'd been three weeks along. He remembered three weeks ago, the only time they hadn't been safe after the races, when she'd refused to wait until they were home and they'd pulled over and clambered into the back of the Mazda.

His hand stroked her head gently as he continued to drive through the streets. It felt like a punch in the stomach after the last few days. When he'd seen her taped to the chair in the apartment it had been like an electric shock. Daric had tried, that much she'd admitted, to touch her. To violate her. To hurt his Jules. But she had surprised the heck out of him when she'd stabbed him with the file and held a gun to Darics head. She was stronger than anyone gave her credit for. And now, after DK, after Jordan, Ben and Daric, he'd been the one to break her. He'd gotten her pregnant. He had never gotten anyone pregnant, he was adamant about reducing the risks, especially with Jules, knowing that it would put her in so much physical and emotional pain if they slipped just once.

Jules shifted against his neck and he felt her lips press to the bare skin there as she wrapped her arm around his neck, her feet, kicked out of her shoes, rested beside his thigh and switching hands he ran his hands over the cold skin of them before turning up the heat.

"Do you want me to take you back to your place?" He asked and felt her shake her head into his neck. Nodding he kept heading towards the garage, pulling into the garage, the music of the VIP room having ceased for the night as they walked silently side by side with their hands intertwined up the stairs and past the sleeping bodies to his room.

Han Let her go and went back to the kitchenette where he started the kettle and waited for it to boil. Once it was done he poured a large mug of tea and grabbed the block of chocolate that was sitting in the fridge before making his way down to his room.

Jules had the television on and was sitting up against the wall, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees as she stared at the television. Walking over Han sat down on the bed and handed her the cup.

"Thank you." She said sweetly, taking the tea from his hand and smiling slightly.

"Do you want some painkillers?" he asked and she stretched her legs out straight and shook her head.

"No." She shifted across in the bed and patted the mattress. Han put the bar of chocolate on the bedside table before changing out of his khakis and into a pair of sweats and a clean t-shirt, climbing onto the bed beside her. She instantly went to his side, hanging her legs over his lap and resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and she nodded slightly, sipping at her tea.

"I've never had a broken nose before." She said softly and Han looked down at her, his eyebrows up.

"I wasn't talking about your nose Angel." He said quietly.

"I know babe. I'm fine, aching all over, but I'll be okay." She said, sipping at the tea. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and she gave him a small smile. "How're your ribs?" She said, remembering how Daric had hit him in the last few days.

"Okay." Han replied and reached over and grabbed the chocolate, passing it over to Jules, taking the cup she held out for him to swap. "What're you watching?" he asked, as she snapped a row off and in half, offering him some but he shook his head.

"Clint Eastwood marathon- Good, Bad and the Ugly." She snapped a piece off with her teeth. "It's been dubbed so it's pretty entertaining to watch." Han smiled at her love of cowboy movies as Jules reached out and took the mug from his hands, sipping at it slowly as she turned her attention back to the television.

There was a knock at the door a minute later. "Fuck off." Han called out expecting whoever to leave but then Twinkies voice came under the door.

"Go." Jules said, and Han crawled off the bed, reluctant to leave her in the state she was in before walking over to the door and stepping out into the hall.

"What is it Twink?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I know you're busy man, but can you sign this form for school?" He asked holding out the form and a pen. Han took it and scrawled his name on the dotted line. "Hey, have you seen Jules? I need some help with some homework. " He asked, looking up at Han hopefully. Han glanced at the bedroom door and shrugged.

"She's asleep, kid." He said quietly and Twinkie nodded, leaving Han to it and going back out to the loft. Turning around he walked back into the room and saw Jules was still in her spot, her knees up near her chest and her eyes on the television. He crawled back into bed and pulled the covers over his legs before wrapping an arm around Jules' shoulders.

"Do you think they're going to get away with it?" Jules asked quietly rubbing her still cramping stomach.

"The FBI will be there to meet them at the airport." He said quietly and Jules scrambled up to sit on her knees in front of her. "Credit card fraud should keep them looking around for awhile." He said seriously and Jules nodded.

"I want to call Stephanie." She said seriously and Han shook his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea, angel." He said softly and she could tell he was walking on eggshells around her.

"They killed her boyfriend Han, if it were me I would want to know." Han flinched, "if it were me, you would want to know, wouldn't you?"

"Jules, I just, just leave it okay." He ran a frustrated hand over his face. The last thing he needed to deal with was Stephanie Vandergosh.

"You can't stop me." Jules retorted and Han sighed.

"Fuck Jules. You were tied to a chair in your underwear less than four hours ago, you were nearly raped. Just, for five seconds stop. I need you to stop." He begged, his words choking and Jules sighed, moving over to straddle his lap her hands resting on his shoulders.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, bringing her hands around to cup his cheeks before running them down his neck and Han reached up and placed his hands on her shoulder blades before Jules pulled her into him so that he was burying his head in her neck.

"This has just been fucked up." He said into the skin on her neck and she nodded, hugging him tighter.

"I know babe." She said, running a hand over his hair, her blunt nails scratching over his scalp. "We'll be okay though, right?" She said softly and Han dropped his head back and looked up at her through hooded eyes .

"Yeah, angel, sure." The conviction wasn't quite there. But Jules nodded. At least she had Han. At least he was still there.

* * *

><p>AN: No luck for those two atm is there! Review x


	28. In which problems are solved

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Sorry it's a bit late this morning- slept in wayyyyy to long! Anyways thank you to **blacklily449, Mrz LOT, hidansgirl1234, Dragon Reverb **(good point- Jules can get pregnant- she just can't get any further than like a few weeks)**, Little Karma and Hans Angel! **You guys are awesome – sorry about the sadness factor- Jules gets back on the wagon now! Enjoy!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Jelly Legs – Children Collide  
>Edge of Glory – Lady Gaga<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-Eight – In which problems are solved <strong>

_It's hard to feel the rush  
>To brush the dangerous<br>I'm gonna run right to,  
>To the edge with you<br>Where we can both fall far in love  
>I'm on the edge of glory<br>And I'm hanging on a moment with you  
><em>_**-Lady Gaga**_

Jules woke up alone and cold, for the second time in over a week. She really hated it. Her head was throbbing but her stomach wasn't churning or aching anymore as she sat up and looked around the room. Han was gone.

Climbing out of the bed she went to his cupboard for a jumper and pulled it over her head, stumbling towards the door. She knew that he would be out there somewhere. The only thing that had let her sleep was the painkillers. Otherwise she would have been tossing and turning. She couldn't even imagine what Han was going through right now.

For the first time in the entire time she knew him she'd seen him cry. She felt terrible for doing that to him, letting him know how much pain she was in. She tried not to think of the previous nights events but she had a sneaking suspicion that Han was protective and wary that she was going to freak out at any moment at his touch after what Daric had put her through. But all she wanted was to be held, just for a few hours, so that she could feel his warm arms around her in a way that had never happened until she'd met Han. The only way he could protect her was to be there.

Sure enough the light from the office was shining out on the almost completed Silvia. Han was leaning over the hood, talking on the phone as he worked. She could hear him speaking mostly in English but she thought she heard him slip words from another language in occasionally. Instead of disturbing him, she took a seat at the bottom of the stairs and watched as he multi-tasked.

"I love you too Ma." He said quietly a few minutes later and flipped the phone shut but didn't look up from the Silvia. "Are you going to sit there all night?" he asked and Jules shook her head, realising she should have known he heard her. Standing up she padded over to the car and leaned on the side of it, looking down at the engine.

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." She said, her brow furrowing, something was wrong with the engine.

"That was my mum, I haven't talked to her in five years." He admitted and Jules nodded slowly. "She's going to speak to Stephanie Vandergosh." Jules smiled slightly. She would have liked to talk to the girl herself. "She's going to give Stephanie your number, get her to call you."

"Thanks."

"Telling her the truth won't make it go away Jules." He said, his eyes still on the engine.

"Hiding from it won't either Han. I can't just pretend it didn't happen."

"You can talk to me." He stated and Jules moved to slide an arm around his waist.

"And I will, but stop treating me like I'm broken. You know I hate being in that bed alone." She said, glancing down at the engine. "What the fuck is that?" She said, realising why it looked strange. "Where's the original?"

"I had a look at it, it's fucked. There was a reason it looked like junk." Han replied, thankful for the normal nature of conversation.

"It was sparkling new." Jules replied shocked. "Wait a second this is a Nissan RB engine?" She asked pushing away from Han and leaning closer to read the writing on the engine.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around." Han chuckled, reaching for her hips and spinning her around to face him and Jules smiled at the ease in which they flirted.

"I hope that's not the only reason." She replied before pulling his head down to hers and kissing him deeply, getting a satisfying moan from Han as her fingers raked his scalp and Jules giggled into his mouth briefly before pulling him closer. "Now come back to bed." She demanded and Han willingly complied, walking over to turn off the office light before sweeping Jules up bridal style and carrying her towards the bedroom with her giggling into his neck as they walked.

* * *

><p>Jules woke to feel tickling on her stomach. Opening her eyes slowly and turning her head to the side, the tickling stopped and she could see Han lying on his side beside her, his hand resting on her hip.<p>

"Sorry." He said softly and Jules smiled, reaching down and picking up his hand to rest it on the bare skin of her stomach.

"I used to do it all the time after the first one. Imagine what it would be like if it had a fighting chance." She said quietly as her fingers trailed over the back of his hand. "You're thinking about it aren't you?"

"Huh?"

"You're wondering what it would be like if I could have kids." Hans fingers curled slightly on the pale skin of her stomach before splaying out, his large fingers covering most of the flesh above the waistband of her sweats, his palm resting over her naval.

"No." he lied and she reached up to run her hands through his hair, tugging at the hair slightly. Han just leaned over and pressed an open mouth kiss on the base of her neck near her clavicle before throwing the covers back and climbing out of bed and grabbing Jules' phone from the bedside table, throwing it on the mattress beside her. "You should call Jo, tell her you need time off." He said, before going to the bathroom and leaving Jules to call her boss.

The worry in Joannas voice when she heard Jules' greet her, caught Jules off guard.

"Hun, Gia rang, she told me what happened. Are you okay?" Jules rubbed her eyes, wincing when she hit the bruising and retracted her hand quickly.

"I'm fine, honestly. I just need a few days off."

"Sure sweetheart, Lizzie is already on it, you take as long as you need." Jules thanked her and hung up just as Han walked out with a towel slung around his hips, his skin glistening in the light and she watched as he moved around the room easily, his hands running through his damp hair.

"What?" he asked when he saw her watching and she gave him a sly smile, despite the amount of pain she was in.

"Babe, if I wasn't all broken I would jump your bones right now." Han let a breathy chuckle and walked over to her, leaning over her on the bed.

"Lucky me." He replied his breath hitting her lips and Jules smacked him in the chest.

"You're such –" She was cut off as his lips met hers and he kissed her gently. "Hmph." Her words were muffled as his hands came up to brush the fringe away from her eyes and her thumb grazed her bruised cheek.

"Get some sleep Jules." He said huskily and it took all of Jules' resolve to let him pull away. "I've got to do some stuff." He kissed her lips briefly again and pulled on some clothes, hanging the towel up before walking out the door, not looked back at her. Sighing, Jules turned the television on and curled up again and drifted into a fitful sleep.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the incident with Ben and Daric when Han woke up Jules on a Sunday morning.<p>

"What'd you want Han?" She groaned as she rolled over in his large bed and pretended to go back to sleep.

"Get up." Han said, tossing her clothes at her and Jules sat up and glared at him begrudged.

"Two words baby." She growled and Han smiled coyly, he already knew what they were.

"What's that Angel?"

"Fuck off." She replied sweetly and threw a pillow at him.

"Get up." The grin grew on his face as he threw the pillow back at her. "We're going for a drive." Rolling her eyes at his aloof attitude Jules climbed from the bed and pushed past him, searching for her jeans and pulling them on over her underwear before ripping off her t-shirt and throwing it in Hans face before pulling on a bra and a sweater.

"You better have coffee." She muttered as she pulled on her sneakers and headed for the door, Han following with her jacket in hand.

Once she was seated in the RX-7, Han came down the stairs and handed her a coffee as he got in.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked, starting the car and Jules nodded. For three weeks it had been like that, Han asking her every day how she was, if she was in pain. Today was the first time she'd woken up without him wrapped around her protectively. He was back to his bossy, cryptic self.

"I'm fine. Did you get me some pastry or something to go with this?" She asked, holding the cardboard cup up and Han reached down at her feet and dropped a brown paper bag in her lap. "Oh, goodie!" She giggled at the sight of the grilled cheese in the bag and pulled half it out, sticking it in her mouth before throwing the bag on Hans lap. He looked up at her quizzically and she shrugged. "I'm willing to share. Where are we going?" She asked, biting into the sandwich and glancing around their surroundings.

He didn't answer, just took the sandwich from the bag and bit into it, chewing slowly as they drove. Jules rolled her eyes at him and sipped at her coffee. Yep, things were definitely back to normal.

They pulled up to an old warehouse and Jules looked around trying to figure out where they were as Han grabbed her hand and locked the car, before dragging her towards the door.

"What is this place?" Jules asked as they walked through the doors and Han nodded to the guy near the door.

"The yaks use this place as a shooting range." He saw the look on her face. "Practising purposes only." Han reassured as they walked over to a large cabinet. "I think its time you learnt to use a gun." A key on the Mazda's keychain unlocked the padlock on the cabinet and opened it to reveal shelves of earmuffs and boxes of bullets. Han pulled a drawer open and Jules' jaw dropped at the handguns set into foam in the drawer.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Jules said, stepping back and shaking her head as Han pulled a gun from the drawer and slipped the magazine out.

"You've had a gun in your hand too many times for my liking Jules." He said gesturing for her to follow him before grabbing two sets of earmuffs and a packet of bullets. Jules followed him into a room where a series of ranges were built. There was no-one around and it was quiet as Han led her over to a lane and dropped the box and earmuffs onto the bench in front of the lane. "Put these on." He held the earmuffs out and Jules slung them around her neck before pulling her hair up into a messy bun while Han hooked his around his neck and passed her a pair of clear safety glasses.

"I really don't like guns." She said putting on the glasses as Han gestured for her to come and stand in front of him.

"Couldn't tell." He said as he reached around and picked the gun up and put it in her hand, pressing his body up against her. Hesitantly she took the gun from his grip and held it loosely in her fingers, cautious of the cold metal. When his hands came to rest on her hips she took a better grip on the butt and held it up. "Okay, see this," he lifted one hand and pointed to the switch on the side of the gun.

"Safety." Jules muttered and he nodded. "My dads a cop Han." She said and Han nodded.

"You can't use one though?"

"We don't have ranges like this at home. Our gun laws are pretty strict." Her thumb flicked the safety off. "Now…" His hands went back to her hips and Jules could feel his breath on her neck, "legs shoulder width apart, arms out in front, both hands on the butt." He said quietly, "You alright?" Jules lifted her arms up so she was looking down the sights of the gun. There was a paper target at the end of the lane in the shape of a person.

"Fine." Jules bit out, taking a deep breathe and focussing. She felt Han shift behind her and his hands came up to her arms.

"Not so straight." He said calmly, and Jules complied, bending her elbows slightly and Han dropped his hands again to her hips. "Feet." Jules shifted again, trying to position herself properly. "Never rest your finger on the trigger unless you want to kill someone. Now brace yourself, apply small pressure and pull." Han shifted again and she felt her earmuffs pulled over her ears. Taking a deep breath Jules aimed as best as she could her finger eased onto the trigger. "Ready?" Jules nodded at his muffled voice and took another deep breath.

Jules jumped as the gun went off and started laughing as soon as she put the gun down on the bench. "Holy shit!" She spun around in Hans arms and jumped up and down. "I just shot a gun!" Han pulled the ear muffs off his ears and Jules did the same, the huge smile on her face.

"You didn't even see where you hit." Han said, pointing to the target behind her and Jules spun around to look at the paper hanging from the roof. "See." He said, leaning down to talk in her ear as he pointed to the hole just left of the head. "Nice shot."

"I wanna do it again!" Jules said, jumping up and down and looking up at Han before standing back in her spot, keeping her feet flat and picking up the gun after putting her earmuffs back on.

It turned out Jules had excellent aim and after a few more pointers from Han was missing the bullseye in the middle of the target by mere millimetres.

"I think you just got a lot hotter." Han said as she dropped the magazine from the gun, switched on the safety and put it on the bench before pulling off her safety gear.

"I didn't think it was possible." Jules teased back and Han dropped his head to press a kiss to her neck.

"Me neither." Jules blushed and Han pulled off his earmuffs and stuck them on his arm before hooking the other pair on and taking the safety glasses and bullets off the bench, and picking up the gun. "You ready to go now?" Jules nodded and followed him out into the main building, letting him put everything away in the cupboard before looping an arm around Jules' shoulders and nodding to the guard again, leaving the warehouse. "I'll drop you home."

Jules nodded, that was code for "I got shit to do, don't ask, I can't tell."

"Come by after?"

"Maybe." He said coyly as they got in the car and Jules laughed.

"As if you can resist my hot arse for a whole night." She teased, loving the smile she got from him, a full, toothy fox grin.

"When you put it like that…"

Jules waved Han off when he pulled up in front of her apartment building and walked down the dimly lit hall to her flat. Sighing as she locked the countless locks and set the security alarm before switching all the lights on from the main switch near the door and checking every room before finally relaxing. This had become protocol since she'd come back to the flat.

It could have been worse though, Han had come back before her a few weeks ago and cleaned up the mess that had been left behind after Daric and Ben had held her hostage. The rug from under the coffee table was gone though, its once cream layer stained with blood from the struggle for the gun. A shiver ran through Jules as she stared at the bare patch of carpet.

Leaving all the lights on as she went she searched for something to eat before sitting down on the couch and watching television.

It was hours later when Hans keys were heard in the door and he walked in bearing cartons of takeaway.

* * *

><p>AN: Alright people we know the drill - promptness provides updates! REVIEW x


	29. In which there are kings and cars

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you to **Nelle07, Hidansgirl1234 and Mrz LOT! **I adore you guys! Next few chapters are a little less intense!

**Playlist –  
><strong>Such Great Heights – Postal Service  
>7 Things – Miley Cyrus (yeah I know!)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty-nine – In which there are kings and cars<strong>

_They see us waving from such great heights  
>Come down now<br>They Say  
>But everything looks perfect from far away<br>Come down now  
>But we'll stay<br>__**-Postal Service**_

The television was blaring loudly as Jules lay on the couch watching it. Her feet were propped up on the end of the couch and she was enjoying the peacefulness of the garage. She'd woken that morning with a pounding headache. And she knew she should have gone home and curled up in her bed, but the fact that Han was currently walking towards her with a huge cup of coffee in his hand was enough to keep her there.

"Here." He said coming to stand beside her and Jules scrambled to sit up and take the coffee cup from his hand and sipping at it, giving a satisfied moan as the sweet liquid travelled over her tongue. "I want to show you something." Han said, watching her take another sip of it.

"Is the Silvia done?" She asked hopefully and he shook his head.

"Come on." Putting the cup of coffee down Jules bounded to her feet as quickly as her headache would allow and followed Han to the stairs. "Wait." Han pulled her up from running down the stairs and wrapped an arm around her neck, leaning down so he could put his large hand over her eyes. "No peeking." He said in her ear and Jules giggled as his other hand rested on her hip and guided her towards the stairs again.

"What're you doing Han?" She laughed.

"Step." He said, his breath brushing her ear and Jules stepped off the landing and down the first step. They got to the fourth step before Jules slipped and Han pulled her into his body quickly.

"Clumsy!" Jules chimed and Han laughed again before his hand was off her eyes and he threw her over his shoulder, carrying her down the stairs. "Put me down!" Jules laughed, slapping him on the behind as they went causing Han to chuckle as one of his hands wrapped around her calf and the other slung over her back to hold her in place.

When they reached the concrete floor Han walked a couple more steps before dropping her to the ground and holding his hand over her eyes before turning her around.

"Ready?" He asked, his voice in her ear again.

"I was born ready baby." Jules replied, intrigued by what he was doing. Leading her over towards the office he lifted his hand and Jules gasped. "Oh my god."

In front of them was the most amazing car Jules had ever seen.

"Where did you get this?" She asked running over and admiring the emerald green Nissan GT-R. It was ugly, but oh so pretty.

"A friend – said he didn't need it anymore, I managed to make him a deal." He replied proudly and Jules turned to look at him.

"I don't even want to know how you coerced some dude out of a hundred and fifty thousand dollar vehicle." She saw his eyebrows raise, "Yes I know how much it's worth. It's my dream car. What are you going to do with it?" She asked, still mesmerised by the car.

"I was thinking you could use it." He shrugged and Jules' eyes widened.

"You're serious."

"As a heart attack." She let out a squeal and jumped into his expecting arms, wrapping her arms around his neck before pulling back with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What am I going to do with a GT-R Han?" Seeing the downfall of this gift.

"We can share." He replied and Jules grinned again, realising that his intentions were good, he just planned on making the most of what she now had. Before he could ask her if she wanted to take it for a drive her lips were pressed to his roughly. Han kissed her back, his hands gripping the thighs that were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Crap." Jules replied.

"What?"

"How am I going to top this gift?" She asked.

"I can think of one way." He replied and carried her up the stairs towards the awaiting bedroom.

* * *

><p>When Jules emerged from the bedroom a few hours later after submitting another assignment online, she found Gia, Han and two of Han's ex-pat mechanics Jose and Talon in the midst of a drinking game.<p>

"Hi guys." She said, watching the four of them look up at her. They had been at it for awhile.

"Hey J-shizzle." Talon said, leaning forward and flipping over a card from the pile on the coffee table in front of them, "Another one in the jug." He said holding up the card and pouring some of his drink into the jug in the middle of the card pile. She felt tugging on the belt loops of her jeans and looked down as Han pulled her onto his lap. "Your turn boss man."

Han leaned around Jules and flipped a card over.

"Waterfall!" Gia cheered and Jules brow furrowed but Han leant over and picked up the bottle of whiskey on the table and tipped it up to his lips, and the rest followed. Jules watched in awe as Han, with one hand on the small of her back, the other around the neck of the bottle, chugged down the remainder of the alcohol. The others stopped before him, spluttering and swearing as Han continued to drink until the bottle was empty.

"Dude!" Jose and Talon said at the same time and Jules gaped at him as Han dropped the empty bottle on the table.

"I am in awe." Jules laughed as Han wrapped his arm around her and reached up to pull her head down to his, kissing her, leaving the lingering whiskey on Jules' tongue when he pulled away. "Cut it out." She scolded at his affection but Han ignored her and looked around at Gia.

"You're up G." Jules clambered off Hans lap and went to get a soda from the fridge, picking up a slice of pizza that was in the open box on the table and looked back at the group around the table. They were in a good mood.

"Yo, what's up J?" Twinkie said, emerging from one of the hall rooms and taking a soda from the fridge as Jules sat down at the table and ate the cold pizza.

"Not much kid, what's with the celebration?" she asked, gesturing to the group on the couch.

"One of Hans boys won DK's Civic from Morimoto." Jules smirked. Of course that was what they were celebrating, a kick in the guts for DK.

"Explains a lot." She put the hard crust back in the box and cracked open the can that sat beside her. "Did you see my gift?" Jules asked and Twinkie grinned.

"Oh hell yeah, how'd you swing that?"

"Fucks me." Jules muttered and winced at the sound Twinkie made. "Don't you even think about telling Han I said that." She threatened, referring to the swearing.

"I've heard worse from Han." Twinkie replied, picking up a piece of pizza and chewing at it.

"You ever think of making friends with kids at school?" Jules asked watching the teenager.

"I have friends at school." Twinkie replied, glaring at her underneath his red and white beanie.

"Reiko and Earl don't count, and neither do girls. I mean like male, normal, teenage friends." Twinkie shrugged.

"I've always gotten along better with girls." Jules smiled, she could imagine that. He had that easygoing, happy nature that girls adored. "Besides girl, look at you – the only friends you have your age you work with."

"How do you know how old I am?" Jules narrowed her eyes at him and the kid shrugged.

"Neela told me you're twenty-one. I thought you were around Hans age but." He finished off the piece of pizza, crust and all and started another. "An older man…" he had a teasing grin on his face and Jules rolled her eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"Experience." Twinkie said quickly and Jules stood up to walk past him back to the couch.

"Shut up."

"Bet he's good with his hands." Jules thumped the teenager on the arm as she walked over to the couch and fell down beside Han.

"Hey Angel." Han wrapped an arm loosely around Jules' shoulders and she laughed at how drunk he was.

"Danger word is…" Gia looked around the group, holding up a card, coyly connecting eyes with Jules briefly, "Fuck." Jules laughed.

"Good luck with that one G." She said, sipping at the soda in her hand. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." She teased in Hans ear, making him bat her away.

"Get in here with us J, what the fuck are you drinking that stuff for?" Jose said, spotting her sipping at the drink.

"Drink!" Everyone shouted and Jose reluctantly sculled the rest of his drink before one of the girls appeared to top it up.

"How come I don't get service like that when I'm here?" Jules asked when she saw the girl scamper away.

"You gotta earn that kind of service, babe. I know how you can get points." Talon teased and Jules flipped him off, a sarcastic smile on her face as Han pulled her onto his lap and pointed at his mechanic.

"Watch your fucking mouth." Laughing Jules leant over and grabbed Hans glass off the table and handed it to him.

"Drink up." Han shook his head at her before swallowing the rest of the drink and Jules spotted the girl coming towards them with a bottle of whiskey in her hand. Climbing off Hans lap Jules stopped the girl halfway across the landing, snatching the bottle from her and giving her a pointed look before going back to Han. "Tramp." She muttered and Han wrapped an arm around her waist, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck that was exposed by her tank and turning his attention back to the game.

"You should be drinking J." Jose said as he flipped another card.

"My girl doesn't drink." Han replied, ordering the boy to take three sips of his drink at the sight of the card.

"Someone's gotta look after Han." Gia teased and Jules high-fived the woman.

"Whatever." Han muttered as Talon flipped another card and a loud cheer went up.

"Last king, sucker!" Jose yelled, leaning over and plucking the jug from the middle of the table and handing it to Talon who shook his head before reluctantly drinking the contents of the jug, wincing with disgust. Jules cringed and Hans fingers traced small circles on the skin of her hip as he watching his employee nearly throw up everywhere.

"Fuck this, I'm out." Han said, standing up and swallowing the rest of his drink and putting the glass down, swaying slightly as he looked down at Jules who was sitting slumped back in the couch looking up at him with amusement.

"You want me to tuck you in babe?" Jules asked causing the others to laugh.

"Smartass."

"Alright, alright, night everyone." She said waving to the others before stepping in front of Han and heading towards the hallway.

"Hey, can we go and see the Silvia tomorrow?" Twinkie asked and Jules paused in the kitchen causing Han to sigh loudly, unhappy with the interruption.

"Sure kid, I promised I'd take you remember?" She said, she had promised to take Twinkie down to where the Silvia was getting it's paint job done down town. For free of course, apparently the guy owed Han a favour, or two, considering there was an airbrushing lesson in there for Twinkie as well.

Han leant around Jules and picked up a piece of pizza from the box and put a hand on Jules' upper arm, pushing her towards the hall, sticking the pizza in his mouth as he went.

"I'll see you in the morning Twink!" Jules called out as Han continued to push Jules towards the bedroom. Han didn't bother opening the door, just pressed Jules against the door, having to brace himself with his hand and Jules laughed. "You're smashed."

"Am not." He replied, leaning down and sucking on the skin at the base of her neck, eliciting a low groan from Jules.

"Han…how did you survive before you had me for on-tap sex?" She laughed as his hands ventured around behind her thighs and lifted her easily onto his hips. She heard him moan into her collarbone and smirked. "Don't answer that." She'd almost forgotten about the ever present skanks.

She felt the door give way as Han turned the knob and they stumbled into the room. Han kept stumbling and Jules laughed hysterically as they plummeted towards the bed, Jules landing on her back with Han lying heavily on top of her.

"Han?" Patting the back of his crumpled shirt Jules shifted slightly and felt Hans fingers curl around her thighs.

"Hmm?"

"Babe, you're squashing me." Another growl came from Han before he threw himself on his back and lay on the bed with his eyes closed. Jules laughed again before scrambling off the bed and going to brush her teeth, walking back out with the brush in her mouth shaking her head at Han. When she was finished she pulled off her jeans and flicked on the TV and switching off the lights.

As soon as the lights were out she heard the first sound from Han.

"Are you going to chunder?" She asked looking over at him still lying there fully dressed, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"No…" Still laughing at him, Jules slid off the bed and pulled his shoes off before crawling up his body and back onto the bed.

"Get on the bed." She ordered, slapping his stomach and Han groaned again before rolling over and crawling his way onto the bed before falling down on his stomach. "I've never seen you this drunk." Jules said as she sat cross legged next to him and watching the television.

"'M fine." Han mumbled, wrapping his arm around the pillow and burying his head in it.

"Tell me that in the morning, babe." Jules said, patting the back of his leg and turning her attention back to the show.

* * *

><p>AN: Just some harmless fun- they were playing Kings btw- as you can see I can only remember a few aspects of the game…Review!


	30. In which Lexus' are more roomy

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Okay this chapter is dedicated to **Chocolate and Diamonds, , Blacklily449 and Han's Angel! **You all asked me to update quickly and I just finished this one so I thought I'd stick it up for you! We're having some fun for awhile! Enjoy!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Feel that Fire – Dierks Bentley  
>Genius – Jet<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty – In which Lexus' are more roomy<strong>

_She needs to feel that fire  
>The one that lets her know for sure<br>She's everything I want and more  
>Her real desire is to know I'd walk the world out on a wire<br>To make her feel that fire  
><em>_**-Dierks Bentley**_

"Fuck!" Jules jolted awake at the shout and looked around the dark room. It was still dark, the television was still on and lit up the floor where Han was sitting, clutching at his head.

"You alright?" She asked leaning over the side of the bed and looking at the usually composed man sitting on the floor, running a hand through his hair.

"Head." He muttered and she stifled a smile as she lay back down and watched him climb off the floor and go to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and starting the shower leaving Jules to snicker in his wake.

When he re-emerged he crawled over her feet, pressing a kiss to her knee as he went and falling down splayed at the wrong angle on the bed. Jules threw him a pillow and he buried his head in it as Jules switched off the television and pulled the blankets over her from her spot, even though Han was lying across the area near her feet. He was smashed.

When Jules woke again she was curled up into Hans side on top of the covers and her leg was draped across his thigh, his hand resting on the bare skin of her thigh and his breath was hitting her shoulder and she was pretty uncomfortable. Sitting up, she knocked Hans hand off her leg and ran a hand through the tangled mess that was her hair. Her phone flashed with a new message and she flipped it open to see Twinkies number flash up on the screen.

It was time to get up.

Climbing from the bed she pulled her jeans on and changed her shirt, without Han so much as stirring. Searching the medicine cabinet above his basin she grabbed a packet of painkillers and filled up a glass of water and left them on the bedside table for when he woke up before walking out to the loft where Twinkie was sitting on the couch playing on a Gameboy waiting for her.

"Look what I have the keys to." She said holding up the shiny keyring in front of Twinkies face. The game was soon forgotten as Jules and Twinkie raced each other down the stairs to the green Nissan waiting near the office.

* * *

><p>Blue and orange paint covered the white basketball jersey Twinkie had decided to wear that day as Jules and he climbed from the glimmering green car late that afternoon.<p>

"J, did you see the skills on that guy?" As promised, Hans 'friend' had given Twinkie an extensive lesson on painting cars, as well as applying and designing details. To say Twinkie was like a kid in a candy shop was an understatement. Jules had watched on with pride as Twinkie listened to every single word the guy said. She'd never seen someone so focussed. "They were wicked!' Jules shook her head as she followed him up the stairs to the loft.

"Well he said you're welcome back there anytime." Jules said conversationally before Twinkie bounded over to Earl and Reiko who were sitting around a laptop in front of the massive plasma. Jules waved a hello to them before heading down the hall to Hans room where she found the room dark and Han still lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of sweats, his head buried in the pillow. She smiled evilly as she let the door slam shut behind her and heard a disgruntled groan from the bed.

"Oh take a teaspoon of cement and harden the fuck up." Jules teased, crawling across the mattress, making a point of slapping him on the ass as she went. "It's four in the afternoon, rumrat."

"Fuck off." Han groaned and Jules' grin just got bigger.

"I have pictures of the Silvia." She tempted and saw him twitch before rolling over and extending his hand. "What I don't even get a good morning, or a kiss or a thank you for putting your drunk horny arse to bed last night?" Holding the phone out of Hans reach she watched him drop his arm again, sighing loudly before sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning," he kissed her cheek briefly, reaching for the phone, "thanks for putting my drunk _arse _to bed last night." Jules sat up on her knees and held the phone above her head.

"You missed something."

"_Angel_," he looked her dead in the eye and gave her a sleepy grin, "I woke up with my pants on- my horny needs were not met." Jules wrinkled her nose in mock disgust.

"And for that, they won't be met anytime soon. " She replied before going to put the phone back in her pocket, but Han, hungover and all, was too quick and snatched the phone from her hand and fell back on the pillows, a smug grin on his face as he held it out of her reach. "You're impossible." Jules replied, shaking her head at him. He didn't say anything, just flipped open her phone and searched for the pictures she'd taken of the newly-painted Silvia. Sighing Jules crawled over to him and lay down on his bare chest, looking up at where he was holding the phone above them, looking at the phone.

"Looks good." He muttered as his hand snaked under the back of her shirt to rest on the small of her back.

"It looks awesome Han. I can't wait 'til you pick it up." She said, sweeping her hand across his chest and pressing a kiss on the skin above his heart.

"Did you take your new car for a drive?" He asked, turning the phone on an angle to inspect the paintjob.

"Didn't get over sixty though," she sighed sadly, "I think you should take it for a spin, considering we're sharing and all." Hans hand pushed further up her back and he flipped the phone shut, sliding it onto the bedside table. Both his hands were under her shirt seconds later and Jules was pulled down to his lips. Before she met them though she moved to press her hands flat against his chest. "Lets go then." Causing Han to groan as she clambered off the bed and threw clothes at him. "Up and at 'em tiger." She called, satisfied that finally she was the one waking him up.

Han pulled on a t-shirt and a button up shirt, before kicking off his sweats and pulling on a pair of khaki's. Once he ran his hand through his hair and found a packet of gum in his jacket pocket, Jules held up the shiny keys of the Nissan.

"Let's go." He said tiredly, walking out of the bedroom and down the hall.

"Stop whinging Babe, it's like four in the afternoon." Han perked up slightly when he saw Jose and Talon were sitting down beside DK's civic, looking seedy as they swapped pieces of equipment, not actually doing anything.

"Morning Boss." Talon said looking up at Han who nodded briefly before going towards the Nissan parked near the office. Hans mood only improved once he was in the car, the powerful engine revving.

* * *

><p>Out on the highway it was nice to just sit back and let Han move easily through the cars, crossing lanes and speeding out of the city.<p>

"It's amazing isn't it?" Jules asked rolling her head on the head rest to look at Han who was watching the road.

"It's fucking ugly Jules." He replied, taking his hand from the wheel and resting it on the back of Jules' seat.

"I think it's amazing. You have no appreciation." She teased and Han shrugged. "Why, what's your dream car?" she asked. "A Ferrari? Or a Lamborghini maybe or possibly a vintage Mustang again?"

"Lexus, Angel , Lexus LFA."

"Wow, a Lexus? Fancy mans car." Han smirked slightly at her words and reached over to rest his hand on her thigh.

"It's a bit roomier than this." He commented and Jules pressed her back against the door and rested her sneaker clad feet on Hans lap.

"Roomier? For what purposes?" She asked coyly.

"Driving across Europe." He replied his hand now resting on her jean clad ankle.

"Europe?" She couldn't imagine him in Europe.

"Yeah," he glanced over at her, "I won't be here much longer." He sighed and Jules tried to hide her surprise.

"But you love Tokyo?" He rubbed her ankle, pushing the material up so his hand was on her skin.

"I've been here long enough." He sighed.

"What about Twinkie? And Gia? All those people that depend on you?"

"Angel, it's a long time away." Jules sighed and played with the end of her ponytail, biting her lip.

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Jules was in a great mood as she climbed from the Nissan in the garage, her thick heeled boots clipping on the cement. Music was pounding from the VIP room and Jules smiled. At least it was looking to be a good night. As far as she knew, Han was picking up the Silvia from the painters. He'd sounded excited when he'd called her that morning. So he should be, his baby was finally ready.<p>

Tugging down the hem of her metallic mini dress, Jules adjusted her leather jacket and started towards the steps, locking the car as she went up the stairs.

She was about to step through the door into the VIP room when she heard someone shout.

Turning around she saw a huge, young, bald man standing at the top of the stairs wearing a black button up shirt and a pair of jeans. He would have been in his thirtys and massive, but he had a friendly smile.

"Can I help you?" Jules asked.

"I'm Dom." He said with an American accent extending his hand, but she was hesitant to take it, "I'm a friend of Hans."

"Jules." She said, shaking his hand, but watching him. "Are you really a friend of Hans, or are you just saying that?" She asked.

"People just say they're friends with Han?" Jules nodded. "What kind of accent is that?"

"Australian." Jules replied shortly.

"Nice ride. GT-R?" He asked, leaning against the rail and pointing at the Nissan below them.

"Yeah, it's Hans."

"He lets you drive it?" Dom asked, shocked clearly that the girl was allowed to drive such a beautiful machine.

"One of his mechanics killed my bike." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest and looking up at the American.

"Not bad compensation." Dom said and Jules snorted.

"You never saw my bike." Dom grinned and went to open his mouth before Earl and Reiko came barrelling out of the VIP room.

"Jules…we can't find Han." They shouted in unison and Jules laughed slightly at the pair.

"He's gone to get the Silvia."

"You gotta come, Twinks in trouble." Sighing at Earls words Jules looked up at Dom and gestured to the fridge.

"There's beer in the fridge, Han'll be back soon." Dom thanked her and Jules headed towards the VIP room behind the teenagers.

She should have known the minute she saw Twinkie with the guy that it was American Jack. The guy was looking for trouble. Stalking over she stood beside the teenager and looked up at the American.

"What's going on Twink?" She asked and Twinkie looked up at her.

"Nothing J." He said quickly but Jules could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't _nothing._

"Hey Jules." American Jack smiled a winning smile at her and Jules turned away from him.

"Twink?"

"He offered one of the girls an E, the kid told him to get out." A bartender who had seen the whole thing called over the bar and Jules turned her attention back to American Jack as Lolita came up behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Get out!" Jules said, gesturing to the door opposite the loft.

"This is a free country." Lolita snorted but Jack stayed quiet. He knew whos club it was, he wasn't stupid, well, that stupid.

"I don't know if its because your so drug fucked, but you're really a stupid bitch sometimes Lolita." Jules snapped.

"Come on Jules, the kid was being a tool." Jack yelled, defending his floozy.

"How dare you- you think you and all your skanky friends can come in here and act like you own the place?" She yelled back, "Now you get out before I get someone else to escort you from the premises. I don't think Han would be thrilled to know you're here." She hissed the last part and saw Jack flinch. Han really had put the fear of god into him. "He's still pissed about that last time." Jules said to American Jack.

"Fuck off!" Lolita snarled and Jules tried to fight the urge to punch the girl in the face.

"Jack, take your whore, get on your bike and get out before I call the cops." Jules said calmly as possible. "And you so much as say hello to Twinkie again I will smear your name worse than Kate Moss' after a cocaine scandal- got it?" Jack rolled his eyes but nodded and grabbing Lolitas skinny arm, dragged her out of the VIP room.

"Thanks J." Twinkie said quietly and Jules turned to look at him.

"You ever do that again, and I will kill you, got it?" Twinkie nodded, "You call Han or Gia next time. Don't ever take someone like Jack on again- okay?" Twinkie nodded again, dropping his head and Jules wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I'm proud of you though kid. Just call someone next time."

* * *

><p>AN: there you go- Review!


	31. In which Han gets a surprise

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

So I realised I have loads more that I have to do and I start school again on Monday and won't be able to update as frequently and I am feeling motivated so I'm putting out my third chapter for the day – though technically it's Saturday now…so yeah…to (hello my fellow Aussie!) **, Dragon Reverb and Mysterious-Little-Person – **Thanks so much guys! I really appreciate the feedback. This ones for you! Enjoy! Slash this one is something I just ran with- things from Hans point of view.

**Playlist -  
><strong>All I want to Do – Sugarland  
>Devils Daughter- Silvertide<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-one – In which Han gets a surprise<strong>

_I got my whole life to change the world and climb the ladders  
>Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters<br>Come a little closer baby, we can talk without the words  
>Hang a sign on the door, please do not disturb<br>Let's just lay here and be lazy,  
>baby drive me crazy<br>__**-Sugarland**_

Han was tired, the last thing in the world he felt like doing was dealing with the party of people that were expecting him as he parked the Silvia in the garage and looked around for the familiar emerald green Nissan. Three cars away, next to the skyline the obnoxiously shiny and untainted car sat, looking as ugly as all sin. Why couldn't she appreciate the sleek lines of a Lexus or a Ferrari? But no, the girl of his dreams, the girl that could kick some serious ass, his included, the same girl that couldn't function without caffeine, or preferred to comment on the clothing of the supporting actress in an action film rather than watch the actual film, the same girl that only paid attention to cowboy movies because they reminded her of the men in her life, the girl who raised by a detective of all things but was attracted to all things illegal, drugs, racing, him, the girl that thought she was ugly and short and that her freckles made her look like a child when really she looked like every mans fantasy, with bold curves and a killer smile that lifted slightly to one side, was the girl that wanted a fucking Nissan GT-R. And who was he to deny such a girl?

"I hope your getting laid for that pretty girl to be driving that car." A booming voice said and he looked up at the loft landing.

"You've got to be kidding me." Han laughed at the sight of one of his oldest friends, Dominic Toretto leaning over the side of the loft, a corona in his hand and his bald head glinting in the light. Han started towards the stairs and jogged up them to meet his friend, shaking his hand and giving him a hug. "Long time no see brother." Han said as one of the girls walked over with a Corona in her hand and handed it to him. He nodded to her, she smiled coyly. Not on your life darling.

"Could say the same, man. " Dom said pulling back and sipping his beer before looking over the landing. "Car yours?" He asked looking down at the Nissan sitting directly under them.

"Sometimes." Han gave a lopsided smile. "Come on." He gestured to the stairs and Dom followed him towards the garage.

"You've done well with yourself, Han." The American said, admiring the car as they got closer. "I ran into its owner not long ago." He said gesturing to the car and Han smirked. He could just imagine. "She's a fireball."

"You have no idea." Han said leaning against the hood of the car and looking through the tinted windscreen and could see the gold heart shaped locket hanging from the rear view mirror, he'd told her a hundred times that the mirror was not something to hang her jewellery on. She just shook her head and muttered something about him being a controlfreak. The jewellery had increased since. "What're you doing in Tokyo, Dom?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the locket dangling from the mirror.

"I'm headed to Panama, gonna stop there for awhile, thought I'd get this trip out of the way." Han nodded, Dom was family.

"No worries." He said, running a finger along the hood, feeling guilty for the smudge left in its wake.

"No worries? Geez, how long have you been with this Australian broad?" Dom laughed and Han risked a smile.

"You know how you said, there'd be chicks, but Letty would always be the one?" Han asked, resting his hands on the hood and leaning back into them, trying not to sound too clichéd.

"Yeah." Han and Dom had had the talk before, back in Mexico, Dom had told Han that he would go through life sleeping and cheating and then there'd be that one girl that just came and never left. You could try to replace her but it wouldn't work- she was the one, like Letty was to him. Han had laughed in his face- he'd never get tied down to _one _girl.

"She's my Letty." Han said finally taking a sip of the beer in his hand.

"I don't know man," Dom looked at the car, "Letty never conned me out of this much money." Han laughed and stood up, slapping his friend on the back.

"Come check this out." Walking over to the Silvia he unlocked it with the keys from his pocket and opened the drivers side door to pop the hood. Dom had it up by the time Han came around to stand in front of the car.

"You racing toy cars now?" He asked looking over his shoulder at the black and gold Mazda RX-7 beside the Silvia before turning back to admire the engine in the car. "Well, well, what have you got here Han?" Dom asked leaning over the hood of the car. "Phew, man- RB engine?" He asked inspecting the inside of the Silvia.

"Yeah, the original engine wasn't right for how I drive." He replied.

"You built this?" Dom asked and Han nodded.

"Jules and I did, taught one of the kids here a thing or too." He said pointing to the parts and Dom followed with interest.

"Your girl a mechanic?" Dom asked.

"Nah, not like Letty. She does it because she can, not because she enjoys it." Han laughed, taking another sip of his beer as Dom dropped the hood down on the Silvia before walking over to the Mazda beside it.

"You told Cara about her?" he asked admiring the familiarity of the Mazda.

"Why?" Han asked, watching his friends face.

"I may have spoken to her." Dom sighed and turned to his friend. "She was on her way back from Spain man, I said I was coming here, she insisted on coming, said she's coming to Panama."

"Sounds like a lot of travelling." Han replied and sipped his beer.

"Look, man, just because you knew she wasn't right for you, didn't mean it was the same on her side. Cause she ain't coming to Tokyo for me, that's for sure." Dom said, raising his eyebrows at Han. What was it with Dom always insisting on having these kinds of talks with him?

"When?" he said letting out a tired sigh.

"Two days from now." Shaking his head at Dom, Han started towards the stairs.

"Thanks man." He replied sarcastically. "Come on, lets get another beer." Dom followed and they headed into the VIP room, forcing him to greet all the people that half an hour ago he'd been trying to avoid. Jules was probably curled up in his bed, watching television or something, not even bothered that he wasn't there. Just another thing to make him want her more.

"Hey Han!" he kissed the cheeks and gave hugs to those who greeted him before leading Dom over to a booth near the edge of the bar where the dancefloor could be seen. It took all of about half a minute for Gia to come sauntering over, three beers in hand and her long straight hair swishing with the movement of her hips.

"Your lucky I love you, gorgeous." She teased as she put the bottle down in front of Han and looked over at Dom. "You must be Dom." She extended a long fingered hand as she leaned over the table in her tight silver dress. "Gia." Falling down beside Han she crossed her long legs over and Han didn't miss the lookover Dom was conducting on the other side of the booth. He didn't have the heart to tell him she wasn't interested, he never did. Ruin their dreams like that. "That girl of yours Han- tell you what- keep her." Gia took a long sip of her beer and put it on the table, glancing back at the dancefloor.

"What now?" Han asked, kind of intrigued to know what she'd done, kind of worried that she'd pissed the wrong person off again.

"Some guy was giving my nephew a hard time, she gave him a tongue lashing according to your bar staff." Another elegant sip of her beer, "Lets just say, I wouldn't worry about any of these going up against her anytime soon." Han had to smile. She was so overly protective over Twinkie.

"She here?" Gia nodded, finishing the last of her beer and standing up to go towards the dancefloor.

"Friend of yours?" Dom asked.

"She's too good for you, man." He replied, not taking his eyes off the ex-model as she walked over to someone on the dancefloor and said something before pointing them out. She turned her head and Han saw Jules' familiar grin. She didn't come over though, her and Neela chose a prime spot under the bright lights, right in Hans eyeline where they danced to the DJ.

Dom filled him on the events since the Dominican, leaving Letty, heading back to Mexico for awhile, getting in some hot water then travelling since – a brief stint in Argentina that he didn't want to remember and a slight hint of trouble in Colombia, but he was ready to give it a rest. Panama seemed like the perfect place to stop.

The whole time Han watched Jules and Neela dance on the dancefloor, hips and arms swaying to the music, both of their skirts too short for his liking. Finally Jules saw him watching and excused herself from the crowd, her long sleeved metallic mini-dress riding up her thighs with each step of her black ankle boots, her long straight ponytail swinging with each movement.

"Hey Babe." She said when she reached them, leaning over and kissing Hans cheek before looking over at Dom. "Oh, so you weren't lying." She laughed and Han rose an eyebrow.

"Your girl here didn't believe we were friends." Dom pointed out at Hans look. Han slid across in the booth and Jules sat down beside him, her legs crossing as she leaned back into the plush leather booth, Hans arm stretching out behind her. He could smell her perfume coming off her slightly damp skin, the smell of vanilla in her hair. An hour ago he'd been imagining her, now she was here and he was fighting every urge to leave Dom to fend for himself. "I had a look at your car girl." Dom directed at Jules and she gave him a small smile.

"Pretty sweet isn't it?"

"I'm more into muscle myself." He replied and Jules rolled her eyes, looking over at Han.

"Is that how you two met?" Jules asked, gesturing between the two and Dom chuckled. Han just shook his head, looking down at her. "Bonding over V8's and beer? Like real men?" She teased and Han rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of his beer.

"Your friend Han, raced me for slips – lost himself a Plymouth Road Runner." Dom informed Jules and she barked out a laugh.

"I don't know what is worse." Han shook his head at her, seeing the smirk playing on her lips. "The fact that you drove a Road Runner or that you lost." She added and threw a teasing smirk at Dom, and Han could see they were both having fun, making fun of him.

"Alright smart ass." Han sighed and sipped at his beer again.

"So, Dom, what brings you to Tokyo?" She asked.

"Just visiting my old friend Han." He replied and Han felt Jules stiffen at his side.

"I don't hold much value to Han's old friends." Her eyes avoided Hans gaze as she held Doms eyes.

"We're more like family." Dom replied, and Han could tell he was surprised by the girls guts.

"Hmm." Jules let out a long sigh and shrugged, before looking up at Han. "I hope so."

"You can trust Dom." Han replied and Jules' eyebrows shot up, "I trust Dom."

"I take it, Han told you about his highschool days." Dom said, causing Jules' head to snap in his direction.

"Hmm." Another long sigh. Han knew she didn't want to talk about it. "More like I experienced them first hand. " she replied looking at Han, her brow furrowing, "A Plymouth Road Runner, really?" Han chuckled at the look on her face. "Mustangs are hot, babe, Road Runners…meh." She held her hand up and made a gesture with her hand to emphasise her distaste.

"This coming from the girl that didn't want a Ferrari or a Maserati, but a Nissan GT-R?" Dom chuckled and Han tugged on Jules hair, his hand coming down to rest on the bare expanse of her back that the dress showed off.

"I can appreciate a fine body no matter the make." Jules replied and Han felt her shift closer to his side, her hand resting on his leg, "But it's all about what's on the inside and how the engine runs Dom." Dom barked out a laugh at the girl.

"I don't know whether we're talking about cars or men anymore, girl."

"Well gentlemen, as lovely as this is, I'm going to bed." She said standing up and looking over to Dom. "Nice to meet you Dom." She said extending her hand and Dom shook it, giving her a winning smile. "I'll see you later." Han looked up at her and she leant down and pressed a kiss to his cheek before disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>It took all of ten minutes for a few of the girls to notice Jules' disappearance and come sauntering over. One promptly placing herself of Doms lap and introducing herself. Dom threw Han a satisfied grin and Han used the opportunity to leave knowing that Dom could handle himself from here on out. Besides he had better things to do, he smiled pushing his way through the crowd.<p>

By the time he reached the bedroom the lights were on and Jules was walking out of the bathroom, her long dark hair falling in straight tresses around her shoulders and down her back. She smiled when she saw him and walked over, her bare feet treading lightly on the carpet as he leant his back on the door and crossed his arms across his chest. _Dear lord._

"So your friend Dom seems nice." She said as she walked closer, pulling her hair over her shoulder. "You were in the Dominican with him?" Han took a deep breath, she clearly had no idea how hot she looked right now if she was bringing up Dom.

"Yeah." He replied lowly, trying to keep the growl from his voice, but she noticed it, she always did.

"Can you undo my dress for me?" She asked, turning around and pointing to the tie across the top of the backless dress. "I can't reach it." Uncrossing his arms, Han stepped forward and brushed a few errant strands of hair from near the tie, feeling her shiver under his touch. The string was in tied in a bow and he tugged gently, watching the string fall apart and one of the sleeves of Jules' dress slipped off her shoulder, revealing a stretch of pale, freckled skin. The other women, were baked brown, or had the always lingering smell of fake tan to their skin, but Jules was different, the tiny brown dots that made patterns across her skin were natural.

She turned around, and he let his hand fall to his side. The only thing that was holding her dress up was the hand across her chest as she grinned up at him knowing exactly what he was thinking as she bit on her bottom lip and Han let out an involuntary groan. Without saying a word she turned around and started to walk away, letting the dress go as she reached his wardrobe and dropped the dress to the floor, leaving Han a view of her bare back and lacy boycut panties as she lifted the dress from the ground and hanging it up on a spare coathanger. The girl who never let her dresses wrinkle.

Before she'd turned back around Han had her by the waist and was pulling her into his chest.

"Took your time." She said between breathless kisses and ripping the buttons off another one of his shirts. Han laughed, pulling away and shucking off his shirt, shaking his head as she kept trying to tug the bottom of his undershirt out of his pants.

"Another shirt, angel." He laughed and she paused, looking at the ripped buttons.

"I'll sew them back on later." She said, grabbing for his undershirt and ripping it off over his head. Han lifted her onto his hips and walked backwards to the bed, bracing himself as the fell, to avoid squashing her.

* * *

><p>"Would it be tacky if I hi-fived you right now." Jules asked as she lay on her back her chest rising and falling heavily with each breath. Han chuckled and rolled over, lifting himself up on an elbow to look down at her lying there watching him. She just grinned and held her hand up and Han rolled his eyes before granting her wish and giving her a hi-five.<p>

"You're lucky you're hot." She sighed, closing her eyes and running a hand down his chest before she sat up.

"I'm going to ignore that." She muttered and searched for a t-shirt, settling on one of his undershirts and finding her underwear. "I'm hungry, I'll be back." Han sighed and fell back in the pillows, pulling the sheets up over his hips and closing his eyes just for a minute. The peacefulness didn't last long before he heard the click of the door and then weight on the bed before it was on his hips. "Maybe I should go, leave you to sleep." He felt her lips on his quickly before pulling away, he licked the taste of chocolate off his lips.

"No." He reached up and pulled her down to him again, kissing her softly. "Don't go."

* * *

><p>AN: Yeah Hans whipped…I know it's probably a bit OOC but lets just say he would never admit these thoughts out loud. Review x


	32. In which friends have obligations

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to **Hans Angel, Chocolate and Diamonds **(your wish is my command) **and Mysterious Little Person **(Thanks for the reassurance – Cara is from Los Banderlos and Fast and Furious) You guys are so awesome! Thank you – here's another one just cause….Enjoy.

**Playlist –  
><strong>Scars – Papa Roach  
>Minute by Minute – Grinspoon<br>Perfect – Vanessa Amorossi

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-two – In which friends have obligations <strong>

_I tear my heart open  
>I sew myself shut<br>My weakness is  
>That I care too much<br>and my scars remind me  
>That the past is real<br>__**-Papa Roach **__  
><em>

The streets were packed as Jules sat in the street in front the noodle bar, a can of coke open in front of her and the receipt from a dress she'd bought torn to pieces on the table in front of her. The dress, in the bag beside her feet, was a Sass & Bide dress that she'd been able to pick up for cheaper than she could in the designers home country. She had decided she deserved it, she had survived twenty-two years after all.

Glancing down at the phone that sat on the table in front she saw she'd been sitting out there for forty-five minutes. Forty-five minutes in the freezing cold. Just awesome. Flipping her phone open she dialled, waiting for the tone only to hear the operator tell her that the phone was off. Flipping it shut again only to flip it back open she dialled Twinkie, and was automatically sent to Twinkies overly energetic voicemail. Hanging up she figured she'd give it one more go and dialled Gia's number.

"Driving!" A serious voice came over the line and Jules sighed, glancing through the large window of the noodle bar.

"Sorry, G, I thought you might have been with Han." Something caught her eye and she swore she saw two Italian men walk into the back of the restaurant. Shaking off the thought she listened to Gia.

"No, sorry gorgeous, I've been…elsewhere –" Jules eyebrows, she briefly wondered when Gia was going to admit her and Joanna had something going on, "look I'm heading there now- I'll get him to call you when I get there. Gotta go." Gia hung up before Jules could say another word. Sighing, Jules stood up and threw a few hundred yen on the table before walking back down the street past a familiar grey Nissan Fairlady 350Z, to where the car was parked. Pausing briefly she pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked back at the car before she threw her shopping bag in and started the car and let the music blare through the car as she pulled out onto the street and headed towards the garage furious that she'd been stood up.

* * *

><p>When Jules parked the GT-R in its spot next to the Silvia she could hear the music pounding from the VIP room as she made her way up the stairs, putting the keys to the car in her leather jacket pocket and past the crowd on the loft landing, hoping Han had just been running late and was about to leave. Going to the end of the hall, she didn't bother knocking on the door as she walked into the red room.<p>

"Han?" She called out and looked around. There was no-one in the room, but the bathroom door cracked open seconds later and she waited to come face to face with Han, only to watch a woman draped in the hot pink towel that Jules used walk out and give her an odd look as she used Jules' spare hair brush to brush out her hair. "I…I was looking for Han." She managed to stutter out and look up at the woman standing there, looking like a supermodel with her caramel skin and dark straight hair.

"Oh, you just missed him." The woman said with a thick accent, maybe Brazilian, more likely Dominican and Jules tugged self consciously at the hem of her red dress.

"Okay," Jules spat out, trying to stop the tears, "thanks." Turning on her heel, Jules strode out of the room with as much dignity as she could. So that's where Han had been.

"Hey J." Twinkie said as she passed him, but she didn't reply, just walked into the VIP room, set on finding Han.

She pushed through the people and tripped slightly as people pushed and shoved her back. In the distance she could see the back of one of Hans white paisley shirts and his dark hair.

"Han!" She shouted as he walked away from her. "Han!" Stumbling to get through the crowd in her huge heels Jules lost him just as they passed the bar. Just awesome.

"You want a drink?" A man with blonde hair asked from the bar and she turned to face him as he gestured to two tequila shots in front of him. "One was for my friend, but he left." He added and Jules looked at the drinks momentarily. She felt like a drink right about now. And she would have picked it up if she hadn't had spotted Han at that exact moment.

"No thanks." She said before pushing her way through the crowd one again. She paused momentarily as she saw the woman with Han, the same one from Hans bathroom, so not only was she beautiful, it took all of about five seconds to look perfect enough to come out. The familiar anger burned at Jules throat as she kept stalking towards Han. "Hey!" She shouted over the music, but he didn't hear her so she reached out and pinched his arm hard. "Hey!" He turned around at the pain and she saw him glance at his watch before swearing.

"Shit."

"What the fuck?" she shouted over the music as the girl walked over and draped an arm around Hans shoulders and look at the smaller brunette.

"Everything okay Han?" She asked, glaring at Jules. Jules took a deep breath before turning back to Han and gesturing to the loft.

"I'll be out there." She hissed through gritted teeth and pushed her way back through the crowd.

Gia was standing at the door as Jules went past and she swore she heard the woman say "Oh dear." Before she was out in the cool air of the loft. She walked over to the stairs and took a seat on the top step and rested her head against the railing and tried to calm her breathing.

"Jules." She turned her head when she heard Han say her name and stood up to face him. "I'm sorry, I lost track of the time."

"Who's your new girlfriend?" She asked quietly and Hans brow furrowed briefly.

"That's Cara, sorry, she turned up when I was about to leave." He said and Jules nodded.

"Okay."

"I can tell your pissed Jules." He said stepping forward but Jules stepped back and held her hands up to stop him.

"I just hate being stood up, you could have called or something." He pulled the phone out of his pants pocket and flipped it open.

"It's dead."

"I figured." Needing to focus on something Jules pulled her hair up into a pony tail and sighed. "What was she doing in your bathroom?"

"The rest of the bathrooms were full." Han replied easily and Jules rolled her eyes.

"She couldn't have waited?"

"Look she's a friend." Han said and Jules threw her hands up in defeat.

"Seems like you've got an answer for everything don't you?" she tried to keep the jealous shriek out of her voice. "She was using my towel, my things for godsake!"

"What do you want me to say?" Han asked as the door to the loft came open and the girl from the bathroom walked out.

"Han, baby, I thought you were getting a drink." Cara said, eyeing Jules up once again.

"Jules!" Jules' head snapped around at her name, she hadn't seen Neela arrive. "I've been trying to call you all day! You've been avoiding me." Jules gave her cousin a guilty smile.

"Sorry, Neels, it's not a good time." She said trying to gesture to Han and Cara, but it went straight over her sixteen year old cousins head.

"Too bad. I dragged my butt down here to say Happy Birthday to you, so you can't get out of it." Jules sighed, unable to avoid her cousin anymore. "Happy Birthday JJ." Neela said finally and pulled Jules into a hug. Jules hugged her back before pulling away and wiping at an errant tear. "So…" She said turning Jules back to Cara and Han, who had a slight hint of surprise on his face. "Did Han do something totally romantic for your birthday?" She asked loudly before turning to look at her cousins face and seeing the look Jules was giving her. "Oh shit." Knowing she'd really put her foot in it, the teenager cringed and disappeared.

"Jules…" Han said realising why she was so upset.

"I'm going home, have a good night with your girlfriend." Jules muttered, unable to avoid the bitterness in her voice. "Here you go." She added, fishing the keys from her jacket pocket and tossing them to Han.

"Come on. Don't walk out." He sighed loudly as she started down the stairs. "Angel!"

"Angel this-" She shouted back, giving him the finger and continuing down the stairs and into the street to hail a cab. She'd recited her address to the driver and was about to close the door when it was reefed out of her hand and Han slid into the car. He told the taxi driver to keep going before turning his attention to Jules who was still staring at him in shock. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"It's you fucking birthday?" He asked and Jules shrugged. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because of this – you'd feel obligated." She replied and moved to lean against the opposite window.

"I'm meant to feel obligated! We're in a fucking relationship Jules."

"Coulda fooled me." Jules replied, harshly and Han leant his head back on the head rest. "Who the fuck is Cara p.s?" She said sitting up slightly.

"She's a friend."

"Bullshit." Jules snarled, knowing he was lying, "FYI, once you sleep with them twice- they're more than friends." She growled. She couldn't believe she'd let the skanky bitch piss her off.

"She's going to Panama in two days with Dom. I don't know why you're so worried." He hissed quietly, trying to keep the taxi driver out of their conversation.

"Do I look worried?" She hissed and he sighed, no, she looked pissed. She sat back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest, staring straight ahead as they kept driving. Sighing Han sat back as well and waited until they were at her apartment before he said anything.

"So you want me to stay?" He asked as they climbed out of the cab.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." Jules snapped, storming towards the glass doors.

"Fuck it." Jules was surprised when she heard him follow her through the doors and down the hall, locking the door and setting the security alarm behind him before walking in. Jules slammed the bedroom door behind her as she walked in, knowing that he wouldn't follow. She made a point of throwing her shoes into the cupboard along and ripping off her dress and hanging it up. What a bastard she fumed.

She heard a tap at the door, but didn't answer it, instead pulling on a pair of sweats and a tank top and sitting down on her bed staring at the door.

"Jules." Han said through the door and she sighed rubbing her face with frustration. They'd survived over six months, they'd survived Ben and Daric, getting her pregnant, Jordan, DK, they'd even built an entire car together. And Jules could handle that. But the moment some Dominican beauty with killer looks and a past with Han came into the picture, she ran. There was a loud sigh outside the door. "I was with Cara in the Dominican." He finally admitted. Jules closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears trailing down her cheeks. "It wasn't serious." Jules sobbed, slightly. "Look, Jules open the door." Maybe it wasn't serious, maybe the look on Caras face when Jules and Han had been talking was a friend thing.

Standing up Jules walked over and opened the door, looking up at Han who was leaning against the door frame.

"How long?" Hans shoulders lifted with a sigh.

"Six months."

"Did you love her?" she asked. She didn't know where it had come from. He hadn't even told her he loved her.

"No." He said honestly. He hadn't, there was a time when he thought he could have, but he realised it was just easier to be with her.

"Did she love you?" Jules said, still looking up at him with glassy eyes.

"Maybe, Dom seems to think so." Her eyes dropped and she turned away, walking back to her bed to sit down.

"What do you think?"

"Does it matter?" Jules looked up at him. It shouldn't have mattered, he admitted that he didn't love Cara, but that didn't mean he loved her, it didn't mean that Cara wouldn't change his mind. "Of course it does." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Cara is here for a few days, then she'll be gone."

"Maybe I should stay away for a couple of days." Because that worked so well last time.

"I'll stay with you then." He stated and Jules looked up at him, the ghost of a smile on her face. "I made you a promise Jules, when I want out you will be the first to know. But at the moment, that's the last thing I want." He stepped forward and ran a hand through her tangled hair and Jules pouted. "Come on Angel, I'll take you out for dinner and cake and…I'll make the club sing happy birthday." Jules grabbed his belt loops and pulled him closer.

"Just for me?" She said, resting her chin on his stomach and looking up at him.

"Just for you, come on." He pulled her up to stand in front of her before leaning down and kissing her, rendering her speechless. Jules just wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "You'll have to wait for your present." He said, lifting her up onto his hips and pecking her lips. Jules laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck better.

"You got me that car, you hardly owe me a present."

"The car was a practical gift." He replied and kissed her again before pressing his lips to the base of her neck, making her moan his name softly.

"Tomorrow…" She sighed and Han pulled back.

"Huh?"

"We can pretend it's my birthday tomorrow, we are so not leaving right now." She said and squealed when Han threw her down on the bed and crawled up her body.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are appreciated =D


	33. In which Tiffany makes the rules

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

**Playlist -  
><strong>You and I – Santana Feat. Chad Kroeger  
>Brighter than Sunshine – Aqualung<br>Feelin' Way Too Damn Good – Nickleback

A/N: I got a bit carried away writing this one at 2am- hence it being 12 pages long- don't get used to it =D I'll have to get onto writing some more right away. Thank you to **ILuvOdie, Dragon Reverb, LilMizFireGirl and Hans Angel.** I realise some of you are confused as to who Cara is- she's the chick that is driving with Han in Fast and Furious when they take on the trucks. In the mini movie Los Banderlos you see Cara and Han kind of getting together.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty –three – In which Tiffany makes the rules <strong>

_I say  
>Why don't you and I get together<br>Take on the world  
>be together forever<br>Heads we will  
>Tails we'll try again<br>So I say  
>Why don't you and I get together<br>Fly to the moon  
>And straight on to heaven<br>Because without you  
>They're never going to let me in<br>- __**Santana **__  
><em>

"Happy birthday." Jules rolled over and opened her eyes at the person lying beside her a faint smile fighting its way to the surface.

"I hate birthdays." She replied quietly and Han shook his head and held a pale blue box up in between them and Jules' jaw dropped, she knew exactly what that little box meant.

"You won't be wanting this then." He said, glancing down at the box.

"I take it back- I love birthdays, especially Tiffany themed ones." She said sitting up, holding the sheet to her chest and Han rolled onto his back and held the box out to her. It was then that Jules realised he was dressed in clean clothes. "Thank-you." She said quietly and leant down to press a kiss to his lips before taking the box in her fingers and undoing the ribbon and lifting the lid off slowly. "Oh…" She gasped when she pulled the heart shaped pendant with the Tiffany and Co. logo on the front and the initials J.J inscribed on the back, the chain was silver, like the pendant and was a thick chain that had a bar that hooked into a ring beside the heart to do up. It was beautiful. "You went to all this trouble?" She asked weakly looking down at Han who was watching her with his arms behind his head, causing a large expanse of brown skin to be exposed across his stomach.

"It was no trouble." He replied, shrugging slightly.

"You're so modest." She teased. "Thank you babe, this is amazing." She pulled the chain from the box and slung it around her neck, hooking it up easily before patting it down and looking over at Han who was now grinning. "What do you think?" He leant up and tugged at the sheet she was holding to her chest.

"Better now." He laughed, pulling her down to his lips and rolling them over so he was pressing down on her. "So what do you want to do for your birthday?" He asked and Jules giggled.

"My birthday was yesterday silly!"

"We can make a week of it." He said kissing down her throat, around the chain that rested there. Jules giggled and pulled him up to face her by the collar of his pale blue shirt.

"Not that I don't appreciate the thought, but I was thinking we could just pretend it never happened." She said quietly and Han sighed loudly, his breath hitting her cheek.

"Fuck, I don't know if they'll let me return this." He said, fingering the chain around her neck.

"Don't you touch my Tiffany!" She pulled back abruptly and held her hand over the chain.

"No birthday no Tiffany, Angel." Han reasoned and Jules sighed dramatically and pouted.

"But I love my Tiffany."

"I'll make you a deal…" His hand travelled up her side, knowing the move would make Jules relax. He was rewarded with a soft sigh as his thumb grazed the side of her hip.

"Hmm…"

"You can keep it, if you'll have lunch with me." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"I know you're saying lunch date, but I'm hearing surprise party." Han smirked, she knew him too well.

"Tiffany?"

"Okay, fine, can you at least get me some coffee?" Han crawled off of Jules and stood up, tugging his shirt down and walking out of the room, leaving Jules watching after him. Sighing she crawled from the bed as she heard Han call out to her.

"You have no milk."

"Make it black." She called back and walked into the bathroom to shower. By the time she walked out again Han was sitting on her bed, a paper in his lap and a coffee in his hand, another large mug of black coffee sitting on the bedside table. "Anything exciting happening in the world today?" She asked sipping at her coffee.

"The Australian dollar is up." Han said, sipping at his coffee and Jules scrunched her nose. She didn't really get the whole Finance thing.

"Right…whatever." She pulled on a dress and searched for her blazer before sitting on the bed and sipping at her coffee again as she sat next to Hans hip, looking over the Japanese newspaper. "So you got anything you need to do today?"

"No…" Han replied, folding the newspaper back up and putting it down beside his leg. "What do you want to do?"

"Show off my new Tiffany to your ex." She teased, fingering the chain around her neck and Han rolled his eyes.

"Fuck."

"Come on, I want to show her my pretty car too!" Han shook his head and she knew he was laughing on the inside. She barely let her jealous side through.

"Two days Jules, just leave it alone for two days." He said quietly and she pinched his thigh.

"My birthday, my rules."

"I thought you didn't want it to be your birthday?" Han chuckled, "It either is or it isn't."

"Urgh, last time I'm sleeping with a smart guy." She teased, pinching his thigh again.

"Ow, stop it." Han said, swatting at her hand, "So which is it?"

"Okay, it can be my birthday then." Jules ran a hand through her hair, not seeing Han pounce on her, rolling them over so she was beneath him.

"Good answer." He replied, kissing her lips quickly and climbing off her. "Come on, wanna go to Harijuku?" Jules grabbed his hand and let him lead her from the apartment down to the shiny green Nissan with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

><p>It had taken a lot of effort to prevent Han buying everything Jules touched, she felt bad enough that he had bought her jewellery after giving her the car, let alone if he started buying her amazing clothes. But she loved spending time with him, just the two of them, back like when they were just friends and Han had made a point of showing her the city. Back then though he'd been quiet and stoic, nothing like the guy that now walked beside her, his arm around her shoulders, sticking his hand in a packet of gummi bears that Jules was holding as they walked. Okay, maybe he hadn't changed that much.<p>

"We've got to pick Twink up for lunch." Han said in her ear as they neared the green car and Jules nodded, looking up at him sweetly.

"Are your friends coming?" She asked and Han shrugged. Dom had been thinking about it when he'd seen him first thing that morning, very little stopped Dom making the most of free beer. "You should invite them, I like Dom." She said leaning against the car and Han rested a hand beside her shoulder on the car.

"What about Cara?" He cocked his head and Jules shrugged.

"I don't know her…least I can do is give her a chance. She's your family after all." Jules reasoned and Han smirked.

"You've changed your tune."

"I feel kind of bad, she likes you and here I am with my fancy car and my sparkling jewels and the poor girl is moving to Panama, least we can do is give her a free lunch." Han didn't miss the bitchiness in her tone, causing him to shake his head at her. "Besides, I can't live with the guilt that will be thrust upon me when she goes to Panama sulking."

"You can be kind of a bitch." Han mused and Jules shrugged before she hit him lightly in the chest.

"Hey, it's my birthday! Don't be mean." He rolled his eyes at her, she was really milking this. "Besides don't act like it isn't turning you on." She drawled and pulled the door open and climbed in not giving him a chance to retort.

* * *

><p>"Where's J?" Twinkie asked as Han walked up the stairs, Jules not far behind and the teenager bounded over to her once she was safely on the landing. "Happy birthday!" He pulled her into a hug and Jules laughed playfully messing up the beanie on his head.<p>

"Officially another year older than you kid." She laughed and he shrugged, keeping his arm looped around her waist.

"Older women love me." He replied and Jules pushed his shoulder away.

"Fuck off kid!" She laughed and saw Han turn around and look at her sceptically. "I mean…oh fuck." Twinkie just laughed at her as he went to change and Jules saw Dom and Cara sitting on the couches nearby. Han had promptly disappeared down the hall and Jules was left to smile and walk over to the two newcomers.

"How're you going J?" Dom had clearly picked up the nickname and Jules gave a small wave.

"Hey Dom." She turned her attention to Cara and her manners trumped her pride and she stuck her hand out. "Hi, I'm Jules, you must be Cara." The Dominican woman looked at Dom briefly who shrugged and extended one perfect hand to shake Jules' with a loose grip. "I've heard a lot about you." Jules lied, the candy sweet tone to her voice.

"Wish I could say the same." Cara replied and Jules swore she heard Dom say Caras name lowly.

"So are you guys coming for lunch? Han said he asked you." She tried again and Cara nodded.

"Sure."

"Sure, it's for your birthday right?" Dom asked and Jules rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I guess." Gia came swanning in from the VIP room seconds later in a simple black dress and her hair piled on top of her head as she pulled on her leather jacket.

"Hey sweetie." She said when she spotted Jules and strolled over to press a kiss to Jules' cheek. "Happy Birthday for yesterday. Hey, I invited Jo to lunch, I hope that's okay?" She said and Jules nodded.

"That's awesome G." Gia smiled brightly and Jules narrowed her eyes, there was definitely something going on there.

"Where have you been all morning?" Gia asked and Jules shrugged.

"In Harijuku pretending I'm rich. And of course…" She whispered, playing with the chain on her neck, "getting Tiffany like gifts." Her thumb caught the chain, drawing Gias eyes down to the jewellery.

"Oh dear…" Gia winced and Jules' face fell.

"What?"

"Tiffany's? I think he's in love with you." Gia said with a disappointed look on her face, obviously teasing Jules, causing the smaller girl to gape and hit her arm.

"You're a bitch!" She hissed, hoping the others hadn't overheard their conversation. Before she could give the model another insult Gias name was called and both girls stepped back a few strides so they could see down the hall where Han was standing at the door, holding up a coathanger with a long black dress hanging off it.

"G, this is not mine." He said and Gia rolled her eyes and pushed Jules towards the hall.

"Your gift from Jo and I." Jules gaped as she walked over to Han and took the dress from him. It had a cut out top before flaring out from above her waist in a loose flowy fabric. It wasn't formal, but it was still beautiful. Somewhere in Hans cupboard Jules found her silver pumps that were for this exact reason and pulled Hans red blazer over the top, her hair going into a side ponytail.

"Fuck." Han breathed when she walked out from the bathroom and she tried to hide the blush from her cheeks.

"Do I look okay?" She asked weakly.

"You look amazing Angel." He confirmed and led her towards the door where the rest of them were waiting. As soon as they walked into the hall, Jules dropped Hans hand, not really sure what was going on with the beautiful girl that sat in a small white dress and long black trench coat and high stilettos, her lips painted an amazing shade of red. Everything about the woman was exotic and once again Jules felt self conscious. Nearly as self conscious as Twinkie did, coming to stand beside her wearing jeans and a button up shirt that was possibly from Hans collection.

"Jesus, where are we eating? Buckingham palace?" Jules asked earning a laugh from the rest of them.

"Lets move." Han said moving towards the stairs and Jules hung back a bit to walk with Twinkie while Han tossed Dom the keys to the Mazda and warned. "Make sure you drive on the left man, don't fuck my car."

Jules laughed as Twinkie told her about Earl and Reiko's fight from the night before, before quietly pulling her up.

"Yo, J, what's with that chick and Han?" He asked nodding towards Cara, who was listening to Dom and Han very intently.

"Don't know, they used to go out I guess." She shrugged.

"I saw her knock on Hans door last night." Twinkie informed her and Jules shrugged.

"So?"

"At three am girl, even I know what that means." Twinkie said and Jules sighed trying to resist the urge of anger that was burning low in her stomach. Tiffany's, Tiffany's she repeated the mantra. "Han wasn't there but, she looked disappointed." He added quietly.

"Thanks for having my back Twink." Jules said, hugging him to her side. "Don't you worry, I can take care of Han and his floozys." She reassured before opening the passenger seat of the Nissan and Twinkie shifted the seat forward so he could scramble in and pull the seat back into it's place while Jules climbed in and shut the door as Gia's Supra sped past.

"You think she's got the hots for Han?" Twinkie asked looking out the window and Jules turned her head to see where the kid was looking and sighed. Cara was leaning in saying something to Han, her hand on his arm. Han was still gesturing to Dom before shaking his head and shrugging Cara off before walking over to the Nissan and climbing in the drivers side.

"Yeah, Twink I think so." Jules said just as Han started the car and threw her a look. Jules shrugged unfazed as he pulled out into the street and drove into the city.

* * *

><p>"I was wrong," Jules sighed as they pulled into the valet at the huge building, "The Buckingham Palaces dress code is too lax for this place." She informed Twinkie as someone opened her door and the concierge extended his hand to her. "Arigaato gozaimusu." (Thank you) Jules said to the teenager as she stared at the wide tinted glass doors of the Hilton Tokyo and Twinkie appeared beside her. "Where's Han?" She asked and Twinkie stuck his thumb over his shoulder where Han was handing out a tip to the valet, putting a hand on the guys shoulder, probably warning him that if the car so much as had a piece of dirt on it when it was returned, someone would hurt. "Jesus." Jules muttered with a smile as he strolled over to them and the Mazda pulled in behind their car, to be swooped on by the concierge and valet who stuttered their way through English to the attractive couple that exited, clearly in awe of the big American and the gorgeous woman.<p>

"Where's G?" Han asked when he saw the woman was still missing.

"Probably inside sculling as many cocktails as possible." Jules commented before looping her arm through Twinkies arm and gliding towards the door with as much grace as possible, leaving the other three to fend for themselves. "Alright kid, I'll make you a deal." She said to the teenager and Twinkie looked up at her eagerly, knowing he was in for a good time. "You get me as many after dinner mints and I will make sure our drinks are accidently swapped and you get the one with whiskey in it." She said and Twinkie grinned.

"Oh girl, you got yourself a deal." Twinkie laughed and they headed towards the bar. The security guard was easily persuaded to let them into the bar, under the illusion they were merely trying to find someone. Jules left Twinkie with Gia who was indeed making her way through a colourful cocktail, in front of a large plasma with horse racing on it. Gia was a woman of many vices, Jules mused as she made a beeline for the bar, in order to hold up her end of the deal.

"Johnnie Walker and Coke and another coke please." She said sweetly, whipping out her Australian Drivers License when asked for ID. She flirted shamelessly with the bartender as she spun the drinks around on the mat before picking them up on her hand and walking back to the other two, who were now joined by Han, Dom, Cara and Joanna. Han made the appropriate introductions as Jules handed over the glass of liquid to Twinkie who took a large sip and nearly spluttered all over his aunt.

"Fucking kids." Gia jibed and took another sip of her cocktail, a small smile on her face.

"Got any money on this one G?" Han asked the woman as both of them focussed on the race in front of them.

"Number six- twenty to one odds, don't like my chances." Gia said sadly and Han smiled before stepping past Jules to head to the bar.

"I'll put some on the next race then." He said and Gia gave him a wave before he sauntered over to the bar and filled out the form, sticking it in the machine while the lady behind the bar handed over two coronas and three colourful cocktails. The rest of them watching in intrigue as Han stuck his betting slip in the back of his jeans and carried the drinks over to the group without spilling a single one.

Cara and Joanna waited for Han to hand them their drinks whereas Gia held her hand out and rose a perfect eyebrow at him. "What?" She asked incredulously when she saw the look she was getting. "He owes me." She informed the others and Han rolled his eyes but handed the drink over.

"Number eight." He said, slapping the betting slip down in front of Gia on her table before the two of them focussed back on the screen, leaving the others to talk amongst themselves. There was a disgruntled groan from Han and Gia minutes later when their horse lost and when Gia proposed they put more money on to up their luck, Jules decided to intervene.

"Okay you two, get me a form and I will get you your money." She sighed and Han rose an eyebrow before disappearing over to the bar again, coming back with another form, a piece of paper and a new beer. Scanning the races, Jules grinned at the sight of the third race.

"Alright," She scribbled in the number on the form with the pencil, "Flemington Australia."

"Here we go." Gia sighed and Jules narrowed her eyes at the woman who just smirked and sipped at her cocktail again. Running through the sheet Jules read the details before scribbling in horse number six again and handed Han the form.

"Prepare to weep." She aimed at Gia as Han plucked the form from her fingers and walked to the bar.

"Oh I shot not sitting next to him." Gia said, her eyes over Jules' shoulder and Jules turned around to see DK and Neela making their way through the bar doors and walking towards them. Neela waved, the flowy green dress she was wearing swishing around her knees as she walked.

"Who is it?" Cara asked, unaware of who DK was.

"Takashi, Hans business partner. The girl's my cousin Neela." Jules informed her quickly before turning around and spreading her arms wide for her cousin while DK headed towards Han who was leaning against the bar, being chatted up by a pretty barmaid, which Cara also notice and excused herself from the group. "Hey Neels!" Jules said, hugging her cousin tightly.

"Happy belated birthday." She said sweetly and looked over at the huge guy behind her.

"Oh, Neela, this is Dom- Hans friend from the states and I don't know if you've met my boss Joanna." Jules said, extended her hand to Joanna who stuck out her hand and greeted Neela with her cheery british accent.

"So you're Australian too?" Dom asked looking down at the teenager.

"My mother was, I was born here though." Neela said politely and Jules decided to steer them onto something more friendly- like cars.

"Dom used to race an RX-7 in LA." She said and saw Neela nod.

"I've got an eight." She replied and like magic Dom and Neela were suddenly talking animatedly about cars while Twinkie stood beside Jules slowly sipping on his drink, quieter then she'd ever seen.

"How's the burn going kid?" She laughed and Twinkie grinned up at her.

"Girl, I will steal you a trillion after dinner mints if you want." Taking that as a good sign Jules turned her attention back to the horse races. The race she'd picked was about to start and she watched with nostalgia as the horses were loaded into the barriers, thinking her sister was probably at the races somewhere at home at that exact minute, which made her stomach growl, she was starving.

"Hey who's the girl?" Neela distracted her from the race and nodded towards the bar. Dom had gotten into talking with Joanna who was not interested in horse racing at all, while Gia and Twinkie cheered at the screen. Jules turned her attention to the bar where Han was leaning, his feet crossed at the ankles, DK standing there telling him something before laughing and Cara standing beside Han, turned towards their group, laughing at whatever DK had said and the barmaid? The barmaid was gone.

"Cara, one of Hans friends." She replied, sipping at her soda.

"One of his 'friends'?" Neela asked, using quoting fingers.

"Yep." Jules said, sipping at her drink again and turned back to the plasma as Gia and Twinkie let out a loud cheer. It was at that moment that Jules decided maybe Twinkie was a lightweight and she shouldn't be feeding him alcohol, but then reasoned it was her birthday, who cared. Unlike her nephew, Gia had an excuse for being overly exuberant if the empty cocktail glasses and the betting slips on the table indicated anything. Jules wondered briefly where she put it before realising why they were cheering. Her horse had just won!

"Fuck yeah!" Gia cheered, reaching over to hi-five Jules who laughed, but hi-fived her back. "Hey hot stuff, bring us our money!" She called over the top of their heads to Han who just shook his head and went back to his conversation with DK.

"I think it's time we went and ate." Jules laughed and Neela nodded.

"I think Gia could use some stomach lining." She replied and Jules nodded, looking over to catch Hans eye and point to the restaurant. Han nodded and put down his second empty beer and walking with Cara and DK over to the group.

"Lets go." He said and everyone followed him towards the restaurant with their drinks, Gia and Joanna taking up the tail, laughing hysterically at the fact that they'd won money, well Han had won money.

The huge table in the relatively quiet restaurant was huge and round, covered with a white table cloth with silver candles and shiny cutlery and pristine crockery. Jules realised she was almost out of soda and decided to slip back to the bar for another. When she returned everyone was seated and talking to each other, the only space being between Neela and Joanna. Han was opposite of them, Gia to his right and…Jules seethed briefly, Cara to his left where, since Jules had started hanging with the group of them, she'd sat whenever they had dinner with a few of them. First her towel, then her hairbrush, now her spot. The urge to make a scene was strong but Jules sucked in a deep breath and started towards the spot between Neela and Joanna.

"Hey, J, here sit here." Gia called, realising what had happened.

"I'm fine here." Jules said about to reach the seat but Gia stood up and shook her head.

"Gorgeous, get up there near the window so everyone can see that gorgeous necklace you're wearing." Gia grinned and started walking towards Jules. Sighing Jules started around the table, pausing briefly as she passed Gia who whispered "Besides, I think this in both our favours." Jules turned back and saw Joanna grinning at Gia's approach. Jules sat down beside Han and pulled her chair in, placing the glass of soda heavily on the table.

"Thanks for saving me a seat." She hissed at Han who looked down at her after taking a sip of his beer.

"You think Gia left that seat on her own free will?" He hissed back and Jules rolled her eyes. He could have shifted Cara's perfect backside.

"I actually like Gia." Jules hissed back and Han bit back a laugh before sipping at his beer, clearly ignoring her. "Prick." She muttered under her breath, wincing slightly at the glare she got from him. "Where are Reiko and Earl?" Jules asked, realising two familiar faces were missing.

"School excursion." Twinkie replied from his spot next to Cara, gingerly sipping at his drink and putting it down.

"On a Saturday?"

"Beats me, something to do with the band." He replied and Jules nodded as a waiter appeared brandishing menu's which he handed out to everyone before disappearing to let them decide. Jules was going to get the largest steak she could find. The beauty about chain Motels? They served everything. And who was she not to order a huge steak at the Hilton on her birthday?

"You want any wine?" Han asked, obviously having been handed the wine list. Jules shook her head, still searching for the steak.

"No thank-you." She replied without looking up and heard Han offer to Cara.

"I'll take the wine list." Joanna called and the menu was handed over to the woman beside Gia. Gia who was still sipping at a cocktail. They'd be calling her a cab in a few hours. Jules went back to the menu and hadn't even made it through the entrees when out of the corner of her eye she saw Cara rest her hand on Hans arm and lean into him, smiling flirtatiously.

"I haven't had wine since that night you and I got really drunk and we went down to that beach and we- oh my god!" She shrieked. Jules was shocked as she looked over at Twinkie who was looking guilty beside Cara who was standing up, wiping quickly at her white dress which had a large brown stain on it. Twinkie had backhanded his drink into her lap. Jules smirked slightly, she owed the kid one.

"Twinkie." Han groaned.

"Twinkie!" Jules pretended to scold.

"Yay!" Everyone turned to look at Gia sipping on her cocktail still, even Cara stopped mopping at her white dress. "We won money!" Gia said, trying to recover and faked innocence, "What happened to your dress?"

"Can I smell whiskey?" Han asked, glancing over at the still guilty looking teenager. He didn't say another word before whipping his head around to look at Jules, knowing exactly the culprit for underage drinking was.

Sighing Jules stood up and stepped around her chair.

"Come on Cara, I'll help you clean it up." She said walking around to the woman and placing a hand on her elbow and leading her to the bathroom, trying to hide the smile on her face. While Cara tried to mop up the excess coke and alcohol while Jules snuck into the kitchen and asked someone for some bicarb soda, after finding someone that spoke English and walked slowly back to the bathroom where Cara was still dabbing at her dress. "Take it off, I'll get the stain out." Jules said gesturing for the woman to take her dress of. Cara gave her a strange look. "I dress models everyday Cara, quick, off with it."

Hesitantly Cara undid the dress muttering how it had cost her a few hundred dollars.

"I'm making him pay for this if it's ruined." Cara said, standing above Jules, who was on her hands and knees rubbing bicarb soda into the stain.

"It was an accident, Cara." Jules replied trying not to snap.

"So? This dress cost more than your paycheque." She said and Jules sighed, looking up at Cara standing there with her hands on her hips in her lacy underwear and high heels. _Fucking bitch._

"This dress is worth more than your life insurance, yet here I am down on my knees fixing your dress Cara." Jules replied, fighting back swearing. "Hey you were wearing a trench coat earlier right?" Jules asked and Cara rose a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"So?"

"Do you think you can wear that instead of this?" Jules asked and tried to pretend she didn't see the look of mischief on Cara's face at the idea of wearing only a trench coat and a very saucy thought. Jules tried not to vomit in her mouth.

"Yeah, I can do that." Thankful that the woman hadn't put up much of a fight, even if it was because of an x-rated thought probably involving Han, Jules scrambled to her feet and told the woman to stay there before taking the dress and walking back out into the restaurant. Han probably had her coat number and well now that he knew she was feeding Twinkie drinks, she really wasn't tempted to go there. Instead she walked to the coat room and smiled sweetly at the man and he remembered Cara straight away and she traded the dress to hang up and dry for the black trenchcoat Cara had been wearing.

She thought Cara would have managed to be able to put on a trenchcoat on by herself but she was sorely mistaken and ended up having to adjust the coat until it fit, thankful that she'd brought her purse with her, full of double sided table.

"So you like Han huh?" Cara said as Jules taped the collar of the jacket to Caras ample cleavage. When Jules didn't reply Cara continued to tighten the belt around her waist. "It must be hard being in a one-sided relationship." She added and Jules tried to ignore it. "It's hard to tie a guy like that down to anyone. And well…now that I'm back…" Well someone had tickets on themselves. Stepping back Jules admired her handiwork as Cara reapplied her lipstick and Jules sighed. Who was she kidding? Cara should have tickets on herself.

"I thought you were only here for a few nights?" Jules said, adjusting the straps on her dress and dusting off the dirt that was on her knees.

"Nothings in stone." I'd like to put your face in a stone, Jules seethed.

"Are you done being a bitch now that I've invited you to lunch, introduced you to my friends and saved your dress from extinction?" Jules snapped and Cara turned away from the mirror to look at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't treat me like some child because you know Han so well, it's petty and stupid. Han and I are what we are, and the moment you have a chance, I'm sure he'll let you know, but in the meantime, you better watch your fucking manners with me." She growled, jabbing a finger at the woman before turning on her heel and stalking out of the bathroom and making her way back into the restaurant and sitting down beside Han, in the seat previously occupied by Cara. The table fell silent as they turned to look at her. "What?"

Everyone quickly went back to talking as Cara strutted out of the bathroom and stopped to stare at Jules' sitting in her seat.

"I ordered you an entrée." Han whispered, not seeing Cara and Jules smiled, well aware of the others womans presence as she leant over and kissed Han on the lips.

"Thank you." She replied sweetly as they pulled apart. Han smirked and put his hand on her thigh as he reached out and picked up his beer, bringing it to his lips as Cara huffed and sat down in the seat Jules had previously been occupying. Han looked over and saw the change in outfit.

"Nice coat." He said and Cara shrugged, smiling slightly.

"I owe you one." Jules said leaning over and patting the teenager beside her on the back.

"Said I had your back girl." Twinkie replied as Jules felt Hans fingers flex against her leg and a waiter appeared with a stack of plates.

* * *

><p>ba da dum REVIEW x<p> 


	34. In which a deals a deal

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank you to **Hans Angel **(Yes that was Twinkie), **blacklily449, Chocolate and Diamonds, eggshellwhite, Little Karma, Dragon Reverb and Nelle07. **You guys are so awesome! Thank you!

**Playlist –  
><strong>Hate this Part – Pussycat Dolls  
>Cowboy Take Me Away – Dixie Chicks (Han being a cowboy and all)<br>I'm only me when I'm with you – Taylor Swift

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-four – In which a deals a deal<strong>

_Cowboy  
>take me away<br>Fly this girl as high as you can  
>into the wild moon<br>Set me free  
>I pray<br>Closer to heaven above  
>And closer to you<br>__**-Dixie Chicks **__  
><em>

"Deals a deal." Twinkie said and Jules found a plastic bag of chocolate covered mints in her lap as Han gave the valet a tip and climbed into the car.

"Thanks Twink." Jules said chirpily as she unwrapped one of the mints and popped it into her mouth. Han shut his door and looked after at her with a blank look on his face. "Want one?" She asked, holding out a piece of chocolate for him and he started the car, plucking the candy from her hand and unwrapping it as he drove.

"Gia's planning your grounding as we speak." He said, glancing into the rear vision mirror at the teenager.

"Gia can't even string two words together at the moment." Jules laughed, winking at Twinkie.

"You shouldn't have been giving him alcohol in the first place Jules." Han said quietly and Jules scoffed.

"This coming from the guy that lets him steal tyres." She retorted and Han shot her a look.

"He was drinking in a fucking bar, Jules. That's pretty illegal." He replied turning his attention back to the road.

"Right up there with stealing shit from people, I'm pretty sure." Han sighed loudly and Jules crossed her arms across her chest. "You're such a fucking hypocrite."

"Is there something else bothering you Jules?" Han snapped back and Jules shrugged.

"Don't know- is there?" She replied. After Cara had returned from the bathroom, when Jules was thanking Twinkie for his quick thinking and Han had commented on Cara's coat, Cara had made a point of whispering very loudly that he should wait and see what's under it.

"It was just a comment." Han said, tired already of this fight.

"Okay guys!" Twinkie stuck his head between the seats. "I was the one that was underage drinking! Stop fighting."

"Butt out Twink." Han growled and Twinkie slumped back in his seat.

"I hate it when you guys fight." He muttered and Jules turned to look back at him. She knew how he felt, her parents always did the same thing when she was a kid, a long time before they split up and it always made her nervous.

"Sorry Twink, we don't mean to fight." She said softly. Twinkie nodded and Jules sighed, slumping back in her seat. "Thanks for lunch Han." She added before leaning her head up against the cool window. Cara had really thrown her, and despite the cool composure Jules had maintained throughout the rest of their lunch, she couldn't stop Cara's words niggling in her brain. Seared in there for the rest of eternity. Happy fucking birthday Jules.

Her fingers reached up to touch the warm silver on her neck, fingering the pendant before sighing again. Han leant over and turned the radio up, letting the car fall into an awkward silence.

It was dark when they got home, but not late enough for there to be any people in the loft. Jules climbed out of the car and let Twinkie out to run up the stairs and away from the tension that had been in the car. Taking a deep breath Jules walked around the front of the car and leant against the front of the green car and ran a hand through her hair, which was falling out of the ponytail she'd put it into earlier. She pretended to be interested in a split end when Han leant against the front of the car beside her and the Mazda pulled in behind them.

Han nodded as Dom walked past, Dom knew well enough to just smile, nod back and keep walking. Cara didn't.

"Han? Are you coming up stairs?" She asked, reaching out and touching his arm.

"No Cara."

"Come on, we were having so much fun." She even giggled slightly and rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, whatever, look Cara, I've got to talk to my girlfriend." He growled finally, pointing to Jules, the indifferent look still on his face.

"Oh, right." Cara disappeared and Jules sighed, feeling a little uplifted at the word 'girlfriend' being said by notorious playboy Han Lue. The uplifted-ness not lasting long once she saw the look on his face. Complete calm.

"That was a good lunch." He replied neutrally a slight edge to his voice.

"I thanked Twinkie for dumping his drink on Cara." Jules said quickly and heard Han exhale before patting his pockets in search of cigarettes or something to keep his hands occupied. Jules picked up her purse and opened it, passing him the pack of gummi bears from when they were in town earlier. "And I yelled at Cara in the bathroom."

"Jesus."

"If it's any consolation she made me clean her dress, on my hands and knees." Jules replied, hoping it would get at least a slight smile from him.

It didn't.

"Why are you being so fucking paranoid?" He asked and Jules shrugged, then remembered something.

"You remember when I came back from London that time and American Jack turned up?" She said quietly and Han nodded. "Remember that feeling." Hans brow furrowed briefly.

"What's that got to do with it?" He asked picking at the candy in his hand.

"The feeling that that person is part of their past and that they were important to them. That feeling that you could lose them any moment- that's what I am feeling right now, Han." She tugged at her ponytail again trying to relief some of the tension in her head. "You've got this beautiful, smart, experienced woman that has known you for ages and was once part of your life. One that clearly wants you back- and yeah I'm jealous." She whispered the last part, looking down at her hands.

"You shouldn't be." Han stated and Jules scoffed.

"Do you know how old I am, Han?" she asked, glancing over at him briefly and he turned his head up to face her.

"Yeah."

"Twenty-two as of yesterday. Practically a kid." She sighed and Han shrugged.

"So what, I'm only twenty-five you know." He laughed, "Your not a school girl if that's what your implying." He said and Jules shrugged.

"I know that. You just deserve someone older and more experienced." She replied and Han popped another piece of candy into his mouth.

"I deserve? This coming from the girl that just called me a hypocrite in the car that I bought for her?" He asked and Jules cringed. That one had clearly hit a nerve. "What I _need _Jules is someone that will challenge everything I do and not feel guilty about it. You can kick my ass and you know it, and that's what I _need_. Cara, the other girls, they listen to what I say, and it's nice, but its not fun and it's not challenging. What I _want _is someone that can live this life and still want me. Nearly a year since I met you and we've gone through more together than I have in my whole life. That's what I _want." _Another candy. "I have no fucking idea what I deserve but your right, it's probably not you, you're too good for any of this, but you are what I _want _and _need." _He turned to look at her on the last word and threw another candy into his mouth. "Sometimes you're a fucking godsend Jules."

"Wow." Jules bit her lip and looked up at him watching her. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me." Han gave her a full toothed grin this time and Jules smiled back.

"Besides, I kind of like when you get all jealous." Jules gaped and she thumped him on the arm.

"You're such a pig."

"Come on, I'll take you for a drive in the Silvia." He said gesturing his head towards the orange and blue car parked near the office.

"Up to the mountains?" She asked quietly.

"Yeah." He stood up and offered her his hand which she took, letting him let go once she was by his side and loop his arm around her shoulders.

"Thanks again." She said as he led her to the door and opened it for her and she climbed in, pulling up her skirt as she went and kicking off her shoes in the foot well.

* * *

><p>Han drove them up the mountain before stopping at the top and turning around.<p>

"You ready?" He asked, looking over at Jules who was checking her seatbelt before taking a deep breath and looking over at him and nodding. He smiled again before putting the car in gear and taking off down the mountain.

"Oh my god!" Jules yelled as they hit the first bend in the road and the car drift easily around it, gaining momentum. The yelling escalated to full on screaming by the time the neared the half way mark and Han was having a hard time concentrating and not laughing at her as she gripped the dash, her knuckles white. Han pulled off the road onto the patch of dirt that overlooked the city and looked over at Jules who quickly undid her seatbelt and slumped forward, her forehead resting on the dash as she took deep breaths. Han chuckled and reached over to her and she quickly scrambled to straddle his lap and cling to his shoulders tightly. "We're never doing that again." Her muffled voice came from his shirt and Han laughed.

"You went on all those roller coasters at Disneyland."

"I was trying to impress Twinkie, and besides- safe monitored rides." She said lifting her head and pronouncing each word.

"You don't trust me?"

"I trust you Babe…most of the time." She said glancing over her shoulder at the road they still had yet to go down before turning around to face him again, realising that this was the last time they'd be alone for the rest of her fake-birthday. "We're fighting a lot."

"We make up."

"I think Twinkie is scared it means something." She said softly, "Is it weird that I care what he thinks? I feel like he's my kid and I've got to protect him."

"I know the feeling." Han said dropping his head back onto the head rest. "I know how Twinkie feels." He added and Jules cocked her head slightly. Han never mentioned his family.

"Are your parents still together?" She asked and he shrugged.

"In theory. They live in the same house, they throw the same parties, share their meals. I used to think it would be better if they split up." He said quietly and Jules ran a hand through his hair. "Their pride stops them. Getting divorced would be against their morals, like me marrying a non-Korean." He laughed but Jules could see the lack of humour in his eyes. "You grow up in those kinds of rules you usually end up breaking them."

"I know the feeling." Jules smiled, "about the rules, not the Korean thing- my parents have ideas of me being a complete gold digger."

"I hope that works out for you." He smirked and Jules shrugged.

"Straight back at you – I hope you find a nice Korean girl." She said sincerely and Han shrugged.

"I'm not going to start following the rules now."

"Have you spoken to your parents lately?" She asked quietly, still running her fingernails along his scalp.

"Just that once. Too much and they start asking questions. You know- how're you making money, where are your friends from school, why couldn't you have gone to college…"

"Have you met a nice Korean girl…" Jules added and Han nodded.

"Yeah that too." Jules bit her lip before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips.

"You're happy though, right? Here in Tokyo?" She asked softly when she pulled back.

"Yeah, yeah I am." He said, lifting his head off the headrest. "Why?"

"My insecurities again you know- after what you said the other day about Europe." She said, ducking to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"I also said that was a long time away." He added and she nodded.

"I know."

"Good." He pulled her lips down to his again and thankful for the distraction from another deep and meaningful Jules kissed him back hard, her fingers leaving his neck and trailing down his chest to start undoing buttons as he reached around and unsnapped the back of her dress, causing the straps to fall down her shoulders and he adjusted them so that he could kiss across her collar bone as his hands pulled the straps from her arms. Jules let out a quiet moan as his hands swept her back and his lips found her neck. She reached for the hem of his undershirt as a set of headlights swept across the car and she ducked into Hans chest. "What the fuck?"

Scrambling for her dress she looked out the window as the taillights disappeared down the mountain. Where the hell had they come from. Looking down at Han she saw he was watching them go as well, his hand still on her back, a cool look on his face.

"Let's go." He said as Jules did her dress back up and Han reached around her to start the car.

"What was that?" Jules asked and Han shrugged, but it wasn't as relaxed as it should have been.

"Nothing, just kids." She went to scramble off him, but her caught her waist and pulled her down onto his lap so she was draped across him with her back against the door before taking off down the mountain, a lot slower than previously done.

* * *

><p>After adjusting her hair and putting her shoes back on Jules walked with Han up to the empty loft and into the VIP room, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers. A loud cheer went up as they walked through and someone started singing happy birthday. Then there was the cake. Jules thought she had died and gone to heaven. Turning her head to Han she smiled and kissed his cheek.<p>

"I think you've converted me on this whole birthday thing." She whispered after she blew out the candles.

"That was the plan." Han said, his voice low as he leant down and pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth, letting her pull him into a hug and press her lips to his neck.

"I love you." She whispered before they were both dragged away by their friends without another word. Jules blushing, and Han staring after her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well what's Han going to do with that? Review x


	35. In which Juliet stumbles

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Thank you heaps to **Hans Angel, Mysterious little person, SuziQ22, Nelle07, Hidansgirl1234, Dragon Reverb, Mrz LOT, Shades Soul, Skarlet Rayne and Black Cobra. **Eleven reviews! You guys are so awesome. Sorry it took so long to update- hectic day! Enjoy! Things start to get exciting now!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Arms – Christina Perri  
>Beautiful Dangerous (Feat. Fergie) - Slash<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Four – In which Juliet stumbles <strong>

_How many times will you let me change my mind  
>and turn around<br>I can't decide if I'll let you save my life  
>Or I'll drown<br>I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me<br>'cause I'm already falling  
>I'll never let a love get so close<br>You put your arms around me  
>and I'm home<br>__**-Christina Perri**_

Jules had been asleep when Han had come in that night and had woken up to find him lying on his stomach, his head buried in his pillow and his arm draped across her hips. Watching his bare back rise and fall with his breathing she sighed and tried to lift his arm as gently as she could from her hips. After her awkward case of word vomit the night before, she had successfully avoided him, but now she had to get to work. Which was also a convenient excuse to get away.

Sliding from the bed she walked into the bathroom and showered, brushing her teeth before coming back out to find Han hadn't moved.

"What're you doing?" Hans voice came from the bed as she pulled on her red blazer and looked over at him still lying there, but his head was slightly lifted as she did up her chain around her neck.

"I have to get to work." He lifted his arm to look at the watch on his wrist.

"Angel, it's six thirty." He groaned.

"I've got things to do. Can't hang around." She said, striding over and leaning down to kiss his cheek. "I'll see you later." She knew Han was watching her as she strode from the room and down the hall as quickly as she could to the car.

She should have known better than to ever try to avoid Han. It was just one of those things that didn't work. When she staggered through her door that night, all she felt like was take-away and lying on her couch. And she was well on her way there – showered and had her blanket on the couch, and was about to call for some food when the lock clicked and she stood against the kitchen bench as Han wandered in, noodle boxes in hand.

"I think you can read my mind." Jules laughed as she went to relieve him of his burden.

"I came to tell you Cara and Dom are gone." He said, taking a beer that she offered him while she pulled out a coke.

"Sweet as. Off to Panama?" Han nodded as he sipped at his beer and Jules pulled the boxes from the bag and carried them over to the couch where she put them down and Han walked over with her coke and his beer, as well as two packets of paper wrapped chopsticks. "Guess that's the last time you're going to see Dom for awhile?" She asked, sitting down beside Han and pulling her blanket over her lap and turning on the television.

"Yeah." Han passed her a box from the table and a pair of chopsticks and Jules smiled slightly at how easily they'd fallen into the habit of eating together.

"Movie?" Jules asked, flicking through the channels and landing on some movie about cars. Making herself comfortable, Jules sat back and watched the movie as she ate, Han sitting beside her doing the same. When her carton was empty she threw it on the table and smiled slightly as Han automatically lifted his arm to let her scoot closer. Resting her back against his side Jules picked at the cotton strands sticking out of her sweats.

She could hear Han quietly scoff at the unlikeliness of some of the stunts in the movie, but she was distracted. Seconds later Han shifted and her sketchbook was thrown on her lap with one of her pens.

"I can see you fidgeting." Han muttered, his arm shifting slightly and Jules squeezed the hand that was draped over her shoulder briefly before picking up her pen and starting to draw. Jules didn't even realise the movie had finished until Hans breath was in her ear as he watched her draw. "Did you have fun yesterday?"

"Besides the skanky ex and the fight, yeah I did." She replied, trying to focus on the lines she was drawing.

"You looked amazing." Jules smiled, trying to keep her face away from Hans prying eyes.

"You angling for a tip?" She asked and felt hot lips on her neck. "Han…" she sighed. He stopped abruptly.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm not in the mood." She replied, not looking up at him. She was tired, and not really sure where they stood. Han shifted behind her and she knew he knew something was up. Jules was always in the mood. "I'm going to go to bed." She said with a sigh and stood up, throwing her sketchbook on the table and leaning down to kiss Han briefly on the lips. "Turn off the tv when you come in, leave on the lights."

Sleeping with the living room lights on had become a habit since the Daric and Bens ambush. It made her nervous to think that someone could be waiting in the dark for her. Changing into a large shirt and a pair of shorts, Jules crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her shoulders and sighed. It wasn't so much that she was expecting Han to say the words back to her, but now the possibility was there- that he wouldn't say them back. It wasn't that Han wasn't used to having women telling them they loved him, women loved Han. And Han loved women. But she knew that loving someone and being in love were something completely different. And now she was in love and Han was…outside, on her couch.

A little while later she heard the tv shut off and footsteps across the floor before he kicked off his shoes and she heard clothes hit the floor and weight on the bed.

"Jules?" He asked crawling across the bed and pulling the blankets up over him. "I can hear you thinking."

Sighing loudly Jules rolled over and faced him.

"What?" She asked quietly.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine, Han, really." She replied and reached out to wrap an arm around his waist and bury her head in his chest. "Just got things on my mind."

"You can talk about it." He replied, stroking her head and Jules shook her head in his chest.

"It's stupid. Don't worry about it." Jules mumbled into his t-shirt.

"It's about yesterday?" he asked, not giving up and Jules gave him a muffled answer. "Twinkie's only grounded for a month, he'll be out in no time." Jules lifted her head slightly, then realised that he thought she was still pissed about Twinkie.

"Oh yeah, that…" Then Han knew exactly what she was upset about.

"Angel." He said quietly and she shook her head still in his chest.

"I don't want to talk about it." His hand ran up her side and she shrugged away from it, rolling out of his chest and facing the other direction. Han didn't say anything, just sighed and lay there in silence, both of them falling asleep eventually.

* * *

><p>Jules woke up alone then next morning and figured Han had left. After showering and changing into some clothes for work, she made her way out into the kitchen where Han was standing, paper in front of him, coffee made.<p>

"Hey." Jules said quietly as she approached.

"Hey, feeling better?" Giving him a small nod, Jules took the coffee he offered her and walked past him to the sink where she picked up an apple from the bowl and bit into it. "Fuck." Han hissed after a minute silence and looked up at her. "What do you want me to say Jules?"

"Nothing." She said quietly, sipping at her drink.

"I can say it if that's what you need to hear." He said, watching her shake her head.

"I don't." She was lying, she wanted him to tell her that she wasn't an idiot. That he felt the same way. That this wasn't going to put a rift in their already complicated relationship. "Okay…" She sighed loudly and looked up at him, meeting his eye. "You don't have to say it…I just," Taking a deep breath she bit her lip before speaking, "I need to know that there's a possibility that you feel the same."

Han walked around to stand beside her, facing in the opposite direction as she leaned back on the bench. "Yeah Angel," His hand snaked across her hips, "it's more than a possibility." He said softly and she looked up at him to check he wasn't lying.

"Okay. Thanks." She replied quietly, thankful that at least he was being honest, even if it wasn't the exact words. "I'm sorry for freaking out." She replied, "or even saying it in the first place."

"Did you mean it?" He asked quietly his breath grazing her neck.

"Yeah I 'spose." Jules shrugged and Han pressed a kiss to her neck before looking down at his watch.

"I've got to go. Kid duty. I'll call you." Jules smiled and he pressed a kiss to the side of her mouth before leaving. Taking a deep breath Jules finished the rest of her coffee and headed to work.

* * *

><p><em>Two Months Later <em>

"Later then?" Jules said down the line and heard Han chuckle slightly.

"Yeah Angel, I'll come around later if I can and help you pack." He said and she smiled, walking down the street with her bag slung over her shoulder. She was halfway through packing her stuff at her apartment, ready to move into the loft with Han. He'd decided it was easier for them both to be living in the same place if they were spending every night together anyway and Jules saw it as a sign that just because he couldn't say the words he did love her.

"I'll put some beer in the fridge then." She replied and heard him chuckle again.

"Hmm, I got to go." Jules said goodbye and the phone clicked. Sighing she continued down the street towards the restaurant. The bell tingled as she walked through the door and spoke Japanese to the man on the other side of the counter. When told to wait for ten minutes she asked him where the bathroom was and wandered down to the back room.

There was a light pouring out of a door and Jules walked over, unsure whether or not it was a bathroom, there was no sign. And she realised it wasn't when she heard male voices speaking in English.

"What're you doing?" Jules jumped and spun around, coming face to face with Morimoto.

"Shit, sorry, I was looking for the bathroom." She fumbled with her words before throwing him an innocent smile. He's seventeen for godsake Jules, work some magic on him.

"I don't believe you gaijin." He replied and Jules shrugged.

"Dude, a girls gotta pee." She replied sweetly.

"Go!" before she could stop him she was shoved through the swinging doors into the back room. "Look what I found outside." Morimoto said with pride as he held onto the back of Jules' jacket and Jules glanced at him with a hopefully convincing confused look on her face.

"I was looking for the bathroom when your bitch harassed me." Jules replied, her eyes falling on DK sitting at a table, the two Italian men she'd seen a few times sitting across from him.

"Why don't I believe you Juliet?" DK replied, spinning a drink on a coaster in front of him before looking up at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"Beats me." Jules muttered and felt Morimotos grip on her collar increase. "Jesus!"

"Did Han send you?" DK asked and Jules rose her eyebrows.

"You're kidding right? Have you met Han?" She knew this put a serious dint in DK's thought. As if Han would send her on a dangerous mission. He'd be more likely to do it himself. "You know what? I'll call him and you can ask." Before they could stop her she whipped out her phone and flipped it open, dialling numbers and turning her head to face the adjacent wall which was covered in tacky artwork. "Nice artwork." She commented before DK let out a loud sigh.

"Hang up the phone Juliet." He snarled and Jules turned back to him, holding her phone out in front of her.

"You sure? I mean…I'd hate for you to be under the wrong impression." She said sweetly turning her attention to the Italian men. "You look familiar- are you an actor?" Jules asked the youngest one, effectively bringing them into the conversation. "I know, male model." She replied seriously, watching a tinge to the Europeans cheeks. "You have great structure." She commented before DK cleared his throat. "Oh you do to Takashi- I swear those cheekbones- personally I'm a little jealous." DK stood up and stalked over to Jules.

"That mouth of yours has gotten you in trouble before Jules, if I remember correctly you were once taped to a chair." He threatened and Jules shrugged, "You want to go there again, or are you going to keep your mouth shut." Sighing Jules stuck her phone back in her pocket and making a zipping motion across her lips. "Good, now get her out of here." Morimoto jerked at her collar again but DK called him to a stop. Before Jules, or anyone else could object, DK backhanded her across the face. "Killing you would only make things more difficult for me Juliet."

Jules didn't even realise what the message was until later.

* * *

><p>AN: Da dah dum Review x


	36. In which the bed is burnt

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Please if you don't understand something – let me know. I am willing to answer any questions and can alter anything to help you understand because I tend to gloss over things when I proof read! Thank you for your awesomeness **Hans Angel, Shades-Soul, Mrz LOT, Dragon Reverb, Skarlet Rayne, ILuvOdie and Mysterious little person, **as well as **Love Ink **and **Mimi **who reviewed a few chapters ago. I love you guys!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Face Down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
>Kiss With a Fist- Florence and The Machine<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Five - In which the bed is burnt <strong>

_Love sticks  
>sweat drips<br>break the lock if it don't fit  
>A kick in the teeth is good for some<br>A kiss with a fist is better then none  
>So I sit back and watch the bed burn<br>__**-Florence + the Machine**_

Jules stared at her reflection in the mirror. The purple mark around her eye hurt everytime she blinked.

"Fucking Takashi." She grumbled and picked up some concealer to dab onto the bruised skin, wincing at every touch. Satisfied it was covered sufficiently she grabbed her beanie and pulled it on, adjusting her fringe so it hung over her eye just in case. Putting on her jacket she went downstairs to the carpark and climbed into the GT-R.

She searched the glovebox for her aviators and stuck them on as she cruised out of the dark and onto the street. The whole way to the garage she tried to think of a story to tell the others if her disguising hadn't worked

Climbing out of the car at the garage, Jules occupied herself with looking at the gold frame that she'd bought on the way there, sticking the photo in and doing up the back before turning it to inspect her handiwork. She was planning on putting it on the bedside table in Hans room, it would be the first bit of her furniture to be moved in and everything was kind of forgotten as she mentally packed up her flat to move in with him. Most of her bags were already packed. Han had helped sufficiently, coming over and distracting her whenever he could pull her onto the bed with him like a little kid.

In the past two months since the 'L' word had been mentioned they'd fallen back into their easy relationship- spending most nights at Jules' place and spending the days she wasn't working lounging around the garage, working on cars or messing around with Twinkie until Han yelled at them to get out and they took off giggling. But the moments with Han were perfect, especially the one where he had asked her to move in because it was 'easier'. Two months of pure perfection, 'L' word or not but as usual DK had ruined everything.

Jules wasn't stupid- she knew nothing good could come from DK sneaking around with the Italians, presumably behind Uncle Kamata's back. Her guess was she wouldn't come out unscathed either, whether she kept her mouth shut or not.

Walking over to the roller doors she didn't fail to notice the charcoal coloured car parked on the street. _Fucking Takashi _she thought to herself and suddenly the bruise on her face was the subject of her thoughts. Forcing the frame back into her handbag she walked through the doors and over to Twinkie who was playing under the hood of the green Touran.

"Hey Twink."

"Hey, J, what's with the sunglasses inside?" he asked and she slowly took them off and put them in her handbag before looking up at the teenager. She could tell she'd done a bad job at covering it when he looked at her in horror.

"Should I put them back on?" She asked, a small laugh escaping her lips.

"What happened to your face?" he hissed and Jules tenderly pressed the skin around her eye, wincing when it stung.

"I had a really bad morning, would you believe it? I stacked it in the bathroom." She laughed and could tell she'd done a terrible job at lying too.

"Yeah rough morning." He said and she nodded.

"Whys the king here?" She asked leaning against the car and looking over her own shoulder at Twinkie playing with the engine.

"Don't know, came in muttering something about Han." Jules' stomach flipped and for some reason she suddenly felt incredibly sick.

"You didn't get anything else?" She asked quietly and Twinkie shook his head, figuring the concern was for Han not herself.

"Don't ask, don't tell." He answered flippantly but her question was answered when DK and Han walked out onto the loft landing.

"Just thought you should know the truth, _brother._" DK said and walked away from Han who was calmly chewing on a pack of crisps. Jules passed DK on the stairs and didn't miss the smug smile of satisfaction on his face. She sometimes forgot that DK was just a spoilt little brat when he made her skin crawl like that.

"Hey. What's going on?" Jules asked Han as she watched DK saunter back out of the garage.

"Come on." Han gestured towards his room and Jules followed him slowly. He leant against the bed and used his hand to gesture to the couch. She hesitated briefly before sitting down and looking up at him.

"Okay , kind of scaring me, what's going on?" She laughed, trying to ease the tension and he sat on the bed.

"DK said you slept with him." He stated simply and Jules' eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you implying?" She hissed and looked at him in horror, "you actually believe him?" She said, realising that's what this was. Han was the kind of guy to ignore it otherwise.

"DK's my business partner Jules, I need him and he needs me." The packet of crisps was neglected Jules noticed, a sure sign that he was pissed off.

"And I'm your girlfriend." She yelled and stood up. "I haven't been hanging around here for the last two years because I like cars you know!"

"You cheated Juliet!" His voice was louder than usual and Jules should have been scared but she was too furious. At DK, at Han.

"That's fucking rich coming from you!" She said stepping forward and jabbing a finger in his chest, getting a sick hint of satisfaction at seeing his eyes narrow and knowing she'd hit a nerve. "Come on Han, tell me you never slept with anyone else." She dared and he shrugged, his jaw clenching.

"No." She was shocked slightly by his answer but it didn't change anything.

"Well neither did I. Hooking up with some wannabe gangster is not really high on my priority list."

"Not when you can have money and fame." Han sneered and Jules felt her blood run cold and tears spring to her eyes. Did he just imply that all she wanted from him was money?

"I have money Han, I don't want fame. All I wanted was the guy that made me fall in love with him all those months ago when he took me to get noodles at three am and asked me why I was scared of heights. " She ran a hand through her hair, tears threatening to fall. "The same guy that would have believed me if I'd told him I would never cheat on him, because believe it or not, he's the best thing I ever had!" She shouted the last part and the tears started to fall.

"Why would DK lie?" Han asked quietly, clearly affected by her words.

"Because he's DK, he's a fucking psychopath. He's going to kill you one day Han. We all know it. You know it deep down. So why wouldn't he lie?" .

"I don't know Jules."

"It doesn't matter does it?" She replied and he looked her in the eye, confused at her words . "You hesitated. That means you don't trust me, so it doesn't matter if DK lied or not, you don't trust me." She fished the photoframe out of her handbag.

The tears came harder. What the fuck had just happened. Ignoring the intense look on Hans face she grabbed the gold frame and threw it in his direction.

"I'm out." Stated at him and he didn't make a move towards the frame that landed on the mattress as she threw her hands up in the air. "I have nothing in Tokyo now, you just made that official." With as much dignity as Jules could muster she spun on her heel and stalked out but stopped briefly and threw the keys to the GT-R at him and he caught them easily. "You might as well sell my bike for scrap metal." She completely ignored the others shouting at her as she stormed down the stairs and out the roller doors and into the street, walking three blocks before hailing a cab.

* * *

><p>When she got home she picked up the phone and dialled Neelas number, hoping that her cousin would answer.<p>

"I don't want to talk to you Jules." Neelas voice came over the line and she could hear the tears thick in her cousins voice.

"What?" Jules choked.

"DK just left. He told me what happened with you two." She swallowed thickly.

"I think it would be better if you just left Jules." The younger girl sneered and Jules was slightly taken aback before the phone clicked and she was left listening to nothing.

"Just great." She muttered and stared at the phone. Neela had been right, maybe it was better if she just left. The only thing that had brought her back before had been Han, but she doubted that would happen this time. She could book a ticket and be out of there by the afternoon.

Picking up her handbag again she walked out the door, remembering to lock the door, but not enabling the alarm before heading down the street to the travel agency.

Her flight had been booked for that afternoon and Jules made her way home to start packing. It wouldn't take her much, she'd packed most of it when she'd planned on moving in with Han.

As she stepped through the glass doors into her building the smell of burning hit her full on and she could see the smoke filling the hallway ahead of her. Alarm bells went off in her head.

"Lord no." Taking off at a sprint she ran down the hall to where the smoke was billowing out of her apartment. "No, no, no!" All her stuff was still in the apartment, her laptop, all her photos, everything. Making her way into the apartment she grabbed the fire extinguisher that hung on the wall inside the door and searched for the source. The majority of the smoke seemed to be coming from her room and she ran in to see a small fire burning away at the sheets on her bed. It had been burning for awhile, probably since she'd left for the travel agency, and had burnt a large hole out of the mattress which was now stained black. Pulling the pin from the extinguisher she sprayed the white powder over the flames hoping to stop it.

She only stopped when there was no white powder left in the red canister. She didn't have the energy to be angry anymore as she crumpled to the ground and brought her knees up to her chin, the tears streaming down her soot covered cheeks as she sat in front of the bed and sobbed.

A hand snapped her out of her sullen mood as she looked up to see a fireman standing over her. Someone must have seen the smoke. He asked her if she was okay and she nodded, scrambling to her feet and explaining that she was about to miss her plane. While the cops and firemen inspected the flat Jules washed her face and hands and grabbed the bags that she'd finished packing that morning to take to Hans. Swinging her laptop case over her shoulder she took one last look at the flat that was slowly beginning to fill with emergency personnel. She shouldn't have left, but she needed to get out of there. Maybe it was good the bed was destroyed, too many good memories occurred there, she wished that if that were the case they should have burnt the couch too, they should have just burnt the whole place down and really left her with nothing.

* * *

><p>Twinkie pulled his car up at the front of the building and jumped out, running up the stairs. He knew something bad had gone down between Han and Jules and he had to check she was alright. There was a police officer standing near the hallway as Twinkie approached.<p>

"Sorry, you can't go down there." He said in Japanese and Twinkie stopped and looked between the hallway and the policeman.

"My friend lives here- apartment 6." He replied and the policeman nodded and gestured for him to go down the hall. What the hell? As he approached her door it hung wide open and before he reached it she came stalking out, bags slung over her shoulder and a suitcase rolling behind her. The makeup had been rubbed off her face and the black eye she'd been sporting was matching with red rimmed eyes.

"Jules!" She looked up when she heard her name and walked towards him. "What's going on?" He asked and Jules looked back at the apartment.

"Someone broke into my flat and set my bed on fire would you believe?" She laughed but Twinkie could tell it was in irony.

"Who would…"

"Who do you think Twink?" DK or Morimoto were the only ones that were crazy enough to do something like that. "By the look on your face you guessed right. Look thanks for coming to check on me, but my plane leaves in an hour and I need to get to the airport." She said and started walking past him. Twinkie fell into step beside her.

"Why would DK do this?"

"Same reason he told Han I slept with him. Because he's a perverted fuck." She replied and kept walking past the policeman and out the doors to where a cab was pulled up on the curb. "Look I've got to go." She put the bags in the cab and leant over to hug Twinkie, he could smell the smoke in her hair as he hugged her back. "Be careful Twink. And tell Neela and Han I'm sorry…again." She stepped away and climbed in the cab and before Twinkie could stop her she was gone.

Fishing his phone out of his shorts pocket he speeddialed and waited for someone to answer. When he heard the greeting he turned back to the apartment building.

"Yo, there's something you need to see."

* * *

><p>When Han arrived and parked behind his car in the Silvia, Twinkie was bouncing on his toes with nervousness.<p>

"What is it Twink?" Han said, irritated. Twinkie was glad at least he was still pissed about the whole Jules incident. It meant it mattered.

"She's gone." Twinkie said and saw Hans face faltered before the bored look was back on his face and he shrugged.

"So?"

"Someone left her a farewell present." Twink answered and led Han into the building. For the first time Twinkie saw the inside of the flat. There was a thin smoke haze and there was a policeman walking around the building. Oblivious to the cops Han and Twink walked in and over to the bedroom.

Besides the smoke haze the room looked normal, except the bed was now hollowed out and burnt black.

"Who did this?" Han asked and Twinkie looked up at him. As if Han didn't know.

* * *

><p>AN; So life sucks- but we're close to TD and considering I HATE writing fillers we're going to just speed right on through it. Opinions and Happiness are appreciated! REVIEW x


	37. In which a cowboy is shot

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Wow big thank you to you wonderful reviewers- **ILuvOdie, Hans Angel, Dragon Reverb, Tash, Little Karma, Mrz LOT, Chocolate and diamonds, Evenlight and History Nerd! **You guys are so awesome. Please let me know what you think!

**Playlist – **

Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys – Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings  
>Stop Crying Your Heart Out – Oasis<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Seven – In which cowboys are shot <strong>

_Mamas don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
>Don't let them pick guitars and drive them old trucks<br>Let them be doctors and lawyers and such  
>Mama's don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys<br>They're never stay home and they're always alone  
>Even with someone they love<br>-__**Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings**__  
><em>

Jules had been back in Australia for two weeks and had started back at the same company she'd been at in Japan. Since she'd left there had been a brief moment when she'd been dismissed and Jules wondered who had fixed that.

Walking to work every morning was the best part, it was the only time she was alone. Every other time there were friends and family around waiting for her to crack. By the time she'd landed in Australia she'd stopped crying and told herself that her and Han had made their choices. She had no right to look back. She'd told her mother that she'd decided that Japan wasn't her place. When her father had rung worried she'd repeated the same line. She was fine, she just missed home.

Every day on her way to work she would type away madly on her phone trying to word an email to Neela. And every day she deleted it. What on earth could she say to her best friend after she thought she'd slept with her boyfriend. It would sound like lies. Hans reaction to her explanation the first time was enough to prove that. That Friday she finally pressed send. And prayed that everything would work out.

She was still staring at the sent message when she bumped into someone and dropped the phone.

"Shit sorry." She apologised as she leant down and picked up the pieces of her phone. The stranger was helping her and when she looked up at him squatting in front of her.

"Hey." He said, his blue eyes sparkling from underneath short blonde hair, the creases of his smile reaching up to his eyes, "The crying girl." He said handing her the back of her phone which she slipped on and looked up at him. He looked really familiar and then she realised he'd been sitting next to her on the flight over from Tokyo.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." She laughed and stuck the phone in her pocket.

"At least the black eye's gone." He replied and Jules stuck her hand out.

"I'm –"

"Jules." He said cutting her off and shaking her hand. "Jake. You seemed pretty out of it on the flight."

"Yeah, I guess I was." She admitted.

"Maybe you'd like to get coffee sometime and talk about it." He said as they retracted their hands and he stuck his in his pockets. Jules tried to hide the distressed look on her face but she failed. "Or not. We could talk about politics."

"I don't really follow politics." Jules said, adjusting her bag on her shoulder.

"Thank god, me neither." He said, throwing her a heart stopping grin that would have stopped her heart had it not been broken. "We could talk about how ridiculous it is that everytime you drop your phone it shatters into a million pieces." This made Jules laugh and she nodded.

"I'd like that." She said honestly and traded numbers with him before saying goodbye and watching him walk away. Had she really just accepted a date with a complete stranger?

* * *

><p>Han was back in the apartment. He sometimes found himself driving around late at night and usually ended up in the empty flat where the only bedroom had a black scorch mark on the wooden floor. The landlord had gotten sick of him turning up and insisted that he either bought the apartment or he fucked off. Han had signed a cheque the next day, and by that afternoon been standing in the empty bedroom wondering what had happened.<p>

And that's how he ended up standing in front of the scorchmark day in and day out, figuring that this had to have something to do with it. He wasn't sure if it was a threat to himself or Jules. Besides DK preferred to be a lot more straight forward with his threats, usually opting to stick a gun in someones face rather than go to the energy of setting their bed on fire or telling Han that she'd cheated. There was more to it than that.

And it dawned on him. It was about him. If DK had stuck a gun in Jules' face she would have told Han. He knew Jules would have stuck it out in Tokyo if she had something to keep her there, and DK must have known it too, so he took everything she had worked for and left her a parting gift.

It made Hans blood run cold.

* * *

><p>Han had had to pay a lot of people to get the information he needed about DK. It had taken a lot of money and a lot of time, but when someone finally emailed him about the dealings with the Italian Mafia Han knew it was all worth it. The little bastard.<p>

Twinkie had been playing a video game when he'd called the teenager over to the back of the Touran. Dropping the controller the kid bounded over to him and Han gestured to the car.

"It going good for you?"

"Man, my baby is perfect." Twinkie said in his trademark way.

"Listen, kid, I know things have been bad since Jules left." Twinkies eyes widened at Hans admission but didn't say anything. "Look, I got something I need you to safeguard." He gestured to the car and held up the duffle bag in his hand. "If something happens, you take this money straight to Uncle Kamata and you call Jules."

"Whatdoya…" Han cut the boy off.

"Listen to me Twinkie." Han snapped and Twinkie shut his mouth, looking anxiously up at the older man. "You tell Jules to go to Kamata as well and tell him everything she knows. Then you and Gia, get out of Tokyo. Got it?" He said sternly and Twinkie nodded mutely. "You got somewhere you can put this?" he asked and the kid nodded, popping the boot of the green SUV and dismantling a speaker. Han shoved the bag through the hole and watched Twinkie put the speaker back in its place. "Thanks kid."

* * *

><p>Three months later Sean Boswell had destroyed the Silvia taking on DK. Han had tried to quell the feeling of guilt he felt when he saw the crumpled car come up the ramp. His pride and joy, his last real reminder of Jules besides the crumpled heap of bike on the scrap heap and the GT-R parked down town in a garage under lock and key. When Sean had asked him what he drifted for, Han had shown him, before taking him into the city to the garage and rolling up the door.<p>

"This yours?" The young American asked with his southern drawl. Han shook his head as he ran a finger along the side of it.

"Nah, it's a friends." He said seeing the gold locket swing on the rearvision mirror. "She left it here."

"_She?_" Sean rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah, man, she was a nice girl." Han said, smiling fondly at the memory of all the fun Jules and he had had. It still hurt she was gone. Not to mention he hadn't heard from her, not that he should have, but it felt wrong. He'd lost himself back in cars and women, but she was still there at the back of his mind. And on the bedside table, the frame face down.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Han could see the teenager eyeing up the car, envisioning it with a few more modifications.

"It'll stay here until she comes back." Han replied, pulling out a packet of candy.

"Where is she?" Sean asked, walking around the car.

"Around." Han smiled slightly, "come on kid." He led Sean out of the garage and locked the door again. Taking a deep breath he turned away from the car and started towards the Mazda.

* * *

><p>"Can you like go out on a date or something?" Katie asked as she watched her sister make herself comfortable on the couch with a block of chocolate and flicked on a movie.<p>

"Can you just go out already?" Jules replied from her spot and looked up at her sister who was watching her with a disappointed look on her face.

"It's been eighteen months Jules…" She said quietly and Jules looked up at her.

"So? I just haven't met anyone I like." Jules replied, turning her attention back to the television.

"More like you compare all of them to Han and they come up short. If you're not going to go out, maybe you could call Han. Maybe he's pining away as badly as you are." Katie said as her boyfriend walked into the living room and looked at the bickering sisters.

"She at you about dating again?" Blake asked and Jules smirked.

"She is."

"What about that guy from the plane? What happened to him?" Katie asked, ignoring the two of them.

"I don't know, he wasn't my type."

"You said that about Han as well you know. Fuck me, look, if I have to spend one more Friday night with you sulking on the couch I'm putting your picture up on a dating website." Jules jaw dropped and she glared at her sister.

"You wouldn't."

"Just watch me- I will pimp you out so bad you'll think you were a hooker." Her sister threatened and Jules flipped her off. "Come out with us then." Jules shook her head, she really did not want to go out tonight of all nights. She just wanted to sit there and think.

"Blake take your girlfriend and leave me to my sulking." She said sweetly to the man and Blake rolled his eyes before taking Katies hand.

"Come on Baby, we'll pick her up a cat on the way home." Jules rolled her eyes as they headed towards the door, running her thumb along the thick chain around her neck, running the pad over her thumb across her initials on the back of the heart shaped pendant. Eighteen months of those kinds of comments had made Jules almost immune to them. Almost. She hadn't heard from Han in eighteen months. The number of times she'd tried to call him and had to stop herself. Neela had been a little forgiving, still unsure why her boyfriend would have forced a wedge between her and her cousin, but they were emailing now and Jules had gathered from her emails that DK probably wouldn't be in the picture much longer. Some American boy had come in and made a point of stalking her. Not that she minded.

Her heart had jumped in her throat when Neela had informed her that Han had taken in the teenager and been teaching him how to drift. Typical Han taking in strays. From Neela's reports it seemed Han had made the most of his renewed freedom and was whoring his way through Tokyos fashion scene. It made her smile a little, remembering the good times, remembering those months that he had been all hers, even if they were turbulent months, they were still some of the best on record.

Since she'd been back, she'd seen Jordan Porter a few times. He and Tiffany had broken up and he, like Han was enjoying his new freedom and whoring his way through the city. Jules could no longer deny the fact that she did have a type. But some days she would find herself sitting beside a car as Jordan worked and talked. She didn't see herself ever getting involved with him again, but the familiarity was nice.

Twinkie emailed constantly. Sometimes she replied, sometimes she didn't. She avoided long winded replies and answering questions that would alert Twinkie to the real reasons she was gone. He was the only one that ever told her that Han missed her. He knew Han kept the GT-R down town in a garage and often spent a lot of time down there. Twinkie had also made friends with the American kid and said he couldn't drift for shit. He was worse than Jules was. This made Jules smirk, because she was pretty bad at drifting. Of all of them, besides Han, Jules missed Twinkie the most. She knew it had hurt him more than they cared when she'd left. It felt like she was betraying him by leaving Han. Like a messy divorce where Han got full custody.

It wasn't that she didn't ever go out either. She'd been asked out a few times and kissed a few people in clubs, but due to the fact that most Australians spent their down time drinking she found herself not enjoying it as much as her friends who could just relax and let go. The few times she'd considered having a drink but pulled herself up when she remembered the stint in rehab and decided that it really wasn't worth it, as harmless as everyone else told her it was.

Chewing on a piece of chocolate she traced the lines of the tattoo on her wrist and smiled fondly remembering the way Han had admired her when she'd told him the reason for it. Everyone was controlled by fear, make your choices and don't look back.

Her mobile phone shrilled loudly and she leant over to pick it up, her brow furrowing at the unfamiliar number before flipping it open.

* * *

><p>When Neela and Sean had come back to the garage, news was already out.<p>

Han was dead.

His car shot, crashing into another car, rolling and bursting into a burning wreckage, all because he was running from DK. Presumably over the money in Twinkies trunk. There was something else going on- Twinkie knew that much. He'd been in the car once when Han had had to stop at Viper for 'business' with Huang. Han despised Huang, and Huang despised Han. They avoided each other at all costs. But suddenly they were doing business.

The only thing that stopped him crying at the thought of his mentor and guardian being gone forever was the fact that the one person that desperately needed to know was still unaware of his death. But Twinkie had a promise to keep and as soon as Sean insisted on going to Kamata he pulled the duffle bag from the back of the Touran and handed it over.

"Han would have wanted you to have this." Sean took the bag. "I've got to make a call." Twinkie said, excusing himself from the group and pulling out his cell, scrolling for the number that Han had given him months ago in case of emergency. Taking a deep breath, he swallowed the lump in his throat and lifted the phone to his ear, tears springing to his eyes as soon as he heard her greet him. "It's Twink. Hans been in an accident."

The only thing to fear is fear itself

* * *

><p>AN: See what I mean about speeding on through? If you thought it was two quick- let me know please. I only aim to please! REVIEW x


	38. In which things become clear

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Okay so you guys are so awesome- it entailed another update today. Thank-you to **Mrz LOT, HistoryNerd, D **(You're back!), **Evenlight, Miss Hood **(Hahaha the saying is true…), **ILuvOdie, marye cat **(I know what you mean about the intensity I apologise. I'm usually a pretty mellow writer- it's hard on me too! Lol), **Chocolate and diamonds and Shades Soul. **So the general consensus is that Han can't die and DK needs his ass kicked. Well lets see. I hope this isn't too confusing and it makes a bit more sense. It was always the idea. Enjoy!

**Playlist - **  
>Adrenaline - Bush<br>Need This – Jessie J

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Eight – In which things become clear<strong>

_You know it's not personal  
>Sorry if I'm hurting you<br>Please don't give up on me now  
>I needed this time alone<br>To know I could come back home  
>To breathe, breathe, breathe<br>I need this space  
>Just like you need it<br>I need this time  
>Time to clear up my mind<br>__**-Jessie J**_

Unbeknownst to them, a few hours earlier, halfway across the city, Han was being lifted into the back of a black SUV and being driven across town to the hospital.

The huge hulking figure had been buying a burger when he'd seen the accident in the square. He'd hit his friend beside him and pointed to the streetracers as they came drifting into the middle of the city and he recognised the black and orange Mazda that was in the lead. He flinched when it made impact with another car and flipped into the air, rolling across the asphalt and landing in a crumpled heap. The young boy that he also recognised ran towards the car as the smell of gasoline filled the air, over the top of burger grease and the car exploded. Suddenly cars were revving and disappearing into the night, but he didn't see that. What he saw was the prone figure crawling along the bitumen on his stomach on the other side of the burned wreck. He hit his friend again before taking off in a loping run as fast as his thick legs could carry him his friend not far behind him.

When they reached him, his face was covered in black soot and blood.

"Jules…" the younger man mumbled as they leant down to help him. "Jules." Waving to his friend he pulled his cell phone out and dialled, speaking quickly in japanese to the man on the other end of the line. Minutes later the black SUV playing loud hip hop music pulled up near the wreckage and the other two men put the victim into the back of the car and started towards the hospital, oblivious to the crowd around them, as the sounds of sirens filled the air.

He leant over the seat to check if the younger man was still breathing, he was losing a lot of blood, and he seemed to have passed out.

"What're we doing?" His friend asked and he shook his head. He wasn't sure what they were doing but he knew that the boy was important, he kept Uncle Kamata and Takashi and the rest of the Yakuza out of their business.

"Hang in there Han." Said the man with the claw.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen Months Earlier <strong>

"_That mouth of yours has gotten you in trouble before Jules, if I remember correctly you were once taped to a chair." He threatened and Jules shrugged, "You want to go there again, or are you going to keep your mouth shut." Sighing Jules stuck her phone back in her pocket and making a zipping motion across her lips. "Good, now get her out of here." Morimoto jerked at her collar again but DK called him to a stop. Before Jules, or anyone else could object, DK backhanded her across the face. "Killing you would only make things more difficult for me Juliet." _

The instant Jules was positive she wasn't being followed once she was out of the restaurant Jules walked to a payphone and dialled the lofts number.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Can I talk to Han?" She asked and heard a reply before there was another sound.

"Moshi, moshi."

"Han, it's me." She breathed out, looking around the crowded street.

"Jules, whats up?" He asked, unaware of the panic that was coursing through her body.

"Can you meet me at Viper in an hour?" She asked still glancing around.

"Fuck Jules, I'm not going to Viper." Han replied, "We were catching up later."

"I would not be calling you right now if it wasn't important." He finally twigged that she was freaking out, the fact that she was calling on the bar phone was another sign.

"An hour." He hung up quickly and Jules checked her surroundings again before walking back to her apartment, well aware of the blonde haired man that was standing on the corner. The thing about growing up as a cops daughter was that you noticed people watching you. She'd been watched for months by DK's cronies. Well aware that it was because DK was protecting his interests in his business arrangement with Han. He needed all the information he could get in case Han decided to turn on him. But now, now Jules knew that Han was the least of DK's problems.

She walked quickly down the street to her apartment and walked through the glass doors knowing that he wouldn't follow her in. It was too conspicuous to hang out in the apartment building lobby. She kept walking down the hall to her flat and pushed the door open, arming the alarm and locking all the doors behind her before switching on all the lights.

First thing was first.

She walked over to her laptop sitting in front of the couch, thankful that her apartment was windowless and booted up the computer and searched for the USB storage she kept in her handbag for work. Then she plugged her phone into the computer and let it read as she went and changed out of her work clothes and pulled on a pair of jeans and sneakers and a sweater and a jacket, tugging a beanie over her ears as she pulled her hair from the bun it was in.

By the time she walked back into the living room the photos had loaded. Photos she'd taken over the months since she'd first seen the Italians in the restaurant on the date with Han. And of course, the money shot- taken less than half an hour ago of DK sitting at a small table with the two Italian men. She'd seized the opportunity when DK had mentioned Han and instead of actually calling him, clicked on the camera and snapped as many photos as she could. Backing the photos up onto the USB she stuck it in the pocket of her jeans before turning on the television.

All the lights on and the sound, Jules unarmed the door and stepped out into the hallway, looking around for anyone. The stalker couldn't be seen and she guessed he wasn't far away so she jogged down the hall to the elderly man that always insisted on looking out for her.

When he answered the door Jules tried to look as flustered as possible as she bowed.

"Konbonwa, Naru san." (Good evening) she smiled sweetly and the old man grinned back.

"Juliet, g'day." This was part of their routine. He loved to joke with her, and spoke English relatively well so she always fell back on it.

"Can I please borrow your car? Mine has a flat battery." The old man didn't ask any questions just walked back into his apartment and walked back with the keys. "Arigaato gozaimasu." (Thank you) She gave him another grin.

"Go, go child, you in hurry." Waving Jules checked the glass doors again for any sign of DKs man before starting towards the basement steps and down into the underground carpark. The royal blue Mercedes was older than her, but a lot less flashy than the green Nissan parked a few spaces away. With great care, and the speed of an elderly person Jules pulled out of the garage and onto the street, going past her building and seeing the man sitting on a bench nearby. It wouldn't be long before he went and checked that she was still in the flat.

Once she was out of his range she put her foot down on the accelerator and sped across town to Viper, hoping that she could use some of the same charm on Huang. More like praying.

The look she'd gotten when she'd walked straight up to the door and past the line was one she would rather not have been subjected to, but she was on a mission. Thankfully the bouncers shift was over and just as he looked at her strangely another bouncer appeared. One that she knew from when she'd frequented there. He let her straight in and she made a beeline to the VIP room upstairs where she knew Huang would have seen her come in.

"I don't think that's dress code." Huang said as he stood on the other side of the velvet rope that separated Jules from the VIP room.

"Thanks for the compliment. " She knew there was no point trying to fuck around with Huang. He was like Han, either get to the point or get out kind of attitude. "I need to talk to you."

"Can it wait? I've got guests." Huang said lazily, gesturing to the women behind him. Jules leaned around to see the women.

"Not really, this involves your little arrangement with Kamata." Huangs face darkened. That would do it.

"Come on." He gestured to the bouncer and the velvet rope was lifted.

"Han's on his way- you'll want to let him in." She said pausing and Huangs brows went up.

"No, sweetheart, your boyfriend is not invited."

"It's really not up for negotiation. You either let him in, or I take my information else where." Huang rolled his eyes and Jules turned to the bouncer. "Han Lue." The bouncer nodded and Jules followed Huang to the back of the VIP room where there was a large office.

She wasn't left to make small talk with Huang for long before Han walked in, flanked by two burly bouncers.

"He's fine." Huang waved them off and Han looked over at Jules.

"Fuck, what happened to your face?" Jules touched the bruising, wincing.

"Nothing. I have something to show you." She said, before gesturing to the computer on the desk and Huang nodded. Walking over Jules flopped into the chair and wiggled the mouse to turn the screen on before sticking the USB into the drive.

"Jules, what the fuck is going on?" Han asked walking over as the photos loaded and Huang leant on the desk beside Jules.

"Remember that night we saw those Italian guys in that restaurant and you said nothing good could come from the Italians being in Tokyo?" She asked and Han nodded, leaning on the table on her other side as Jules typed in her password. "Now if any of you decide to bail out and steal these from me- you should know I have copies." She said looking between the two business men. When they nodded she opened the files. "This was a few months ago when your American friends were here." She said pulling up the photo of the two men walking into the back room of the noodle bar through the large glass window. "And I think Han will recognise this." She clicked again and the picture she'd taken of the charcoal grey Nissan Fairlady 350Z outside the same place.

"DK."

"Yep. And now the best part. Tonight." She said clicking again and the images of the three men sitting around the table came up on the screen. "And if you look closely." She pointed to the piles beside DK's arm.

"There'd be about three grand there." Han said, leaning over her and zooming in.

"Money shot baby." She replied and looking up at Huang who was staring at the screen. "Now, I'm no professional, but it looks to me like your buddy DK is cheating ojisan with the Italians." (Uncle)

"You weren't joking." Huang said shaking his head in disbelief.

"He give you the eye?" Han asked, spinning the chair around, leaving the photos for Huang and inspected the bruise in the light.

"It was purely innocent, I didn't even know they were there and I was looking for the bathroom." She shrugged.

"DK knows you have these?" Han asked seriously and Jules shook her head.

"No, but he knows I know, one of his boys followed me home, took some effort to shake him." She replied and Han shook his head, sighing loudly before looking over at Huang.

"What do you want to do?" He asked the Viper owner and Huang shrugged.

"He's your business partner. It's your move."

"He's going to come after you Jules, you know that right?" Han asked, turning his attention back to the girl.

"I had a sneaking suspicion." She said quietly, finally admitting the truth.

"Shit." Han breathed deeply and nodded. "You're on the next plane home."

"If I take off, it will raise suspicion." Jules reminded and Han sighed again.

"She's right, Han. He's going to go out of his way to keep her quiet, it's a matter of making it look like she ran before she got killed." Huang said, watching the couple.

"He knows I won't leave if you're still here." Jules said looking up at Han. "He knows you'll protect me and that you'll kill him if he touches me. One of his boys was there when they took Ben and Daric out."

"If you go to Australia, Jules, it means you can't contact me, he'll pull all the strings he has." Han warned and Jules nodded.

"I don't want to go."

"If you want to stay alive, you'll go." Huang chimed in as he scrolled through the pictures again.

"He's right Jules, you have to go." Jules nodded.

"It's just a matter of time then. You'll fix this though?" she said gesturing to the computer. "DK has had his run of power, it's time someone took the bastard down." Han nodded.

"Yeah, I'm going to fix this."

"And Neela?" She asked quietly.

"I'll get her out too, I promise." Jules nodded. "Okay, so what's the game plan?"

The idea of taking down DK and Uncle Kamata was all too tempting for Huang to go back to the women that were waiting for him in his VIP room. Jules sat huddled in Hans side as they discussed the consequences of their actions. Both of them knew that the moment DK knew Han was up to something he would try to kill him. It was just a matter of beating him to it. They knew it would take a long time, and Jules felt sick at the thought of leaving Han for that long, possibly forever. She didn't even realise she'd fallen asleep until someone nudged her and she woke up on the couch, stretched out along Hans body.

"We better get going." He said quietly and brushed the hair away from her face, his fingers running down her neck and tracing the line of the necklace she still wore consistently.

"I don't want to go." She said quietly as they sat up and Han pulled her chin up so that he could kiss her.

"I don't want you to go." They didn't speak the words they both knew were there. The idea of leaving each other indefinitely sucked. Han had caught a taxi to Viper so he drove Jules' neighbours Mercedes back to her apartment and climbed the stairs with her. There was no one else around as Jules walked in and saw the light on her microwave said it was three am.

"I'm sorry for this." She said quietly and Han shook his head.

"It's my fault."

"I'll miss you." And without another word Han kissed her lips roughly and Jules kissed him back with just as much force, ripping at his clothes with a frenzy as she led him to the bedroom and fell on the bed.

When she woke she was alone.

* * *

><p>AN; The heaviness these days is sorta due to the fact that I'm two seasons in to Sons Of Anarchy (I'm a Charlie Hunnam fan from way back)! Please Review x


	39. In which Twinkie takes a message

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Wow the response to the last chapter was amazing. I wanted to make this chapter longer but it didn't really work for me so I am posting two chapters at once. So far- good response RE Han being picked up and the whole fight being staged. Thank you to **ILuvOdie, maryecat, Tanschana, Hans Angel, Black Cobra, L **(I went back to fix that sentence because it was annoying me, but got lazy and left it – sorry. I know it's annoying! I completely understand- thankyou), **Little Karma, Mrz LOT, Chocolate and diamonds and D! **You guys are awesome! Enjoy these two- as I mentioned- updates will start slowing down because I actually have to pass Uni this semester!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirty-Nine- In which Twink takes a message <strong>

_And we always say, it would be good to go away, someday  
>But if there's nothing there to make things change<br>If it's the same for you I'll just hang  
>The same for you<br>__**-Matchbox 20**_

"It's Twink. Han's been in an accident."

"What?" She choked out.

"You need to come back Jules, I wouldn't call if it wasn't important." And Jules knew that.

"I know Twink. What happened?" She asked as she booted up her laptop and booked herself on the earliest flight to Tokyo.

"I can't talk J, not here. Call me when you get in."

"Sure Twink." And she hung up as the ticket processed before printing the booking and looking at the time. She would get the red eye, she had three hours until her flight left. Clicking into her email she typed an email to her boss explaining there'd been an emergency and she'd had to leave and would call her when she landed in Tokyo.

She got a frantic call from her mother as she was going through customs.

"Twinkie rang mum, there's been an accident and somethings happened to Han. I have to go." She said, not daring to think this could be the last time she ever saw him, if she made it. For all she knew Han was on deaths door.

"Are you sure honey?" her mother asked. "Flying halfway around the world for a man you flew halfway around the world to get away from?"

"I know mum, but this is Han." She stressed. This _was_ Han. "I promise I will be back as soon as possible. I won't get distracted."

"Just be careful honey."

"Bye mum."

And then her flight was called and she was making her way towards the loading area back to Tokyo to the man that had a hold over her that no-one else could.

* * *

><p><strong>Eighteen Months Earlier <strong>

"_I'm out." Jules stated at him and he didn't make a move towards the frame that landed on the mattress as she threw her hands up in the air. "I have nothing in Tokyo now, you just made that official." With as much dignity as Jules could muster she spun on her heel and stalked out but stopped briefly and threw the keys to the GT-R at him and he caught them easily. "You might as well sell my bike for scrap metal." _

Han knew he was late as he ran into the back of the Viper and found her sitting in a booth with her feet propped up on the side of the couch.

"You're late." She said as she sipped at her water and looked over at him.

"Twink called me. I went around to your flat." He said and slid in beside her, moving slightly so she could turn around and face him front on.

"See what DK left me?" She laughed and sipped at her drink again.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently and reached up to cup her cheek with his hand.

"I'm really going to miss it here." She replied and let Han pull her into a hug. "I could stay." She said softly and Han gave her a tight lipped smile.

"It's safer if you go." He replied and Jules nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You're right."

"I don't want to be." He kissed her lips gently and Jules smiled.

"You put on a pretty convincing act back there." She said sitting back and Han grimaced.

"It pisses me off that he thinks I think you would sleep with him. "

"It's pretty gross really. Oh," she searched through her bag for her phone. "And we did a really good job, Joanna fired me." She said pulling the phone out and flipping it open.

"What?"

"Yeah, DK sent her some pictures…"She pressed a few buttons and held the phone up to his face, he grimaced at the sight of Jules topless on his lap in the front of the Silvia. "Apparently sleeping with the money man is discouraged. " She sighed and flipped the phone shut and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm being all emotional. I just don't want to leave." She said softly and Han pulled her down to his lips again.

"I'll take him down angel, I promise." He said into her lips and she nodded, brushing away another tear.

"I guess I won't be emailing you at all." She put her phone back in her bag before running a hand through her hair Han took her hand and laced his fingers with hers. "Or calling…or heaven forbid sending a carrier pigeon."

"I'll email your sister."

"Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically but knew he meant well.

"You ready Miss?" A large Japanese man appeared in front of them and Jules nodded.

"Yeah I guess so. Are you coming to the airport?" She asked Han and he nodded. Standing up Han took Jules' hand and glanced up to the empty VIP room where Huang was standing watching them through the glass and gave a small wave to the man. Huang nodded and turned his back as Jules led Han out to the SUV parked at the back of the club.

"Promise me you'll destroy him." Jules said softly as they sat in the back of the car and Han nodded. "But be careful. Don't get yourself hurt in the process." She whispered and he nodded again. "Cause I really don't want to come in and save your ass."

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said and she leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you Han Lue man of mystery." She whispered as they got close to the airport.

"Straight back at you kid." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed slightly. Jules couldn't help but remember how much things had changed between them over the last few years.

As they pulled up at the drop off point Jules looked out the tinted windows at the airport entrance and sighed before turning around to face him.

"Be careful, I love you." She said pressing her lips to his in what was meant to be a chaste kiss but he pulled her in and she opened her mouth to him, letting him deepen it. What felt like hours later she pulled away and blushed.

"See you 'round Jules." He said winking and Jules smiled through the tears.

"See you 'round Han." She said before climbing from the car and shutting the door behind her, not daring to look back and Han watched their driver pass her, her bags and nod to her as she walked into the airport, not looking back.

Just like that Jules walked out of his life, just as quickly as she had walked in. Nearly three years – he couldn't believe he'd been dedicated to one person for that long, but she was worth every minute of it. And he had every intention of getting her back as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day <strong>

Twinkie was rehearsing what he was going to say to Jules when she got here. Trying to word Hans explanation as best he could. Gia's house phone was ringing loudly and he sighed before getting up and answering it.

Gia had been the only one who had had a chance to process that Han was dead. She had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Unlike the others who were left with the task of taking down DK before they could acknowledge that Han was really gone. The man who'd mentored a lot of them was really good. It made Twinkies stomach sink at the prospect of having to be the person to tell Jules that he was gone. Gias reaction was bad enough, she hadn't been in love with Han.

"Hello?" he said solemnly.

"I want to talk to Gia?" A gruff Japanese voice said and Twinkie rolled his eyes.

"Shes not here. Can I take a message?" He asked bored.

"Tell her to come to the nearest hospital, tell her Han Lue is alive." Then there was a click and the tone beeped loudly in his ear.

"Who was on the phone?" Gia appeared behind him, her eyes red rimmed.

"I…I don't know." He stuttered and his aunt looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"Did you take a message?" She asked and Twinkie nodded, mutely. "Well come on kid, what was it?" She growled.

"Hans alive."


	40. In which a heart is broken

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty – In which a heart is broken <strong>

_It's been two years since I let you go  
>I couldn't listen to a joke<br>or a rock'n'roll  
>Muscle cars drove a truck right through my heart<br>On my birthday you sang me " a heart of gold"  
>With a guitar humming and no clothes<br>This time I'm not leaving without you  
><em>_**-Lady Gaga**_

When she touched down in Tokyo hours later it was like nothing had changed. There was a cool breeze in the air and she pulled her cardigan around her as she walked through customs and into the terminal. She wasn't sure what she should have expected when she got there, but she took a deep breath and flagged down a taxi.

Not having anywhere else to go Jules wasn't surprised to find herself standing at the edge of the police tape surround Hans garage. Beyond the tape her whole life had lay once. Checking to make sure no-one was around, she lifted the tape and walked under it.

It made her sick to see all the cars gone. It was bare and cold, unlike the place it used to be. There used to be a time when it was hard to be alone in the garage or the loft. Running her fingers along the bare walls, the cold metal making her fingers numb, Jules walked idly along. Passing the door to the scrap heap she paused at the open door and stuck her head out the door, blanching at the sight in front of her.

Stepping out into the sunlight she squinted to see what used to be the Silvia sitting in a crumpled heap. Hans pride and joy was destroyed and she wondered if it was the car he was driving in the accident. They'd spent hours on that thing, together. Twink had learnt everything he knew about cars from watching Han and Jules build it. It was an artwork.

"What happened to you baby?" She muttered as she gazed at the car longingly before forcing herself to turn away and walk back into the garage and making her way up into the loft.

It had not changed one bit, beer bottles and car magazines littered every table and surface in the place. The bunks were still intact and it looked like they'd only just left. Glancing towards the hallway that led to Hans room before looking back at the garage doors. There didn't seem to be anyone else around so she made her way down the hall.

Checking no one had entered again before pushing the bedroom door open and smiling at the sight of the room that hadn't changed at all, much like the rest of the loft. The leather couch was still covered in crap, phones and papers lay everyone as well as CDs and the occasional candy wrapper. The bed was made, very unlike Han, Jules mused and wondered if he was with someone that made the bed. What if there was someone else waiting for him to wake up?

Feeling ashamed for snooping Jules turned to leave when her eyes caught the gold frame lying face down on the bedside table. There was a thin layer of dust on the back of the frame and Jules hesitantly turned the frame over to look at the picture, fresh tears springing to her eyes. It was a photo taken ages ago of Han and Jules lying on the hood of the freshly painted Silvia, laughing as Jules had told Han to say 'porn' instead of 'cheese'. The photo was the same one she'd thrown at him the day she'd left. There was a bang downstairs and she quickly put the frame in her handbag.

Moving quickly she slipped the bedside table draw open and pulled out the handgun that Han kept there and put it in her handbag with the photoframe before turning on her heel and making her way out of the room towards the noise. Taking a deep breath she made her way down the stairs, alerting the people in the garage to her presence.

"J!" Twinkie ran over to her and Jules pulled him into a hug, wrapping her arms around the teenager as tight as she could.

"Hey Twink." She said softly before pulling away and looking at the group of teenagers that she didn't recognise. "Where's Han?"

"Come on girl." Twinkie nodded to the others and lead her out to the red Evo that was parked near the roller doors. Glancing around she realise there was a tall guy following them. "This is Sean." Twinkie said seeing Jules spot the other guy. Jules turned to face the guy and held her hand out , smiling slightly.

"Jules." Sean shook her hand, smiling slightly. "This yours?" She asked glancing at the red car.

"Yeah, Han gave it to me." She grinned.

"Yeah, Han gave me one too." Turning around she saw Twinkie grinning and holding up a pair of silver keys, a shiny gold 'J' hanging from the ring. It reminded her of the pendant on the chain around her neck. "Those look familiar." She smiled and Twinkie threw them over the top of the car.

"Figured if you were in town, you'd need something to get around."

"Right, well lets go." She pulled the back door of the Evo opened and climbed in, letting Sean drive her to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Twinkie and Sean dropped Jules at the hospital after telling her that as far as DK was concerned, Han was dead. They didn't know who had brought him in, all they knew was that one minute he was dead, the next he wasn't. She insisted on going in alone, taking her time as she made her way up the floors until she found Hans room. She paused briefly at the window that looked into the room to see Han lying unconscious in the bed.<p>

Slowly she walked in and sat down in the chair beside the bed and leaned forward to take his hand, finally at ease to see he was still breathing, even if he was unconscious and his leg was wrapped up in plaster. And even if he looked motionless and deathlike she knew he was still there somewhere. Covering her mouth to prevent the sob that was clawing up her throat, tears sprung to her eyes and trickled down her cheeks.

"What have you done?" She asked as she leaned her elbow on the mattress and rested her chin on her hand to look at him, the tears blurring her sight. The last time she'd seen him there was so much anger in his eyes, but now she'd do anything just to see them open again. She swore she'd give anything just to see him wake up again, even if it meant never seeing him again.

"Hello." Someone spoke to her in Japanese and she turned to see a nurse smiling in at her. Jules sat up abruptly and wiped the tears away from her face quickly, laughing in embarrassment.

"Sorry, I was just leaving." She replied in faltering Japanese and stood up, knowing that only family were meant to be in there.

"Are you family?" She asked and Jules shook her head.

"No, I was leaving." And she snuck around the nurse and with a glance back at Han she left the room and down the hall and out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>Twinkie had also given Jules the address to the storage container where Han had kept the Nissan for the last eighteen months. The high tech parking garage swung the cars around on a rotor until it came to hers, pushing it out onto a turntable and spinning it around to face her.<p>

It was still as amazing as the first time she'd seen it. Shiny green, not a smudge on it.

Taking a deep breath Jules strode over to it and climbed in, throwing her bag into the passenger seat. Taking the gun from the bag and putting it in the glovebox.

Jules had made the decision long ago that if DK ever hurt Han she would end him. She didn't need to be part of the world, the gangsters and the money to know that the moment DK crossed the line she would be there waiting for him. And that's what had possessed her to take the gun from the bedside table at Hans place.

She was going to find Takashi and she was going to kill him.

She didn't care that he had threatened her before, she didn't care that he'd hurt Han, she didn't care that his uncle was Yakuza, all she cared about was destroying him, like he had destroyed her.

Pulling out of the garage she gave the car some gas and spun out onto the street. It felt good to be back behind the wheel of a high performance car. It had been a long time coming, considering she'd spent the last eighteen months catching the train everywhere. She didn't know where she was going, she just let herself drive, she needed to clear her head and think out her next move.

She found herself driving through the mountains, not going fast enough to need to drift, just enough to feel the adrenaline, to feel the freedom it gave her before she drove back into the city and to the only place she wanted to be.

The glass on the window outside Hans room was cool as it pressed against the skin of Jules' forehead. She'd been there for thirty minutes and still didn't have the guts to go in there. She was still waiting for the bed maker to turn up and prove to her that he'd moved on and she had no place in his life. Which was just fine with her, but the slight possibility that he was still waiting for her kept her waiting for him.

"Someone said you were back." Lifting her head slowly off the glass Jules turned her head to see Gia standing beside her looking into the room, her skin glowing with bronze and her hair swept up into a long straight ponytail.

"Not for long." Jules said more to herself than to the beautiful woman standing beside her.

"You're not staying?" Gia turned to face her, shock evident on her face and Jules dropped her forehead back to the glass and sighed.

"He doesn't want me here."

"You don't know that, J." Jules scoffed. She did know that- he had kicked her out over a year ago. She'd gotten the message loud and clear. "He started talking about you again before it happened." Standing up straight she turned to press her back against the wall and push her hands deep in her jean pockets before looking up at Gia who took it as her cue to go on. "For ages he wouldn't mention you, and no one said anything and then about a month ago Twink was telling that American kid about the Silvia." Jules' heart ached, the Silvia that was completely destroyed. "And he mentioned your name and everyone froze. And then Han just laughed and started telling them the story about you and him drifting it down the mountain and you screamed the whole way down." Jules smiled fondly at the memory before nodding and looking over her shoulder into the room.

"I miss him so much." She admitted and Gia nodded.

"He misses you too, not that he'd admit it." Gia chuckled, causing Jules to smile slightly. Han would never admit it. A nurse walked quickly past them and into the room and Jules and Gia leant closer to the window. The nurse was speaking to Han, who now had his eyes open. Jules felt her stomach drop. _Thank God._ "Oh my god, he's awake. Come on." Gia made for the door, pausing briefly and turning back to Jules. "Are you coming?" Jules was rooted to the spot, she couldn't step forward and she realised that maybe it was better if she didn't see him. Then there would be nothing to miss, nothing to erase the memory of the last time he'd spoke to her so that she could walk away.

"No, I think I'm going to go." Jules said softly and saw the confusion flash on Gias face quickly.

"You want me to tell him you were here?" Gia asked and Jules shook her head

"I think it's better if you don't. " Nodding, Gia made her way into the room, excited to see Han awake and Jules took a deep breath and walked away.

She got all the way to the waiting room before she considered turning around. She berated herself for the idea. You make your choices and don't look back, she reminded herself and pushed through the doors to the carpark, her heart breaking more and more as she went, the tears getting heavier and heavier.

* * *

><p>When Han woke up there was an incredible burning sensation in his entire body. He tried to move but a harsh pain shot up his leg and to his hip. Swallowing back the pain he realised his throat was dry and he was thirsty. There was movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see a window to his left where two people were standing surrounded by white wall.<p>

He was in a hospital, he realised that much. The people at the window were talking and he could make out Gias tall frame standing over a shorter woman with long dark hair pulled into a bun at the top of her head. She looked incredibly familiar. His whole body was telling him she was familiar. He needed a drink but he couldn't move and he couldn't speak. Moving his hand across the mattress he felt a button under his fingers and pressed it, hoping something would happen.

Minutes later, he was still watching the two women in the window when a small nurse came in and started talking at him in Japanese.

_You've been in a car accident. _

Sean, DK, Neela, the RX-7, a gun. He remembered that, he remembered the blow when he lost control and the car slammed into his side.

_You've shattered your leg_

He'd tried to get out of the car but his leg was jammed between the steering column.

_And dislocated your shoulder_

He'd rolled, the car had crumpled with the impact.

_And severe gravel rash _

He remembered the smell of gas and NOS and smoke. There was smoke somewhere. He tried to get away, but his leg was jammed and his shoulder ached and he couldn't move his hand. Then there was creaking over the sound of screaming and sirens. Someone grabbed his sleeve and he felt a sharp yank, he screamed out in pain.

He remembered screaming her name. If there was anyone he wanted to see before he died, it was Juliet. Her face had flashed at him before it had gone black.

The door opened and the nurse looked up as sound wafted into the room.

"I think its better if you don't." The voice was familiar and her face flashed in his mind again. No, it couldn't be her. She wouldn't come all this way, not for him.

"Hey stranger." Looking up he saw Gia walking in, smiling slightly. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit." He managed to croak and the nurse quickly held a cup with water and a straw up to him.

"Well you nearly killed yourself hun." She sat down beside him in the chair provided and crossed her long legs. "You scared a lot of people." He wanted to ask her if anyone had called Jules. "Some of them got on a plane and flew all the way here."

"Jules?"

"She didn't want me to tell you she was here." Gia said and Han felt like he'd been hit all over again. She was back. She'd come back.

"Sean?"

"Is fine, everyone's fine, except you." She shook her head, causing her long pony tail to swing from side to side. "What were you thinking, Han?" He was silent. He wasn't thinking. He was running for his life.

* * *

><p>AN: He's aliivvvvvvvvveeeeee! Review!


	41. In which Huang witnesses rage

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

You guys are so awesome! Thank you so much to **marye cat, Dragon Reverb, D, Mrz LOT, Shades Soul, ILuvOdie, Miss Hood, Eggshellwhite, Team Turnip, Little Karma and Chocolate and Diamonds. **I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! Please forgive me!

**Playlist -  
><strong>Put your lights on – Santana Feat. Everlast  
>Missing You – John Waite<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty- One – In which Huang witnesses rage <strong>

_Leave your lights on  
>Cause there's a monster<br>Living under my bed,  
>Whispering in my ear<br>and there's an angel  
>With a hand on my head<br>She says I got nothing to fear  
><em>_**-Santana (Feat. Everlast)**_

Not much got past Huang. If something happened in his part of town, he was there and if something happened in another part of town- he knew about it. That's why as he sat in his office , overlooking the back carpark, he wasn't surprised to see the shiny green Nissan GT-R park itself in the spot under a tree.

Word was out that Han Lue was dead. The moments the words had been spoken, Huang knew she would be back. The few times he'd had anything to do with the girl, he could see the fire in her eyes. He had no doubt that she was a force to be reckoned with. The fact that Han trusted her was another enforcement that the girl was tough.

He watched with a raised eyebrow as she stalked across the lot and pulled the back door of Viper open. He could hear the barman pull her up as she headed towards the stair through the open door. There were a few choice words before some stomping and she appeared at his office door, flanked by two of his bouncers.

"She's fine." Huang said spinning around in his chair to face the furious brunette.

"I told you." She snapped at the bouncers as they retreated.

"Juliet, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You said that you and him were in this together." She growled as she strode into the office. Huang sighed, he knew this was coming.

"I don't know what went down." Jules scoffed.

"Not much goes down in this city that you don't know about." She said, striding over to stand in front of Huang and he took the opportunity to stand up and face the girl. "I thought you had his back?" She asked.

"I let your boy have his head after he found someone to take down Takashi." Huang explained, "He knew what he was doing." Huang reassured, knowing it wouldn't help her. "I'm sorry it ended this way."

"I came to you because I thought you would help him! Help us!" She yelled, glaring up at the man. "You're full of talk, and because of you- I had to come back and sort this shit out myself."

"Jules…"

"I gave you a year and a half to take him down, Huang, gave up my life so you could have your own way with Kamata." Running a hand through her hair Jules started to pace back and forth in front of him. "Do you know where he is?" She asked, stopping and looking up at him.

"No, but I know someone who will, I'll give him a call."

"You do that." Jules said, leaning over the desk and writing down her phone number on a piece of paper. "Call me when you know where he is." She said, tossing the pen on the table. "And anything else you think might help me."

"Sure." Jules nodded before turning on the heel of her boot and stalking towards the door.

"I'll show myself out."

As he watched her stalk out, Huang couldn't help but wonder how much the girl had been through with Han. Not a tear shed, just that familiar fire burning a lot brighter than before. Briefly Huang felt sorry for Takashi, because he really had no idea what was coming for him.

* * *

><p>Sean wasn't really sure what they were doing when his father delivered the Mustang. All he knew was that this was the only way to get Han and the rest of them out short of killing DK. He had no illusions that this wouldn't backfire, it could, and it probably would. But he wasn't giving up. He owed Han this much. It was the only way he could get out.<p>

"Yo, Twink, what's up with this girl?" Sean asked as he looked over the Mustang, remembering the girl that they'd dropped off at the hospital earlier. Twinkie nodded, leaning against the side of the car.

"J's known Han a long time man. She knows him better than anyone, even Gia." Twinkie explained, looking up at the American.

"She came back for him?" Sean asked and Twinkie shook his head.

"I don't think so." He looked around to check no-one was listening before turning back to his classmate. "When Han gave me that money- he said that I had to call Jules. Han was up to something and I think J was the only one that knew what it was." Twinkie said quietly. "Nah, she's back for DK. It was only a matter of time."

"She's just a girl, how's she going to take on DK?" Sean laughed slightly.

"Man, you ain't seen anything like Jules. You know that saying Australians are mad?" Sean smiled slightly. "Jules lives by that rule. I once heard she stabbed a guy in the leg with a butter knife." Twinkie said and heard a laugh behind him, and turning around sheepishly to come face to face with Jules.

"It was a nail file actually." Jules said, her hands on her hips. "And he deserved it."

"See?" Twinkie said glancing back at Sean who was looking at the car behind Jules, the bright green car that Han had said no-one could drive.

"That's Hans car." The teenager said and Jules dropped her hands and looked over her shoulder.

"I know that. He gave it to me when Earl killed my bike."

"That's your Honda cbr on the scrap heap?" Sean asked and Jules' brow furrowed.

"I didn't see it on the scrap heap." Twinkie visibly flinched before throwing Sean a look to tell him to shut up.

"It's under the Silvia." Twinkie replied sheepishly, "he didn't want to look at it anymore- it wasn't getting fixed."

"Fuck me." Jules sighed. Oh well she had told him to toss it. She ran her hand along the dusty side of the Mustang and bit her lip. "What're you doing with this?" She asked. Han would have loved it- vintage Mustangs were his favourite.

"We're going to use it to race DK." Sean said, swinging a wrench around in his hand.

"Oh yeah? You got health insurance?" She asked, glancing up at the American teenager. "And I don't know what your running under the hood- but the chances of you beating DK are slim to none. Have you ever raced him before?" She saw the quick shake of his head that Twinkie gave Sean.

"Don't do it man." He hissed and Jules lifted her eyebrows.

"Don't do what?"

"I raced DK once in the Silvia." Sean said and Jules swallowed thickly.

"What he's trying to say is he's the reason that baby is in retirement." Twinkie interrupted and Jules tried to stop the bile rising in her throat. The Silvia was dead because some teenager with an ego the size of his head decided to take on the king himself. In her and Hans baby. "Jules helped build it." Twinkie added nodding to Sean.

"Oh shit." Sean said quietly and Jules nodded.

"Fuck me." Running a hand through her hair she sighed loudly before looking Sean straight in the eye. "So what are you putting in this?" She asked pointing to the car again.

"Well, ah…" Sean ran a hand over his short dark hair, "The RB engine from the Silvia." He looked up at her, watching her every movement. Trying to keep her cool, Jules nodded and stuck her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Good idea." She nodded.

"You been to see Han?" Twinkie asked quietly.

"Yeah he's awake." She replied quietly.

"Did you speak to him?" Jules shook her head.

"Nah, kid, your Aunt went to see him. I ah…" She glanced up at Sean briefly before looking back at Twinkie. "Han doesn't want to see me, I just came to check on him. So what're you racing DK for?" she asked.

"We win, DK leaves town." Sean replied, crossing his arms across his chest .

"And Neela?" She asked, wondering how her cousin fit into this whole thing.

"Neela's free, so is Han."

"Come on girl, lets go see Han." Twinkie said, walking towards the car and Jules watched him walk over to the Nissan.

"I've got things to do." She said and Twinkie shook his head.

"You owe me." He warned and Jules shook her head, unable to believe she was getting blackmailed by a teenager.

"Alright, get in the car you little conniving shit." Jules growled and Twinkie got in the car.

"When you and DK have this little showdown- I want to be there, got it?" Jules turned her attention to back to the American leaning against the hood of the Mustang.

"Why?" He asked and Jules narrowed her eyes at the teenager huffing slightly.

"Because Alabama, your little deal with DK doesn't fix my problem does it? In case you didn't realise- you were meant to wait for me before you ran off to Kamata." She snapped, trying to sound as threatening as possibly to the six foot tall teenager that towered over her. "Now because of your stupid ego and our lack of money, I have to go and clear Han myself."

"I got Han cleared." Sean said and Jules shook her head.

"No, you got yourself, Neela and the others clear and DK out of town. If Kamata finds out Han is alive he will hunt him down and kill him. He stole from them and that's not good for business." The teenagers eyebrows went up at the realisation. "I want the details. Now I excuse me while I go and tell Han about this little plan." Spinning on her heel she strode off towards the Nissan.

* * *

><p>"You really think blackmailing me is going to fix things." Jules sighed as they walked through the hospital halls.<p>

"Girl, you can't pull your crap with me. I know you and I know him. You are meant for each other." Twinkie replied, adjusting the beanie on his head as he walked, trying to avoid the sappiness of the moment. "The last year he's been quiet- real quiet. I don't trust him when he's like that. I know something is up, he would never have let you go the way he did." Jules smiled slightly, proud that the kid was so perceptive. They were coming up to the window of Hans room and Twinkie nodded towards the door. "You go, I'll wait."

Sighing loudly, knowing that Twinkie wouldn't let her back out, Jules pushed open the door and walked in. Gia spotted Jules and stood up from her seat beside her bed, causing the man in the bed to turn his head to the door.

"Hey." Jules said quietly and Gia walked past her, squeezing her arm before exiting.

"Hey." Hans voice was raspy and at the sound of his voice Jules relaxed, stepping over to sit in the chair beside his bed.

"How're you feeling babe?" She asked softly and Han managed a smile.

"Better now." He said quietly, using his good hand to reach out and run his hand over her cheek. "You look different, Angel." He said quietly and she smiled reaching up and taking his hand.

"Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?" She laughed. "You don't look so hot yourself, you know. What happened with your hair?" His hair was so much longer than it had been when she'd last seen him.

"You don't like it?" He asked and Jules nodded.

"Of course I like it, I just…" she sighed, "I missed you so much." She whispered, lacing her fingers with his. "I thought you were going to be dead." She added quietly and felt Hans hand squeeze hers.

"Did you go to Kamata?" he asked, remembering the outline of the plan. Jules shook her head slowly.

"No, I went to see Huang and he said DK was hiding out in Yak country, but ah…" She could feel his brown eyes watching her, "Your American protégé took the money already. Challenged Takashi to a race in the mountains."

"Fuck." Han sighed and Jules ran a hand along his arm.

"I'm on it, don't worry. I've got Huang keeping an eye on him and Seans letting me know when the race is on." Hans hand gripped hers tighter again.

"Leave it Jules. I'll deal with DK when I'm out." He said and Jules shook her head.

"You wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me. I have to fix this." Han shook his head wincing with the movement of his shoulder.

"We'll do it together." He replied, figuring that was the only way to stop her taking off.

"Whatever."

"I've missed you Angel." Jules melted, leaning forward to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry it took so long guys! I am having a creative dilemma! Review! X


	42. In which there is a finish

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Big thank-you to** D **(Yes Leon is still gorgeous and I'm writing another one within the next decade!) , **Hans Angel **(I am totally cool with that idea- all the shooting and stuff), **Little Karma, ILuvOdie, Mss Hood **(Yes I stole your saying! Thanks for the idea!), **Shades Soul, hidansgirl1234 and Nelle07. **Well my favourite people in the whole world I am sad to inform you that this is indeed the second last chapter of this story. I feel that a second one would be necessary to bring in Fast Five but at the moment I just don't have the motivation. I start something and then I get distracted by something else. I currently have about five stories in the works (including the elusive Home story) so I'm writing as I get ideas. After three seasons of Sons Of Anarchy I am sad to say that Han and Jules have taken a back seat. But…I do want to write a sequel and you guys and your support will encourage that to happen eventually. Thank you all so much for everything from ideas to opinions and praise. You are truly awesome! Please enjoy and of course Review x

**Playlist –  
><strong>Are you ready – 3 Days Grace  
>Heavy in your arms – Florence and the Machine (This is one of my favourite songs ever)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Forty-two – In which there is a finish <strong>

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
>My beloved was weighed down<br>But he never let me down  
>He held me in his arms<br>My feet never touched the ground  
>I'm so heavy in your arms<br>__**-Florence + the Machine**_

It was three days before Jules got the call from Sean telling her the meet was set for that night. She was stretched out along Hans side on the hospital bed, with his good arm around her shoulder.

"Who was that?" He asked quietly when she flipped the phone shut and put it back into the pocket of her jeans.

"Just Twinkie, worried about me." She whispered, burying her head in his neck and pressing a kiss to the bare skin of his neck.

Three days they'd spent catching up on the last eighteen months. Han had smiled as she'd told her about her complete lack of love life and pulled her onto the bed with him. It was a simple gesture, but it meant the world to her. It meant that after all this- he still wanted her. And she had barely moved. The nurses were lax in letting her sleep there. She felt bad for not telling him she was still going after DK, but in the end it was her problem. She'd sent Huang and Han after him in the first place.

Han was getting discharged in a few days. His leg was in a cast still but his shoulder was in good shape and the gravel rash had healed up well.

"When this is all over where are you going to go?" She asked softly.

"I don't know…Europe maybe." He said quietly and Jules sat up to look down at him.

"Can I suggest something?" She asked and he nodded. "Come to Australia."

"Jules I…I can't ask that of you."

"You're not. I'm asking you. Come to Australia with me." Jules begged, brushing the hair off his forehead. There was a ghost of a smile on his face and Jules returned it. "The minute you want out you just say so babe."

"Okay." He replied quietly and Jules pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I gotta go. I've got some things to take care of. Just think about it." With that she climbed off the bed and walked out of his room, dialling Huang on the way.

* * *

><p>Two bouncers met her at the back door of Viper. Huang was not going to risk being exposed.<p>

"I can't tell you anything more Juliet. Takashi is hiding behind the Yaks, there's no way to get to him." Huang said when she walked into the office and the bouncers disappeared.

"What if I was to tell you I've got a way for us to get to DK and Kamata?" Jules said, walking over and leaning against the desk, looking down at Huang sitting in the chair in front of her.

"You Australians are crazy you know that?" he asked and Jules shrugged.

"Like your lot are any better." She said tiredly. She was over people fighting with her. She just wanted it to be over. The ability to go home with the man she loved and be free of all the bullshit that Tokyo had with it.

"You know I always liked you Jules, from the moment you smacked down that little trollop for giving you lip the first time you were in here." He sighed, swinging from side to side on his chair.

"Hm, that says a lot about you, you know – with me being a crackwhore then and everything." Jules snapped. "Look, we need to print the pictures and take them to Kamata. I've got a bunch of kids that have gotten themselves way in over their heads here and if they mess up, we need to be there to keep the heat off Han and the others." Huangs brow furrowed.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?" Jules asked.

"Hans alive?" He asked and Jules nodded.

"Yeah, he is." She said quietly before looking back up at the man. "Look, Huang, I know this won't stop Kamata wanting his cut. But it will put the Yaks in a tailspin for awhile. They will have to do a total recall on all their members. Free you up to work on your next move." Huang nodded. "I just know that it will give Han and I enough time to get out."

"Alright, alright, where's the meet?"

"Race, big man, race."

* * *

><p>Jules could see the little blue solar lights lighting up the edges of the mountain as they drove up the mountain in the black sedan. She watched the two bouncers get out and walk around to each side of the car, opening the doors for her and Huang. Jules shared a wary look with him before climbing out and walking towards the crowd gathering near the finish line.<p>

There was a loud cheering going on as she pushed through the crowd and saw Sean was talking with Kamata. They were a little bit late by the looks of it. She tried to hear what was being said as she pushed through, not worrying about where Huang was. Probably best he hung back anyway. Her heart was pounding as she finally laid eyes on Takashi. Eighteen months and the punk still hadn't changed a bit. As she stepped out of the crowd and towards the intimate gathering of Yakuza, Sean and DK she saw the Kings eyes finally land on her. As well as Kamatas.

She got some sick satisfaction at the look on DK's face at the sight of her.

"Who is this?" Kamata asked, watching her come closer.

"No-one." DK sneered. Her heart rate increased as he walked towards her, his fingers flexing. And as soon as he was within range she reached behind her and pulled out Hans gun and holding it to DK's head. He pulled up abruptly. A mere breath away from wrapping his hands around her throat.

"Hello Takashi." She said, trying to keep the shake from her voice. Her hands shook violently as Jules held the gun poised at DK's head, but she took a deep breath and noticed the difference it made in the shaking as the barrel of the gun pressed against the temple of the man in front of her. He chuckled and she cocked her head and flicked off the safety. "You think this is funny?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and DK froze.

"J, girl, come on." She could hear Twinkie yelling at her from the sidelines.

"You knew you wouldn't get away with it." Her voice was low and absent of the quaver that the rest of her body was feeling. "You knew I'd come back for him." DK dared to laugh slightly, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"You were always a wildcat Jules."

"Fuck. You." She chanced a glance at the group of people watching on wearing long coats, ready to pull a gun on her at the slightest movement. "See all those people there DK?" She said jerking her head towards the Yakuza. "They're here to protect you but look at them hesitating. Like everyone else. Why don't you tell them the truth Takashi? Why don't you tell them how you really pissed me off?"

"I killed Han." She didn't miss the phrasing, but she chose to ignore it.

"And?"

"I don't know what you want Juliet." She could tell he was scared now. She was too, she just wanted to curl up and cry, but this bastard had ruined everything.

"You lied to Han and Neela." She stated and he nodded.

"Yes."

"And you got me fired?"

"Yes."

"And you set fire to my apartment." She saw the adams apple in his throat bob as he swallowed thickly and looked over at his uncle.

"Yes."

"And you caused Han's accident?"

"What do you want Juliet?" He begged and Jules laughed, it coming out in a sob.

"I want Han to be okay, I want Neela to be okay." She sobbed. "I want you to tell your uncle why you went to so much trouble to get rid of me." Her attention was so focussed on DK that she didn't see the headlights sweep the scene or the car come to a stop.

"I uh…" DK choked and Jules could see his eyes darting back and forth between her and his uncle.

"Jules." The voice in her ear made her jump as she felt hands rest on her hips and she chanced a look over her shoulder as Han stood behind her. "Hey. You alright?" he asked quietly so no-one could hear him. Jules felt her confidence waver slightly and she sucked in a deep breath and nudged the gun into DK's temple again.

"I want him to tell the truth." She said, more to Han than anyone else. "I want him to tell everyone why he ruined our lives." Hans long fingers squeezed her hips slightly before she felt one travel up her side and stretch up the arm that was holding the gun.

"I know Angel, but don't do this." His breath was hot on her ear and Jules was having trouble concentrating having him stand that close after all this time. "You couldn't kill him." He said so no-one else could hear.

"He's working with the Italian Mafia, he's been taking money for them." She spat out, knowing that she wouldn't get it out otherwise and there was an audible gasp from the crowd she'd forgotten were still there. "I saw him two years ago. He's been stealing from Yakuza for years for the Mafia." Hans hand had reached hers by this point and he tugged the gun from her fingers but she could still see Huang walk over to Kamatas bodyguard and hand him the manila envelope.

"Give it to me Jules." Her fingers loosened and he had the gun in his hand before tucking it into the waistband of his jeans and Jules finally broke, spinning around to bury her head in his chest and Han wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he could while his eyes never left his former business partner was slapped by his uncle and dragged away from the scene. "Shh…angel, you're okay now." He said into her hair and stroked it lovingly. "He's gone." He felt her grip tighten on his shirt.

Gia helped Jules into the car while Han leant down and picked up his crutches and watching Kamata order Takashi into the black sedan parked on the mountain.

"Man, this is bad right?" Sean said coming to stand beside him and Han shrugged. Who knew? This could be the beginning of something good. But he was certain he wasn't hanging around to find out. "You alright?" The American asked and Han looked over his shoulder where Gia was opening the drivers side door of her car and looking over at him.

"Yeah."

"She's surprised the hell out of me Han." Sean admitted seeing his friend watching the car with the girl in it.

"Yeah, she really did this time." Han hadn't been sure if he had done the right thing telling Twinkie to bring Jules back if he died. But now that he had seen what she was capable he was glad he'd chosen her. He would always choose her. "That's why I wanted you to wait for her." He said, glancing over at the car.

"Sorry Man."

"Yeah, whatever. Take care of my Garage kid." He took some keys from him pocket and took a few keys off the ring before throwing it to the teenager. "She's all yours, _DK."_ Sean grinned.

"What're you going to do?" The teenager asked and Han glanced back at the car.

"Don't know man, see you 'round." Sean nodded and Han waved him off and made his way over to Gia who was leaning against the roof of her car.

"I told you getting involved with her was a good idea." She stated matter-of-factly and Han chanced a smile.

"I know, G." Pulling the door open he got in and looked over his shoulder at Jules who was leaning her head against the cool window with her eyes closed. He leant over and intertwined his fingers with hers. She didn't open her eyes but he could see a slight upturn of her lips as they weaved their way off the mountain and back into the city.

* * *

><p>Jules didn't realise where they were until they pulled up at her old apartment building.<p>

"What're we doing here?" She asked as Han climbed from the car, hopping until he got himself adjusted on his crutches.

"Come on." Clambering out of the car, Jules followed Han into the building, leaving Gia to wait by the car. Han swung himself easily on the crutches down the hall to her old apartment and fished a set of keys from his pocket. "You left them attached to the car keys." He said at her questioning look. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, swinging into it.

All the furniture was still in place, but the place was unnaturally clean. Unlived in. He kept going straight into the bedroom. She gasped at the sight of the black scorch mark on the carpet but Han ignored it, going straight to he wardrobe that used to be overflowing with clothes and pulled out a duffle bag and dropping it down on the floor.

"Open it." He ordered and Jules unzipped the bag, watching Han the entire time before chancing a glance in the bag.

"Holy shit." Her eyes widened at the amount of cash that was in the bag.

"That enough to get us to Australia?" He asked and she stood up straight, striding over and wrapping her arms around him, letting him drop the crutches and resting some of his weight on her.

"I love you."

"Yeah, Angel, you too." He said into her hair and Jules smiled into his shirt.

"You got a passport in here?" She asked pulling away and looking down at the bag. Han nodded and she rummaged around before pulling out an American passport and flipping it open. There was a picture of Han that was few years old, when his hair was shorter. His name printed on the document 'Han Seol-oh.'

"Han Solo?" She laughed and Han smirked. "Well Babe, lets get going. You're going to need a haircut- that hairs too long for a forty-seven year old." She teased as she zipped up the bag and slung it over her shoulder. Han slapped her on the butt as she turned her back on him.

"Australia here we come."

* * *

><p>AN: Epilogue here we come. REVIEW x


	43. In which Romeo and Juliet find happiness

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Jules and anything without a copyright symbol beside it. I also do not own any of the music or movies quoted in this except on DVD or CD.

**Summary: **"So why Tokyo?" She knew the answer but she wanted to know it from him. "No extradition." "So you're a regular cowboy? Bet your mama's proud." She replied as a joke and saw him smile as she swept her bangs from her face. "She is." Han had a thing for motorcycles, leather and pretty girls a long time before Giselle came around. Based on the song "You and I" By Lady Gaga, named after "Mama's Don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys" By Willie Nelson and Waylon Jennings. Spoilers for everything from Better Luck Tomorrow (where Han Lue is introduced to the criminal world) to all five Fast and Furious movies. So if I ruin it for anyone…sorry!

Okay, here's the last little bit. I would have liked to bring Gisele into it, but I have a certain way I want to do it so it will be held off for the possible sequel. My awesome reviewers **lady kira6606, Han's Angel **(Oh no! Not the breakfast items!), **monserai, hidansgirl1234, Shades Soul, Chocolate and diamonds, Dragon Reverb, ILuvOdie, Little Karma, Nelle07, D and Fadeex3 **as well as all the other reviewers incl. **Mrz LOT, Love Ink, SuziQ22, eggshellwhite and my fellow Aussie Miss Hood as well as anyone I forgot! **I'm sorry to end it here guys but Fast Five comes out in a few months so just sit tight! Thank you again!

**Chapter Forty-Three – In which Romeo and Juliet find happiness **

_You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oooh_  
><em>I'll give up anything again to be your baby doll<em>  
><em>Yeah this time I'm not leaving without you<em>

_We got a whole lot of money but we still pay rent_  
><em>Cause you can't buy a house in heaven<em>  
><em>Theres only three men that I'm a serve my whole life<em>  
><em>It's my daddy and Tokyo and Jesus Christ<em>

Jules threw her bag on the table in the kitchen and kept walking out the back door and onto the back lawn. She kept walking over to the white iron fence, the gate creaking as she walked out, stopping briefly to pull off her shoes and throw them back on the grass before stepping onto the sand.

She could see him sitting down on the beach, watching waves roll in as the sun set behind him. He tilted his head back to sip his beer. He must have seen her from the corner of his eye and turned his head to smile at her over his shoulder.

Taking the last few steps down the beach to fall down at his side. Automatically an arm went around Jules' shoulders and she leant her head on his chest.

"How was your day?" She asked smiling as he took another sip of his XXXX Gold beer.

"Quiet." He replied. After the flight out of Tokyo six months ago, Jules and Han had used the money to buy the tiny house on the edge of the beach. As far as Han was concerned, it wasn't a safe haven without a beach. She knew he was bored, working days at a mechanics shop was not Hans forte and she knew that in a little while he would get restless and want to leave. But until then she had him all to herself.

The first time she'd seen him get really restless, he'd been betting on horses down at the local pub and she'd shaken her head at him and insisted she fixed his money spending problems. If he was going to waste his money- he should do it properly. So she called her sister and Katie met them at the Turf Club. Katie adored Han, so she was willing to keep him sane. Thus presenting him with a fifty-thousand dollar, two-year old chestnut thoroughbred colt.

"Nothing keeps a rich man more entertained than a racehorse." She whispered as Han patted the horse gently and smiled. Two days later, Han owned fifty-thousand dollars worth of horseflesh. Jules had shaken her head but he was happy. He was especially ecstatic a few Saturdays later when he took her down to the races to watch the horses first start. Which it won, three lengths ahead of the second place getter. Jules could already see she'd started something.

"Have you checked on your horse?" She asked as he took another sip of his beer.

"He's on his way to Brisbane tomorrow to run at Doomben." He said quietly. "Your sister rang. We've got dinner with her and BJ tomorrow night." Jules laughed slightly. Han had taken to teasing Blake constantly about Katies nickname.

"Thank-you." Jules replied into the soft cotton of his white shirt.

"What for?" He asked quietly.

"For putting up with my crazy family. And for staying, I know you miss Tokyo." She said softly and felt him squeeze her arm.

"Not as much as I missed you those months." Jules smiled, wrapping her fingers in the fabric of his shirt.

"I think I like you being in Australia. You've developed our no worries attitude." His hand ran through the long strands of her hair and tilted her head back to press a kiss to her forehead.

"It's not so bad once you get used to all the drinking and swearing." He laughed.

"That's the Irish in us." Sighing she looked out over the water, "How's the leg today?" She said reaching over and rubbing his knee which she knew ached occasionally.

"Fine." He replied calmly and rubbed a hand down her back. "Are you okay?" Jules smiled, still watching over the ocean. She could stay like this forever, or at least until he left, but until then, she made the most of every moment.

"I'm perfect."

_Been along time since I came around  
>Its been along time but I'm back in town<br>And this time I'm not leaving without you_

_Sit back down where you belong  
>In the corner of my bar with your high heels on<br>Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time  
>And you said to me<em>

_There's something, something about this place  
>Something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face<br>Something something about my cool Australia guy  
>-<em>_**Lady Gaga**_

**The End…**


End file.
